Once Loved
by moonpiegirl
Summary: Dean and Sam rescue a woman from demons.Velvet is very special and Lucifer wants her but no one knows why. While the brothers battle to keep her safe, Cas begins to develop some very human feelings.
1. The Gingerbread Man

Title: Once Loved

Author: Moonpiegirl

Rating: M

Warnings: Some materials may to mature for younger audiences.

Spoilers: Seasons four and five and six

Feedback: Yes please!

Disclaimer: Not mine. The characters of Supernatural belong to Kripke and CW Television. Velvet is mine.

Summary: Dean and Sam rescue a woman from demons. No one seems to know why the demons are after her. Velvet is very special and Lucifer wants her. Castiel seems at a loss too. While the brothers, Bobby, and Ruby battle to keep her safe, Castiel begins to develop some very human feelings.

**Prologue**

Dappled sunlight filtered through the leaves of the large tree shading the man sitting underneath it. He sat staring out into the meadow of wildflowers full of butterflies and flying birds. A peaceful place where he often came to sit when troubled. This was one of those times.

"Is it done?" He asked the man approaching him.

"Yes," he replied bowing his head before looking at his face.

"Are you sure it is hidden well? It must be protected at all costs. You have the charge. Don't fail me in this Barchiel. Castiel has no idea what is planned." The man asked, as he threw breadcrumbs to some waiting birds.

"No, he is completely ignorant. The entire host continues to be in the dark, so to speak. Are you positive he must endure this? It seems cruel," the blonde angel spoke with an honest heart.

"Cruel yes but necessary, if they are to survive. You think I do this lightly."

"No, I don't but surely there is another way," Barchiel insisted.

"This is how it should be. How it must be," his voice sad as he watched a butterfly land next to him.

"But now with the Morning Star gone…"

Pain was evident on the man's face as he thought of losing Lucifer. "He was prideful, foolish and I can't forgive him for what he has done. That is why I given you this charge. I cannot bear the loss again."

Without a warning, the sitting man was gone and Barchiel was left alone. Sighing, he went to the training fields. A young angel was training in hand-to-hand combat with Gabriel. He was a beautiful angel, full of life and grace hidden beneath his quiet exterior. His father seemed to take pride in this angel although none of the other angel's ever knew it. Bachiel watched the dedicated, noble youth as he attempted the new skills again and again. Shaking his head in sadness, he knew Castiel would be made to suffer and asked to do the impossible. Yet God had ordered the events and Bachiel would see them through.

Chapter 1

The Gingerbread Man

December 30

"I love you but I'm not in love with you," the man at the door, suitcases at his feet, told the woman standing in front of him

Stunned Velvet felt her heart plummet. "I don't understand. What did I do wrong?"

Her husband of ten years looked at floor. "Nothing. You did nothing wrong. You have been a wonderful wife. You've supported me, encouraged me, and kept me sane when I thought my job would drive me crazy. But I don't feel attracted to you the way a husband should. Don't tell me you haven't noticed that we don't act like a married couple anymore."

"I…I…," she managed. He was right. They didn't act like a normal couple. They were more like roommates. "We have a good life."

"It's not enough. I'm not happy. We never had children. I want children and you aren't able to give me that," he looked at her as though he was talking to a stranger.

"The house, the car and a sizeable bank account are all in your name. The lawyer will be sending the papers. All you need to do is sign," Donald continued.

All Velvet heard was "never had children." He'd always said he didn't care she was unable to have children. She felt as if she had been hit with a hammer. "But maybe we could go to the specialist again…" but she knew it was hopeless. More than one fertility specialist had confirmed it. No children. Not for her. Ever.

"Goodbye Velvet. Take care of yourself," he said picking up his bags and walked out the door.

March 18

Velvet opened her eyes feeling the grittiness from the hours of crying. The scenario played out in her dreams last night. The sun was streaming through the windows reminding her that life goes on. Dragging herself into the bathroom, she splashed water onto her face letting the cool water soothe her aching eyes. Looking up at her reflection she murmured, "Happy crappy 35th Birthday," she said as the tears welled up again.

Stop it! Crying never helps. I've got to think. Yeah think about all the reasons my husband left me. "THIS has got to be the worst birthday yet," she spoke aloud as she walked into the living room.

"It's about to get a whole lot worse." a deep voice said from behind.

Velvet jerked around to find three men standing in the open doorway sealing off any escape. Instincts told her these were not ordinary men. She looked around for something to use as weapon. Nothing seemed to be within reach. When see looked back, she saw their eyes. They had black eyes. Solid black eyes.

"What do you want?" she swallowed nervously, trying not to let her fear show.

The stranger in the middle laughed. "You my dear. Well, your blood to be exact. The rest of you is worthless." He gave an evil smile as he started advancing towards her.

Velvet shouted hoping a neighbor would hear, "Get out of my house!"

"Now, now let us not fight. A lover's quarrel on our first date. Take her," he instructed the other two men.

They moved unnaturally fast. They grabbed her arms, clamping a hand over her mouth as she started to scream.

The man came and stood in front of her. Running a finger over her forehead, he studied her. His black eyes became hazel as they turned to normal human eyes. Taking her left hand he traced a spiral on her palm and then on top of hand. It was as if he was looking for something. Then he did the same with her right hand. "Curious," he said softly as he dropped her hand. A small dagger with a red jewel appeared in his hand. He drew it across her chest and a small line of red appeared. He touched a finger to it and brought it to his mouth.

"Ummm. Tasty…" he chuckled. "Shall we go? I have a very special place set up just for you. Yes… you are going to be very very sweet"

She continued to struggle as the men dragged her by the arms. Oh my god! They're going to kill me. Please Lord help me. Please!

"You're not going anywhere ugly," a voice sprang out of nowhere. "Turn her loose now."

The two men stopped walking but Velvet continued to struggle. Their grip was strong on her arms. Maybe the police were there but they hadn't had time.

"I don't think so boys. She's mine and I intend to bleed her. I know who you are and I am not afraid," he smiled again.

"Well ugly you're gonna be afraid when we're done with you," the male voice answered.

Velvet could see two figures. One very tall a dark headed while the other was shorter and lighter haired. Not police judging by their clothing. The two men stood solid and determined. She could not see them well because the hazel-eyed man stood in front of her. The grip on her arms tightened.

"Let's see what you got. Bring it," the man challenged and all hell broke loose.

The men launched themselves at each other. Velvet found she was no longer in their grip but she couldn't move. She was stunned at the chaos in front of her. The tall one had a knife in his hand and was circling around one of the men. The lighter haired man was throwing punches at the horrible man and his companion. I need to do something! She ran to the fireplace and grabbed a poker.

Turning she ran at the men. The dark haired man was up against the wall with a hand around his throat. She hit the man holding him on the back of the head causing him to crumple to the floor.

"Get him!" Mr. Ugly shouted to his flunky indicating the freed man that was now on his hands and knees coughing.

Doing as he was told he ran toward the injured man. As the flunky grabbed the dark haired man, he stuck a blade into the attacker's chest. Black smoke slithered from his mouth and descended to the floor swirling around his feet. The man collapsed. He stabbed the other man as his eyes began to open and the same black slithering smoke escaped mimicking the other.

The evil man was on his knees and the lighter haired man was chanting something unintelligible.

"You'll never keep her safe. She belongs to Lucifer. We will not stop coming for her. So run run as fast as you can…,"and throwing his head back the same black smoke poured from his mouth into the vent in the ceiling. The body fell to floor, lifeless eyes staring.

Dropping the poker, Velvet felt dizzy and started swaying. She felt strong arms catch her. The dark haired man helped her to the couch. She was shaking from fright and the sudden lose of adrenaline.

"Who were they? Who are you?" she questioned not looking up afraid she'd look at the three dead bodies on her living room floor.

"Those, sweet cheeks, were demons and from the sounds of it they wanted you for dinner," the lighter haired man answered. "My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam."

"Demons? Like from the Bible?" Velvet asked not quite allowing herself to believe.

"Yes and for some reason they really want you. Now we have to get you to a safe place and find out exactly why," Sam said gently. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere else?" She indicated the small cut on her chest. "Is there anyone else in the house?"

"No. There's no one else. Why? Why did they come after me? I'm nothing special," Velvet said as the shaking started subsiding. She was safe for now.

Dean stood. "Pack what you need. We're leaving in ten minutes. Sam, call Bobby and tell him we're on our way. I'm going outside to check around."

Twenty minutes later Velvet found herself in the backseat of Dean's beloved car. She studied the two men. Dean was handsome and muscular with an easy smile and he glanced every once in while in the rear view mirror asking how she was doing. He had beautiful green eyes and short brown hair. On ordinary days, this would be a lethal combination for her. After all it was his green eyes she noticed first when she met Donald.

Sam was taller and darker. He seemed like he'd be very good a brooding. Good looking with longer dark hair and haunted blue green eyes. He didn't speak much but typed away on a laptop as they drove well into the night.

Dean and Sam spoke very little on drive. Sam was deep in research mode, knowing if they drove straight through the chances of demons catching them would be slim. Dean was trying to fathom why someone wanted her.

Dean would glance back at the woman in the back seat just to make sure she was doing alright. She was pretty with dark brown hair and brown eyes so dark they looked black. She had jumped in and saved Sam with that poker. When they got to Bobby's he could stash her in the safe room. That demon wanted her. But why? She didn't seem anything other than an average bored housewife. Too many curves on her for his taste though. Yeah he liked curves but not that many.

Daylight was breaking as they pulled into a junkyard. They stopped in front of a dilapidated two-story house with a tow truck and a dark van parked nearby.

"We're here. Let's get inside," Dean said jumping out of the car and opening the back door for her. He took the one bag she'd packed and led her inside, Sam following behind with his laptop.

"Bout time you two showed up," an older man with a beard and baseball cap announced as they walked through the door.

"Good to see you too. Bobby this is…" Dean started but stopped realizing he didn't know her name.

"Velvet. Velvet Lang," she volunteered. She looked around the kitchen. It looked like it needed a woman's touch.

"Well Velvet, welcome. Now why were demons after you?" Bobby asked grabbing a beer from the fridge and tossing it to Dean. He sized her up. She looked normal. Nothing to say why a demon would be after her but according to Sam she was an innocent and he'd do his part to keep her safe just as the brothers would.

"I don't know. They just appeared out of nowhere. I'd never seen them before," she answered. "This is so crazy. I'm going to wake up any minute. Any minute I'll be safe at home with my husband." This couldn't be happening. Demons didn't just appear into someone's house and talk about killing them.

Sam exclaimed, "I thought there was no one in the house. What about your husband? How could you just leave him?"

"No, no. There really wasn't anyone. I'm divorced." All the sudden she felt so tired and defeated. "What do we do now?"

Bobby saw the exhaustion in her eyes. "Ok. Velvet I'll show you where the bathroom is because I know you want to clean up and then I'll fix some grub. Everyone must be hungry."

She looked down and indeed, she discovered blood on her clothes. Velvet smiled at Bobby grateful for the kindness.

Twenty minutes later, they all sat at the kitchen table devouring the bacon, eggs and toast Bobby had fixed. Sam noticed Velvet only picked at hers.

Booby said, "Eat Velvet. You need to keep your strength up." Then he turned to Sam, "You find anything yet?"

"Nothing. This seems something off the radar. Maybe Cas will know something," Sam replied, finishing off his orange juice.

Dean looked at Velvet. He knew it had to be hard for civilians to have something like this dumped on them. "You okay?"

Velvet looked at him. "Yeah. Listen I'd like to get some fresh air. When I come back I'll do the dishes?"

Dean looked at Bobby. "No can do. You've going into the safe room until we can sort this out."

"Safe room?" she echoed. It sounded safe.

The safe room was underground with huge rotating fan blades at the top. The walls were metal and it reminded her of an old missile silo she'd seen in a movie. On the walls were symbols, none of which she recognized. Sparsely furnished she wondered what she was supposed to do here.

Bobby tapped on the side. "Solid iron. Guaranteed to keep out ghosts and enough anti demon graffiti to keep out a legion. Nothin's gettin in here. You're safe." He looked immensely proud.

"Thank you for taking me in Bobby. I still don't have my head wrapped around all this," Velvet responded with a smile.

Dean dropped her bag on the cot and grinned. "I hope you enjoy reading. Cause there's not much else to do down here."

Velvet nodded, "I love to read. I do writing and editing for several charitable organizations. I brought a couple of books with me. I won't have to be here any longer than a day or two."

"Well sweet cheeks that all depends on what we find out," Dean winked and her alone to dwell on her thoughts.


	2. Family

Chapter 2 Family

"What kinda trouble you boys got into this time? What happened?" Bobby asked when they were back upstairs in his library/office. "I take it the demons didn't play nice."

Dean grabbed another beer from the fridge. "Yeah. Three demons, all ready to cut her up. Ruby say why they wanted her? After all, she was the one said we had to save her." He directed his question toward Sam. "Velvet's a tough cookie. Saved Sam's hairy ass"

Sam was deep in thought. "No idea. Ruby only said a woman needed to be saved. One thing stuck with me though. That demon said Lucifer wanted her. Could she be a vessel or a seal? Nothing we've come across has said anything about Lucifer needing another body to inhabit. I don't believe she's a fallen angel either." He removed his laptop from a bag and began typing. "Maybe she knows something, has information he wants."

Dean picked up one of Bobby's books and replaced it with his beer. He tossed the book on top of an already precarious looking stack. "Sorry bro but she doesn't exactly look like a walking encyclopedia. Try again. Ugly could have been lying. He is a demon you know."

"Come on Dean. You don't believe in coincidences anymore than I do," Bobby replied stacking another book on the leaning tower. "You guys needed to save her. Wish Cas would get his feathery ass down here. He's been gone awhile."

Six days later

The ring of a cell phone interrupted and Sam fished out his phone. "Yeah…. Yeah we did…When? How long?" Sam jumped up his voice growing rushed. "Get here as soon as you can." He stuck the phone back in his pocket. "Demons on the way. They'll be here soon."

Bobby jumped up, "It's hammer time!"

"Dude, you gotta stop watching Soul Train," Dean sneered as he checked his sidearm. "How many asses am I going to have to kick this time?"

Sam shrugged and continued packing salt rounds into a sawed off shotgun.

Velvet sat in a chair starring at the door. She couldn't believe someone, something, wanted her dead. Now people were going to fight to protect her again. Nothing had ever prepared her for what was happening. Sure she went to church when she was a young but she had learned evil corrupted. It didn't go around killing people.

She wasn't worth this amount of trouble. She wasn't rich or connected. There was no deep dark secret looming from her past. Her mom and younger sister had died in a car accident when she was seven and she went to live with her grandparents. She never knew her father; he had run off before she born. When she had turned 16 she asked her grandmother about him and her grandmother had been honest.

"Rachel was only with him a short time. She never saw him again and he never knew about you. She never talked about him," and looked away eyes misting as she remembered her only child.

"It's ok. I have you and Grandpa. No one could ask for better." Never again did she ask about her father.

She grew up, went to college and married. Everything had fallen into place. Even the divorce, although painful, was a real part of life. When she got out of here she was going on vacation. A nice long one. Yes, somewhere no one had ever heard of a demon. A deserted island maybe or Disneyland? Was there a place that was safe anymore? All the sudden life seemed surreal and she doubted it would ever be normal again.

The first gunshot jerked her back to reality. Her heart started pounding and fear seized her. Fear for Dean, Sam and Bobby more than for herself. More gunshots and shouts sent her racing under the desk. Burying her head in her arms she began to pray. _Please, please let them be ok. Please Heavenly Father_ _protect them._ The noises continued for hours. At least it seemed like hours when it had only been a few minutes. _No crying. Don't cry. They'll be ok. They'll be ok_. She chanted the same pray over and over.

The clank of metal and the groan of the heavy iron door opening sounded in her ears. Maybe it was the demons. Maybe they had found a way in. Velvet squeezed her eyes shut hardly daring to breathe.

"Hey sweet cheeks it's all clear. Where are you?" Dean's voice was music to her ears. "Come out and I'll let Bobby tell you how awesome I was."

Hearing the light tone in his voice she lifted her head. "Is it over?" Velvet crawled out brushing the dust away. When she looked up she saw cuts and the beginnings of a black eye. "Oh, Dean, you're hurt. Are Sam and Bobby okay?" She grimaced touching the darkish area forming on top of his cheekbone. "I'll get you some ice."

"I'm still the handsomest one in the bunch but yeah they're fine. Come on. I'm springing you, at least for a little while." He still carried a wicked looking pistol. "Are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale."

"Yes," she replied to his skeptical look. "Honest. Just fighting off some dust bunnies," A little shaky but she was determined to be strong. After all, she had cowered under a piece of furniture while they had fought another pack of demons. At least she could appear brave. "I'm ready to get out of here."

Dean had a moment of fear when he had opened the door and didn't see Velvet. No way had a demon gotten in. A relieved breath escaped him when she crawled out from the desk and dusted herself off. She had stayed put just like she had been told to do. She had been white as a sheet but she was trying hard to hide her fear. Protecting her felt like the right thing to do and he and Sam would do everything they could to make sure she was safe.

Four demons had arrived, but the demon from before hadn't been with them. When they had breached the salt lines, Dean and Sam had tried to draw them outside but it didn't work. They had to know Velvet was in the safe room. Sam got two with the blade. Bobby exorcised one while Dean battled the fourth demon. It has evacuated its human body most probably to report back.

Once in the kitchen, Velvet fixed a towel full of ice and applied it to Dean's face. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yep. Maybe you could kiss it and make it better." He flirted with her hoping to get her mind off what had just happened.

She grinned at him and shook her head. "I think you are going to be just fine."

She gave a little laugh over it and walked into the living room, it looked like a war zone. Bobby was picking up books and Sam was sitting on the couch with a young dark haired woman. With needle and thread she was sewing a slash in his arm.

"Good to see you're all in one piece Bobby. I was so worried," Velvet said to Bobby giving him a hug.

"'Course I am," he hugged her back. "Told you it was safe." He noticed she said worried instead of scared.

The dark haired woman looked around who was just finishing with what she was doing. "So this is what all the fuss is about?" She looked Velvet up and down. "Not your usual taste Dean."

"Velvet this bitch is Ruby. She's a demon that we tolerate on occasion. Feel free to hate her on sight," Dean spit back. He didn't like Ruby's insulting attitude toward Velvet.

"I told you not to call me a bitch Dean. I don't like it." The hatred dripped from her voice.

Velvet was uncomfortable but she decided to be polite anyway. "It's nice to meet you Ruby. Thank you for taking care of Sam." She gave her a tiny smile, unsure how to act. A friendly demon? No, that couldn't be right.

"Manners? Definitely not your type Dean," Ruby smiled a secret smile.

"If you idjits are done with the meet and greet…what do these demons want Ruby? They didn't drop by for tea," Bobby griped dropping down into his chair. "We know they want Velvet and they seem determined to get her."

"At first I thought it had something to do with breaking a seal but now I'm not so sure. From what I've gathered, she doesn't have anything significant or do anything significant that would be a draw. Sorry sweetie," she leaned back against the couch. "Looks like your nothing other than ordinary."

"But that's good, right? Maybe they really don't want me. Maybe it's a mistake. Sam, I'm sorry you got hurt. Can I get you anything?" Velvet looked at Sam and felt a twinge of pity.

"Hey, it's okay Velvet." he gave her a crooked grin. "I've had worse."

"I'm outta here," Ruby announced as she stood, "Coming Sam?"

Sam stood and silently followed her outside.

"I really hate that bitch," Dean grumbled.

Three weeks later Velvet cooked dinner, happy to be of use. There had been 2 more attacks and she had stayed put in the safe room. After all they were doing the least she could do was cook supper. When she started making an apple pie, Bobby was surprised saying he had no idea he had anything to make a pie. Although his voice was tinged with sadness, Velvet didn't say anything. After all they were doing the least she could do was cook supper.

Sam returned from a trip into town and was soon tapping merrily away on his computer. Dean worked on his car and Bobby started making phone calls. When they all sat down to a home cooked meal of roasted chicken, pork chops, potatoes and gravy, salad, macaroni n cheese and pie. Dean's grin couldn't have gotten any bigger.

"Yummy!" he exclaimed licking his lips, "I think I'm going to cry," wiping the nonexistent tears in a dramatic fashion.

"Girl, you did good, real good." Bobby looked ready to drool on the table.

"Thanks Velvet. It really does look good and thanks for the salad too." Sam voiced his appreciation.

They dug in and Velvet stared in amazement as the rate the food disappeared. They gushed over her cooking talent and she blushed under their compliments.

"My grandmother taught me," she explained, "and no one could out cook her."

When she cut the apple pie, she noticed the sadness in Bobby's eyes. "I'm sorry maybe you wanted something different."

"No, no," he shook his head, "my wife used to bake pies..."

Velvet swallowed the lump in her throat. "Oh. I am so sorry." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"No crying at the table," Bobby ordered. "Bring on the pie."

Somehow Bobby conned the brothers into cleaning up. He took Velvet into the library and started explaining the world they lived in. He explained what they did and how they took out demons and ghosts, vampires, zombies and all sort of other worldly creatures. It sounded as if every nightmare she ever thought of, heard of or read about was real. He gave her some books to read. "These"ll give you some background and you'll know a lot more about demons. Now off to the safe room with you," he instructed shoving the books into her hands.

"Yes Dad" She turned, walking into the kitchen. It looked like Sam and Dean were wearing most of the dish water. She raised her eyebrows.

"You are so gonna pay for this Dean," Sam held a pan up in defense, looking threateningly at the huge dripping sponge Dean held.

Dean just grinned. Seeing her in the doorway he spoke. "Hey Velvet, dinner was awesome. Hadn't had a home cooked meal in quite some time."

"You're quite welcome. I'm off to shower and back to my room for some light reading. "Behave yourselves and be nice to Sam. I mean it."

Sam grinned, "See. She likes me better."

Velvet laughed softly. Turning to leaving she bet Sam would stick his tongue out at Dean.

Sam watched Velvet leave the room and turned to stick his tongue out. It felt so good to cut up and joke with Dean again. After Dean had returned from hell, he had been different. Still cocky and self-confident, but more serious and secretive. He couldn't judge Dean too harshly for he had secrets too. He also couldn't tell Dean about Ruby and the demon blood. The hunger to be strong, to be powerful, sometimes made it almost impossible to stop. With the demon blood coursing through his veins, he and Ruby had destroyed dozens of demons and she encouraged him every step of the way. Without her he would have went crazy when Dean was dragged to the fiery pit by a hellhound.

It always felt good to save innocent people. Velvet was different than any innocent they'd ever saved before. Despite what Ruby, said he somehow knew there was something unique about her. She was strong in character and deeply empathetic. He was shocked when he saw the single tear on her cheek. It was if all the sadness in the world rested on her shoulders at that very moment. She stood up to Dean telling him to leave him alone. To him, this made her a champion of the weak. He'd bet she took up for those kids who'd been picked on in school. She wasn't trying to flirt with him or Dean. She listened and followed directions. Heck, she even jumped in and whacked the demon that had been choking the life out of him. He wouldn't call her motherly, their ages were too close together, but she did seem like the older sister he'd never had. She was a sister that teased one minute and protected the next. Growing up with Dean as an older brother was not easy. Dean had been tough and hardheaded and most of the time had been in charge of Sam. They both had lacked a caring female figure in their lives growing up.

Once the kitchen was clean, they joined Bobby.

Bobby had been calling fellow hunters asking for information but they had not heard anything. Another dead end it seemed. Rufus was his best hope for discovering something that might help them. Demons weren't ones to give up without a fight. Velvet was in trouble and they needed to find some answers in a hurry or she'd be dead. Who knew what effect this would have on the impending apocalypse. There were no prophecies or any other referring texts to Lucifer and a human female. Lucifer needed Sam's body to inhabit. Of that they were certain. Lilith must be behind it all.

Velvet was fast becoming a fourth member of their little dysfunctional family. He never had children but Velvet was someone he would be proud to call daughter. She was a gentle soul and considering how they kept her cooped up, she was taking it in stride.

"Can't find a damned thing about Lucifer and a female. I've called everybody that might be of help and so far nothing. Even Rufus is stumped." he flipped through papers in a folder. "We've got nothing to go on."

The flapping of wings broke the short silence.

"Well, if it isn't Clarence. Bout time you showed up. We are up to asses in demons and nobody knows why. So start talking," Bobby leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"Why do you call me Clarence? It is not my name. You know I am Castiel," the angel responded.

Bobby shrugged.

"Look Cas we've had four run-ins with demons trying to take this woman who's been tucked away in the safe room. Why is she so valuable? A cocky demon said Lucifer wanted her. Could it be something Lilith is up to?" Sam enquired. "Could it have anything to do with a seal? We're coming up empty."

"I do not know," he replied honestly. "Perhaps she is a distraction to keep you confined here. If you are here then you can not be trying to stop the breaking of seals."

"Oh come on! That's a new low even for demons," Dean sputtered in disgust. It couldn't be true.

"Maybe he's right Dean. We've already established she isn't connected to anything. She's led a totally mundane life as a housewife. I'm gonna be so ticked if this is a wild goose chase. Putting that girl in danger…," Bobby complained at no one in particular.

Castiel frowned. "I only can tell you what I know and I know nothing. I can go to my brothers and sisters to seek information."

"Sam…," Velvet appeared in doorway her eyes going wide.

The most beautiful eyes she had ever seen where staring back at her.


	3. Introductions

Thank you everyone for reading. This has been an experiment in character development for me. I would appreciate comments about the plot and characters. I have also replaced chapter 2 with an edited version. No major changes, just a few grammar mistakes and a little rewrite on some things. After leaving it a week and returning I saw a need to fix it up. Velvet finally meets Cas in chapter 3. I have many plot ideas in my head.

Rating: Keeping it M just in case. Hopefully things will get hot in the future.

I don't own anything except Velvet.

Chapter 3

Introductions

Castiel turned toward the woman in a robe standing in the doorway. He saw a faint white glow that appeared around her. He blinked and it was gone. What had that been? She was not angel or demon just human. Of that he was sure. Dark wide eyes stared back at him. This was the woman that demons wanted? An innocent the Winchesters seemed determined to protect, though they had no idea why. She was passably pretty by human standards and physically larger than the typical human female. Her hair was dark like her eyes. Eyes that were deep pools of black, soft and liquid, that he felt drawn into. He quickly swept his gaze out the window confused.

Angels did not have feelings like humans did. They loved only God. He thought he had a great knowledge of humans, but the more time he spent with them the more he found he didn't. He knew they were flawed. They lied, cheated, killed and committed every sin known. There were even those that had no belief in his father at all. Still God loved them above all of his other creations.

When his father had ordered the angels to serve and minister to mankind, his brother had rebelled. Lucifer could not bring himself to care for the flawed creatures. When his refusal continued, he was banished to hell. Now Lucifer was attempting to escape his prison and usher in a new era on earth. From the demons he and his brothers and sisters had captured and interrogated, they had learned Lucifer also wanted to take over heaven.

"Hey Velvet," Sam said to her, "This is Castiel. He helps out on occasion and he's an angel. This is the woman we were talking about. Cas, meet Velvet."

With a slight turn of his head, he nodded in her direction.

"An angel? A real angel?" she asked in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to have wings? And I thought angels had flowing robes and harps," she jested trying to lighten the mood. The trench coat didn't quite fit her idea of an angel. She swallowed hard as he spoke again without looking at her.

"I am an angel of the Lord. You have the human interpretation in your mind. You cannot see my wings when I am in human form," he answered her. "Humans, except very special ones, could not perceive my true form and live." He made a point to ignore this new human even though he wanted very much to look into her eyes again.

Velvet looked away not wanting to stare at the angel. She couldn't believe it. An angel, a real angel in the same room with her and she was attracted to him. If there were demons, why wouldn't there be angels. She didn't doubt it when Sam said angel. He was as beautiful as his eyes. He also didn't appear to like her very much because he avoided looking at her. _I guess to an angel I must be really ugly._ The self pity she had been fighting for months was rearing its ugly head. _Stop thinking that way. That wasn't why he left you!_ But she had seen how quickly he had turned away from her. She took a seat beside Sam on the couch as Castiel turned away from the window toward the others and continued their conversation.

Sam watched the two them. He noticed they avoided looking at each other. What was up with that? Yeah, he got a human avoiding an angel but not the other way around. This was just weird. Dean, of course, was clueless, as usual, and noticed nothing while Bobby was busying himself writing something down as talked on the phone. Cas was never intimidated by anyone or anything but this human was definitely making him uncomfortable. This was getting interesting.

"This demon you mentioned Sam. Any idea who it might be? I have not heard of any high level demons that have crawled from the pit recently," Castiel spoke and picked up a book from the small table beside him. "Has Ruby ascertained any information?" He continued to flip through the small book. "This text is completely wrong," he shook the book in Bobby's direction and set it back down on the table.

Dean rolled his eyes and grinned, "Yeah, sure. We're just not telling you. It's a secret."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, "Why would you not tell me. A secret would not be helpful at this time."

Bobby sighed, "It's a poor attempt at a joke."

"Oh, this is another attempt to teach me about being human. But I am not human. I do not understand why you continue to do this," Castiel said matter of fact. Turning back to face Velvet he asked, "Is there anything you have not told Dean, Sam or Bobby? Holding back information may cause greater danger to you." He stared hard at her without blinking.

"No. I don't know anything. If there was, I'd tell you," she responded. She stared back as if daring him to look away again. He didn't and she found herself looking at the floor. There was no expression on his face.

Castiel saw how she tried to show she was not intimidated or afraid. Whatever these demons wanted, it was not apparent to him why. Usually a person with unusual or unique abilities had a stain on their soul. A stain didn't always mean the person had evil inside them, just that they were different. Psychics like Pam and Missouri had the stain as well as people who where telepaths or empaths. This lack of stain only added to the mysterious reasoning of the attacks.

"What about before we arrived?" Sam asked. "Maybe the demons said something or did something. I should have thought to ask this earlier." He knew people sometimes remembered things later.

Velvet thought back to that afternoon going over it in her mind. "He said he wanted my blood and when he cut me with that little knife he...he tasted my blood. He also ran his finger over the front and back of my hands and said "Curious." There wasn't time for anything else. That's when you and Dean showed up and saved me." She felt embarrassed talking about someone touching her.

Thinking maybe there was some type of symbol on her hands Castiel walked over to her. Maybe something the human eye could not detect. Reaching down he took her right hand. She immediately jerked back, or at least she tried. He held it fast. He did not want to let her go easily because it felt pleasant to touch her.

Velvet couldn't believe it when the angel reached and grabbed her hand. She felt a tingle travel up her arm. She looked up into those startling blue eyes and gasped. It felt as if he was looking into her soul. Her first thought was to let him hold it but thought better of it. Trying to jerk her hand away, she heard Dean.

"Jesus Cas! You're supposed to ask first. Women do not like to be grabbed by men they don't know. You're scaring her," Dean spat at him. When Castiel looked up at him he replied, "Turn her loose."

Castle dropped her hand and said, "Yes, her heart rate has increased. I am sorry Velvet. It did not mean to frighten you." He looked at her with a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

"It's...it's ok." She gave him a reassuring smile and held out her hand. "You may look **if** you ask nicely." Dean thought she was afraid. Gosh, was he ever wrong.

Castle looked taken aback while Bobby and Dean laughed. "Looks like she can handle you," Dean spoke leaning in for a closer view.

"Would you allow me to see your hands?" he asked with utmost politeness. Upon her nod, Castiel gently took her hand and traced his thumb over her palm examining it closely. Her skin was very soft. He enjoyed the texture. Turning her hand over, he ran his fingers over the back of her hand. It amazed him sometimes how trusting humans could be. He could kill her in an instant but there she was looking up at him trust written on her face. After examining her other hand he turned and spoke. "I see nothing. Her hands are normal. I do not know what he could have been looking for."

"What do we do the meantime? Duty still calls. I got a call about some mysterious deaths outside of Spiro, Oklahoma. Police are saying they're all accidental drownings but signs point to something supernatural. All young adult males drowning on Sundays between noon and 6:00," Bobby handed a piece of paper to Sam.

"But Bobby we can't leave you and Velvet alone here. Those demons will be back. I know you can handle yourself but I think you may find yourself outmanned. You need to find someone else," Sam replied glancing through the file.

"I can tell that college educated brain is at work. Look it's a case and you idjits gotta work it. Cas can stay. No demon is stupid enough to come around with him here. She'll be safe," Bobby retorted. "Now pack your bags and hit the road. It'll be Sunday in a few days."

Dean didn't look so sure. "Cas..., he began.

"I will keep her safe Dean," Castiel looked at him very serious. "Demons will not touch her. You have my promise."

Velvet felt a tiny thrill run through her body. She liked the idea of having a chance to be around the angel. The fact he said he would protect her made her heart skip a beat. Turning to Dean she spoke, "You have to help those people. I know you can stop whatever is happening. I hate the thought of someone dying because you were babysitting me instead if doing what you're good at. Castiel said he would protect me and I know he will," she gave the angel a smile a little disappointed that he only had a stoic look on his face. "Besides Bobby ain't chopped liver either." She gave him a smile too and he grinned back.

Dean and Sam were soon packed and ready. Dean took Velvet aside. "Look. You do whatever Bobby and Cas tell you to do. They'll make sure you're safe. Demons can't kill an angel. We'll be back soon." He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Sam hugged her and repeated Dean's instructions. He knew Cas would protect Velvet at any cost. Sometimes the angel was a stick in the mud but he was a skilled fighter. His blade was a weapon to be feared.

Castiel watched the exchange noting a twinge when the brothers touched her. He wasn't sure but he didn't think he liked them touching her. It was obvious the Winchesters cared for this woman. They often took the innocent and weak to a safe place for protection. It was strange to feel so indecisive about a human. His father loved humans above all else. As a dutiful son he protected them when ordered. No one had directed him to protect this particular human, but he knew instinctively he should. This was where he needed to be.

Everyone returned to the house. Bobby said he was going to bed and told Velvet to do the same. He looked at Castiel and said, "I leaving you to make sure she goes back into the safe room." He left them alone.

"Do you require sleep?" Castle asked. "Sam and Dean always seem to require it."

Velvet nodded. She did feel tired. "Ok then. I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she replied glad to have a chance to process this latest happening.

"You cannot be alone. I promised Dean I would keep you safe. No one, demon or human, will disturb you," he told her matter-a-factly. Humans needed sleep and he knew that if Bobby and Velvet were asleep they could not possibly hear an attack. He watched as a surprised look appeared on her face.

"The safe room, it's supposed to protect me isn't it?" She asked him as turning to go. Sleep? Uh huh, that was going to be a piece of cake falling to sleep now.

"Yes. It is as safe as a human could make it. Until I believe otherwise, it is the safest place for you. I will stay with you there," and then charged ahead holding open the heavy door.

They entered and he closed the door behind him securing it from the inside. He turned and stood looking around the familiar room. Velvet went and sat on the cot wondering how to talk to an angel. She could talk about the weather. Yeah, that will be a real stimulating conversation. She sighed, noticing he stood in front of the door. He didn't move like a human. Instead his movements were slow and deliberate as if his body weighed him down. She busied herself by folding up her dirty clothes.

"I'm getting tired of wearing the same clothes. One day I have to make a trip to buy more. So much for packing for a few days," she mumbled to herself. Velvet looked up to see him still standing by the door. He managed to look totally immersed and totally bored at the same time.

"It's alright to have a seat. It's a long time till daylight," she spoke, hoping he would sit. When he sat down she spoke again. "Do you really mean to stay in here with me? Isn't it confining for you?" Surely an angel wouldn't enjoy being a babysitter. And how on earth could she sleep with him in the same room? She already knew she would be thinking about him as she went to sleep. She hoped she would have a pleasant dream with him in it. It was ok to dream wasn't it? Surely that couldn't be breaking some cosmic angel rule.

He sat in a chair opposite the cot and removed a book from the shelf next to him. Velvet seemed nervous but he didn't understand why. He would not allow harm to come to her and he would not cause her harm.

"What's he like?"

Castle raised his head, "Who?"

"God."


	4. Alone

Chapter 4 Alone

Castle was not surprised because he knew humans were curious. He put the book back on the shelf. "God is God; he is my father."

"No," she said as she shook her head, "what is he like as a person? What kind of dad is he? What does he look like?"

Castiel wasn't sure how to answer. "I don't know. I have never seen his face. Only a few angels have.. As for what he is like, well...he likes to create things. Humans though are his favorite creation, the one he is most proud of."

"Really?" She was shocked at the news. Of all the beautiful things on the earth and in the heavens, why would choose humans as his favorite? Though there were good people, Dean, Sam and Bobby being three such ones, there were plenty of bad ones too. "I never thought of God having favorites. Does he have favorite angels too?" She already knew she had one.

"He does not have favorites among my brothers and sisters. My father is not a human and therefore does not act or think like one," he told her. "I have never seen him but I do as he wills."

"Do you have a mom?" she continued curious to know more. "After all you have a dad."

Castiel almost smiled at the absurdity of her question." No. God created the angels and then mankind."

"I don't know my dad either. Wow, I have something in common with an angel," she said amazed at the thought. "Be honest Castiel, why are these demons after me? What do they want?" She abruptly changed the subject.

"As I said before, I don't know. I was honest. I do not lie," he replied.

"I guess I'm going to die aren't I. These demons, they're determined to get me. Life sucks!" She leaned her head against the wall and looked up at the ceiling. "Will I go to heaven?"

Castiel was not too surprised by this question. "Velvet, you are safe. Bobby knows how to keep out the demons and Sam and Dean, they'll never stop trying to keep you safe. I am also here to protect you. You are a good person with a good soul. Your place in heaven is assured." He sensed she needed to hear it.

She smiled in relief. At least something good would come of this mess. "So, what's it like in heaven? Is it like the Bible says? Will I have a crown and a mansion and a new body? I'd like to trade this one."

Castiel just could not understand humans and their disappointment with their bodies. His father had molded them in his image and God was perfect. "The fact that mankind is so diverse is one reason my father loves humans so much. Heaven is many things. Revelations did not have it exactly right. Heaven is a peaceful place. My father has placed his favorite creations there. It is where angels and God live. However, for humans it is different. Your happy memories will be there for you to relive. Everyone's heaven is different," he tried to explain.

She knew the disappointment must show on her face. Now she'd have to relive a life with Donald? What a jerk! She knew that now. He lacked force of will and confidence. If it hadn't been for her, he never would have made it through law school. After he was offered a partnership, he had ignored her most of the time. She had known about the affairs but had chosen to block it out. When he told her he was leaving, she was afraid. Being a divorced woman in her thirties was kind of scary and she now knew the only reason she wanted him to stay was because she didn't want to be alone. So heaven would be happy memories. She'd have her mom and little sister, grandparents and friends she supposed.

"I thought I was once loved but now I know he didn't love me the way he should. So I'll have no one to love me is that right? I mean someone who loves me with every fiber of their being hat is," she wondered aloud.

Castiel knew little of the human companionship they craved. He had seen Dean at work with women. He would smile and make small talk and end up with a phone number or end up with the woman for the night. Dean made no attachments to any of the women he got involved with. These short encounters gave Dean pleasure and Cas could not fault him for not making attachments. Their work was dangerous and anyone close to them would be in danger. Sam had lost Jessica and he had not found anyone he really liked except for an antiquities dealer.

"Do not abandon hope Velvet. Everything is as God wills," he attempted to be reassuring.

Velvet decided this conversation was getting depressing. Getting up, she retrieved a pack of playing cards from the desk. "How about a game of cards?" She asked the angel. He looked at her, his head tilted to the side.

"I do not know this game of cards," he said.

"Cards is not a game silly. You use the cards to play different types of games. We'll start simple," she explained. "Come sit on the other end of the cot." She patted the cot and began shuffling the cards. He watched with amazement as she worked the cards.

Handing him five cards, she first showed him how to hold them. She was sure he'd get the hang of it without a problem. She took five and placed the rest of the deck between them. "Ok this game is called Go Fish. The object is to collect as many matching pairs as you can. You will have to ask me the following "Do you have any twos?" If I do, I have to give the two to you. If you make a pair, you lay the pair down. If you asked me and I don't have a card you asked for I will say "Go Fish" and you have to take a card from the deck. Any questions?" She explained. He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him. "Can you see through my cards?" She asked suspiciously.

"Do I need to see through the cards?"

"No. I was just curious. No heavenly powers when playing cards," she told him. She suddenly realized she was being rather talkative again. His presence made her comfortable and her stomach was full of butterflies.

"I am ready to begin. I have no questions," he spoke his blue eyes studying the cards in his hand.

The game began and she won the first round. By the second time, Cas fully understood and won. There they sat, human and angel, playing a child's card game. Castiel found her fierce and competitive. She didn't like to lose. When she leaned over, he caught her scent. It reminded him of the waterfall in heaven where he liked to sit and think. She smelled fresh and sweet. He thought his heart started to beat faster. It sounded so loud to his ears. He was sure she must hear it.

"Gosh! It's 2 am! I gotta get some sleep," she asked as she collected the cards and returned them to the table. "Did you enjoy the game?'

"Yes. Can we play again?" He had seen Dean playing a game called poker to win money. He didn't think this was the same kind of game. More than anything, he liked spending this time with her. She was not what he expected.

"Not tonight but another time we will. There are lots of other games to play. Some simple and some complicated. Would you please turn around? I have to change," she said picking up her the old t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

"That is unnecessary," Cas replied. "I am familiar with the human female form." He never understood humans and their need to be modest.

"Well, you're not familiar with mine!" She retorted as she felt the blush spread over her cheeks. "Now turn around." She waited and said, "Go on now turn around."

Castiel turned around as she directed and listened to the rustle of clothing. He waited as she finished. It was odd being around a human that didn't like to change in front of him. Dean and Sam had no problems with it. He wondered if was because she was female.

"Ok, you can turn back around," she said as she hung the robe on a hook. She avoided looking at him. It was so strange. Even though she was covered and dressed in decent clothing, she felt as if she was wearing a revealing piece of lingerie. You_ gotta stop thinking about an angel like this _she warned herself. Who was she kidding?

He stood up and she crawled under the blankets. Moving a chair beside the cot, he sat down.

She looked at him and said, "You don't have to sit beside me. It's alright to sit at the desk and read or practice your card skills or something."

"No. I will stay close as you sleep. If there is danger, I need to be nearby," he offered and sat unmoving in the chair.

"Ok then. Have it your way. Don't angels have to sleep?" She realized she knew nothing about angels.

"No."

"What about food? Do you eat?"

"We do not require those things humans do to sustain ourselves. We can digest food if we choose to eat. Sometimes it will help us to blend in."

"What about love? Everyone needs someone to love them," she said and yawned.

Cas was not expecting that. He knew humans experienced this feeling with others not in their family. It led to commitment, most times in a ceremony and procreation of children. He loved his father and his family but he didn't know anything about this type of relationship.

"I have my father and my brothers and sisters."

"No. I mean like a boy loves a girl, a woman loves a man, a husband loves his wife. That kind."

"No. Angels do not have that type of relationship with humans or each other."

Velvet felt her eyes getting heavier. She was more tired than she imagined. "That's sad. I bet you'd be good at it."

"Good at what?" he inquired.

"Love."


	5. Time

I hope you enjoy Chapter 5. It moved a little more quickly than I anticipated. Please consider sending me a review.

**Chapter 5  
Time**

He was stunned by her comment. Angels tolerated humans at best, helping and guiding only because God commanded it. Could he love? Could this romantic love she spoke of be possible? This woman was definitely the most interesting human he had ever met.

His brother Gabriel loved mankind but he hadn't seen him in many many years. Gabriel understood humans in a way no other angel did. After God created him, Gabriel had been his mentor. From him Castiel has learned how to be a good a dutiful angel. Gabriel also taught him about man. Because of these teachings, he knew more about mankind than any of the angels, except for his brother. Even Michael only knew half as much as he did.

Gabriel sometimes seemed more human than angel. He laughed; he ate sweets and fornicated with humans. He enjoyed all their pleasures. Castiel wished he was here because he would have answers.

Velvet was sleeping unaware of the turmoil she had caused within him. He had watched humans sleeping before but this was different and he had this funny feeling in his stomach. She whimpered softly and without thinking he reached out to stroke her hair away from her face. "Sleep little one, I am here. Sleep," he whispered, his voice tender. He continued to caressing the silky strands, enjoying the feel. Remembering the softness of her hand, he used one finger to stroke her cheek. Her skin was so soft. Never had he touched a human with such intimacy and it was not unpleasant.

Sighing, he sat back in the chair and watched her sleep the rest of the night. He didn't touch her again.

_

Velvet opened her eyes. Cas was still in the chair. It looked as if he hadn't moved his position from the previous night.

"Good morning Castiel," she smiled at him. "Did I snore?"

"You were sawing logs." He had often heard Sam and Dean say this to each other upon waking.

She sat straight up. "What! I snore?" This was so embarrassing.

"No, not really," he spoke again and gave her the beginning of the smile. He wasn't used to smiling so this was an effort. He knew humor was often accompanied by a smile.

"Cas, you're in so much trouble," she replied fiercely and promptly hit him with the pillow.

His eyes narrowed and with a sudden lurch, she felt as she had a rock in the pit of her stomach. Had she just hit an angel with a pillow? _Oh Lord, I've lost my mind. I think he's pissed._

"You are upset about the sawing of logs," he stated. Her face had taken on a pasty color and her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"No! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry," she apologized to him. "Are you going to smite me with lightning or something?"

"I am not angry. Velvet, are you afraid?" He could see her shaking. Smite her? "Honestly, I'm not mad at you."

"I hit you with the pillow. Angels don't put with crap from humans I'm sure."

Again, he tried the smile. This idea was amusing. "I was...surprised. No one has ever hit me with a pillow. Of all the battles I have fought, no one has ever used pillows as a weapon."

Then she laughed in relief. A beautiful infectious sound filled the room. "Maybe one day I'll teach you to pillow fight," and started laughing again.

He liked this sound. It made him feel warm and light.

"Come on pretty boy. Let's get breakfast." She was out the door, Cas right behind her.

The rest of day, Castiel sat quietly as she attempted to clean Bobby's house and. She started by dusting around his workspace and desk. Because all his paper work was getting in the way, she rearranged all the papers on the wall adding papers from the desk. He had to admit, the cluttered wall behind Bobby's desk did look better. Bobby, however, almost had a stroke. He started yelling at Velvet.

"Are you nine kinds of stupid? All those papers were important. You probably lost information I've been collecting for year. Don't ever touch my research again," he ranted and started flinging papers around.

"Bobby, please. Let me show you what I did," she pleaded.

"Be quick about it," he said grumpily and crossed his arms.

Soon Bobby's face had a tiny smile crossed his lips. "Well, I gotta say girl, I like it. I'm sorry I was so angry. Now I got plenty of books and files to go through," he hinted. Was there anything she couldn't do? She even had Cas following her around like a puppy. It was so refreshing to have a nice person around for a change instead of hardened hunters and demon bitches like Ruby or Meg.

After dinner, they watched the X-Files. Cas watched with curiosity. "This Mulder. He is a hunter. But the doctor, why does she not believe him? He speaks the truth to her. I have encountered many of these creatures before."

"It's just a show. Because she doesn't believe his theories adds to unknown. Plus, it's helping build their relationship," she explained.

"People build relationships because one person tries to convince the other they are telling the truth? This is confusing." His eyes were still glued to the TV.

"No. What I mean is the interaction builds their friendship. The time they spend together gives them the opportunity to learn more about each other," she hoped trying to explain human attachment would become easier. Who was she to try and explain friendship or romance to an angel?

"They are lovers?" he asked continuing to sit motionless. "They are not touching or kissing as Dean does with his women."

"That's because they're friends."

Bobby was sitting at his desk listening to the conversation. Cas was a wealth of knowledge but sometimes he was as dumb as a brick. He chuckled as Velvet tried to explain the relationship of the two characters. She was doing her best but he knew it was hard for Castiel because he had never had a relationship with a human. True, he did seem to have more patience with Dean than many people and he was willing to die to help the brothers end the apocalypse. But romance? Watching Dean pick up women at a bar was not a good example.

"When we played this game 'Go Fish' we were building our friendship. Is this the purpose of cards?" Somehow he didn't think so. The card game Dean played to make money did not earn him friendship. Most of the time people ended up angry. He heard Bobby laugh in the background.

"Sort of. It's the time you spend with the person," she continued.

"So," he realized, "time is important in a relationship."

"To some it's the most important thing, but it really depends more on the person," she continued. "It's kind of hard to explain time to an angel. I figure you've been around for a while. Humans have so little time on earth. Sometimes we forget how precious time is."

Castiel sudden wanted to know what was important to her. "What is most important to you?"

Velvet blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. "I don't know."

"Try," he looked at her with those beautiful eyes.

"Hmm. Well time is important but hearing that a person cares is good too. Some people need to be told all the time they're loved but once in a while is good for me. And it's good when a person does nice things for you especially when it's unexpected. It's nice to get presents too," she grinned. "Flowers are great, especially red roses. Flowers are more for lovers instead of friends unless it's a special occasion like a birthday, a new job or something."

"You got all these things from your husband?" He was starting to believe her husband did not make her happy. He knew there were people who were happy and then there were those that were unhappy.

"No, not really," she told him, looking at the floor. In the beginning he had told he loved her and once in a while had brought her flowers. But the more time passed, the more she realized she too had been miserable. She ducked her head. "All those things are great but maybe not so realistic for someone like me. I'd be happy with anything."

Cas studied her face as she spoke. Sadness oozed from her in waves. He didn't know what to say to her.

"I can tell you something about love and relationships," Bobby chimed in. "Loving someone means putting them and their needs above your own. When they are the last thing you think about before you go to sleep and the first thing when you wake up, your in love. My wife always made pies because she knew how much I loved them. Her smile lit up the room and her laughter was sweeter than anything I'd ever heard." His eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

Velvet sent him a sympathetic smile. "She must have been a wonderful woman," she remarked, "for you to love her so much." Poor Bobby, he needed someone here to take care of him.

"The best. We were so happy. I only wish we could have had more time. I miss Karen so much," he wiped at his eyes and ended the conversation by pulling out a book and burying his nose in it.

"This requires some thought," Castiel realized. "Human emotions are very complicated. I don't know how you keep them all separated."

"That's what humans do Cas," she stated simply. "I hope it's ok to call you that. It suits you." She liked the name

He nodded. Everyone insisted on calling him Cas, especially Dean who said it made him more human. Most of the time he disliked the nickname. When Velvet said it, he liked the way it sounded. Why was everything she did so agreeable? She had even gotten him to play cards and had him wondering about the softness of her skin. Angels did not act this way around humans except for Gabriel.

Velvet looked at Cas and saw him looking at her with those intense blue eyes. She gave him a tiny smile and he smiled back. "You have a great smile. You should smile more often." Actually, he had a heart stopping smile but she figured she would keep that to herself.

Bobby grinned and shook his head. "Sam called. Seems there may be some kind of connection to a water creature. I think it might be an Issihii." He turned the book he holding around to show the picture of a horse/serpent looking creature. "An Issihii supposed to be looking for her son. Legend says the Issihii was a mare whose foal was stolen. The men who took the foal left on a boat which later sank. Everyone, including the foal, drowned. The mare ran into the sea trying to find her son but also drowned. The spirit continued to hunt for her child. One hasn't been reported since 1928."

Cas took the book. "Yes. It would describe the disappearances. The Issihii drags the victim into the water. When she sees it is not her son, she kills them."

Velvet's eyes were wide. Another monster? "How many monsters are there?" This situation seemed to get worse all the time. "Is this Issihii a demon too?"

"No. It is an avenging spirit," Cas said returning the book. Looking at Booby he asked, "Do you know how to stop it?"

"Yes. It's actually simple. All they need to do is let the Issihii see a white mare with her male foal before noon Sunday."

"And then no one else dies?" She asked.

"Yes, the Issihii can rest."

"Good. I'm glad the killing will stop. I'm off to take a shower and go to bed." Velvet got to her feet. "Goodnight."

"Night girl," Bobby called after her, laughing at the sight of the angel following along behind her. Every step she'd made today, he had shadowed her. When Cas had followed her into the bathroom, he'd nearly laughed until he cried. Velvet had done her best to push him out the door but it had been like trying to move a tank. She'd been almost in tears when he wouldn't leave. Bobby had finally convinced the angel that she needed time by herself. Cas hadn't understood because he often talked to Dean and Sam as they shaved or brushed their teeth. Bobby had told him she was a woman and that made a difference. Cas had relented but stood just outside the door until she finished.

"Idjit," he mumbled under his breath.

_

Climbing out of the shower, Velvet wondered if Castiel was going to sit with her again tonight. He seemed determined to be nearby at all times. It least now she didn't think he disliked her too much. Throughout the day he talked very little. She had busied herself with cleaning. Keeping busy had helped to keep her mind off demons and killing and dying. At least Bobby was going to let her organize and clean the library. That alone could take years.

Wiping the steam from the mirror, she looked at herself in mirror. She never liked her face, thinking it was unattractive. Her nose was too wide, her lips too thin, her smile was crooked and her eyes a boring brown. Ugh! She hated looking at herself in the mirror. Turning away, she pulled on the well worn robe and proceeded to dry her hair.

Why her? Maybe she had wanted too much. Maybe she had been selfish. God was punishing her by letting demons come after here. No, God didn't work that way. This was too far above her head. Nothing made sense, especially the angel standing outside the door. He was a walking sin, handsome, smart and loyal. He did seem unwavering in his determination to protect her but why. She was just a normal person. When this was over, IF this was over, she'd be happy to return to a normal, boring, blind to the real evils of the world, life. A life where a pair of intense blue eyes weren't haunting her every waking moment.

Sighing, she opened the door to find Cas waiting just as she expected. "Don't angels need showers? There's still plenty of hot water," she suggested.

"I don't need to shower. As I said before, I don't need to maintain this body as a human would."

She turned and begin walking to the stairs. "But a shower can feel so good. It can be very relaxing. You should try it sometime," she encouraged.

They entered the panic room and Castiel once again pulled the chair next to the cot. Velvet pulled out an oversized t-shirt and waited for the angel to turn around which he did. She changed and sat down on the cot, she waited for him to turn around. As he turned, he once again saw the faint glow but it vanished just as quickly as before. Then he focused his eyes on her. "Are we going to play cards again?"

"If you'd like," she answered.

He walked to the desk and took the cards they'd used the previous night. Giving her the pack, he sat down and waited. Once again he marveled as she manipulated the cards. "How do you know how to do that?" He questioned. "It's fascinating."

"I was a dealer in Reno the summer of my senior year in college. Plus Grandpa fancied himself quite the card player. I learned early," she shrugged. "This game is called Hearts," she explained and began handing out the cards.

She laughed to herself about the name already knowing she was losing hers.

_

The thunderstorm started soon after and Cas closed the door over the fan to keep out the rain.

"I love thunderstorms," Velvet told him.

Afterwards, he watched her sleeping but refrained from touching her tonight. He could not, would not touch her again.

The noises started about 3:00 that morning. He knew in an instant that something was wrong. Before he could reach out to Velvet, the heavy door swung open. Two men with guns stood in the doorway and they had the guns focused on Velvet. Anger so strong it threatened to choke him, surfaced at these men. No one would hurt her.

"Velvet," he called her name. Velvet opened her eyes and saw they were in trouble.

"Uh-uh, angel boy. Make a move and we fill her with bullets. Step away and she lives," the blond man threatened.

These weren't demons. Castiel knew if he could touch her, he could transport her to safety. A third man appeared in the doorway and he walked over to Castiel. In his hand was an angel blade. His eyes focused on the blade. Where had this human gotten it? He knew if he made a move to Velvet, the men would shoot her and he would feel the blade slide through his skin killing him. Suppressing the anger, he calmly stood as the dark man pulled her from the cot. She struggled against him determined not to be taken.

The second man hit her on the back of head with his gun and she collapsed. Cas knew she was unconscious and the anger returned. "It would not be wise to cause anymore harm to her," he said to the men.

"Quick, bind him," the flaxen haired man ordered.

The henchman, who'd hit Velvet, poured liquid around the angel and then set it on fire. Cas was trapped and helpless until he could get past the holy fire. He watched in horror as the dark man threw Velvet over his shoulder. "She a hefty little hellion. Boss is gonna enjoy her," he sneered at Castiel. "So long."

_

Cas had been standing in the circle for nearly an hour when Bobby stumbled in, covered in blood, gasping, "Bastards shot me...thought I was dead." He managed to pull the blanket off the cot and throw it on the flames. Cas walked across and laid a hand over Bobby's chest healing him.

"We got to find her," Bobby said getting to his feet. "I ready to kick some ass. Damn demons, got the jump on me by sending human henchmen. I'm getting too complacent. Any idea where to start looking?"

"Yes. I know where she is," Castiel answered.

"Let's go. I'm ready for some pay back." Bobby was running out of the room but Cas was already up the stairs.


	6. Rain

a/n I dedicate this chapter to those that have reviewed my story. Thank you fansCastiel, forestreject, ashlynnhartt, DeansBabyBird and DragonryderQueen.

Chapter 6

Rain

Velvet awoke to blinding pain. Her head felt as if a bomb had gone off inside of it. Slowly opening her eyes, she tried raising her head. She fought the nausea that arose when she did. All she saw was blackness except for a faint red light near her feet. It was then she realized her hands and feet were tied. What was that sound? It sounded like she was in a car. The trunk. She was in the trunk of a car. Fear started creeping in and she bit it back. Who had her? Where were they taking her?

The last thing she remembered was seeing the man approach Castiel with that silver sword. Oh God, Cas! What had happened to him? She felt the tears well up as a stab of pain gripped her heart. He had to be ok. Angels could take care of themselves couldn't they? She was getting used to having the angel with her. She knew she was falling for him. What had happened to Bobby? She prayed he was ok.

She could hear the thunder and the tires splashing through water. No one could save her this time. Sam and Dean were gone and she had no idea what had happened to Cas and Bobby. She tried kicking hoping it might jar open the trunk. As she did, the nausea returned and she closed her eyes again. Moaning against the overwhelming urge to throw up, she willed her body to relax. She would have to keep her wits about her if she wanted to survive. Castiel's face seemed to float in front of and she could almost hear his voice. "I will keep you safe little one." Little one? Where had that come from?

The car started to slow and she opened her eyes. Where on earth could they be? What could possibly do to save herself? She was hurt, tied up and Cas couldn't protect her now. The car stopped. Three car doors slammed and the lid popped open. A dark figure untied her legs and reached in to pull her out into the rain. Standing her up, he shut the lid. Dizziness overwhelmed her and she promptly bent over emptied her stomach on his shoes.

"You stupid bitch," he yelled and grabbed her by the hair. Lifting her head he punched her. "That's my favorite pair of shoes." Shoving her at the man standing closest he took off the shoes and threw them away. He took out another pair from a bag and put them on. Coming back he slapped her. "And that's for slowing us down!"

Her eye was already throbbing where he had punched her. Now her face burned and she felt a trickle of blood at the corner of her mouth. He grabbed her arm and began dragging her along behind the two other men. She was soaked to the bone in seconds. The dizziness and nausea was still there but at least she could walk. She couldn't stop the tears that were now flowing down hers cheeks. She was in serious trouble, again.

"Why did we have to come all the way out here? How far is this place?" One man called out.

"It's about eight miles. There's no way to reach the cabin in a car," her captor shouted back.

As they walked, her captor began talking.

"You're gonna make me a lot of money sweetheart. I bet he'll hurt you real good. When I get my cash, I'm going to get me penthouse at the Carlisle too," he said dreamily. "Fuck, I can **buy** the Carlisle. Nothing will mess this up and lover boy is trapped. It's easy street for me. Hey Joe, whatcha doing with your share?"

The blonde man turned and shouted over the thunder. "I'm going to the Maldives. No extradition. Warm water, white beaches and hot women. Easiest money I've ever made."

Velvet cried silently. The rain mixed with her tears making them indistinguishable.

Maybe Cas was still alive. Her captor said trapped not dead. Hope for his safety coursed through her.

"What did you do with Bobby?" She questioned hoping he was trapped too.

"Hey Stump, what did you do with old man?"

"Emptied five rounds into him. Bled real good," the man bragged, laughing and punching the one name Joe in the arm.

She continued to let the tears fall as the men continued planning how to spend their new wealth.

The lightning flashed and showed them to be in a wooded area. It looked like it was getting lighter outside but the rain was still a downpour. Her feet were getting cut by stones and bruised by roots of trees. Because she only had on the oversized t-shirt, her legs were a mess of scratches and gouges from briars and bushes. Stumbling over rocks and downed trees, her captor would drag her along cursing that she was again slowing them down. She whimpered knowing they would see it as weakness if they heard her.

They had walked about an hour and Velvet saw it was getting lighter. At least she could see where she was walking. Her left eye had swollen shut and felt like it was on fire. She licked her lips and winced she encountered found them swollen and bloody as well. If she moved her head, the pain almost overwhelmed her. Weariness was starting to overwhelm her as well and she began stumbling even more.

Bobby pulled the car onto the dirt road. Castiel wasn't able to transport to the exact location they needed to be but he could follow the trail they took. He said he didn't know how he knew only that he could. Bobby knew he was breaking every traffic law on the books but he knew they had to be close behind. They only had about an hour's head start. The kidnappers would had to have driven in a normal manner to avoid undue attention from law enforcement. He glanced at the angel. He had said little during the two hour drive. Instead he sat still and stoic, lips pressed together.

"We are here," the angel said and exited the car behind Bobby could bring it to a full stop.

Grabbing the shotgun from the trunk, he ran after Castiel. They ran through the woods and clearings until Cas stopped them both. He pointed to the left and indicated that Bobby needed to go that direction. Cas circled around to the right. He saw four people, one being dragged along. Velvet was alive at least. He hoped the angel had a plan. The sneaky bastard couldn't even be seen. Two of the men were ahead while the other had hold of Velvet's arm. Finally, Cas appeared and indicated that Bobby should fire his weapon, so he did. The man pulled Velvet close. The others turned and pulled their pistols.

Cas came out behind them. Before they knew what had happened, the angel simply touched their foreheads and they dropped to the ground, dead. He walked toward the man and Velvet.

Castiel looked at Velvet's face and the anger boiled inside him again. This human had taken her and hurt her. Those men had hit her more than once, the blood and swelling attesting to that fact. This man would die too. None of them deserved to live. He told her would protect her. He told her she would be safe. He had failed.

"Stop or she gets hurt," the man had a knife at her neck.

"Who sent you? Where were you taking her?" Cas questioned him. Velvet looked in need of serious attention.

"I'm not telling you anything. This is my ticket to the big leagues. I'll be a king," he bragged. "The boss said she was worth a lot of money. All I have to do is deliver."

Bobby meanwhile had been closing in from the side. As he got closer, he saw the knife at her throat. Her face was showing signs of swelling and bruising. Angry reared but he suppressed it knowing Velvet needed them to keep a level head. Hunter's instinct kicking in; he leveled a pistol at the man.

"You hurt her, you die. Simple as that," Bobby stated the fact.

Velvet looked as Bobby and then Castiel not believing they had found her. She felt the cold steel against her neck and froze. He could easily slit her throat and she'd bleed to death in no time. Bobby looked pissed and Cas looked like... an avenging angel? There was now enough light to see his eyes. They were two pools of blue ice. Velvet watched as he took another step forward. Her captor dug into throat, nicking the skin. Even if she did somehow get away, Cas was in danger. _Think Velvet _she shouted at herself. Then she knew what she had to do.

The stand off continued and Bobby waited for Castiel to make his move. But all the angel was doing was staring at the man.

"Who sent you?" Castiel asked again.

"Look, I don't know who he is but he's rich and powerful," the man gave up the information without thinking.

"That's not very helpful," Bobby accused as he took a step toward Castiel.

"Yeah, well it's all I know," the man retorted.

Cas looked into Velvet's eye that wasn't swollen shut and saw her fear. She even tried to smile at him and this caused the anger to grow. She was trying to reassure him. His eyes went back to man. "Let. Her. Go." His voice sounded dangerous to his own ears.

Bobby shivered at the coldness in Castiel's voice. Normally the angel was unaffected by the hunt but not this time. Then it dawned on Bobby, Cas had feelings for Velvet.

Suddenly Velvet sagged in her captor's arm, bleeding, and Castiel struck.

Flinging Velvet toward Bobby, he punched the man in the face sending him flying. He was there in instant hauling him to his feet. With great satisfaction, Cas hit the man again and again. Then he removed his blade and stabbed the man through the heart. As he watched the man collapse to the ground, he heard Bobby calling him.

"Cas, she's hurt bad. Do something!" Bobby ordered, his hands covered in blood.

Rushing to her side, Castiel saw all the blood. "What did you do little one?" He asked touching her cheek but her eyes remained closed. As he did so he felt all her injuries flow through the touch. With one thought, he healed them all.

Velvet felt the pain disappear and opened her eyes. Cas and Bobby were staring down at her. They were both fine and safe and they had saved her. "You survived? I was so scared they'd killed you both," she said wanting to start crying from relief. Trying to stand up, she felt wobbly. "What happened? All the pain is gone and my eye isn't swollen."

"You're safe Velvet. Cas healed you," Bobby explained. He helped her to her feet, supporting her as she tried to steady herself.

"You can do that?" She asked, looking at the angel. The unruly dark hair was plastered against his head as the rain beat down on them. He nodded. "Thank you," she whispered as she looked into the piercing blue eyes and began to cry in relief at his safety. At that moment she realized her life would be empty without him and she only cried harder.

Bobby gave her a gentle push toward Cas and he had no choice but to take her lest she fall. She dropped her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. He was at a loss as he looked pleadingly at Bobby.

"Put your arms around her idiot," Bobby growled.

He did. He felt her body shaking from the sobs. "Shhh, it's alright now little one. I'm here," he murmured against her ear. Lifting his hand, he began stroking her soft hair. It felt so good to hold her. "You're safe. I promise I'll always be there to protect you no matter what." Relief washed over him as he held her and without thinking he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She couldn't stop crying. Before she knew what was happening, she was throwing her arms around Castiel and sobbing into his shoulder. At first she noticed he didn't have his arms around her but then they were. He was so warm and she was so cold. She felt an imaginary kiss and smiled through the tears.

Bobby watched in astonishment. The angel held Velvet as if he'd done it countless times before but the endearment convinced Bobby there was something unusual about how fast the angel was attaching himself to Velvet. The gentle kiss he gave her had Bobby's mouth hanging open.

"We must get her home. I will transport her if you will dispose of the bodies," Cas said lifting Velvet in his arms, her head cradled against him.

"Yeah. Put her to bed and make sure she's warm. I'll take care of this," he replied looking at the men who'd tried to kill them. He heard the flap of wings and they were gone.

He got to work.


	7. Falling

a/n I dedicate this chapter to all those that place my first story on their favorite list.

Chapter 7

Falling

Castiel put them inside the bathroom knowing that Velvet would want to wash away the blood and grime. "Velvet, would you like to wash up?" He asked her as he lowered her to her feet.

Looking around, Velvet said, "How..?"

"As an angel of the lord, I am able to instantly transport from one location to another," he informed her.

"Oh," she replied her voice sounding weak. He was powerful and scary. She had seen the anger, witnessed the killing and felt his healing touch. And she felt her heart would burst as she stood close to him.

"Would you like a shower?" He repeated.

Looking down at herself, she saw the blood, dirt and blood covering her skin and nightshirt. "Gross!" She wrinkled up her nose.

"Out angel boy," she ordered, pushing him out the door.

Quickly stripping off the ruined shirt, she started the shower scrubbing the filth from her body. Her hand touched her neck where the blade had sliced open the artery. She knew that pretending to faint probably wasn't the greatest idea but it was the only thing she could think of at the time. She knew the angel and Bobby wouldn't move if her life was threatened and she didn't intend to give the bastard a chance to hurt Cas if she could help it.

She felt her skin amazed at the lack of evidence of the ordeal. No scars, no bruises, nothing. He had touched her cheek and healed her. No one had ever treated her like Cas had treated her tonight. He had been vengeful, tender, caring and sweet. He wasn't acting like she thought an angel would. She'd felt the small push Bobby had given her that sent her into Castiel's arms. And that had been the most wonderful place in the world.

As she stepped out tub and reached for a towel, she slipped and hit the side of the tub hard. Stars floated in front of her eyes and she felt the sharp pain in her side and hip. Great, just great. Laying there, she tried to wait for the pain to dissipate. She tried sitting up but found it hurt too much. Each breath was excruciating. Moving with care, she again tried to sit up but it was useless. She realized she might have broken some ribs. She lay there as the minutes ticked by. It was getting harder to breathe even shallow breaths. On the next breath, she started coughing. That was when she tasted the blood. She knew she only had one choice because she was in trouble. Casting all modesty aside she tried calling, "Cas..." It was almost inaudible to her own ears. Trying again, she steeled herself against the pain, "Cas...Cas help me."

The angel stood outside waiting patiently for her to finish. He thought back about the events of night. It was rare for him to be so angry except when fighting the worst of demons. But the urge to touch her, to hold her was something new. He didn't understand why he felt the overwhelming urge to comfort her. He'd met plenty of beautiful women during his time on earth and Dean always attracted them. He'd even taken him to a whore house once. Velvet wasn't beautiful just pretty according to human standards. But for some reason he couldn't fathom, he needed to be close to her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a faint sound. It sounded like his name. Then he heard it again followed by a pleading "help me." Drawing his blade and preparing to battle, he swung the door open. Velvet was laying half in half out of the porcelain tub. Her face registered a great deal of pain and there was blood on her lips.

"I...fell...hurts," she struggled to say each breath, a knife in her side.

He was at her side in an instant, returning his blade to its resting place. Laying a hand against her cheek once more he felt the bruises, the collapsed lung and the broken ribs that had caused it. Healing her again, he smiled. "Are you always this clumsy?" Without hesitation, he reached down and lifted her out of the tub disregarding her nudity and the fact she was soaking wet.

Grabbing a towel, he strode into the bedroom Dean and Sam used. Sitting on the bed with her still in his arms, he began to dry her hair. "Little one, you are so easily hurt."

"This has been a horrible day," she mumbled covering her ample breasts with her arms.

He could feel her silky wet skin under his hands and he felt the stirrings in his human vessel. His gaze followed the naked lines of her body so full and lush. Lifting her chin, she looked at him, eyes wide, a rosy blush filling her cheeks. In that moment he realized she wasn't pretty, she was beautiful. Lowering his head, he touched his lips to hers savoring the softness. Nothing in his millenniums of existence had prepared him for this. Her lips were pliable and responsive and she tasted sweeter than heaven. He pulled away not fully understanding his reaction to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you in this way," he said, his voice harsher than he intended. "I will stand outside until you are dressed." He left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Blinking in surprise, Velvet touched her fingers to her lips. They still tingled.  
He had played the knight in shining armor again, barging in brandishing a sword, and rescued her. He had carried her into the bedroom and began drying her hair. She was touched by this simple gesture. After he carried had her into the bedroom, she had realized she was nude and attempted to cover herself with her arms but he had already seen her. When she'd looked at him, she thought she saw the desire in his eyes and then he had kissed her. Gentle yet demanding, his mouth was like honey and fire. Then, without warning, he had pulled away and left her alone.

Shrugging, she slid off the bed and began rummaging through Dean's clothes for something to wear. Finding a long sleeved shirt and sweatpants, she hurriedly pulled them on even though she wasn't dry. Opening the door, she stomped past the angel and went downstairs to the kitchen, Cas at her heels.

Taking her frustrations out on Bobby's pots and pans, she flung some on the stove and then started opening and closing the drawers with so much force, they threatened to fall apart if she did it again. She attacked the refrigerator next; removing items and then shoving them back inside. All at once, exhaustion took over. She walked into the library and curled up on the end of the couch, shivering from cold.

Castiel saw she was shivering from cold. He gestured at the fireplace and a roaring fire appeared. He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and draped it around her. Then he sat down on the other end. She had been angry before when she had been slamming the things in the kitchen. Her temper was likes Dean's; hot and blowing one minute and calm the next.

"Can you pull a rabbit out of hat too?" She asked in jest. _May as well see the humor in things, _she thought.

"I don't know what you mean," he replied not getting the magical reference. She often said things he didn't understand, just like Dean

Sighing, she stared in the flames. Another attempt on her life and she'd gotten upset over a kiss. It was stupid to obsess over it. After all, he was an angel. Something beyond her realm of comprehension. She already saw some of what he could do. Fooling with a pitiful human was beneath him. Now she just needed to concentrate on surviving. Feeling her eyes beginning to close she still thought his kiss was the sweetest thing she'd ever experienced.

Cas watched her drift off to sleep feeling bad about causing her distress. Angels did not get involved with humans on an intimate level. It was rare for them to get involved at all. God had ordered the removal of Dean Winchester from hell but he had a special purpose: to stop the apocalypse. He was a dutiful son and he would complete any mission assigned to him. He would carry out the will of God. He still had to protect Dean and see him stop the apocalypse.

"Cas?" Velvet roused up a short time later.

"I'm here," he replied.

"I'm sorry. About before I mean. I shouldn't have kissed you. Sometimes I forget you're an angel," and with she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.

She thought she had initiated the kiss. Strange, no one, ever, forgot he was an angel.

Castiel sat thinking about the coming war. Demons were breaking the seals, his brothers and sisters were dying and mankind's survival was at stake. Only now another war was looming; the one with his heart.


	8. Killer Clowns

I wanted to get this chapter out yesterday but I needed to spend some quality time with mop, broom, vacuum cleaner and washer.

I dedicate this chapter to fansCastiel who seems to be enjoying the story a lot.

Hold on forestreject, I'm working out the Zachariah scene on paper.

Chapter 8  
Killer Clowns

Several hours later, Bobby returned and handed Castiel an angel blade. "Found this on one of 'em. Where could a hired gun get hold of it?" A civilian having a weapon like this was unheard of. He glanced at the sleeping woman. "How is she?"

"She was very tired. I had to heal her again after she fell in the shower." Castiel cocked his head to the side looking at the blade in his hand. "Perhaps the person they mentioned gave it to them,"

"Fell? Poor thing, she doesn't deserve any of this. Wish we could kill the bastards again. We were lucky to find her so fast" He took off his hat and scratched his before returning the hat to its resting place.

"This is a soldier's blade. This band at the top notes the rank of the owner," the angel said touching the top of shining silver sword. "The only way to separate an angel from his blade is to kill him or for him to give up the blade willingly. I have serious doubts any angel would be willing to give up their blade. I believe the former. During this time waiting for your return, I have been listening to the host. My brothers and sisters are dying. Someone or something is killing them."

"Any idea who's doing it?" Bobby asked as he walked into the kitchen to wash his hands.

"Demons but only if they have an angel blade. Who else could it be?"

"Killer clowns from outer space," Velvet said as she yawned and stretched. Seeing Bobby, she jumped up ran over to give him a hug. "Thanks for rescuing me. I'm sorry those men tried to kill you."

"Ah, girl. I'm a tough ole bird. Takes more than a few bullets to stop me," he reassured her and patted her on the back. She returned to the couch and pulled the blanket around her.

"These killer clowns from outer space," Castiel spoke, "who are they?

Obviously he wasn't getting the pop culture reference. "Very dangerous demons," she sighed, refusing to look at him. She might have said she was sorry to him earlier but she was still mad. Men! Even when in they came in the guise of an angel, they were all the same.

Bobby was amazed how much Velvet was like Dean. She had the wise cracks, the ready smile and had a tough side. She was a lot like Sam too. Always sorry when something went wrong, intelligent and easy to get along with. It was like she was both Winchesters rolled up into one person. And if they didn't figure something out soon, she'd be a dead woman. They never liked losing innocents like her. Lost in thought, he heard the roar of an engine and looking out the window he saw the Impala pull up. "Boys are back."

Velvet smiled. Everyone was home now and they were safe. Dean and Sam came in, bags in hand. They looked tired and hungry.

Dean was relieved to see everyone was ok, even the pain in ass angel. "Another job completed by the most awesome Winchester," he announced grinning.

"Yeah, so awesome the Issihii almost ripped your head off. I told you not to get too close," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault somebody couldn't tie a decent knot. Hey Sweet Cheeks, how are you?" He grinned at Velvet. She looked like she'd just woken up.

"Hi V," Sam smiled. He had worried about leaving her even though Bobby and Cas were with her.

Smiling, she got up from the couch and gave Sam a hug. He was very comforting like a big teddy bear. "Hi Sam. I'm glad you're home" She hugged Dean also and promised to bake him a pie.

After the guys finished their hair raising tale about the water spirit, Bobby proceeded to tell the story of what happened that morning. He could practically see the steam coming from Dean's ears.

"Damn it Cas, you said you'd protect her. What the fuck happened? Too busy talking to your angel buddies?" Dean accused the angel. He looked over at Velvet checking for injuries. He had been worried the whole time they were gone. When he called to check on things, Bobby had informed him everything was fine and the angel was hanging close. Sam, he knew, had been just as concerned. They finished the case as fast as possible in order to get back. Too bad he didn't have time to give that cute waitress a call.

"Dean..." Sam warned.

"You fucked up and nearly got her killed," Dean continued his tirade, effectively ignoring his brother. "We worked too hard to keep her alive. I thought I could trust you." He knew his angry was directed at himself just as much. He hadn't been there to help. Velvet was family now and family was more important than anything.

Velvet was surprised by Dean's attitude toward the angel. She thought they got along, maybe even were friends. Dean the defender of the weak, champion of good, curser of angels. "Dean please..." she began but he cut her off.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" Dean stared at the angel. When the angel looked at him, he was shocked. He looked… guilty. Castiel didn't have feelings as humans did and he certainly never felt guilty. Dean was sure. He was too self righteous just like all the other the winged assholes.

"No Sam, he is right. I was over confident. But I will not make that mistake again," Castiel admitted.

"The bastard cut her throat! Shit!" With that he seemed to run out of steam.

"I am...sorry," Castiel spoke, sincerity clear in his voice.

"Damn straight," Dean nodded, leaning against the doorframe. He was really tired. First they'd had to corral that stupid mare and her foal but when she'd slipped free, he had to fight to keep his head on his shoulders. Sam had caught the mare just in time. Too close for comfort, his neck stinging from the lacerations.

"Umm, about that," Velvet swallowed the lump sitting in her throat. "I knew that no one was going to do anything so I pretended to faint. In other words, it was an accident. It wasn't his fault." There, she'd confessed and waited for Dean to explode again.

"What? Crap, I need a drink." Thinking better about it he stalked over to her and pulled her to feet. Looking into her big round eyes, he knew it would break his heart if she died. Instead of laying her out with a long speech, he simply pulled her fiercely to him as squeezed her tight. "Sweet cheeks please promise you'll never willingly put yourself in danger like that again." Blinking back tears, he hugged her tighter.

"Can't…breathe….Promise," she gasped. Lord, he was strong.

"Oops! My bad." He grinned and strolled to the kitchen to get a beer.

Sam sat down beside Velvet on the couch and she leaned against his shoulder. He couldn't believe Cas had let it happen either. "I'm glad your safe V, but please...don't do anything stupid like that again. Okay?" She had wormed her way into his heart and he knew if anything happened to her it would be like losing his family again. That's when she noticed she was wearing Dean's favorite shirt. "Nice shirt," he commented noticing Cas was staring at them. Geez, he could stare for hours it seemed without blinking.

"I promise. I'd planned to do laundry today and Cas had carried me into the room you sleep in. My only other choice was to walk around nude or with a wet towel around me. So I decided on this stunning ensemble instead," She held up her arm to show the shirt was too large for her.

It had been hard for Castiel to admit his mistake. He watched Velvet hug Dean and Sam and wished it was him instead. She wrapped her arms around them so easily. It was obvious she cared about them. What if she cared too much? Castiel didn't want her in Dean's arms nor in Sam's. Both men were very appealing to women. No, he really didn't want them touching her.

A knock at the door had Bobby's eyes narrowed. "You expecting anybody?" He reached into a drawer and pulled out a silver knife as everyone shook their heads. Going to the door, Sam and Dean behind him, they flanked the door. "Who is it?"

"It's Ruby."

"Great. Just who I wanted to see," Dean growled. He didn't trust her but she came in handy in a fight sometimes. She was a demon and demon's couldn't be trusted. Sam however seemed to like having her around. He kept trying to convince Dean that Ruby was not like other demons; that she really wanted to help them stop the apocalypse. Dean was not convinced however and made his feelings clear every chance he got.

Bobby opened the door and Ruby walked in.

"Hello boys. I see you've rolled out the welcome mat," she remarked looking at their drawn weapons. Dean had an itchy trigger finger and even though his gun couldn't kill her, it would sting and leave a mark. She liked this body and didn't want it full of holes.

Dean decided he needed a shower and Bobby was hungry so Sam and Ruby walked into living room, careful to avoid entering the devil's trap on the floor. Castiel eyes were buried in a book and Velvet was picking at the threads on the blanket.

"Hello, blue eyes," Ruby said with a smile. It was a very pretty vessel the angel had chosen. But she knew he couldn't stand her and the sex with Sam was more than satisfying. She saw the woman was still with them. During the past week or so she'd been busy trying to find what she could about the connection this woman had to the apocalypse. So far, she hadn't found a thing. It was frustrating.

Cas didn't raise his head. "Ruby," was his only acknowledgement.

Velvet looked at the beautiful woman wondering if Castiel found her attractive. But she was a demon and Velvet didn't think it was possible. How she wished she was half as pretty.

"Well, well. I see you are still in one piece Velvet," Ruby said with a smile and sat down beside her. "How are you?"

"Hi Ruby. It's nice to see you again. I'm doing alright I guess. How about you?" She wasn't quite sure how to talk to the demon. She hadn't known how to talk to an angel either so she decided to wing it.

"Can't complain," Ruby replied. "Are you and the angel getting along? He doesn't like me very much."

"We get along ok I guess. He's very smart," she said, trying to be diplomatic as she once again starting picking at the non existent pieces of lint on her blanket. No way she could say he'd seen her naked and kissed her. She wished he'd kiss her again. _Stop thinking about kissing him. He's a heavenly being and you're nothing in comparison. _

Ruby noticed how Velvet tried to avoid saying much about the angel. She'd bet she found him attractive. Poor human, falling for an angel could only bring heartache. Angels weren't able to feel emotions the way humans did. All they cared about was doing God's will.

Sam sat in a chair watching the exchange. He was glad the two women seemed to be getting along. He also noticed how Cas would glance at Ruby out of the corner of eye as if he thought she would attack Velvet. He didn't how what more he could do to get them to trust Ruby. "So Ruby, did you learn anything?" Sam asked with interest.

"Nothing useful. I heard about what went down earlier. A lower level demon named Fritz said the use of humans to take her was a desperate act; Something that won't be tried again. Too messy or something like that." Ruby didn't add she had killed him getting that information.

"Keep trying. There has to be something," Sam urged.

They made small talk for a while. Sam attempted to pull Cas into the conversation but the angel pointedly ignored him continuing to read his book.

"I think I'll start a pie," Velvet announced. "I'm gonna need to go into town for some things first. I don't have enough clothing with me, shampoo or anything like that."

"No," Dean spoke with a stern voice from the kitchen doorway. "No way you're going into town. Demons could be waiting for a chance to catch you out somewhere. Make a list and San and me'll go get everything."

Velvet pursed her lips held tongue. Sometimes he was just too bossy. She knew she couldn't convince so she decided to try a new tactic. "Alright, I'll make the list of groceries. I will also need some jeans, shirts, panties, bras, shampoo for added body, conditioner but not anything that has fizz control, a new razor, something with 4 blades but it has to be pink. Some feminine wash but just the sensitive skin with aloe please, panty liners with wings," and then she pulled out the big gun. "Oh, and tampons without the applicator. I think that should cover it. I can always call you if I remember anything else."

Sam was holding his breath in order to not laugh out loud. With every word Velvet spoke, Dean looked a little greener. Feminine hygiene products to Dean were like holy water to demons. He'd bet Velvet was going to win this round.

"Dean, I'll go too. We'll keep her safe. I promise," Ruby offered. She was beginning to like Velvet. She had spunk and didn't give Dean the proverbial inch.

Throwing up his hands, Dean relented. "Ok, ok. I give up. Just please don't say that word out loud again," he said turning and walking into the kitchen.

Velvet felt a surge of triumph and shot a conspiratorial grin at Sam.

Castiel meanwhile followed Dean out of the room.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"What are tampons?"


	9. Warm Fuzzies

Thanks to everyone reading this story. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. My, my Velvet _does_ know how use curse words. lol

Chapter 9

Warm Fuzzies

Dean avoided that question by running to the Impala and drowning out Castiel's voice with AC/DC. For somebody who had been around as long as he had, the angel sometimes didn't know shit.

He sat there, head back against the seat, eyes closed, not believing Velvet had gotten him agree to a trip to town. Then a terrible vision entered his head causing him sit up, open his eyes and his heart to stop. She'd probably want to go to the mall. He groaned and leaned his head on the steering wheel. His experience with woman and shopping was less than stellar. Very few women had trapped him into shopping and he went because they had an awesome looking ass or a great rack. Hours of "Oh look at this" and "How would this look on me?" played over and over in his mind. He groaned again.

He heard the back door open and he saw Castiel crawling in the back from the passengers side, followed by Velvet and Ruby. Sam sat down beside him in the front. Dean looked in the rear view mirror; Ruby and Velvet were talking about what they were going to buy. Cas was watching and listening with great interest. It was obvious he didn't have much experience listening to women talk about clothes and makeup. Dean liked the idea of clothes, especially when removing them from a cute blonde or brunette.

"Where to ladies?" Sam asked. He was itching to hit an electronics store.

"Not the mall. Not the mall. Not the mall," Dean chanted the mantra under his breath. "Please not the mall."

"Sam said there are a couple of shops I might like on main street; something for everybody there. I think that's man code for there's something 'sporty, electronic, boozy or naked' nearby," Velvet replied with a smile. She couldn't torture Dean with a mall at least not yet. "Thanks Dean for letting me out the house. I know everything will be fine. Cherry or blueberry?"

Dean let out a relieved sigh. "Cherry or blueberry?" Was that shade of lipstick? "Sorry, I don't speak makeupese."

Velvet laughed. "No. I mean pie. Would you like cherry or blueberry pie tonight?"

"Oh. That's a tough one. Cherry, blueberry, cherry, blueberry," Dean's mouth was watering at the thought. "Can I think about it?"

"Or how about both?" She suggested. "As a thank you gift."

"Yes!" Dean said giving Sam a high five. Though he'd never admit it, Sam loved pie too.

Ruby rolled her eyes.

Castiel wondered why pie gave Dean such pleasure. He was always telling Sam to 'don't forget the pie' whenever they were working a case. Now Velvet was offering to make him two pies. That feeling he had before returned. Would she make him a pie if he asked? Maybe there was something special about this food he didn't know about. Why was she singling Dean out? Maybe she had feelings for Dean. He hoped it wasn't so.

It worried him that she hadn't really talked to him after the kiss. He wanted to kiss her again but he reminded himself that she was human and this would be a very bad idea. The joining of angel and human hadn't happened during his existence. Gabriel had told him about the few unions, less than 10, that had occurred before he was created. God had frowned on the unions and everything had ended badly. The human was killed and the angel fell, becoming human and dying from a broken soul. No, he was beginning to care about her in a he never felt before. He could not bring down the wrath of his father on her.

He listened to the women talking about lingerie, skirts, heels, moisturizer, blush and all sorts of things he didn't know anything about. Some of it must be clothes because Velvet said she needed them.

Looking at her lips he began thinking about kissing her again. Would it be as wonderful as before? She had returned the kiss, her lips moving against his. It reminded him of the butterflies in his father's gardens when he walked there. The small creatures would land on his hand with the slightest touch, gentle and fleeting. Her skin had been so silky under his hands and it disappointed him when she tried to hide herself. He longed to touch her again, to stroke the length of her body.

He had never really paid much attention to the physical attributes of humans. Yes, he knew there was a difference between men and women but it really never mattered before. He knew his body had certain anatomical features that were made to match the female body. Sex, he knew, gave physical pleasure. Angels really didn't have or need sex. Some angels that took human form did indulge. Anna had been human after falling from heaven and as a human had sex with her boyfriend. She explained how wonderful it was and that he should try it sometime. Heaven on earth was how she described it. He wished she was here so he could ask about it or even his brother Gabriel.

"Lilith has broken another seal," Ruby announced. "That's eleven so far."

"Any idea where the next seal is?" Sam asked. They had to keep as many seals from being broken as they possibly could.

"No, but there's a lot of demon activity around Denver right now. However, Lilith isn't there. I already checked it out," Ruby continued.

"We're here," Sam announced as they pulled up in front of a pet store.

Velvet wanted to go in the pet store. She loved animals and as a child they had filled her grandparent's small farm. Every stray in the country ended up there. If they were hurt, she patched them up and if they needed a home she found them one. The barn had been filled with cages holding birds, rabbits, dogs, cats and even an occasional raccoon or skunk. Her room was a maze of cages full of hamsters and guinea pigs. Whenever her grandmother would scream "spider!" she had come running to the rescue, saving the spider and taking it outside.

The day her grandfather brought home the horse had been the happiest day of her life. The horse had been neglected by its owner and she nursed it back to health. Everyday, despite the weather, she rode the horse she name Crumpet. Her grandparents had indulged their only grandchild's fascination with animals. They always said she had a way with animals.

She had planned on going to the vet program at Cornell but after her grandparents died, she didn't have the heart or the money. Instead she went to the local college. While getting her master's degree in communications, she'd met Donald.

"No way," Dean said shaking his head at the idea of a pet shop. "I'm not in the mood for warm fuzzies today. I'm going to the parts place and hardware store. Don't let your guard down." He walked away and was soon checking out the women walking by.

Sam rolled his eyes and held the door open for everyone. He liked animals. As a child he'd always wanted a pet but they never stayed in one place long enough. He remembered the time he'd run away to Flagstaff and found a dog he named Bones. He grinned as Velvet rushed over to the pen of rabbits. Ruby just looked bored.

"Hi cuties," she gushed, leaning down to pet a small gray rabbit. All at once, the small rabbits flocked to her side of cage trying to nuzzle her hand. "One at a time."

Castiel stood staring at the rabbits as if they were rabid. He had no experience with pets. Looking up, he saw Velvet staring at him questionably. "These creatures, people live with them. What are they?" Some of his father's creations were quite fierce and he would like to keep his hand.

"Rabbits. Sometimes people call them bunnies," she said as she continued to stroke the animals. "Come and pet them. They don't bite. Usually." She just couldn't resist teasing him. He looked a little bit nervous. Picking up a small black one, she turned and placed it on his chest. He didn't make a move to hold it so she took his hand. "Hold it like this. Now take your other hand and stroke it."

Castiel eyed the little fuzzy thing. He wanted to drop it back the pen with the rest of them but the happy look on Velvet's face stopped him. The rabbit responded to his touch and crawled up to snuggle under his chin. He hoped it wasn't going to chew his face off. It was soft and warm and trusting. He looked at Velvet in wonder, his eyes wide.

"See, she likes you," _and so do I._

She turned strolled through the store until she arrived to the birds. A beautiful scarlet macaw hopped over to stare at her. "Hi gorgeous." The bird ruffled his feathers in response.

Sam walked over to look at the bird. "Wow." He'd saw the exchange with Cas. Dean would be sorry he missed that. The macaw was watching Velvet as she talked to it. As she told it how beautiful he was, Sam would have sworn that bird was preening just for her. Then the other birds started doing the same thing. It was strange. The same type of thing happened at the fish tank and hamster cages.

"Velvet, these animals, they seem to like you," he stated looking at Cas. From the look on the angel's face, he had noticed it too. Something was definitely going on with her.

"That's because I like them," she replied as if the animal's behavior was the most natural thing in the world.

They left the pet shop, Sam going to the electronic store and Velvet headed to purchase clothes. Ruby and Cas sat as she shopped and both were thankful she didn't tarry long. She didn't buy anything fancy, just everyday clothing. Castiel didn't like the taint of the demon and Ruby didn't like the holier than thou attitude of the angel.

Sam was immediately on the phone to Bobby.

"It's weird Bobby. I've never seen anything like it. These animals flocked to her like a magnet," he said.

"Did you notice anything else?" Bobby asked.

"No, nothing. Just see if you can find out something. Maybe this can help us figure out who she is."

"I'm on it."

_

"Ok, I just need some underclothes. I saw a shop across the street. Cas, would you mind carrying a few a these bag?" She thrust several bags out toward him and he took them. "Thank you."

"Why does the demon not have to carry bags?" He wondered out loud.

Velvet looked at Ruby and at the same time both said, "Men!" and rolled their eyes and walked on.

Castiel's brow furrowed in consternation at that statement. What did that mean? Women were so confusing.

Dean joined them grinning at a piece of paper he was putting in his pocket. Sam was still in the electronics store. Eyeing the bags in a wary manner, he said, "I hope you got everything you need because you're not coming back." They'd been at this for two hours already. But he'd bought some ammo, a new radiator cap and got the hot clerk's phone number.

"Just one more shop. I'll be quick I promise," Velvet replied indicating the lingerie stop across from them.

Dean eyed the store with interest. Hot chicks could be found in lingerie shops. They headed across the street and the women started eyeing the mannequins in the window. He loved lingerie on women and loved it even more when they took it off for him.

Castiel looked at the pieces of lace covering the plastic dummies. He had seen underwear like this on women before. He had never really paid much attention to it before but he thought he might like to see Velvet in some of it. Dean always seemed to find it enjoyable on women in those dens of iniquity he favored. He followed inside looking completely out of place. His eyes seemed to go in a thousand directions at once.

Grabbing his sleeve, Dean said, "Cas haven't you ever seen lingerie before?"

"Yes I've seen it. I've never been a store that has so much of it," he replied while his eyes looked at the barely there panties on a store dummy. "Why do women wear this?" He reached out to touch a pair of crotch less panties with sparkles

"Because it's hot," Dean said off hand as he saw a busty brunette headed their way.

She looked them over and turned her attention to Cas. "See anything you like?" She asked giving him a bright smile.

"These things you sell, does your man like them?" He asked her in a serious tone.

"Well if I had a man, I think he would love it." She reached over and stroked his arm, looking at him under her eyelashes. Seeing that Castiel didn't pull away, she continued her stroking him. He had sexy blue eyes and unruly hair. It was rare that unattached men came into the shop. This one was yummy.

Velvet was searching through the bras for a couple of everyday ones. She would love to have had some sexy ones but her funds were limited. Ruby, she noticed, had picked out several very sexy outfits. A demon that was into lingerie?

Ruby looked at the plain white and tan bras Velvet had picked out. "Honey, Cas will not be interested in those. You need to try something like this," she held up a beautiful black and pink bra and panty set. "Or this." She held up a red set and then a white set that had feathers on it. "Angel boy should really like this one," she smiled indicating the white one.

"Uh, no. I don't think so. Why would I want Castiel to see me in my underwear?" Oh lord she wanted him to see her in something like that and be so aroused he'd rip it off. "Besides, those are expensive I'd bet," she continued and looked at the price tag. "No, very expensive. It's La Perla."

Groaning she threw the boring bras in her basket. Turning to the sales bin containing panties, she saw the clerk flirting with Cas. The woman had her hands all over him and he wasn't pulling away. Her eyes burned with tears. As the pretty girl stroked his arms, his shoulders, even his face, he seemed entranced by what she was saying. Dean was flirting with one of the customers. Not caring what they looked like, she grabbed two packs of panties in her size and headed to check out.

Ruby only shook her head at Velvet's choices.

Castiel knew the woman was flirting with him. She rubbed his arm, smiled and laughed prettily at what he said. She was the type of woman Dean liked. But her laugh and her smile couldn't hold a candle to Velvet's. In fact, it was grating to his human ears.

"Let's go. Girls say their finished," Dean said as he walked past him, waving a little piece of white paper at him. The two women were already walking out the door.

Castiel looked at the sales clerk and said, "Thank you for your time and for explaining the reasons for these types of clothing. I, however, do not wish to have sexual relations with you."

She looked stunned. "Huh?"

He had already figured out she wanted sex. "I said I don't want to fuck you now or ever. The most beautiful woman in the world just walked out the door and I'm going with her." With that he turned and walked to the door.

Then thinking he was being helpful, he turned and said, "I suggest you wear a bra that is not made of water. I was not fooled by your attempts to make your breasts larger." As he left, he thought of Velvet's breasts and how nothing about her was fake.

Ruby was coming back in and heard what he said and laughed, served the flirty bitch right. She saw how it had hurt Velvet to see Castiel with the ditzy woman. Saying she'd forgotten something, she had returned to the store and purchased the beautiful lingerie Velvet said was too expensive. She'd never played match maker before but she thought it might be fun. The lingerie might help Velvet convince the angel to have a little fun.

After a quick stop at the grocery store, they returned home. Every available space was filled with bags. Dean was moaning about his baby being abused and that she was not a mini van.

"Sorry Dean, but there wasn't room in the trunk," Sam said. No, the trunk was full of weapons.

Dean, Sam and Castiel carried in the bags for Velvet. Ruby had disappeared after talking to Sam in private, saying she would go to check out Denver again.

Velvet busied herself putting the groceries away and got dinner started. Dean's pies were in the oven and they smelled delicious.

"Do I have to go back into safe room? It's cold in there," she complained. She really mind it too much, she just didn't want to be alone with Cas since he wasn't interested in her. Maybe if she was prettier, or younger or thinner like the girl in the store. _Stupid, stupid, stupid Velvet, _she berated herself harshly. _That kiss meant nothing._

"Yes, you do," Dean said.

"Please Dean."

"We can't keep her in there forever," Sam tried to reason with his brother.

"I know that," he responded. He just wanted her safe.

"Dean, she is not a child and I can't watch her all the time. I must rejoin my garrison," Castiel told him. "It's getting tedious being here all the time."

Hurt didn't even begin to cover how that statement made her feel. To shield herself from the pain, Velvet let her temper flair. "Look, I don't need a frigging babysitter. I hope your god damn pies catch the fucking house on fire Dean Winchester!" Then she turned on Cas, "You, angel boy! Go fly back to wherever the fucking hell you came from and don't bother to come back!" Her vision was blurred by hot tears and she stomped out of the room.

"I didn't really like you anyway Castiel," she shouted at him and slammed the basement door as she ran to panic room.

Dean looked at Castiel with a big grin on his face.

"Dude, you are in so much trouble," and fell over laughing at the panic on the angel's face.


	10. Birds of a Feather

Chapter 10

Birds of a Feather

Bobby walked in just in time to hear the yelling and the basement door slamming. "Did I miss something?"

Rousing up with tears in his eyes, Dean replied, still laughing. "Cas here pissed Velvet off big time."

"Yeah, only so did you. She doesn't seem to keen on making sure your pies are safe and sound," Sam remarked with a laugh.

"Crap! My pies," Dean moaned instead of laughing.

"She's upset because you are treating her like a child with all your "No, you can't's" and "Yes, you have to's." Then he turned to Castiel. "And you. You made her feel unimportant saying that looking after her was tedious."

"I'm just trying to keep her safe until we can figure this out Sam. Right now she's a walking target," Dean shot back. "I know she's not a child."

"Sam, I didn't mean to upset her. She's not boring and she's important to me," said Castiel confessed. "I hurt her with my words didn't I?"

"Yeah, so I'd be thinking of how to apologize, both of you." With that Sam grabbed the bags Ruby had given him and went to join Velvet.

"You both got shit for brains," Bobby began lecturing too. "I know we gotta keep her safe but we also gotta treat her like a person. She's been cloistered here for weeks, never complaining, never asking for anything. Today you guys were back in record time. I bet she didn't want to inconvenience you by having some fun. She's got no family, Lucifer wants her which can't be good and you two lame brains are treating her like a piece of glass. Hell, she let herself get hurt so we could save her."

Dean looked at Castiel. "Let's go for a ride."

Velvet lay on the cot with her arm over her eyes hoping that would stop the tears. Castiel said being around her was dull and tiresome. Just like Donald had found their marriage. She had taken her hurt out on him and Dean trying to make it look like anger. All her life she'd hid her vulnerability with smart remarks and sarcasm but it was so easy for her to get hurt.

Sam walked through the open door of the iron room to find Velvet lying on the cot. "Hey V," he called in a soft voice.

"Go away Sam," she told him in a raspy voice. Dang, she knew he'd hear the tears in her voice.

"I'm here if you want to talk," he said, sitting down in a chair. "Dean means well. It's just he's a little overbearing sometimes. Cas, he's always sticking his foot in his mouth."

"I don't want to talk about it Sam," she replied. "I don't want to burden you. I was a burden to my grandparents. I was a burden to my husband. Now I'm burden to you **and**an angel. I'm all alone," she sobbed, trying not be loud.

Sam realized she needed to unload everything she had been holding in. "Velvet, you are not a burden. I swear." He moved over to the cot. Taking hold of her shoulders, he pulled her into a sitting position. "Come here sweetheart. We're your family now." He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "Now you talk and cry all you want to."

An hour later she sat up and looked at Sam's tear stained shirt. "Sorry," she apologized as she wiped at his shirt.

He smiled at her and said, "It's just a shirt. Feeling better?"

"I guess so. Oh, no I forgot the pies in the oven," she realized.

"I'd bet Bobby already took them out," He said as he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks for listening to me moan and groan."

"No problemo. Hey, Ruby wanted me to give you these," he reached down and picked up the bags and set them beside her.

His eyes got wider and wider as she pulled out the expensive items Ruby had shown her at the lingerie store. Then she blushed thinking about what she had said about Cas. Stuffing everything back in the bags, she stood up and said, "I need to finish dinner."

"V...," Sam began.

"Please Sam, let's just go fix dinner," she said in a voice that said she was done confiding.

Sam helped her prepare the rest of the meal and soon everything was on the table. With perfect timing Castiel and Dean swept through the door. Velvet made it a point to ignore them both as they sat eating. Cas sat and watched.

"That's it!" Dean shouted throwing down his fork with a clatter. "I'm sorry sweet cheeks." He looked at Cas. Then he kicked the angel under the table.

"I am also apologizing to you Velvet. I was not my intention to hurt you. Dean has a plan to grant you some freedom. It will get you out the panic room," he spoke so sincerely she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Really. So what is this master plan?" She wasn't ready to believe anything yet.

"Cas here is gonna carve Enochian sigils onto your ribs," Dean explained.

Carve her ribs? "You're going to cut me open?"

"No little one, it will be instantaneous and there will be no pain. I promise," the angel explained.

"Demons and angels, even Lucifer won't be able to find you anywhere," Dean spoke again in excitement.

Velvet looked at Bobby, "Is this true?"

"Boy, you better not be bullshitting," Bobby said to Dean.

"I assure you Robert, it is not bullshit," Cas replied.

What did she have to lose? "Ok. Just get it over with." Could this day get any worse?

Castiel rose and walked to her. He placed one hand on her head as she waited. "It is done," and returned to his seat.

"That's it?" She was surprised. She didn't feel anything. "Thanks. I guess." Had he really done anything? He had said before he didn't lie.

"There's one other thing," Dean said as his pulled something out of his pocket. "This is for you."

Dangling from his hand was a silver locket. "This was our mom's. I want you to have it." He reached over and took her hand, placing the locket into her palm.

It was beautiful. The silver heart shaped locket was carved with an intricate bird flourishing long tail feathers. "Dean, you shouldn't give me this. I know it must mean a lot to you and Sam." She tried to give it back.

"No Velvet. I know Mom would want you to have it," Sam nodded looking at the locket in her hand. "Please Velvet, wear the locket."

"Open it," Dean prodded.

She did and inside found a tiny shimmering white feather. It looked as if it had come from the most beautiful bird in the world. It seemed to glow with life and she touched it's delicate edges carefully with her fingers. She heard Cas gasp. "What is it?" She knew it was something special.

"I plucked it from my wing. If you wear the locket, I will always be able to find you," the angel explained.

Bobby's eyes opened as wide as they could go. Angels _never_ gifted a human with a feather from their wings. It suddenly dawned on him.

Castiel was in love with Velvet.


	11. Surprises

Hey everyone. It's back to work tomorrow so I wanted to get another chapter out today. Please feel free and let me know if you like the direction the story is taking.

Chapter 11

Surprises

She stared at the feather in awe and closed the locket carefully. Then, without saying a word, she got up from the table and walked outside. She was stunned to say the least. Sitting down on the rusty hood of a junk car, she simply held the locket in her closed hand. Why they do something so sweet for her? Bobby had told her about Sam and Dean's mother dying so tragically and that had to make the necklace even more precious. And Cas, he gave her a feather from his wing. That was really special too. At least she thought it might be. Maybe everyone in trouble got angel feathers. No, she didn't think so.

Not since her grandparents had she felt so emotional about a gift. But did she deserve it? She had been upset with them but not enough to warrant a present she was sure. What had made them do it? Whatever the motivation, she liked the gifts a lot. Loved the gifts was more like it, especially the angel's, for now she would always have a small part of him with her. She sat there thinking about the events of the day as the sun slowly started it's dissent into the west.

"That was really generous of you Dean," Sam looked at his brother with a smile. "I don't even mind you didn't consult me. That was an interesting thing you did with the sigils. So it really works?" he directed that question to Castiel.

"Yes. Excuse me." The angel got up and went outside.

Sam and Bobby exchanged looks.

Velvet was deep in thought as Castiel approached her. He knew the gifts surprised her but he didn't understand her reluctant acceptance. The evening sun was casting a glow over her and he went to where she sat. He saw she still had the locket in the hands. He wondered why she wasn't wearing it.

"May I sit with you?" He waited for her to answer.

"Of course," she smiled at him. "Do you really have wings?"

"Yes."

She looked thoughtful. "Do you have a halo?"

He smiled finding it easier to do so than before. "No, no halo."

"When I was little, we had chickens and ducks and I had a bird named Monkey. They used to lose their feathers. It made them look sick and bald. I would collect the feather and make collages out of them. Is that what happens to you? Or are they invisible?" She was curious realizing she knew little about him.

"Angels do not lose their feathers. Ever," he explained.

"So where did the tiny feather come from?"

"I told you, from my wing."

"How?"

"I removed it," he answered.

"Was it like pulling a hair from your head?" An angel pulling out a feather, now that was kind of silly.

"No, it was...uncomfortable. It would be equivalent to you pulling out your fingernails." It had been painful to remove the tiny feather. He couldn't fathom the pain of pulling out one of the larger contour or flight feathers.

She gasped. "Why? Why would you do that?"

He shrugged. "It needed to be done."

"Are you okay? I mean does it still hurt?" She looked concerned.

"It will heal. I will regenerate in a short time," he assured her.

"Do you have to do this a lot? I mean the carving the ribs and giving a heavenly gps to distressed humans."

"No. You are the only person who has ever received one."

"Oh," she didn't know what else to say so she opened the locket and looked at the feather. "You wings are this color? Why does it seem to glow?"

"My feathers contain part of my grace. Yes, that color precisely."

She looked at him. "Grace? Like from God?"

"Yes, it is the divine essence that makes me an angel. Without my grace, I am human. Without my grace, I would weaken and die," he told her.

She paled. "Does this weaken you for me to have it?" She looked at the feather again. It was so beautiful and ethereal. "I don't know what to say. You should take it back. We could probably glue it or tape it or something." Dear lord, how did you put an angel's feather back on?

He laughed and it sounded strange in his ears. "No little one. This little feather will not weaken me. Don't worry, I'm fine." She was worried it would hurt him. He felt an odd stirring in his stomach.

She reached out and touched the feather and she heard his sharp intake of breath. "Cas?" She touched the feather again. He groaned. She jerked her hand back and snapped the locket shut. "Are you alright?" It must have caused him pain.

"Yes. My grace is tied to my soul."

The only thing she could do was look at those beautiful blue eyes so open and honest.

"When you touch it, it feels as if you are stroking my soul," he confessed. He hadn't known this would happen.

"Look, it's too beautiful not to touch. Here!" She held out the chain, the silver locket dangling from her hand. "Take it. You shouldn't give me this. It's too precious." She didn't want to hurt him.

"No. It is my gift to you. It would...hurt me here if you returned it," he said pointing at his heart. "The sensation is not unpleasant." He smiled again hoping it was reassuring.

He could see the emotions on her face.

"Alright," she relented. "Will you fasten it for me?" She asked and when he nodded she showed him how to fasten it.

"Velvet, did you mean what you said?" He asked her letting his fingers lightly touch the back of her neck.

"Mean what?" She asked, puzzled.

"That you wanted me leave and never come back."

"No!" She said a little too loud. "I didn't mean it. I was hurt because you said looking after me was not floating your boat. And I didn't mean it when I said I really didn't like you. You just gave me the best present ever," she reassured him and gave him a pretty smile.

After Castiel left, Sam turned to Bobby. "Did you find anything?"

"Not really. There are all kinds of mythological creatures that deal with animals but usually they are associated with a particular animal. Artemis is known to be the goddess of the hunt and most animals seem sacred to her. I don't think our girl is a Greek goddess. Besides Artemis avoided men like the plague and Velvet has already shown her interest in men," Bobby said. "What you told me doesn't make a lick of sense."

Dean looked confused. "What?"

Sam explained what had happened in the pet store. "I never saw anything like it Dean. It reminded me of those cartoons I watched when I was little and all the animals would flock to the princess."

"That is so gay." Dean turned and spoke to Bobby, you know anybody we could talk to, a psychic or voodoo priestess or somebody."

"Already did. I got nothing," Bobby informed him. "Where did you two come up with this plan of yours?"

"I knew that we've been hard on her, making her stay shut up inside and we made her feel like she was 5 years old. It was all Cas's idea. I just happened to think of the locket. Besides, it seemed appropriate for her to have it anyway," Dean shrugged.

"You should know, according to lore, angels never give up their wing feathers. To do so is indicate great care for an individual." Bobby informed them. "Seems an angel's grace is directly tied to their soul and their feathers contain small amounts of grace. Seems our girl now owns part of Castiel's soul."

Needless to say Dean and Sam were speechless.

"Are you telling us that Cas knew this when he gave her that feather?" Sam was astonished.

"Yep. Those fluffy little things are part of the entire package, not an afterthought in other words." Bobby couldn't believe it at first but Velvet had the angel so torn up he wanted to be with her all the time. "According to legend, the last angel that pulled this little stunt did so more than 4,000 years ago."

"So what does that mean? Cas is pissing off God? He's losing his mojo?" Dean questioned. The angel was a dumbass sometimes but he didn't want him to lose his grace. No wonder Cas had been in pain after placing the tiny bit of fluff in his mom's locket. "What about Velvet? Is this going to harm her?"

"No. It works just like he said it would. As long as she has the locket, he can find her anywhere on the planet. It doesn't grant her magic powers or anything." Bobby continued.

Dean looked out the window at Velvet and Cas sitting on the junk car. "We've got to figure this mess out Bobby."

Velvet went back in alone, shouting, "Hey Dean, time for pie." Castiel stayed outside to think.

"Hey little bro," a voice said causing him to raise his head.

"Gabriel?"

"In the flesh," he laughed at his joke. Then he grabbed Cas and hugged him. "It's good to see you."

"It is good to see you too. Where have you been hiding all this time? What are you doing here?" Cas was not surprised by Gabriel's reaction to seeing him.

"Just been enjoying the fruits of Dad's labors," he grinned and stuck a lollipop in his mouth. "So hanging out with the Winchester boys. How's that working out for you?"

"They can be difficult at times."

"Yes, so I've noticed. Dean is still a stubborn ass. Sam of course is all torn up because brother Lucifer needs him. Wow! You sure got a winner here." Gabriel found the whole thing amusing.

"Dean is the only one who can stop the apocalypse," Castiel replied. Gabriel was the eternal jokester, which was the most likely reason he liked humans so much.

Gabriel gave goofy grin, "Uh-huh. Now, about this girl..."


	12. Realizations

I dedicate this chapter to all those that lost family, friends and their homes and businesses in the deadly tornadoes that hit the South this past week. My heart goes out to them.

Thank you everyone who added the story as a favorite or put it on alert. Please consider giving a short review to let me know you are enjoying it or not. Thanks again.

Chapter 12

Realizations

"Who is she? There's chatter that our big brother is interested in her and I don't mean for dinner and a movie," Gabriel announced in his casual way. " Whatever is going on, nobody is talking."

"We've been trying to find out who she is but we have had no luck. It's frustrating." Castiel explained. He was glad to see his brother again. Maybe he could help him sort out these feelings he was having. Having existed for thousands of years, his only feelings had been unconditional love for his father and his fellow angels. Gabriel had always been his favorite sibling.

After God had created Castiel, Gabriel had taken little notice of the novice angel. As a luemal (new angel, he had no fighting skills and no knowledge of the workings of heaven and earth. But he had been there to watch Castiel learn the ways of heaven and watched in consternation as the beautiful angel became a hardened warrior. Castiel had listened and learned; he had fought hard and he had fought well. Within a short time, his skill with the angel blade had become legendary. No one could defeat him. The ability to absorb information astounded even the Xakelan, whose purpose it was to care for the knowledge of heaven. While the new angel learned about his heavenly father, Gabriel decided to teach him about humans. That however, had been more difficult than he anticipated. Castiel may have become a hardened soldier but his wide eyed innocence had remained intact. Everything was new to him and humans were especially difficult for him to comprehend. When his training was finished, he eager to accept his place among the host as a dedicated soldier. He loved his father with his whole being and stood steadfast in his duties.

While all angels had the ability to see the only the edge of grace each other contained, Gabriel could see the intense and true grace of angels. He was astonished at the brightness of his youngest brother's grace. It shone brighter than anything in heaven. Brighter than Michael's, brighter than even Lucifer's and it far surpassed Raphael's and his own. Gabriel sometimes thought it rivaled the glory of God. Castiel was the perfect angel. He was humble where Michael was arrogant, generous where Lucifer was selfish, belligerent where Raphael was hostile and loyal where Gabriel was fickle. Yes, the perfect angel. He had even pulled Dean from hell, risking his existence, when the other angels had fled. Brave beyond compare was his little brother. Gabriel was proud he had been so close to the young angel.

For thousands and thousand of years, the knowledge that Lucifer was God's favorite was uncontested. Lucifer had seen the face of the Lord more than any of the other archangels. When the Morning Star fell, all the angels believed it was because his love for God was so intense, that he refused to subjugate himself to humans. Gabriel had a nagging feeling that was not really the true cause. Something else had happened that no one, not even Michael knew about. Dear ole Dad was naturally secretive, sometimes disappearing for years and leaving Michael and Lucifer in charge.

Gabriel found humans utterly fascinating. They were such a paradox. Created by God in his image, gifted with free will and a soul, they seemed determined to grind each other into the dirt. But oh, how they could love. Angels didn't have or need sex but humans, but man thrived on it. The levels of caring they could show each other was astounding. Human mates could be fiercely protective and love their chosen one above their own life. Yes, humans had always captivated him. So one day, sick of doling out punishments, he left heaven and didn't return. Instead, he played the role of a trickster. It allowed him to punish the wicked and still left time to get it on with the hottest female(s) on the planet. He served mankind just as his father wanted and he reaped the rewards. There were so many things he enjoyed about humanity and one of best things about humans...sweets.

"Michael is determined to have Dean as his vessel. Lucifer is trying to escape. The seals are breaking and our brothers and sisters are dying. I don't know if we can win," Castiel sighed, staring toward the sky. He had always been able to talk to Gabriel about anything.

"We have to win. That's all there is to it," he grinned as it was that simple. "How does it feel to walk among humans again? It's been a long long time since you did so."

"It's confusing," Castiel admitted.

Meanwhile Velvet, seeing Castiel talking to someone he obviously knew, dished out two pieces of cherry pie onto small plates, grabbed two forks and headed out the door. This new friend was smaller in statue than Cas and had lighter hair. He stared at her as she approached, a small smile on his face. He looked harmless and it never occurred to her that he might hurt her.

"Hey Cas, I thought you and your friend might like some pie. It's still warm," she gave the stranger a shy smile. He had pretty whisky colored eyes that seemed friendly enough.

"I never turn down pie. My name is Gabe by the way," he took a piece and elbowed Cas. "The lady is offering you a gift. Take it."

With a wary look at the brown and red thing sitting on a small dish, he reached out and took it and the fork from her. He never imbibed human food finding its consistency disgusting. Hoping she would go back in the house so he could throw it away, she instead stood there looking at him in expectation. Castiel looked back at the pie trying not to appear unappreciative.

"It's really no bad. Just try it," she said trying not laugh at his obvious displeasure at the food.

"I don't know if I will like this. What are these red objects?" He asked poking at them with the fork with curiosity. He looked over at Gabriel who was shoving a bite in his mouth and making noises that told Cas he was enjoying it.

"Those are called cherries. It's a fruit," she explained. "If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it. You need to try it first."

He just continued to stare.

"Here," she said taking the fork from him and putting a bite on it. "Open your mouth." It was obvious he wasn't willing to try it on his own so she treated him like the children she babysat years ago. "Here comes the train. Chug, chug, chug," she waved the fork around. Castiel opened his mouth and she quickly shoved the bite inside. "Now, chew."

Gabriel was watching the whole thing with an air of amusement. She was treating his little brother, a creature of awesome and terrifying power, like a child. What was even more amusing was the fact that he was letting her. He could tell that this human had affected Castiel in a way no one ever had before. He was putty in her hands. This _was _getting interesting.

He couldn't say no to her when she insisted he take a bite. Castiel rolled the food around in mouth. It was a unique taste, varying between sweet and tart. He looked up at Velvet and she was smiling at him. "This is...tasty," not knowing what else to say, but he knew he liked it.

Velvet felt a twinge of disappointment. Who didn't like pie? But then he surprised her by giving her a small smile, taking the fork from her and digging into the pie.

"I think he likes it," Gabriel laughed, licking the crumbs from his fork.

"How do you know Cas?" Velvet inquired. It was obvious Cas was more comfortable around Gabe than anyone else she'd met so far. Maybe he was a hunter like Sam and Dean.

"I've known him all his life. You could say he's like a brother to me," he grinned at her.

"You're an angel too?" She was shocked as she looked back and forth between the two of them. He didn't act anything like Castiel.

He looked over at Cas who nodded in acknowledgement. Turning back to the human he spoke, "I am the archangel Gabriel. I was God's messenger." Most of the time he was but he had many other duties as well. He had destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah and served as an angel of death on occasion. It had been these duties that caused him to retreat to earth. His fondness for his father's creation made him want to preserve instead of always punishing.

Was? Did angels get demoted? "Gabriel? As in "Mary you're going to bear the son of God" Gabriel?" When he nodded, she could only say "Ohhh!" Then sensing she was intruding she said, "Um, I think I should go wash the dishes." In all honesty, she just wanted to get away, being in the presence of this new angel was making her nervous. He was so different from Castiel. He seemed almost...human.

"Thanks for the pie," the archangel said watching in amusement at her obvious desire to get away. He was ok with that for he wanted to talk to his little brother about this woman. Besides he hadn't seen his favorite sibling in more than 50 earth years.

She took the dishes and walked away, Cas watching the slight sway of her hips as she went. Gabe laughed aloud as Cas's eyes followed her. This frail human was getting his brother's attention. "Baby should hang that swing on the porch," he teased. When Cas looked at him, confusion in his eyes, he explained, "It means she swings her butt in a nice way when she walks. I saw you noticed it."

Castiel blushed. He hadn't meant to stare but it was enticing to watch her. "I feel strange when I'm around her. I'm having all these emotions and I don't know what they mean," he spoke hanging his head and staring at the ground. He had been around a very long time and he'd never felt anything like he felt when he was around her.

Gabriel could see his brother was confused and Velvet was the root of it. "What kind of emotions?" He prodded.

"I don't like it when Dean or Sam touch her. I want it to be me, only me. When I'm away from her, I miss her. I want to be with her again," he spoke, continuing to look at the ground. "Touching her is pleasurable and when I kissed her, it felt better than being in heaven. And I've never touched anything as soft as her skin. She is the most beautiful thing I've every seen. I don't believe seeing God's face could bring me more joy. When she was hurt, I thought my soul would die Gabriel." His pain obvious in his voice, he lifted his head to look at his brother.

Gabriel saw tears in his brother's intense blue eyes. He knew what Castiel was feeling. He was in love. "There's a simple explanation for what you are feeling little bro. It rarely happens to us but it's quite a frequent occurrence in humans." He was trying to be gentle, knowing Cas would have trouble accepting what he was actually feeling.

The blue eyes were wide with apprehension stared at him, "Am I sick?"

He smiled. "You're in love." Gabriel knew what it was to be in love, truly in love. Almost four thousand years ago, he had loved a woman but he didn't take her as a chosen mate. Ordered by God to give her up or lose her in death had almost cost him his place in heaven. He obeyed, sending Nefertiti into the marriage bed of the young pharaoh Akhenaten. 500 years before, his brother Tidulaim had bonded with a human female and was punished severely. She was killed by and Tidulaim was stripped of his grace and cast to earth as a human where the agony of her death ate at his soul until he also died. No angel had taken a human mate in the 4,000 years since.

"No!" Castiel shook his head in denial. "It can't be."

"You know she'll have to die if you take her as a mate. I will be more than happy to take care of the little monstrosity," a male voice sounded behind them.

Gabriel saw Castiel grow rigid and recognized the icy calm in his features as anger. Gabriel turned and said, "It's good to see you too Zachariah."


	13. Fire and Ice

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Please continue to drop me a line. It's a big reason I keep going with this story. This chapter just popped out of nowhere.

Chapter 13

Fire and Ice

"Don't threaten her Zachariah," Castiel growled his voice dropping an octave in response. "She has caused no harm and I have not taken her as a mate."

"Still, she tempts you and I can't afford to have you distracted. Your duty is to heaven and the defeat of Lucifer," he sneered. "Our numbers dwindle and we cannot afford any more losses. The loss of this human could not affect this war."

"I see time has not made you any less an asshole brother," Gabriel said casually. "But I have to agree with Castiel. Don't threaten the girl because I might take it personal like." This human held his brother's heart and he wanted to have Cas be happy. Some angels like Zachariah, had treated Castiel as an outcast. They couldn't fathom why God had waited ten millennia to create him. It bothered them because he was a singly created angel. God had always created angels in groups before. He often thought they were jealous of Castiel's ability to learn things at an accelerated pace.

"What do you want?" Castiel asked not at all pleased he had to talk to him.

"I actually did come about the woman. Is there anything you know that could lead us to stopping the seals? Rumor has it demon's have tried to take her several times," the tall angel said staring at the house.

"So far there has been nothing. No amount of research and questioning has led us to any answers. We will keep her safe until we get answers," Castiel answered not liking the fact he was even staring in the direction she had went.

"We have lost another seal and another sister," Zachariah replied. "Our numbers dwindle while you babysit this human. You are needed in this fight Castiel. Since Lucifer considers her important, I will allow you to remain as protector. For now," he emphasized and disappeared.

"Looks like you better find some answers fast before Zach yanks you away. I'm am going to kick his ass one day. What are you going to do about her?" Gabriel asked. He could see the strain on his brother's soul.

"I don't know. I've never been faced with something like this. All these feelings, there's to many to deal with at once. How do humans deal with this everyday? I'm not good for her. You heard him; he'll kill her if I take her as my mate. What am I supposed to do?" Castiel looked at his brother, desperation in his eyes. "I need her. She makes me feel...alive."

Gabriel knew the ritual of accepting a human as a true mate was complicated. Having sex would not seal their fate nor would loving them. So far, Castiel and Velvet were safe. Zachariah always was a hothead and liked to threaten the angels of lesser rank.

"Look, you love her. Nothing on this planet is more powerful than the love of a human. For those that find true love, it is the greatest gift they can give each other. How you choose to pursue this is up to you. You know how you feel. You know you want to be with her. Have some fun," he encouraged. "Listen to your instincts. They won't steer you wrong."

"Thanks Gabriel. I'm glad you are here," Castiel smiled at his brother.

"I'm not here to hang out. I've got plans in Venice. Take care little bro," and with that he was gone.

Castiel blinked at his brother's rapid disappearance. In love? Was he really in love? Was this fluttering in stomach and the ache love? Were the beautiful eyes and soft skin that invaded his thoughts love? He got up and ambled back to the house, his thoughts heavy and confused.

_

"I love pie," Dean announced as he polished off his second piece of blueberry pie. The cherry hadn't lasted any time. His green eyes were happy and he continued to chew.

Velvet watched in amazement. He must have a hollow leg in order to put away that much food. She had returned to find him sitting on the couch with the pie in front of him, shoveling it in. Bobby was watching tv and Sam was on his computer. "I see you aren't going to let it go to waste."

"Are you kidding? No way. You gonna make pie tomorrow?" He asked with big pleading eyes. She made the best pies he'd ever had. "How come your pies are so good? They're almost addictive.

A short laugh passed her lips as she spoke, "It's the secret ingredient."

"Um, um, um! I like this secret ingredient. What is it?"

"Nope. If I tell you, it won't be a secret. A girl has to have her little secrets you know," she teased. Falling for an angel was one secret she was going to keep to herself.

"Thanks again for dinner V," Sam said without raising his head.

"Your welcome and yes Dean I will make a pie tomorrow if that's what you want. Just tell me what kind," she assured him. "We have stuff for apple, cherry, peach, pecan or key lime." She got up and went to the kitchen feeling aches in all of muscles. It wasn't going to clean itself. The kitchen was in total disarray because she didn't clean as she cooked. Stopping up the sink, she began filling it with water and detergent and then covered the few leftovers. Sighing weariness, she began to stack the dishes as the days events caught up with her. Sagging against the sink, she felt her knees buckle and she started to fall. Arms caught her before she could hit the floor.

She looked up into Sam's eyes. They regarded her worriedly. "Hey Sam," and gave him a tired smile.

"V, you should be in bed. You've been through enough today. We should have made you dinner instead of you making it for us," he chastised her.

"I'm fine," she replied. Her eyes didn't want to stay open.

"That's it. Bedtime," he scooped her up and started walking toward the stairs.

"No, I'm too heavy for you to carry," she protested.

"Shut up and close your eyes." He smiled and started up the stairs. His heart went out to her. She hadn't complained, hadn't asked for help, just carried on. Walking into the spare bedroom, he laid her on the bed. She was fast asleep as he pulled a blanket over her. He sat about removing her shoes. Turning he found Cas in the doorway.

"What's wrong with her?" He had returned in time to see Sam at the top of the stairs with Velvet in his arms. In a slow deliberate walk, he ascended the stairs. Sam was taking off Velvet's shoes. He was touching her. It should be him caring for her. But he knew Sam cared for Velvet too, not in the way he felt about her he was sure.

"She was dead on her feet. We haven't paid enough attention to her. She tries to be strong. More for us than for herself," he told the angel. If he didn't know better, he would say Cas looked worried about her. In all the time they had known him, he had never shown emotion other than frustration. He started to leave and Cas caught him by the arm.

"Sam, please. Please don't let anything happen to her. She must live," his eyes pleaded.

"Of course we'll do everything we can to protect her. You know that," Sam reassured the angel.

"Thank you," Castiel gave him a rare smile and shut the door.

_

"Something weird is going on with Cas. I thought he was going to cry just now," Sam announced when he walked into the living room.

"Huh?" Dean said.

"He begged us to protect her. It was if he thought he might not be around," Sam theorized.

"Maybe he's just being careful. He won't always be here," Bobby offered. Dean was so clueless. He obviously hadn't seen the way they looked at one another or how protective Cas was.

"I guess," Sam said although he really didn't buy it.

Everyone had gone to bed leaving Castiel as the only waking soul in the house. A small lamp beside the bed cast a dim light in the room. He had been sitting on the bed for hours watching her sleep. He resisted the urge to stroke the shiny strands of hair away from her face. He had to remain strong.

"Hot...can't breathe," she mumbled pushing the cover away and pulling at her shirt. Her breathing was coming in short gasps and Cas wondered if it was a real nightmare or just a dream.

Velvet was caught in blackness. She was surrounded by it and every breath seemed to pull it inside her. Then a voice began to reach through the darkness. She couldn't see anything. The only thing she could sense was the temperature and it was beginning to get warmer.

"You have come," the voice was deep and oddly familiar. It did not sound monstrous or scary but it also did not comfort her.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She asked the darkness but there was no reply. "Why am I here?"

The air was starting to feel heavy as if a dark cloak was enveloping her. It was getting hard to breathe and it was getting hotter as if there was a fire but there was still only the pitch black. "Hello?" She hoped the voice would at least say something so she wouldn't feel alone.

"I am the light my love," the voice spoke again.

"I am not your love," she panted in reply. The sweat was beginning to roll down the sides of her face. The air was so heavy it felt as if she was in a vice. "Help...someone," she was now on her knees.

"Accept me and you will never suffer again," the voice, a male's voice she decided seemed indifferent to her pleas. "You are mine and the angel cannot save you. He will die as I take you. You will rule by my side."

The heat was now at a level that had her pulling at her clothes. "Hot...can't breathe." She was dying. She couldn't push the burning darkness from her lungs. She couldn't call for help.

Cas watched as she clawed at the clothes, her breathing heavy and labored. He reached out to wake her.

Her eyes shot open and she started ripping the clothes from her body. "Burning! It's burning me!" She screamed as she pulled the shirt at the neck and then tried to get the pants off. When she wasn't able to remove them, she started clawing at her skin. Castiel saw she was not yet awake and grabbed her hands to keep her from hurting herself. "No, I'm not yours!" She yelled at the air.

"Velvet! Wake up! You're dreaming. Your alright. Velvet!" He was still holding her hands as she continued to struggle. Then she let out a heart wrenching scream.

That's when the door burst open.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Dean yelled at the angel. His shotgun aimed at Cas.

"She is having a nightmare. I can't wake her," he said in a calm voice.

Sam and Bobby appeared in the doorway with weapons ready.

"Burning! Ahhh!" She was twisting so violently, Castiel looked like he was making an effort to hold her still.

The angel looked at Dean, the worry plain on his face. "Please Dean, help her. I...she..."

Dean reached out to feel her forehead. She was burning up. "Get her in the shower!" Dean ordered as he raced to the bathroom and turned on the cold water. He looked up to find Castiel dragging Velvet through the door holding her hands away from her. "Under the water. We have to get her temperature down."

Dean got in and took Velvet from Castiel. She was writhing around continuing to moan about fire and burning as the water touched her skin. As the water soaked them both, she began to calm down and seemed to regain her senses. "Easy. I've got you." He glanced at everyone crowding the doorway and they looked troubled. "Hey, you're one of the lucky few to have showered with me," he said giving her a smile.

"Dean?" She looked dazed.

"What happened?" He asked. This was unlike any nightmare he had ever witnessed. He could swear her skin had been burning as he held her under the water. Now it just felt cold like the icy water pouring down on them.

"Blackness. It was so dark. I can't imagine anything being that black. And there was this voice," she shuddered and collapsed against him. "It wanted me Dean. It wanted to consume me," she sobbed.

He looked at Cas who only shrugged. "Well, it can't have you sweet cheeks. You belong to us." He turned off the water and gestured for a towel. "Look at you. You looked like a drowned rat." He tried to lighten the mood. Taking the towel from Sam he draped it over her shoulders. She was shaking so much, she could barely hold the towel in her fingers.

"Sam take her. I'll go get her something to wear," He was in a pair of soaking wet Bugs Bunny pajama bottoms.

Sam helped Velvet back to the bedroom, Bobby and Cas following behind. Dean reappeared quickly in a pair of jeans. It was obvious he hadn't dried himself off because water still dripped from his hair and rolled down his muscular chest.

"Here's some dry clothes for her," Dean laid the t-shirt and pajama bottoms on the bed. He looked at Velvet who was clutching at Sam's chest. Whatever the nightmare had been, it had her scared, really scared. "Sam?"  
Sam shook his head indicating she still wasn't alright. "Hey, it was just a dream. We're all here with you. You're safe." Sam tried to reassure her. Not even Dean's nightmares equaled this. She murmured something against his chest. "Velvet, he's right here. He's not hurt. See?"

She lifted her head and stared at Castiel and nodded her head.

"You gonna be okay Velvet?" Bobby asked looking a little ashen.

She gave him a tentative smile. "Yes," she whispered even though she didn't feel like she would ever want to sleep again. It was at that moment, she felt the chill hit hard and started shaking. "Just a little cold."

"Your soaking wet sweet cheeks," Dean informed her. "It was the only way we could wake you."

"We'll leave you to change," Bobby spoke. "Here's another towel." He held it out to her but when she reached for it she dropped it still shaking too badly to hold on to it.

She stood there unable to get her brain to work. It felt like it had been switched to off so she stood there feeling like an idiot. It was so cold now and she couldn't control the shivering. Now she was there looking all pathetic again. They had saved her once more.

"I'll take care of her," Dean told them as if dismissing them. Sam and Bobby left saying good night. Castiel however remained. "I need to help her change Cas. She doesn't need an audience."

Cas looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. "You are going to remove her clothes," the angel stated, voice flat.

"She is shaking too much to do it herself and she can't stay in these wet things. She's cold and uncomfortable and she'll become sick," Dean explained. She was trembling from the cold more with each passing moment.

"No," Cas said.

"What?" Dean was astonished at the angel's tone. "What do you mean 'No'?"

"No, you'll not undress her. You'll not see her naked. She is not one of your whores Dean," Castiel picked up the fallen towel.

Dean blinked in surprise. Cas thought he was wanting to get Velvet naked. "It's not like that Cas. I just want to help her. I'm not going to hurt her." He thought that should cover it.

Castiel took a step toward him. "You will leave this room and you will never she her unless she is fully dressed. Is that clear?" He had never felt such and overpowering urge to pummel Dean into the ground. It was all too much. First there was Sam carrying her and tucking her into bed and now Dean holding her and offering to undress her. He had all he could take. She belonged to him and no one would have what was his.

"Guys. I'm really cold and I can't feel my fingers," Velvet said as her teeth began to chatter. The April night had dropped to just above freezing. The only heat in the house was the fireplace in the study "Dean, it's ok. Cas can help me if I need it."

Dean didn't look so sure. Her lips had a slight bluish tinge. "What do you know about helping a woman undress Cas?" Dean questioned. _Geez, he's acting weird_, Dean thought. Castiel had never cared one bit about what he did or didn't do with a woman. Right now he just wanted to make sure she was warm. Maybe he should take he to the living room and stroke the fire but she had to get dry clothes first. Looking at the angel, he would have sworn he was jealous.

"I will care for her. Now please leave," Cas held out his arm and pointed at the door.

"Ok, Ok I give," Dean said as he walked toward the door. "No funny stuff." He said as he shook his finger at Castiel and shut the door behind him.

Velvet was trying to undo her pants but was failing miserably. Castiel stripped off all her clothes, enfolded her in a blanket and wrapped a towel around her hair to soak up the water. He tried to avoid looking at her but he still managed to catch glimpses of skin on a hip or stomach or breast. He groaned inwardly when his hand encountered her bare skin.

"Into bed," he ordered when she had on the dry clothes. She got in bed under the cold sheet and blankets and continued to shiver from the cold.

"Cas?" she asked her teeth clattered together.

"Yes."

"Could you lay with me? I'm really cold. It'll be just long enough to take away the chill," she pleaded. Right now she could only think about getting warm.

Castiel wasn't sure what to do. She needed him and so he made his decision. He started to lay down beside her.

"Cas, p...people don't w..wear shoes and c..coats in the bed," she said through her chattering teeth.

He took off the offending items and crawled in beside her. She snuggled up with her back against him. Instinctively, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. He could feel her shaking and her skin was icy. Within minutes she was sleeping and the shivering had almost stopped. He continued to hold her close, savoring the feel of her against him. Never had he been so content. When she turned over she snuggled up against his chest, he knew at that moment, nothing on earth or in heaven could have moved him. At that moment he knew what Gabriel had said was true. He was holding the woman he loved.


	14. Touches

Wow! Writing scenes with a sexual overtone is harder than I thought. Ooohhh, I just read some interesting stuff about our favorite angel's alter ego, M.C. . All I could say was "Whoa!" and Really?" and "OMG!"

Will be gone this weekend to spend time with the most wonderful person in the world. MY MOM! Sorry dear hubby but you have me the rest of the time. I may not get anything posted again until Sunday night as Mom does not have internet.

Dedicated to my new readers. Yes, it's full of fluff but as you probably know by now, I like fluff. Enjoy.

Chapter 14

Touches

Velvet's sleep remained peaceful. It was early when she awoke to find the first rays of dim light that were visible through the window. Smiling, he snuggled against the warm body that was pressed against her back, feeling an arm wrapped around her waist.

"You're awake," Castiel said into her ear.

"Umm. Not really. I like this dream too much," she smiled to herself.

"I'm happy you got to sleep after such a terrible nightmare," he spoke again.

She turned over to face him and saw intense blue eyes gazing into hers. "Can we talk about that later? Right now I just want to lie here a little longer. Did you sleep too?" She asked remembering him getting in the bed with her.

"No. I don't require sleep," he responded.

"You should try it. Close your eyes and relax," she said. "I'll be right back. Promise me you won't move."

He sighed but obliged her anyway, promising to stay in the bed. Angels did not need to rejuvenate their human vessels. Their grace kept the human body charged and healed of all injuries.

She was back in a few minutes and had crawled back in the warm bed. He was still as she left him. For a long time, she studied his face, her eyes following the shape of his nose and rested on the soft pale pink lips she had felt against her own. This was the first time she had the opportunity to study his face without him staring back at her. His dark lashes rested against his cheeks and he drew in slow steady breaths. She reached out and traced the line of his jaw stopping at the cleft in his chin. He was so handsome even though she couldn't see the blue jewels of his eyes.

Taking her hand away from his face, he opened his eyes. "I can't sleep. It's unnecessary." Her gentle touch on his face had his human heart racing. Her eyes looked at him and he could tell she was still sleepy. "You need to try and rest more little one. You're still tired."

Instead of arguing, she simply nodded and snuggled under his chin. He placed a kiss on her forehead and tucked the covers around her. She sighed in contentment and snuggled closer wrapped in his embrace. Her breathing slowed and she fell to sleep again.

Castiel lay there thinking about what was happening between them. He knew he had found something that very few angels had ever experienced. He also knew he could never really be with her in any permanency. The penalties were too severe. For her, it would be worth it but he could never condemn her to certain death. No, he would die to protect but never be the cause of her death if he could prevent it. Closing his eyes, he let his mind drift and dream of something that could never be.

Gabriel peeked in on the pair with a sad smile. The pretty lady was asleep and Cas was lost in thought. If his little brother wasn't careful, this would end in a bad way. He knew he was going to have to do something he hadn't done in a long time. Castiel needed his big brother to protect him and he would do everything in his power to do just that.

A few hours later Dean opened the bedroom door and got the shock of his life. "What the hell? Just what..." his eyes were big as saucers as he looked at Cas and Velvet snuggled up together in the bed. Cas knew how snuggle? She was letting him?

Castiel placed a finger over his mouth to and whispered, "We need to let her sleep." With that turned his head and closed his eyes effectively dismissing Dean.

_

Dean walked into the kitchen looking dazed. Bobby noticed and said, "What's the matter boy? You look like you've been pole axed."

Running his hand through his hair, Dean announced, "I just saw that tight ass angel snuggled up with Velvet in the bed."

Bobby laughed.

"I don't think it's funny Bobby," Dean snapped.

"What's the matter princess? Jealous?" Bobby was enjoying this.

"Yeah, Dean. You found a woman that doesn't fawn all over you?" Sam teased coming in behind him

Dean gave them both a dirty look. "You know I don't think about her that way." _Didn't he? _"What the hell is Cas thinking?" He collapsed in a chair at the table.

"Judging by the way he looks at her and protects her, I'd say he's thinking she's pretty awesome," Sam offered as he poured two cups of coffee.

"How come I've never knew about this?" Dean asked still confused about the whole thing.

"Because you're clueless," Sam admonished handing him one of the mugs he just poured.  
"I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute? God, you're such a girl sometimes," Dean shot back and took a sip.

Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't say so but it worried him that Velvet was developing feelings for Cas. He was an angel after all and his first and only priority was heaven and God. That had been made clear several times in their dealings with him. And Velvet, she had only been divorced for a short while and he knew how much her husband had hurt her. Velvet was just too good a person to be hurt again and this could only end up with her getting her heart broken. Even if she believed she was in love with Cas, he didn't believe he would or could return the sentiment. He had a bad feeling about it all.

"Speaking of something not so cute, what was this nightmare she had last night all about? It was just plain strange and more than a little spooky," Bobby sipped on his own cup of coffee. Setting it down he continued, "It was like she was physically pulled into the dream even though her body was still there."

"Is that even possible? We never encountered anything or anyone that could do that. Is this something Velvet is able to do but doesn't know about it, some type of projection?" Sam suggested.

"I don't think it's that's simple. People who can project themselves astrally have had years of practice. I don't really know much about it. I call around; see if I can find somebody who can help us. I don't have a lot of material on the subject," Bobby replied.

"Whoa! Astral projection? If you think I'm putting on a pair of tight stretchy pants and mumble 'um' forget it," Dean said while stuffing some leftover pie into his mouth.

Sam shook his head. "Women dig a guy in tight pants."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

_

Castiel had this strange feeling that he could only name as overwhelming. It was so peaceful laying there, his arms holding Velvet. He wasn't thinking about demons, or seals, fighting or Lucifer. Instead he was thinking about sparkling eyes and infectious laughter. Velvet lay against him as if she had always done so. He stroked her hair as he sent out a silent prayer to his father for guidance. In his entire existence he had never been unsure of his feelings. Yes, he knew there were those in heaven that didn't care for him but it hadn't really bothered him. He did his duty and followed commands as a good soldier should.

Velvet felt the angel's hand stroking her head and she lay there enjoying his touch. She knew this moment couldn't last forever and she wanted to scream in frustration at the thought of it. He wouldn't be there much longer. She figured that out already from the way he talked about being this warrior of God. She wondered if God thought this situation was funny: leaving her alone in the world and then presenting her with the perfect man she couldn't have. Created in heaven, powerful and dedicated, an angel was way _way_ out of her league.

"Morning Cas," she spoke raising her head to look at him. Then she realized he had stayed a majority of the night in bed with her. "Thanks for warming me up." She smiled at the double entrendre of her statement.

He didn't reply just scanned her face. Her dark eyes looked at him uncertain. His eyes watched her tongue move against the rose color of her lips. Then without warning, he pulled her closer as he rolled her over and let his lips descend on hers. He moved his lips against the softness of hers and heard her groan as the kiss deepened. Teasing her with his tongue, he felt the desire spread throughout his body. Her tongue met his demanding, wanting, needing. He turned to place kisses along her neck, nipping at her skin enjoying the tiny sounds she made in response. His hand wandered down to the hem of her shirt and slowly he moved it underneath to stroke the skin on her stomach.

Velvet clutched his hair in her hands marveling at its texture. His lips moved over her neck finding the one spot where she was very sensitive. She groaned as a streak of heat shot through her body. He returned to her mouth and sucked on her bottom lip. Never in her life had she been kissed like this. This went beyond her wildest dreams. "Castiel," she said in a breathless whisper. Then as suddenly as he had started, he stopped.

Castiel knew he shouldn't be touching her in such an intimate manner but he couldn't resist. Angels were not ones to give in to temptation. She smelled like flowers and sunshine and she was so warm and soft. He longed to stroke every inch of her skin for he knew it would be as soft as her lips. Now it was him that was burning. Desire pulsed through his veins and he bit back a groan. He moved his hand higher under her shirt and that's when he heard his name. It jolted him back to reality and he stopped abruptly. Pulling back from her, he could only stare. The desire was plain in her eyes as she looked at him, her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, uncertainty written on her face.

"No, I'm the one that has done something wrong. We can't be intimate like this. I can't let this happen again. Please understand," he explained gently as he stood and put on his shoes, jacket and coat.

"I don't understand," she said, her words so soft, he almost didn't hear her.

"An angel should not be intimate with a human," he spoke in a tone that seemed almost bored to her ears.

"But we both want this..." she trailed off.

"We can't. Just believe that." He didn't know what else to tell her.

"Cas, don't be afraid. I know this is something you don't have experience with but I'll help you," she pleaded.

He knew she wasn't giving up easily and so he knew he had to do something he had never done in his entire existence. He opened his mouth and lied.


	15. Endings

Wow, got this chapter finished just before heading up to the mountains for a weekend with Mom.

I dedicate this chapter to the mom's of all my readers and to fansCastiel, forestreject and ashlynnhartt who make me smile with all their reviews. Thanks ladies!

Chapter 15

Endings

"I'm not afraid. You have to understand that this is a chance for me to study humanity. Experimenting with physical intimacy provides helpful inside into the relationships between men and women. You were very accommodating. I hope that you didn't expect it to be anything serious. I am an angel, created by God to do his will and protect heaven" He gritted his teeth with each lie. "Relationships with humans are beneath us."

Velvet felt the blood drain from her face with every word he said. She could not believe what he was telling her. "I'm an experiment to you?" She whispered, hurt evident in her voice.

"Yes."

Hanging her head to hide her tears, she said, "I see." _I see how utterly stupid I am_, she thought sadly.

"In any case you're safe for now and I need to leave to rejoin my garrison," he announced. "The Winchesters can care for you." He looked at the wall as if this conversation was boring him.

She reached up and removed the locket containing the tiny gift he had given her. Holding it out she said, "I guess you'll be wanting this back now. The experiment is over and I'm finished "accommodating" you." That last bit tasted bitter coming out of her mouth.

He looked at the locket as it were a snake. "No. It is a gift. I promised that I would protect you and without it, I can not find you."

Velvet felt a surge of anger rise up and she threw the locket at him but missed. It hit the floor and the shimmering white feather fell out as the locket came open. "I don't want anything from you! You're an asshole and a jerk and I hate you! GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" She gasped for air trying not to break down, fighting the urge to start crying. Holding on to that last bit of anger kept her from begging him to stay.

Castiel picked up the locket and replaced the tiny white feather. Walking over to her, he refastened the locket around her neck. "No little one. I know you hate me now but you must always keep this with you. If not for me, then for the three men downstairs that care for you." Closing his eyes, he placed a kiss on top of her head and mouthed the words 'I love you' before walking out the door.

Velvet heard the door shut and she just sat there. She refused to cry. If she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. She knew she was in love with him but she knew she couldn't have him, that he couldn't be hers. It didn't make it hurt any less. Doubt and self pity invaded her thoughts as she hugged a pillow to her chest. Why was it so hard to love her? No family, no husband, no children, no hope for the future now that demons were on her trail. Maybe it would be better if they did take her and just put her out of her misery. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, she yelled at herself. He was gone now and she was nursing a broken heart again. But this time it felt as if it was shattered. He hadn't confessed any feelings for her other than essentially saying she was an easy lay.

It had been so easy to fall for him with his gentle touch and innocent ways. He had looked at her and touched her as if she were something he cherished. Clutching the locket, she still marveled at it. It may not mean anything to him but she still knew it was a precious gift. Dean had probably cajoled him into doing it anyway; most likely saying it was his obligation to help keep her safe. Opening the locket, she looked at the glowing feather and resisted the urge to touch it. Then she made her decision. Snapping it shut, she got out of bed and walked downstairs. She **would not** sit around and wallow in self pity. She did it with Donald but she wouldn't do it with Castiel-I'm-an-angel-of-lord-with-the-most-gorgeous-blue-eyes-in-world.

_

"Well, I must say I didn't expect to see you this soon Castiel," Zachariah smiled at him.  
"You were always one for surprises. You're done babysitting the human woman I suppose."

Castiel felt nothing but irritation toward him. "She doesn't need me there. I am ready to continue with an assignment." He needed to throw his efforts into stopping the seals. Anything that would keep her from haunting him would be a most welcome distraction. He would erase her from his mind and be once more the loyal and dutiful son and she would safe.

"So, you've decided to ditch the Winchesters? I find that hard to believe," the older angel sneered.

Deciding to ignore him, he asked, "Have you told Sam he is to be Lucifer's vessel if he is freed?"

"Now why would I do that and spoil all the fun? We're losing the seals too fast. Another five were opened and four brothers died. Lucifer is working as hard to escape his prison. If he does and manages to take over Sam, we're doomed. All angels will be consumed and condemned to torment," he ranted.

"We must stop the seals," Castiel spoke again. If Lucifer walked free, Velvet would end up dead along with every other human on earth as well as Dean and Sam and Bobby. It was quite possible he might not survive any of it; either the stopping of the seals or heaven forbid the unleashing of Lucifer on earth.

"Yes, I have work for you," he smiled again, placing a hand on Castiel's shoulder. "I will take you there. It's good to have you back." In an instant, they both disappeared.

_

Taking a deep breath and pasting a smile on her face, Velvet entered the kitchen to find Sam and Dean at the table. She didn't say anything just walked to the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee. Turning, she found them both looking at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked.

"Umm. Are you alright?" Sam quizzed.

"Yeah, where's your shadow?" Dean asked. He was curious because Bobby said he was never more than a couple of steps behind her at all times.

"I'm fine and he left," she said looking down at her coffee trying not to cry. "Something about needing to rejoin his garrison. Looks like we're minus one guardian angel guys," she offered a small smile.

"Did you two..." Dean asked out of the blue. When she looked at him confused, he continued. "You know...do the deed?"

Sam reached over and smacked him on the back of the head, giving him a mean look. He couldn't believe Dean asked her that. He was so insensitive. The look on Velvet's face had told him something was wrong although she tried very hard to hide it.

She actually laughed. "No, but if you'd like to apply for the job, I take applications after 9:00 pm."

Dean looked a bit nervous. "Sweet cheeks, I'm flattered but I don't think that's a good idea." He was trying hard to keep thinking of her as a sister.

Reaching over she ruffled his hair. She was rather fond of him. "I'm joking Dean. Lighten up, you'll live longer. Now, can I really move out the safe room?" she asked.

"Yes, the whole deal with the sigils and the angel tracking system was to allow you to have more freedom. Cas carved the sigils on us so now you're the only way he can find us too," Dean explained. "That is unless he decides to start using a cell phone."

"If I'm out of the iron maiden downstairs, where do I sleep now?"

"You'll take the room you slept in last night," Sam explained. He knew she was anxious to have more comfortable surroundings. He was surprised she hadn't complained more about where she'd been staying this whole time. "I'll help you with your things."

"Thanks Sam. I'd appreciate it but first I got to get dressed. Gimme ten minutes and come down okay?"

"Okay," and he gave her a warm smile.

"Don't forget about the pie," Dean called after her as she left the room. "You promised me the pie of my choice again."

When she out of ear shot, Sam pounced on Dean. "How could you ask her that Dean? Couldn't you tell something was wrong?"

"I didn't notice anything Sam so shoot me," he got up to rinse out his mug and then leaned against the sink. "Sometimes you act like I'm supposed to read minds. Geez!"

"Just don't ask her anymore stupid questions about Cas. I already had a bad feeling about those two," Sam continued.

"A bad feeling? Like demon bad feeling?" Dean looked a little worried.

"No, just she was going to get hurt. I don't know how else to put it other than that although I think there's something else that's nagging at the back of my head," Sam got up and poured another cup of coffee. "Just take it easy on her about Cas."

_

Thirty minutes later, all her things were in the spare room and since she really didn't have much to start with, the putting away took no time at all. Looking at the bed where Cas had held her, she sighed and left the room.

When she came downstairs, Bobby called her into the living room.

"Morning girl," he gave her a lopsided grin. "Sleep well?"

"I slept fine after that awful dream was over."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he inquired.

"It was just a dream. I mean my reaction was just a little bit over the top don't you think. It was silly." She tried to play it off and act as if it really an ordinary nightmare. She didn't want them fussing over it or her. Yes, just downplay the whole thing.

"Horseshit!"

Blinking, she said, "No it's not." When he gave her the look she replied, "Really."

"Dean said you're skin was burning hot and you sure as hell weren't sick. You were screaming about blackness and someone was there. Nothing about that nightmare was normal," he chastised her.

Hanging her head, she knew he was right. Taking a deep breathe, she began telling what had happened. "...and then he tore Cas limb from limb. It said it was the light and that if I would join him, I would never suffer again. It was male, I'm sure of it. He...he called me his love." She shuddered at the thought of it

Her nightmare disturbed Bobby. It sounded as if she had been physically pulled into the dream. But who or what had the power to it? She had been scared, very scared and he couldn't blame her. Hell, he was spooked. He'd been busy calling a couple of contacts that he thought might be helpful. Right now he was waiting on Krijn to call back with some information.

"I'll be honest with you, I've never heard of this happening. Velvet, are you **sure** you've told us everything? Maybe something trivial you don't think is important."

"Bobby I'm sure. I have wracked my brain but there's nothing. Absolutely nothing," she assured him. "Like I told you before, I have lived an ordinary life and done ordinary things." She shrugged.

"I have to tell you, I'm stumped but I won't give up easy," he assured her.

"Okay, what do you need me to do? I'm ready to organize," she gave him what she thought was a happy smile.

Bobby turned his head and looked at a bookshelf that bulged with books, papers and folders. She couldn't do much damage with that mess. "You can start here; maybe straighten the papers nice and neat."

"Thank you trusting me with this. I know it's hard to let someone go through and straighten your stuff. If I have any doubts or questions, I'll ask," she assured him knowing he was a little nervous about turning her loose. "Do you have any paper clips?"

"There's a box with all the kinds of stuff in a building outside. I'll bring it in," he left her to do her work.

_

Four demons surrounded him and they were determined to kill him. Sarlena was fighting two more demons across the room. Pulling his blade out, he brandished it in deadly graceful movement waiting for them to strike. The first two attacked and he killed them without much of an effort. He had to stop the seal, keep her safe. The last two attacked but before he could kill them the two that had been fighting with the other angel grabbed him from behind forcing him to drop the blade.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we got us a pet," the one demon sneered. "It'll be lots of fun to cut off those pretty wings and skin you alive with your own blade."

Laughing dark eyes flashed through his mind. "I don't think so," and he allowed his grace to expand from his vessel killing all the demons that were left. He checked Sarlena but he was too late. She was dead. "You died saving our Father's greatest creation." Then saying a small prayer for her, he left in a flutter of wings to try and stop the seal from opening. His job wasn't over.


	16. Dreaming

Chapter 16

Dreaming

Velvet busied herself for the next week reorganizing all of Bobby's files and books. She got up early and stayed up late just so she'd be so exhausted she couldn't think about him, sometimes not sleeping at all. There were no more nightmares. The waking hours were rough. No matter how much she concentrated and tried not to think about him, Castiel still crept into her thoughts. Yes, his words had hurt but somehow she thought he couldn't have meant it. It was if he had hit a switch and become a totally different person. He wasn't her sweet innocent angel anymore. Every time he crept into her thoughts, she found herself swallowing hard to fight back the tears. But each night he was the last thing she thought about, wishing he was there to hold her and each time she awoke she wished he was there to smile at her. She also avoided talking to any of them, not wanting to talk about Cas and not wanting them to see the dark circles under her eyes.

She finished putting the last books on the shelf, satisfied everything was in order. Standing up, she turned to Bobby who was on the phone.

"Yeah, I got it. Are you sure she's not some nut job?" He paused. "Thanks, Krijn. I owe you one,"

"I'm done Bobby. Everything is categorized and I made a list of everything and where to find it in case you look for it and can't find it," she handed him a binder full of papers. "Anything else you need me to do?"

"Not right now girl. Just relax and watch TV or something." He got up, taking a slip of paper with him.

Sitting down in front the small television, she turned it on and began flipping through the channels. Nothing looked very interesting but she decided to watch the news. A huge fire in an apartment building was the breaking story and she sent up a short prayer for the people that lived there. Then _her_ face appeared on the screen. She listened intently to the anchor's summary. It seemed men had broken into her house and police believe she had been kidnapped by two men seen driving away from her house in a black car. _Oh shit_, she thought, switching off the television, she walked outside to tell them about the news.

"Seems I've been kidnapped by two men driving a big black car," she announced with a grin when she came outside.

Bobby was speaking to Sam who was now holding the piece of paper Bobby had earlier. "He says she the real deal."

"We'll leave right away and should be there in the morning. I take it she knows we're coming?" Sam tucked the paper into his pocket at the nod of Bobby's head. Turning to her he said, "Kidnapped? Now you have to hide from humans too."

"Aren't I lucky?" She said sarcastically.

Dean rolled out from under the Impala. "Ready for a road trip?"

"Me?" She wondered out loud. "You're taking me hunting?"

"Uh, no. We are going to see someone about that nightmare of yours," he explained as he wiped his hands on a rag. Take her hunting? Was she nuts? She'd not been sleeping many hours at a time since Cas left and damned if he could figure out why. She had dark circles under her eyes and they lacked their usual luster. Instead being her usual talkative joking self, she'd spent hour upon hour in Bobby's library organizing that mess he called research material. She hadn't made him a pie in all week. Maybe it would be good for her to get out and away from the junkyard. That short trip into town hadn't really counted.

She sighed knowing she wasn't going to convince them it was anything other than normal. Dean had shot her pitiful attempts to dismiss it so fast it made her head spin. "I felt your heart racing and your skin that felt like it was burning from the inside out. AND I saw the light going out of your eyes when you couldn't breathe. So let's not pretend any more shall we." After that she didn't even attempt to play it down. Had it truly been that terrible? Had it almost killed her? Nightmare couldn't do that - could they?

An hour later, they pulled out of the junkyard headed to Sheffield, Illinois. Velvet sat in the back seat enjoying Dean's music.

Sam rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. "No, it can't be. V, did Dean pay you or something? Nobody likes this stuff except for him."

She laughed at his dismay. "No way. I grew up on most of this. Not a word about my age. My grandpa always liked the music from the 70's and 80's. Dean, your cassette collection is pretty awesome. A word of advice, I'd upgrade to mp3s. I'm sure Baby would appreciate it. A girl likes new things."

"When hell freezes over," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," she said putting in her earphones to listen to music that pounded loud and fast in her head. If she concentrated hard enough, she couldn't think about him. She was tempted to lay down for a nap but she was too afraid it might be her undoing so the music would have to suffice for now.

Night came quicker than she thought it would and the steady noise of the road lulled her. She fought her heavy eyes but lost and drifted into unconsciousness. Once more the blackness surrounded her and she felt the burn on her skin but this time she wasn't suffocating. Looking around she couldn't see anything but the pitch black nothingness. She was afraid to take a step in any direction, afraid that it could be disastrous. So she just stood there, the heat making her sweat but it was bearable. She tried to wake herself up but it wasn't working. Then the voice came again.

"My love you have returned. I apologize for last time. It was too much for you. I forget how frail the human body can actually be. Please forgive me," the voice was pleasant enough she guessed but she didn't trust it.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am one who loves you," the voice. "Please come forward. Nothing will harm you. I will not harm you."

Thinking maybe it could be a way out she inched forward noticing the blackness was fading to gray. As she continued walking she thought she could she a faint light in the distance. She approached it and little by little the nothingness turned into sunshine and white sand and blue water. The surroundings were beautiful. A man stood about twenty feet in front of her, his back to her. His hair was blond and shoulder length. He wore white pants and a white shirt. The surroundings were beautiful. She quickly looked behind her and saw the gaping maw of blackness from the direction she had just come.

She stopped about ten feet from him, her eyes boring into his back. Nervousness ran from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Slowly he turned around and she forgot to breathe. No human could ever _ever_ be that beautiful. Beautiful was the only way to describe him. He was perfection personified. His eyes were the color of silver, possibly the most beautiful she'd ever seen but a flash of blue crossed her mind. Then he smiled and even beautiful stopped being able to describe him and it made her forgot to breathe. He seemed to glow. Cas paled in comparison to this man. Her mouth was hanging open she knew and giving her head a little shake, she remembered to close it.

He walked toward her in an easy manner as if not wanting to scare her. With an outstretched palm, he stood in front of her. "I've have been waiting so long. It is a dream come true."

It was the same voice as before but now it was gentle and reassuring instead of harsh and angry like before. Powerless to do anything look into his eyes, her body started to hum. From fear or pleasure or both, she didn't know. Who was this? No dream could ever this she knew. It was much much much too real.

When she didn't accept his proffered hand, he reached and took a firm hold of her left hand. He stroked his thumb across her fingers, "Perfect, just as I remember." his raised her hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger.

Sam heard her panting breaths first. "Dean, I think she might be dreaming again."

Glancing in the rearview mirror, Dean said, "Keep an eye on her."

As he listened, Sam thought he heard her stop breathing. "Dean, pull over." He tried not to sound alarmed. Dean had taken to hovering over Velvet when Castiel left. He'd heard them arguing more than once, more often than not, one or the other ended up slamming a door somewhere in the house. Sam could tell she was hurting but Dean thought he was making things better by trying to be her new shadow. He'd given up by the third day. Sam had already guessed she would talk when she was ready.

Dean pulled over, "What?"

"She's stopped breathing," Sam crawled over the backseat bumping his head on the top of the car.

"Damn it!" Dean cursed as the Impala came to a full stop. He got out and opened the back door to crawl in beside her.

"Velvet! Velvet!" Sam called. "Wake up. It's a dream. He can't hurt you."

Dean was in near panic. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her none too gently. "Sweet cheeks wake up. It's Dean. Come on now, wake up." When she didn't respond, he looked up panicked. "Sammy?"

She felt a slight burning sensation on her hand and she jerked it back from him. That's when she heard her name being called from the darkness. It sounded like Dean and she turned toward the darkness. "No!" she heard from the beautiful stranger shout in anger. Ignoring him she edged toward the darkness.

"No! Stop!" The man in white pleaded. "Stay with me! I need you! You belong to me. We belong to together, we always have."

But she didn't stay. She knew she shouldn't be here. Dean's voice was calling her and it sounded afraid; Sam's voice also penetrated the fog. It sounded like he was telling her to breathe. Maybe they must be in trouble and she needed to go to them. She needed to help them. Without looking back, she stepped into the darkness and fell.

"She's breathing but we gotta wake her up. Just keep calling her. That's how I wake you," Sam suggested.

Dean kept calling her name.

Finally she sat bolt upright drawing in a huge gulp of air. Who had that been? No way he had been real. He had felt real and looked real. His touch had been real. She could still feel where he had kissed her hand.

"What happened V?" Sam prodded.

"The blackness. It was the same blackness and the same voice. But this time it was different," she explained. They both looked at her concern showing on their faces. She wanted to reassure them.

"How?" Dean asked.

"There was a man in white. He was on a beach and he was smiling at me telling me he loved me. It was the same voice as before," she said staring at the front seat. "He didn't try to harm me; he just stood there smiling. He looked happy to see me there saying he had been waiting. I've never seen anyone like him."

"Was he a demon?" Sam asked. This dream didn't sound much like a nightmare although it echoed the same elements: the voice, the darkness.

"No. This man was...well...he was...indescribable," she really didn't know how to explain him.

"Did he hurt you?" Dean demanded.

"No, he kissed my hand," she explained, "and begged me to stay. He...was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Dean arched an eyebrow at Sam who only shrugged. "Sounds like a hot dream instead of a bad one." He teased her.

She grabbed his arm. "No. I could feel something was wrong despite the beauty that surrounded me. Like the proverbial wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Look, we just passed a sign that said we're ninety miles away. We'll stop and get you some coffee." Sam offered glad to see she was ok. Dean and he climbed out and got back in the front. Although this dream was not exactly like the other, he knew something was off.

In a voice heavy with fatigue, she said, "Hey Dean."

"Yeah," he answered.

"Don't forget the pie." 


	17. Cookies and Warm Tea

I'm not happy with this chapter but I just can't look at it anymore. Let me know what you think. If there's something that can be improved on let me know that too. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 17  
Cookies and Warm Tea

Velvet began to feel apprehensive as they turned into the neighborhood with manicured lawns and playing children. These homes were so much like the one she had left with their yards full of flowers and bicycles scattered about. Where could they be going? Somebody could help that lived here? It all seemed so normal and her life now was anything but.

Dean stopped in front of a cute two story house with a porch swing and oak tree in front. "5464. This is the place," and crawled out of the car, helping Velvet from the back seat.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked as they walked up the sidewalk.

"Yes. Don't be nervous, you'll be fine," Sam assured her. He knocked on the door. "Relax. We're here with you, right by your side."

It opened to reveal a short woman with white hair, glasses and a bright smile. "Hey there," she spoke in a southern accent. "You all must be Dean and Sam and Velvet. Welcome to my home. Please come in." She stood aside to let them in.

They stepped inside to a cover of better homes and garden. Every thing was bright, sunny and flowers filled the living room. The smells of something heavenly filled the air. It was a beautiful home and Velvet's anxiety disappeared.

"I'm Abigail. Come on in and have a seat." The tiny woman gestured to the cozy looking couch.

"It's really nice to meet you Abigail," Sam spoke holding out his hand which she took. "I'm Sam."

Dean and Velvet also greeted her introducing themselves. Sam and Dean took a seat on either end of the couch while Abigail excused herself. Velvet took a seat in a plush green chair near the bay window. She looked around at the photographs decorating the walls and tables. Laughing children, a woman who resembled Abigail, only younger, and other people she assumed must be family were in the pictures. Next to the couch was a bag full of thread and knitting needles were sticking out the top.

Abigail returned carrying a tray which she set on the coffee table. There was a teapot with cups and trimmings and a huge plate of freshly baked cookies. Sitting down in the other green chair, Abigail spoke. "I hope you boys like chocolate chip cookies. I would have made fresh lemonade but I think it's a little too chilly for that so I made tea." She picked up the teapot and began pouring asking who wanted sugar and milk. She handed Dean a cup and saucer. He looked at the dainty china with distain while eyeballing the cookies.

"So Velvet, Krijn tells me you have a problem I might be able to help you with," Abigail said sitting back in the chair, tea balanced on her knee.

Velvet looked at Sam who said, "Abigail, Velvet had this nightmare and we believe she was somehow physically pulled into it but her body was still there."

Cutting in, Dean spoke, "Yeah, her skin was on fire and she was smothering to death. It wasn't a fever, it couldn't have been. I mean she was so hot it almost hurt to touch her. It stopped but we nearly drowned her trying to wake her up. So any assistance you can offer would be most appreciated." Dean thought he could still feel the heat.

"She had another dream last night," Sam offered.

Abigail looked at Velvet over the top of her glasses. "And..."

Velvet told her what happened and about the man she had seen. Abigail listened intently, nodding her head and sipping her tea as if they were talking about the weather.

"I don't believe I've ever heard anything like this," Abigail began. "This man, you didn't know him and you'd never seen him before?"

"No, never," she assured her. "But how are you going to help me?" To Velvet she looked like the perfect grandmother. She even made cookies. Maybe it was all a wild goose chase.

"Well, well. I guess we should get started," Abigail gave them a smile and set down her empty cup. "If you boys could move the table over there." She pointed to where they needed to put it and they set about their task. "Now honey, sit here and I'll join you." She indicated a spot on the area rug in front of the couch. "Boys you just hang tight, turn off the cell phones and have a seat. No talking."

The tiny lady set about lighting candles and placed several white rocks in a circle around Velvet. Then she sat cross legged in front of Velvet. Velvet looked at Sam and Dean who both looked lost; the same as she felt. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the older woman who was smiling at her.

"By the way, I can project astrally. It's a little something I picked up in the Peace Corps. I served in Nepal," and she giggled. "There's more to it than that but we'll save that for another time. Now Velvet, I assume you don't know much about meditation or astral projection." She continued when Velvet shook her head. "I am going to help you revisit this dream. I have to agree that it doesn't sound like a normal nightmare."

Eyes growing wide, Velvet started getting nervous. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

In a gentle voice, Abigail said," Don't be afraid. It won't be the same. We will just be observers. It's akin to Native American dream walking except we are not seeking a guide. Now, I want you to close your eyes and describe what you saw first."

Velvet began describing the terrible dream. Although tempting to open them, she kept her eyes closed.

"Velvet, I'm going to take your hand and we are going to step into another plane. All you have to do is hang on. Promise me whatever happens or no matter how scared you get, you'll not let go," Abigail instructed and took one of Velvet's hands.

Velvet nodded her head and waited. Within minutes the room felt as if it was tilting. Her eyes flew open and she was still in the living room but everything was blue and grayish. Abigail was sitting across from her and Dean and Sam were gone. She started to speak but Abigail put a finger to her mouth. She felt Abigail pulling her to her feet and she guided her to the front door not letting go of her hand. Velvet stood staring at the tiny window at the top where only blackness could be seen and the door opened of its own accord. Abigail stepped into the blackness pulling Velvet behind her.

The blackness sped by and Velvet felt as if she were floating. Then the light appeared and she was once again on the white sand. She tried to say something to Abigail but nothing would come out of her mouth. Maybe talking was impossible because they weren't dreaming. When she looked at the white haired woman, she saw a silver cord running from her body into the darkness. Abigail herself looked as if she was watching something with great intensity but Velvet could see nothing. She waited remembering the promise to not let go.

The waiting seemed like it was turning into hours and then Abigail reacting violently. She jerked so hard that Velvet almost lost her grip. Fearing she would be forever lost here, she gripped the older lady's hand and pulled her toward the way they had came, back into the darkness. She tried to tell her it was time to go for she could feel it to the core of her being they shouldn't be there. The black surrounded them and this time she felt cold like icy fingers sliding across her skin; so cold in fact it felt like it was burning. Maybe this REALLY hadn't been such a great idea.

_

Her eyes jerked open to find Dean and Sam staring at her, the worry plain on their faces. She felt like she had been pulled through a keyhole - backwards. She ached all over but there was no stabbing or burning pain anywhere. She looked down; she could not see any blood.

"What the hell happened?" Dean ranted. "You've been out of it for hours." His pretty green eyes showed a mixture of anger and concern. He and Sam had fought about trying to wake them, which he wanted and Sam didn't. Sam kept saying it could be harmful and him saying something about it not being natural. Abigail and Velvet had been sitting in the same position for nearly eight hours and neither one had moved a hair's breadth nor had they uttered a sound.

Sam looked at Dean in exasperation, "Are you hurt anywhere? You were out for a long time." his eyes scanned her for injuries.

"I'm fine," she said as Dean helped her to her feet. "Abigail!" The woman was slumped over, eyes closed.

Sam was there carrying the older lady to the couch. She looked like she'd run ten miles. Her clothes were soaked with sweat and she was panting for each breath.

"I'll get some water," Sam said as he rushed from the room.

Moving to the couch, Velvet kneeled beside it and took Abigail's hand. "Abigail, hold on. You'll be okay, I just know it." The tiny woman didn't respond and she felt responsible. Lord, what if this had harmed her? What if...? "Dean, is she going to die?" She swallowed the huge lump in her throat. She had just been trying to help her.

"Take it easy sweet cheeks. She just a little worked up. See, she's already starting to open her eyes," he gestured toward the white haired woman. Taking the glass of water from Sam, he raised her head and said, "Here, drink this."

Velvet let out a sigh of relief when Abigail did just that. Her eyes opened fully and she gave them a little smile. Velvet felt happy for the first time since Cas left. "Abigail, I'm so sorry. If I'd known this would happen, I wouldn't have let you do this. It was too dangerous."

"Hogs wallop! I'm just not a sprite as I used to be but there's plenty of life in these old bones. This little trip just took more out of me than I expected. How long were we under?" She asked and slowly sat up.

"About eight hours. What did you see?" Sam said taking the glass from Dean and setting it on a small table.

Abigail slowly stood up. "If you'll give me a few minutes to freshen up, we can talk about it. Velvet, please feel free to freshen up yourself. You can use the bathroom at the end of the hall." She disappeared up the stairway and Velvet walked the direction she indicated and stepped inside.

Once inside Velvet looked in the mirror. She looked terrible. The dark circles around her eyes were still there but now she looked sick and her skin was pale. Turning on the taps, she splashed cool water on her face. It soothed her burning eyes and drove a bit of the fatigue away. How had Abigail pulled her into the dream like that? Had she really seen something and what had it been? She hadn't really seen anything, not the beautiful man or herself. Finishing up she returned to the living room. She sat down in the same chair as before and waited for Abigail to return. Dean offered her a glass of water, which she drank. "Thanks. So, did I drool or anything?"

Dean laughed, "No, that'd be Sammy here."

"Funny Dean," Sam said in a grouchy tone but kept typing on his phone.

"Seriously, what happened? You said eight hours. _Really?_ Eight _hours_?" She had a little bit of problem with that.

"Yeah, the both of you sat there like statues the whole time," Dean informed her. He had heard of people being able to induce a trance but didn't know the trance could last that long. Abigail had dived into this and she hadn't given them a lot of background beforehand. He had started to become concerned after an hour and he and Sam had started fighting into the 3rd hour. He finally had shut up and sat watching them while Sam scoured the internet for information.

"Can I get anyone anything?" Abigail appeared at the bottom of stairs looking refreshed. Everyone shook their heads and she walked over to the couch to sit down. "Now let's discuss what I saw and where we were. Velvet could I see you left hand?"

"Why?" Velvet asked, surprised at her request.

"I want to look where he kissed your hand," she answered.

Velvet sat beside her on the couch and offered her left hand. Abigail took the hand and looked closely at the palm side, adjusting her glasses to peer closer. Then she looked at Velvet. "Have you always had this?"

"Had what?" Velvet asked, confused at the question.

"This symbol," Abigail said pointing directly to Velvet's ring finger where it connected to her palm.

Velvet looked at her finger. "Oh that? Yes. I long as I can remember actually. What's the big deal?" She looked at the "y" shaped symbol. It wasn't a "y" really. It was more of a u shape with a long flat tail. "Why? Does it mean something to you?"

"I've never seen it before but I think it means something. I mean it must. He was very interested in it. As a matter of fact, I'd say he was almost reverent about it," she continued. "Do you know who he is?"

"No. You mean you saw him? I didn't see him anywhere."

"I think that's because I was the one who entered. You were just along for the ride."

"So this _was_ a dream," Velvet said relieved.

"No. It wasn't. These nightmares, dreams if you will are _very very_ real. He pulled you in when you were vulnerable. Your soul and I dare say your physical body were there. During astral projection the soul leaves the body to travel to another place, usually one of peace and serenity but the body is always whole. The physical shell you left behind was empty until you returned to it. Furthermore, what was left of your physical self at the time could barely be considered to exist. This burning Dean said you experienced might effect of you being physically there. This man must be powerful in order to pull this off," Abigail explained. "I know it's hard to imagine the body and soul leaving while your friends can still see it and touch it. This is what happened. I don't know how but that it is the only way for this to have happened."

"Can you stop it from happening again?" Velvet pleaded.

"Sorry sweetie but I don't have that kind of power. I'm feeling a little weak. Would you mind making a pot of tea for us? Everything is on the counter," Abigail requested gesturing toward the now cold tea." Dean and Sam had finished off the cookies hours ago.

"Sure, I'd be glad to," she smiled, picking up the tray as she went.

Abigail watched to make sure she was out of earshot. Then she gestured for the two men to come closer. "I must speak quickly. This is first time I've been scared shitless but I couldn't let her see that. These nightmares are real. She is being pulled by this man she speaks of."

Sam looked over his shoulder toward the kitchen and back again. "Who is it? What does he want with her?"

Abigail took a deep breath, "Lucifer, in his true self and we," she looked like she was going to pass out as she took a deep breath, "…were in hell."

Dean shot to his feet. "You're crazy old woman. I've been to hell. It's a fiery pit of pain and torture. There are no white sand beaches and blue water. I knew you were a nut job!"

"Please Dean, please listen to me," Abigail begged. "She's in grave danger. No, it didn't look like hell and he certainly didn't want to frighten her. That's why there's all the smoke and mirrors. I have been doing this type of thing a long time and what I say is true. He loves her, the father of lies, ruler of hell, named the Morningstar because of his beauty and brightness loves that woman and he's determined to have her."

"Why her? We've had demons tell us Lucifer wants her but we don't know why," Sam explained. He knew Lucifer was powerful but this? He was reaching outside of hell to drag Velvet down. "Dean, we can't let him have her. You know what hell is like. She'd never survive; she'd be broken like a rag doll."

Dean sat down and buried his head in his hands. Velvet in hell? No wonder she'd been screaming. Sweet gentle Velvet had to feel the burning fire of the pit against her pretty skin. It wasn't fair. She wouldn't harm a flea and she deserved a good life. Sam and he were all she had now and even Castiel had taken off leaving her alone and hurt. He was going to hurt Cas, at least he'd try. "Lucifer can kiss my ass because he's not taking her now or ever."

Sam was looking a little green as he spoke, "Abigail, is there anything we can do? Stop the dreams? Stop him?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Sam. I don't know how. Like I said before I really have no powers. I wouldn't let this stop me if I were you. According to Krijn, your friend Bobby is a wealth of information. She's a sweet girl and she's hurting. I hope one of you boys didn't do that to her. There's enough going on as it is. She's a strong one but so vulnerable. Take care of her for I believe she is important for our future. Oh, here's the tea," Abigail abruptly patted Dean on the head. "You're such a good boy. I'll fetch the other cookies I made. I hope you like oatmeal."

_

An hour later, they said goodbye. Dean had a huge plateful of cookies that Abigail said was necessary for their trip back. They stopped at a hotel called the Dancing Moon and took one room. Sam and Dean would sleep in shifts. No way would they let her have her own room. Carrying their things and a couple of paper bags from the greasy spoon down the road, they settled in for the night. When midnight rolled around, Dean ordered her to bed.

Velvet refused to lie down, claiming she wasn't tired. Dean called her on it.

"You are such a bad lier. You look like you're going to fall over any second," he accused her. "It's not normal to go without sleep like you've been doing. I'm worried about you."

She shook her head. "No, I can't go to sleep. It's always worse when I'm asleep."

"I won't let him take you away," he promised.

"I'm not afraid of that," she confessed, feeling a little embarrassed. "I mean I am but the other is worse."

"What is it then?"

"If I go to sleep, I'll dream about Castiel leaving again. I love him and he left," she said as if it weighed a ton. "I thought or maybe hoped he cared a little about me but I was wrong. He made sure I knew that he didn't care. It hurts Dean and I just want to forget." Silent tears fell as she hung her head.

She had wanted to tell someone and she had blurted it out without a second thought. Dean was not the most romantic guy in the world, with a 'girl in every port'. So talking to him about it seemed a moot point. What advice could he give? He'd just laugh it off telling her she was crazy for even think about it. She lifted her eyes to look at him when he didn't say anything. He looked really pissed.

"I know. You think I'm stupid and not good enough for an angel," her shoulders slumped as she berated herself with her thoughts she verbalized without realizing it.

Dean opened his mouth to speak but decided against it after seeing the real pain in her eyes.

Oh man, he was so going to rip the angel's head off.

We're all missing Castiel. I hope he's coming back in the next chapter.


	18. Decisions

I just looked at the story stats. Chapters 11 and 13 are very popular. Could someone let me know what it is that makes so? Thanks.

Please consider reviewing. I would love to hear what you think about the story.

Chapter 18

Decisions

Dean leaned back against the headboard of the bed he had been sitting on. Holding out his arms he said, "Come here sweet cheeks. You need some TLC." He wasn't a touchy feely person but right now she needed comforting and support.

It was with reluctance that Velvet looked at him. "I hope this isn't one of your pick up lines Dean Winchester."

Giving her a lopsided grin, he said, "It's one of my best. I'll be devastated if it doesn't work." He knew she was hurting and he knew there wasn't a lot he could do help her.

She still didn't look like she was sure about it. Sighing, she snuggled up with Dean laying her head against his shoulder. "Hey Dean."

"What is it?"

"Thanks for everything. I don't know if I've said that in the last week. When we get home, I'll bake you a pie, okay?"

"No problemo and pie? Hell yeah! Now close your pretty eyes and get some sleep. Sam and I are here and we'll protect you but I think you already know that."

Another day and more strange things happening to her. When was this going to end? How she longed for her old life: nice and boring and no demons or angels. _Life used to be so simple_, she thought. Her eyes closed and she fell into a much needed deep sleep.

Dean felt pity for the woman in his arms. This world they lived in was dangerous, hard and lonely and now she seemed destined to be a part of it. He wouldn't wish this life on anyone. Sam would be waking in a few hours and he'd have his turn sleeping. Reaching into his bag on the bedside table, he pulled out a magazine to read. Alright! Busty Asian Beauties!

A few hours later, Sam awoke to find Velvet asleep against Dean's chest. He raised his eyebrows. Dean just shrugged and careful not to wake her, scooted down in the bed turning over on his back. Sam took an extra blanket and covered Velvet with it. Then he set down with his computer and waited for Dean to fall asleep. It didn't take long and he slipped out the door and met Ruby outside.

"Let's go," Ruby turned and marched to a black SUV, Sam following behind.

Once inside, she asked, "How's Velvet?"

Somewhat surprised, he replied, "She's fine."

"Has she seduced the angel yet?"

"_Velvet_?"

"Yes."

"You mean...?"

"She's crazy about him."

Sam didn't know what to say. Even Ruby could see it.

"The seals are breaking faster than before. There's only ten left," she informed him as they drove off.

"Do you think I'll be strong enough to stop Lilith?"

"I believe you will be. Are you sure about this?"

He nodded and turned to stare out window.

_

Velvet opened eyes to the sound of Dean singing in the bathroom. Sam was no where around. Light was beginning to seep in around the edges of the drapes that were still closed. She supposed he had left them closed hoping she would sleep longer. She rubbed her eyes trying to rouse herself into alertness. Her eyes still felt heavy and she longed to lie there but they needed to leave for Bobby's soon. She pulled herself into a sitting position trying to shake the imaginary cobwebs that seemed to be coating her brain. Every muscle felt like rubber and she wondered if she could even stand up without falling over. Great, she'd slept in her clothes. Only her shoes were missing. Slowly she stood and although a little weak she walked to the bathroom meeting Dean at the door.

"Hey sleepyhead," he smiled at her. "You still look tired." He didn't have the heart to tell her she had whimpered and cried in her sleep, calling Castiel's name.

"I am," her voice even sounded tired. She shut the door, leaning against it. Taking a deep breath, she turned on the shower. Half an hour later, she finished up and walked out wrapped in a towel. Sam was back with breakfast and coffee. "Coffee? I'm your slave for life Sam."

Grinning at her, he held up two cups. "I got you two cups. Figured as hard as you slept last night, you'd need it."

"You're a godsend. Thank you." Grabbing her clothes she walked back into the bathroom. At least she felt a little more human but exhaustion still weighed on her.

Dean stared with wide eyes when Velvet walked out in nothing but a fluffy white piece of cloth. God, there was something so hot about a woman in a towel. Her skin glistened as she walked by the now open window, sunlight pouring in. He watched as she picked out a change of clothes, giving him a small smile as she returned to the bathroom. Most women he'd seen a hotel room where wearing a lot less but he didn't think he'd ever seen anything as hot as this woman that just walked into the tiny bathroom.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam gave him a disdainful look.

"Just admiring the scenery Sammy," he replied and stuffing a bite of doughnut in his mouth. "Just admiring the scenery,"

_

Castiel stood beside Zachariah. "You have done well. Yet more seals are broken. There are few left."

"The seals. We can't stop them can we?" The angel had tried but he had only managed to save three. He looked toward the people frolicking on the beach before them. "All these people..."

"Yes, they're wrapped in their simple little lives, oblivious to the impending apocalypse. It's still so hard to believe our father considers these little parasites his greatest creation," he commented looking with disgust at the humans laughing and smiling.

"I do not question our father's preference for humans. I serve as he orders," Cas said.

"I have things to do, so why don't you take a little vacation." Zachariah gave him a condensing smile that was meant to be funny but failed miserably.

"Vacation?"

"Yes, it's where you leave your job for a few days for fun and relaxation." With the rustle of wings, he was gone.

"Oh," Castiel said out loud to the air. He stood there thinking about what to do.

"I think that's a good idea, little bro," a voice called to his right.

He turned to see Gabriel with an ice cream cone in his hand. He smiled at the sight of his favorite sibling. "It is good to see you again. I'm glad you didn't wait so long to come around this time."

"A vacation is just what you need. There's a certain lady that comes to mind in a little blue house. Come on Cas, you love her and I know you're missing her. I've been watching you. You attack demons with fervor I've never seen before in an angel. You're trying to stop the seals so you can save her," he stated with amusement.

"I cannot let her die. I must stop the last seals."

"You can't stop the seals. Sam will break the last seal and our brother will walk free."

Castiel shook his head, "No, we can stop the breaking."

"You're not listening Cas. It has been foretold. It's a demon prophecy that few know about. I being one, Zachariah, Lilith and Lucifer being the others. Armageddon is coming. However, Zachariah was correct about one thing - Dean is the key to stopping it all."

"I can't save her?" He almost choked on those words.

"That's not what I said. I do believe that she will survive due to the fact that I like her," Gabriel smiled at that. "Take it easy, I'm outta here."

He looked down at his hands as if for guidance and made his decision.

_

Hours later the Impala pulled into the junkyard. Night time was arriving for it was already dusk. Velvet had fought to stay awake and she'd won. She and Sam had discussed computers and websites. Sleep could not give her the oblivion she needed. The trip back had seemed to take no time and for that she was thankful.

Bobby was outside to greet them. "Hey. I'm glad you're safe," he said as he embraced Velvet. "Boys."

"Hey Bobby," Sam said as he pulled his bag out of the car.

"Bobby," Dean said simply.

They adjourned into the house and proceeded to tell Bobby what they had learned. He saw the look that passed between Sam and Dean but said nothing. Bobby had a case for them involving a haunting and they left an hour later telling Velvet goodbye and to be careful.

Velvet went off to bed because she was almost falling asleep sitting on the couch. Bobby insisted she go to bed. The few hours of sleep from the night before had not been sufficient for her tired body and mind. How was it possible to feel this way about someone? It was so hard to not think about him, to want him, to need him. Taking a deep breath, she trudged up the stairs to her room.

She took a long hot shower to soothe her nerves hoping it would help her fall asleep. When she returned to her room, she rummaged through her clothing and found the gifts from Ruby. Pulling out the white set, she put it on, the fluffy bits of feathers reminding her of Cas. Finally the hours of lost sleep caught up with her and she drifted off to sleep to the thought of blue eyes.

_

Castiel looked down at the sleeping woman. She was snuggled so far down in the covers he could barely see her face. He saw the black circles under her eyes and her cheeks lacked their usual glow. Reaching out his hand, he touched the top of her head to reassure himself she was real. He had missed her. He had missed her pretty eyes and beautiful smile and the gentle way she teased him. He even missed how she was able to put Dean in his place. Few people earned Dean's respect and she had it. He smiled as he stroked her hair. He realized now how empty he'd felt being away from her.

Thinking back to when he left, he blinked as the tears formed in his eyes. He had lied to her and hurt her. Now he would have to rebuild the trust she had given him so willingly. It could take a long time and time was something no one had to spare.

Velvet was dreaming of him once again. He was there touching her, loving her, smiling and happy. She felt his touch and it was so real. Opening her eyes, she saw her dream come to life. Sleepily she said, "Cas, you're here."

"Yes little one. I'm here now," he spoke softly to her.

Sitting up, she reached for him and he responded by opening his arms. She flung herself across the bed and held onto him, afraid he would disappear. He felt so real and warm under her touch. Burying her face in his neck she whispered, "I've missed you so much." This was a beyond a doubt one of the better dreams she'd had about him.

Pulling back she looked into his piercing blue eyes that looked at her such intensity. "Kiss me. Please Castiel, kiss me," she begged. He lowered his lips to hers and took control.


	19. Baseball and Cards

Thank you Were-girl19, KrysOfSorrow,FansCastiel and magdailovecastiel for reviewing chapter 18.

My husband, (a special forces soldier) says my little fight scene in this chapter sounded good. Yay for that!

Please send a review to let me know if you like the story.

Chapter 19

Baseball and Cards

Velvet felt like she was in heaven. She was in Castiel's arms and his lips were claiming hers. It felt too real and that's when she realized she wasn't dreaming. Opening her eyes, she saw him looking at her, his eyes full of questions. She pushed him away and stood up with her back to him. He was back and how was she supposed to act now. Lifting her head proudly the words poured out, "Oh, well, guess your back to continue the experiment. What have you been doing all this time? Experimenting with someone else? Digging up new ways to humiliate me? I'm human Castiel and therefore we have faults and one of them is we don't like to be used. So if that's what you're here for you can just leave." God, she sounded so bitter and old.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice gentle and full of regret.

Taking a deep breath she turned to face him. She found him with his arms resting on his knees, dark head buried in his hands. Resisting the urge to throw her arms around him, she stood without saying anything. What could she say? You idiot, you want to beg him to stay. You want to beg him to love you, she told herself. Then he lifted his head to look at her and she was shocked. His face shown with sadness and tears glittered in his beautiful eyes.

"I am so sorry I hurt you. It was not my intention to cause you harm in any way," he hung his head again not able to look at the pain on her face. "I feel...ashamed."

Her heart melted and she stepped in front of him. Reaching out she stroked the wild dark hair trying to comfort him. He reached out and grabbed her hips pulling her close and leaned against his head against her stomach. She continued to soothe his hair not wanting him to hurt. She couldn't let him suffer, couldn't let him hurt because she loved him. No matter how he felt about her, she loved him still.

"Cas," she waited for him to respond.

He couldn't look at her. He couldn't look at the pain in her eyes that he had caused. Now she stood before him, forgiving him and cradling his head in her gentle hands. He should have stayed away because he could only bring her pain and heartache.

"Castiel look at me," she said trying to raise his head but he refused to look at her. "I forgive you. Now please, look at me."

When he heard her words forgiving him, he looked up in amazement. She was smiling at him, sweet and trusting.

"That's better. Next time though, try not to hurt me," she smiled trying to lighten the mood. God, she hoped he wouldn't.

"I...thank you Velvet," he sat up straight, his hands still on her hips. That's when he noticed the scraps of lace she was wearing and his eyes went wide. Lust hit him like a freight train and he sucked in a quick breath. She was beautiful standing there like a goddess in white, her skin flushed. Standing, he looked down at her and lifted a hand to trace the tiny feathers on the white lace that covered her breasts. "This is...interesting."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was..." she dived into the bed and covered up, blushing from head to toe.

He grinned at her embarrassment. He'd seen her with nothing on and it amused him that she reacted in such a innocent way in this material. It looked like the undergarments he had seen in that store. He looked at her and said, "You shouldn't be embarrassed. You look beautiful in these garments. I like the feathers."

"Thank you but what are doing here?" She changed the subject.

"I'm on vacation," he informed her, the serious expression back on his face.

"Vacation?" She laughed at the idea. "No, really what are you doing here?"

"Zachariah said I should take a vacation and Gabriel recommended I come here," he said honestly.

"Is it a paid vacation?" She giggled at the thought.

"I don't understand," he replied. He knew he was sometimes unaware of human customs and most times he grew upset when someone mocked him. However, when Velvet did it he knew she wasn't mocking him. She just liked to laugh.

"Humans who have jobs sometimes get paid money when they take vacation. It's a perk," She explained as she scanned his face. She had missed the scruffy start of a beard and the messy hair. Then she took deep breath and spoke again. "Cas, if you are going to hang around we have to come to an agreement."

"An agreement about what?"

"We have to agree there can be no more touching or snuggling or kissing. It isn't right. A human and an angel surely couldn't be sanctioned by heaven. Besides, I don't want to get hurt. Okay?"

She looked at him eyes wide and he nodded in agreement. Little did she know that a match like theirs was punishable by death. "I agree that would be for the best." Inside he wanted to scream _No! It isn't ok_. He felt like he was truly alive when he touched her and now he was forbidden to touch the woman her loved.

Velvet lay down and closed her eyes. She wanted to curl up in his lap and smother him with little kisses and now she had banned him from touching her. Maybe it was for best and she knew she couldn't be around with him and not be tempted to want to be with him.

Castiel couldn't believe he had just agreed to her terms. She hated him. Yes, she may have forgiven him but she definitely hated him. Now he knew why it was a sin to lie. This was going be the worst vacation ever.

_

Bobby was aghast when Velvet came downstairs, Castiel on her heels.

"Fancy seeing you here," he said to the angel.

"Bobby, seems Castiel is on vacation and he's chosen to spend it here," she informed him and gave him a kiss on top of his head. "Good morning,"

"Morning," he replied. She looked like she'd slept all night and she was smiling. He pretty much figured the angel had something to do with it. "What are your plans for today?"

"I don't know. Since Cas here has a few days off, I think he should do some human things."

"Girl, you better not do anything crazy."

"No, just ordinary."

That afternoon Cas found himself at a baseball stadium, dressed in jeans, sweatshirt and a baseball cap on his head. Velvet and Bobby had driven him into town and bought him clothes and then they were off to see the minor league game. He looked around at the people wondering at their strange paraphernalia they wore on their heads and hands.

"Welcome Castiel to the wonderful world of baseball," Velvet explained. She felt so happy to be out having some fun and she was here with Cas. He, of course, looked all lost but he needed to see the world away from fighting and demons. She saw the looks women were giving him but he of course was totally oblivious and she wanted to grab his hand and walk by them as if to say 'he's mine' but he wasn't hers.

"I don't know this game," he said

"It's pretty easy. That guy tries to hit the ball with that stick. He will then try to run around to those white bases before the others players return the ball or touch him with it," she gave a quick explanation. It wasn't her intention for him to understand everything that was going on. She just wanted him to enjoy it and most importantly, she wanted to spend time with him.

Castiel watched the game with interest. But most of all he watched Velvet. She had this tremendous orange and black hand and she would wave around when one of men hit the ball. Once in a while, she'd hug Bobby and jump up and down waving the silly thing. But she looked happy and she laughed and yelled. It was a whole different side of her. Once she pulled him up telling him to wave the stringy black thing she called a pom pom.

They got home late, having stopped for takeout. Sitting at the table, Bobby and Velvet dug into their dinner.

"So Cas, how'd you like your first baseball game?" Bobby asked.

"It was different."

"Did you have a good time?" Velvet questioned him. "Did you have fun?"

"I enjoyed spending the day with you and Bobby." He was unsure if he really enjoyed the baseball but the time spent with her was very pleasant. He saw men looking at her and felt jealous. He wanted to smite them for laying their eyes on her.

"Tomorrow we're going fishing. Bobby told me he had fishing gear and there's a pond not too far from the house," she volunteered. "You are springing me from this place. Bobby said if you were with me I could leave the house. So do you want to go?"

Castiel's head was whirling. Humans did so many things at once and were always in a hurry. "If that is what you wish."

"No, tomorrow we do what you want. All you have to do is say what it is," she replied.

He nodded, "Tomorrow I teach you to fight."

The next afternoon, they stood outside. Velvet was wiping the blood off her mouth. "You asshole, that hurt."

"Again!" He ordered. This was the Cas she had witnessed that night the men had taken her from the house. Lethal, agile, focused and determined, he pushed her beyond what she thought she was capable of doing.

Velvet assumed her previous position as he attacked her and this time he wasn't able to hold onto her. She twisted and he ended up on his back. He sprang back into position and this time attacked from a less vulnerable position which she was unprepared for.

"You must not assume an attacker will advance from the same position each time. Anticipate. It is the one thing that can give you an advantage against a stronger, better trained opponent." He helped her up and attacked again. She almost took him but he was faster. He didn't have the heart to tell her he wasn't really trying. She had no chance against a demon or an angel but maybe she could at least do some damage. Plus, she was a quick learner and she rarely made the same mistake.

Totally out of breath and tired beyond comprehension, she said, "I've had enough. Ouch!" she whimpered as she started back to the house.

"Wait little one," Cas called behind her.

She turned and he touched her shoulder healing all the bruises, scrapes and aches. "Thanks. Gee that was so much fun!" She said in a sarcastic tone.

He cocked his head to the side. "I do not believe you enjoyed it that much."

"You're a mind reader. I'm not the kind of girl who likes being thrown around."

"I thought you might like to know how to defend yourself. We are in a war and you are defenseless."

She hung her head. He was right, she was defenseless. "I'm sorry. I know that were trying to help me. I'm an ungrateful bitch."

"Never say that about yourself again!" He ordered and then grabbed her, shaking her. "You're the kindest human I've ever encountered and in no way are a bitch. I won't have you degrade yourself."

She looked at him wide eyed. Did he care?

"Oh, the hell with it," and he kissed her pulling her into his arms. He couldn't keep his hands off her although he agreed to her conditions. He was weak fool and he didn't care.

"Cas?" she whispered against him.

He didn't answer just pulled her closer. She responded by winding her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his soft tousled locks. He buried his head in her hair and held her close inhaling her sweet scent. Her body fit against his as if they were made for each other. He held onto her desperately, not wanting to let go.

"Is something wrong?" She asked. He was holding her as if he was afraid she would disappear. What had happened for him to react like this?

He let her go. "Nothing is wrong and I apologize for not following our agreement."

She stared at him, her mouth opening and closing in anger. "Humph!" She stomped off. Stupid man, stupid angel. She wished she'd never met him.

Castiel followed silently behind looking for all intents and purposes like a kicked puppy.

Bobby, who been watching out the window, shook his head. "Crazy kids." The phone rang and he answered, "Go ahead it's your quarter."

"What the hell have you idjits gotten into?" he asked, Velvet and Castiel forgotten for the moment.

The next afternoon, Cas resumed his training of Velvet. They both avoided touching each other as much as possible so they gave up after an hour when Bobby came out and announced he was going on a short trip and would be back later that night.

Goodbyes said, Velvet had a brilliant idea. Exuberance clear in her smile, she turned to Cas and asked, "How about a game of cards?"

He nodded his assent.

_

Dean drug himself out of the car toward the back door, Sam following close behind. Bobby had called to tell them Cas was with Velvet and he would be back later that night. They came in quietly in case she was asleep. He dropped his bag by the table and walked into the library. "Son of a bitch!" Not believing what he saw. "What the hell?"

Cas and Velvet were sitting at Bobby's old card table. Velvet was fully dressed but Cas was sitting on the opposite side in only a pair of boxer shorts and a necktie looking bewildered. Velvet, however, was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Hi Dean. Hi Sam. Well, we're playing poker. Strip poker to be exact and Cas is a terrible player." She continued to smile. "He loses a lot. It's so sad."

Cas looked up at Dean and Sam and said, "This game. I do not understand it. The rules are too complicated."

"Show me your hand angel boy. Too bad, looks like I win again. I have more red cards," she said as she looked at both hands.

"But last time I had more red cards and lost my pants," he pouted.

"That's true but this is the second time we've used the red card rule so I win," she explained.

He just looked more confused. Sam was bent over from laughter and Dean just looked angry.

"Put your clothes back on Cas. You've been hoodwinked by a card shark." He didn't know who he was angrier at: Cas for sitting there nearly naked or Velvet for wanting to get him naked.

"And you!" He turned on her, shaking his finger in her face. "What do you think you're doing? Strip poker with an angel?"

Velvet shrugged, a tiny smile on her face. Cas had seen her naked so she decided it was her turn. "Why so upset Dean? Maybe you'd like to play?" She could hear Sam cackling with laughter while she finished stacking the card they'd used.

"Don't go there little girl. I play to win," he replied, angry for some unknown reason.

All she did was smile in a knowing way and left the room, giving Sam a big wink as she went.


	20. Cheating

Thanks for the reviews and kind words. They are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write.

Chapter 20

Cheating

Sam was surprised to say the least when they walked into the house. It was a hilarious sight to see the high and mighty angel in his underwear. It was obvious Velvet cheated in order to win and she pretty much admitted she was making the rules up as she went along. Castiel sat there looking baffled and developed a pouty expression when he lost the last hand she dealt. Dean, of course, overreacted to the whole thing. Yet, she handled Dean like a pro when she gave have him that saucy smile and walked out of the room.

Now Dean stood like a bull ready to charge the angel who was pulling on the familiar trench coat. Sam thought he would have been happy Cas was acting more human. It certainly hadn't looked like he had a stick up his ass when he sat there playing cards with Velvet.

"What is it with you Cas? You leave suddenly - she's crying - now you're back - she's happy."

"I am only here for a few days. It's a vacation," he said, all serious again. "I apologized for my behavior and let her drag me all over creation to do "fun things," he said without expression.

Dean eyed him with a skeptic's eye, "Since when do angels take vacations?"

"I don't know," Castiel replied.

Dean turned to look at the table they'd been sitting at. He couldn't believe his sweet cheeks had tricked the angel into stripping in the middle of Bobby's living room. Then he smiled to himself as he thought about her convincing Cas she was playing fair. "When a card game has rules that keep changing, the other person is cheating."

"You mean she'd lied," Castiel made the observation without surprise.

"Yeah, but she's only human. What would you have done if she had lost?" Sam asked still grinning from ear to ear. He had serious doubts the angel would know what to do with naked female.

"That is no problem. I have seen her unclothed. I have also seen her in one of those frilly outfits like the ones we saw at that store where the woman kept touching me." Cas stated the fact and sat down on the couch as if nothing had transpired.

Dean didn't want to hear anymore. When had Cas saw her in lingerie? When had Cas saw her nude? Why hadn't **he **seen her in a little hot outfit? He felt the heat in his cock grow thinking about it. "I'm going to take a shower," he said and almost stomped out of the room. "And no more strip poker Cas!" Yes, a nice **cold** shower.

Velvet made it her room, shutting the door and leaning against it. Oh God! Had she just propositioned Dean? She hadn't meant to, it just sort of fell out her mouth. Dean was a gorgeous specimen of manhood and she knew she had a much of a chance with him as she did with Cas. Shaking her head at the thought, she got ready for bed.

A knock on the door came just as she had lain down and covered up. "Yes?"

Cas was standing there in the open doorway. "May I come in?"

She was surprised he asked. "Sure Cas," she said sitting up covered fully by pajamas this time.

He wanted to talk to her again before she went to sleep. "You're looking better."

Better? "What are you talking about? I know I look better covered up than in what you saw me in the other night. It almost didn't qualify as clothing." Yeah, she had body image issues just like every other women in the world not wanted by the devil.

"I don't understand why you insist on saying bad things about yourself. You don't deserve it."

"Sorry," she said now engrossed in the little pink buttons on her cuff.

"You look better because the black circles are missing around your eyes and you look rested."

"And you came up here to tell me that?" She was puzzled. That could have waited until tomorrow.

"Why did you cheat during our game?"

Oh, shit. How on earth would she answer that? Lie? No, that wouldn't be right. "I figured since you had seen me naked, it was my turn." She had enjoyed the little strip show greatly. He was nicely muscled and his shoulders were strong and firm. He also carried a nice six pack under his smooth chest. Too bad the boys had come back early.

"All you had to do was ask. I don't see the necessity of it though," he offered.

Never in her life had she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her up. She looked up at him and gave him a tiny smile that thoroughly showed her embarrassment. "Are you mad at me?"

"No."

That was surprising. "When do you have to leave?" God, please let be a few days. She wanted more time with him. The next time he left it might be forever.

"It will be several days. I will know the exact time when to go when I receive the message from the host."

"Cas, what do you look like? I mean really look like. Bobby told me you are in a vessel."

"You don't approve of my vessel." He had not thought of her not liking this frail human body.

"Oh no, I like your body a lot." Then she had a terrible thought. "Is the real owner in there too? Does he know what's going on?" Crap, had he seen her naked too?

"This is my true vessel. His name is Jimmy Novak and he asked for this. He is a devout man that loves God. But no, he doesn't experience what I do in this body. He only knows the fringes of what is happening. Most of the time, he is slumbering."

"I see."

"My true self. It is hard to describe in human words and I cannot show you because it will blind you before it kills you. I told you before that a human cannot perceive my true visage unless they are very special," he explained. He wouldn't take the chance of letting her see his true self for fear of burning out her beautiful eyes.

"What makes you so terrifying to see?"

"My grace. Each angel is filled with it. When you look at the feather you can see a shining can't you?" At her nod he continued. "Magnify that an infinite number of times and you might come close. It burns brightly, too brightly, your sun."

"Guess we move that to the bottom of the to do list. Could I see your wings?" That much couldn't kill her she hoped.

He looked at her as if considering it. "I don't know if that is a good idea." He could never be the cause of damaging her. "Alright, I will show you but if there is the slightest chance it becomes too bright, hide your eyes."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Not good enough. Promise me little one. I would not see you hurt," he said and the look he gave her showed he meant it.

"I promise Castiel. I will do as you ask," she assured him. Her stomach was fluttering and so full of butterflies, she thought she'd throw up from the excitement.

He came to the foot of the bed, removed his coat, jacket, tie and shirt and stood there ready.

"Wait. Should I get some sunglasses?" She asked as she grinned like a crazy woman.

"Funny. I am ready." Then he unfurled his wings and he heard her breath catch.

Velvet couldn't have looked away if she'd wanted to. His wings spread out taking up the width of room and they were beautiful. Her eyes wide, she stood up and walked to where he was standing. They weren't white as she expected but an iridescent pearl color and they glowed with warmth. "Cas, your wings are exquisite. I never imagined..." The tiny feather she now carried in her locket seemed so insignificant in comparison. She reached out and touched the top of his left wing just above his shoulder. It was softer than anything she had ever felt. Then she ducked under the wing to look at them from the back. They were magnificent! She could distinguish each feather, all of them perfect from the largest to the smallest.

He stood tense, fearing their appearance would be too dangerous for her but she was fine. He let out the breath he had been holding. Never before had a human seen his wings and he rarely allowed other angels to see them for they were smaller than normal and angels called them boring because they lacked color. Gabriel had always told him his wings were just right for him. He also told him not to be ashamed of them because God had given him the wings and he didn't make mistakes.

With both hands, she stroked his wings. At first it surprised her when his wings shook. Jerking away, "Does that hurt?" She remembered what had happened before when she touched the little feather. Maybe this was different.

"No. It feels...wonderful. I wouldn't mind if you touched them again," he informed her. He was so glad she could she them without harm to herself.

Smiling, she continued to run her hands along his wings. He trusted her enough to let her do this. She realized it must be unusual for this to happen. "Cas, do all angels have wings anywhere near this perfect?" She doubted it and returned to stand in front of him.

His face was one of ecstasy and longing. "Are you alright?" He smiled and she asked, "I bet all the other angels are jealous of your wings."

"No." His voice was sad and then he pulled in his wings rendering them unnoticeable to the human eye.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt your feelings when I said that? I'm so sorry if I did." She could see the sadness on his face which wasn't like him at all. What was wrong with him?

"You did nothing wrong. I just am an inadequate angel," he told her.

"What! How can you say that?" Shocked didn't begin to cover it. Angels had inferiority complexes?

"My father created me many years after the last angels were created. Most angels believe I was an afterthought, something God created for fun. I have been shunned by many of the host but I trained hard to become a good soldier in the service of the Lord. I don't question his will, I follow his orders, and I do my duty."

Her heart broke for him. Shaking her head, she tried to reassure him, "Don't feel that you are anything less than perfect. God himself created you, just you and as the saying goes: "God don't make no junk." Look at humans and what we have to do to create life. Now that's imperfection." She cradled his face in her hands. "Even in this human body, I can see the wonderful creation of God. Perfect. Don't doubt that. Those other angels? Tell them to kiss your glowing white butt. You don't need 'em." She gave him an encouraging smile and then for good measure threw in angrily, "Stupid dumb ass angels. Don't know what they've got."

He clung to every word she said as if they were a lifesaver smiling at her anger. She believed he was a perfect creature of God and that was enough. Turning his head he kissed her palm. "Thank you."

Dropping her hands, she replied, "Your welcome."

"Velvet?"

"What is it?"

"Could I stay in this room tonight? I don't want to deal with Sam or Dean anymore tonight."

"That's fine but we're not snuggling," she proclaimed although she wanted nothing more than that to happen. "Night Cas."

"I will sit in the chair by the window and read. Good Night little one," he assured her. So he did until she fell asleep and then he moved to sit on the bed and watched her sleep the rest of the night.

_

The next day before breakfast, Dean went outside to work on his car. He avoided everyone just wanting to be alone for a while. Sam, Cas and Velvet went fishing.

"Ruby asked about you," Sam told Velvet as they approached the small pond.

"Why?"

"She just wanted to know how you were and if you'd seduced Cas yet," he smiled.

Velvet didn't look at him, just kept walking. "Me? Seduce an angel? That's the craziest thing I've ever heard." How she wished she could. She made a quick glance at Castiel, who walked ahead. He was looking around as if nature were something new to him.

"Don't sell yourself short. I think you're charming."

She blushed all the way to her hairline. "Thanks Sam."

"You're full of surprises V," he remarked. "This looks like a good spot." He set the cooler and tackle box on the ground while Velvet set down the three rods. Cas looked at the pond with interest.

They baited their hooks. Velvet had to bait Castiel's hook with a big juicy night crawler she'd found under a tire. He looked in disgust at the worm as it wiggled. "Is this really necessary?"

"Zee little fish-ees love zee fat worm," she explained and handed the rod to him explaining how to cast the line.

He looked at her wondering why she was talking in a weird way, "So the object of this game is to what?" He enquired staring at the water.

"Cas, this isn't a game, it's a sport and also a form of relaxation," Sam explained taking a deep breath of the clean air.

"It's so much more fun than fighting," Velvet remarked. "Nobody gets hurt. Well almost never. My grandpa once caught his neighbor by the ear." She fell over on her side from laughter, tears on her cheeks. Sam laughed too but Cas only looked more confused than usual.

"This is a dangerous sport it sounds like," Cas interposed. "Is it possible to cheat at fishing?"

Sam and Velvet looked at other. "Only if it's a fish tale," Sam said and they both laughed.

They spent most of the day at the pond, talking and joking. Sam felt the best he had in months. He didn't worry about the demon's blood, Lilith or his arguments with Dean. He had a good time. True, the angel was his normal anal retentive self but he enjoyed the time they were there. Velvet talked about her childhood on her grandparents' small farm while they listened and laughed and sympathized. Cas caught a large mouth bass and tried to hold it when he pulled it out of the water. Instead he ended up chasing it all over the grass as it flopped around. Sam finally rescued the poor thing and put it back in the water. Castiel looked utterly defeated.

"That fish cheated," he proclaimed with irritation in his voice.

Velvet began laughing and was still laughing when the trio got back to the house.

With supper started, Velvet went outside, where Dean was under of hood of his car. She hadn't spoken to him since the night before and he seemed to be avoiding her and everyone else. He had not been to happy with her last night and she wanted to soothe things over.

"Have you been out here all day?" She asked as she observed the various tools laid out on a towel.

"Most of the day. Baby needed a tune up," he explained without looking up at her.

"You certainly have a lot of tools," she remarked picking up a shiny cylinder shaped object. "Do you really need all these?"

"Have to have the correct tool for the job," he said, his head still buried in the motor.

""Where did you learn about cars?"

"My dad taught me and I've picked things long the way. You not into cars I take it."

"No, never really had an interest. It's more of a guy thing I guess."

"I could show you some things if you'd like."

"Really?" Then she narrowed her eyes at him, suspicious. "Is this a trick?"

He grinned, "No. Now look at this. I'm getting ready to remove the plugs," He explained. "Would you like to do it?"

"Me?" According to Bobby, Dean never let anyone touch his car. Maybe it was a goodwill gesture of some sort for his over reaction last night. At his nod she said, "Okay. What do I do?"

"First you need to stand here so you can reach just the right spot. Now with this tool you'll going to turn to left..." he pointed out the place where the spark plugs rested. Then he moved in behind her, left hand on the small of her back, right hand guiding hers. Dean's face was close to her hair and her inhaled the scent that smelled like flowers and raindrops.

Velvet couldn't believe he was letting her work under the hood of his beloved car. It made her feel special that he trusted her that much. He stood very close, hand on her hip, seeming determined to watch her every move. "Am I doing this right?" She asked as she removed the second spark plug.

"You're doing just fine. With a little time, you might learn how to put gas in the tank without breaking a nail," he teased.

"Ha ha. I'll have you know I hardly ever break nail anymore when refueling. Years of practice."

For the next hour, Dean let her work on a few minor repairs, touching her frequently. He was glad she was smiling and enjoying herself because he knew the peace they were enjoying couldn't last much longer. Monkey ass Lucifer was still after her. After a time, he said, "That's enough car maintenance for beginners for today."

She stood and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The day had been warm and it took extra effort to twist all the bolts and it took extra effort to reach parts of the motor. "I have to finish up dinner anyway. Thanks Dean. It was fun."

"Your welcome," he said looking at her face he saw she had a small smudge of dirt on her nose and one on her forehead. "Look at you. You have a dirty face." He pulled a clean cloth from his back pocket. Taking hold of her chin, he wiped the smudge from her forehead, her eyes wide.

Velvet was surprised at Dean's gentle touch. She figured he was going to rub her skin off. He was a man of many faces.

"One more," he said and wiped the smudge from her nose. "There. All clean. Now go get my supper woman."

Castiel stood watching them out the window. Dean stood close to Velvet taking every opportunity he could to touch her in some way. He wanted to go out and jerk him away and yell at him to keep his hands off but he had no right. It hurt that Velvet seemed to be enjoying his touch. Then it seemed the torture would never end as she stood up and wiped her hands off. But then Dean took her face on his hand and began to wipe her face with a cloth. She smiled up at him. Castiel looked at the floor. It angered him that someone was touching her but it went deeper than that but he didn't know what to call it.

"What's so interesting out the window?" Bobby asked knowing full well that Dean was outside with Velvet.

"Nothing," he said flatly. It bothered him to know someone was touching her and even more that she seemed to enjoy it.

"Hurts don't it?" Bobby asked leaning back in his chair folding his arms.

Castiel turned to him, head cocked to the side. "I don't know what you mean."

"Uh-huh. It's called jealousy. You are jealous of Dean."

"Why would I feel jealous of Dean Winchester? He imbibes liquor, sex and horrible music."

"Boy, I'm not blind or stupid. He's out there with **her**."

"I don't understand you. Why should that concern me?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever." The idiot angel was jealous of Dean being alone with Velvet and he could tell the touching was really upsetting him. Every time Dean touched her or got close, Castiel's fists would tighten and his eyes would narrow. Shaking his head, he turned back to his newspaper.

_

Everyone polished off the dinner that Velvet had prepared and sat chit chatting about trivial things. Castiel leaned against the cabinet listening and interjecting his opinion here and there following Velvet's every move. He glared at Dean whenever he looked like he was going to touch her. Bobby and Sam exchanged knowing looks and Dean remained oblivious.

"Who's up for dessert?" Velvet asked getting up from the table.

Everyone grinned and Dean hollered "Pie."

"No, we're having cake tonight. Man cannot live on pie alone Dean," she smiled and set a chocolate cake on the table. "Cas you get the first piece."

"I don't need to eat," he said for what he thought was the fiftieth time.

"Just try it. Please." She gave him a little tender smile.

He relented and stuck a piece of cake in his mouth. Rolling it around, he found the texture rough yet soft and it tasted sweet. He took another bite and found it to be just as good.

"Do you like it?" Velvet asked expectantly.

"Yes, it's good. What is it?" Cas asked stuffing a huge forkful in his mouth.

Velvet looked as though she where about to explode with laughter. Everyone looked at her as she smiled.

"It's devil's food cake."


	21. Findings

No, this story doesn't follow the show exactly. Things have and will happen that didn't appear in the show or the gospels (lol). The story has had 48 reviews and I'm thrilled. Thanks everyone for reading. You guys are the best.

Chapter 21

Findings

Sam helped Velvet clean the kitchen while the others went off discussing the seals and Lilith. Their dinner had been pleasant with Dean and Bobby squaring off over who knew more about vampires and Cas ate three pieces of the chocolate cake. Velvet had laughed so hard her side hurt when she told him it was devil's food cake and he looked like he was going to spit out.

"You know V, tomorrow we should cook for you," Sam remarked as he put away a plate.

She eyed him warily. "Just what would you cook?"

"Hey, I'm highly qualified. I was a cook and I tended bar in college. I promise it will be palatable."

He looked so eager, she agreed to it. "What is this feast going to consist of?"

"Do you like chicken fajitas?"

"Yes, as long as you don't put tomatoes in or on anything. I hate them. Yuck!" She made a face to emphasis her displeasure with that particular food.

"It's a deal," he grinned and picked up another dish to dry.

_

"Bobby, do you mind if I read the big book?" she asked when she returned to the library. The big book was a large volume of angel lore that Bobby made her handle with extra care with when she organized. She couldn't read any of it but she could look at the pictures.

"Just be careful with it. It's hundreds of years old," he said handing it to her.

"I will. I promise," she said as she took the big book and sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. She browsed through the pictures noting how their wings varied in colors and none them had the beautiful pearly white feathers like Cas. One depicted a beautiful angel with black wings cowering on the ground as another angel with the same color wings had a long sword to his neck. She could only guess this might be Lucifer and Michael. She looked up to see Cas and Dean leaving.

"We'll be back. Cas needs a cell phone and so does Velvet." With that, they were out the door.

Velvet continued to browse through the pictures taking care to look at each one thoroughly. Some angels appeared to be attending humans while others seemed to be battling monsters of some sort. One depicted a large crowd of angels and creatures battling. The dead from both sides littered among those still fighting. She shuttered, thinking that Cas could be part of something this horrific. Turning the page she came upon a picture she figured to be God sitting on a throne, his radiance apparent. He sat majestically with angels kneeling before him. From his left side there seemed to be a hand reaching into the picture. Grabbing the magnifying glass off extra desk near the fireplace, she studied the picture. It was a hand. Looking closer she thought she saw something on one of the tiny fingers.

"Bobby do you have another magnifying glass? One that's stronger?" She inquired hoping he did. Her curiosity was peaked.

"Bottom filing cabinet. There's a blue plastic box," he said barely looking up.

She looked and found the blue case. Opening it found a heavy magnifying glass. Picking it up, she should see immediately it was stronger and carefully she placed it in the box in order to move it. Once she was seated again, she took it out and held it over the picture looking carefully at the hand and she gasped.

Bobby heard it and looked up.

She looked at him, her eyes wide and bewildered. "This picture, you have to see it." She brought the book over to him, handed him the magnifying glass and indicated the hand in the picture. "This hand here, it's so faint and small you would easily miss it."

Bobby took the spy glass and looked carefully. He did see the hand and on it was some type of symbol on one the fingers. "Yes, there's a hand. What's the big deal?"

Velvet held out her and pointed to the scar and it was his turn to stare. "Dean told me about it but I haven't been able to find anything." He held the book under the bright lamp on his desk apparently reading the text.

"What does it say?" She asked.

"Not much. Just stuff about angels bowing before the grace of God. This hand is palm up which usually indicates acceptance whereas palm down means asking or a desire to be accepted. It's reaching from the left side which is the un-favored position. The angels are either ignoring the outstretched hand or don't see it. Maybe because it's so faint." He got up and began pulling books off the shelf. "These are books on angels that you can read. Sam and I will search through these others."

"What am I looking for?"

"I think you'll know when you find it. Now hop to it. Hey Sam! Get down here!" He yelled up the stairs.

Sam came down and Bobby showed him picture in the book and he simply nodded as he took a stack of book and went back upstairs. He didn't speak to either of them upon entering or exiting.

"What's his problem?" She asked, her eyes following him out of the room. He had become withdrawn after helping her in the kitchen and no matter how much she'd tried to draw him into the conversation, he sat quietly. Dean had simply ignored him, seemingly used to his moodiness.

"I have no idea. He's been like this a lot lately. He's always been the gentler of the two, bookish, kind hearted, more reserved. He's not a hot head like Dean. I hope that it doesn't have anything to do with that hell bitch Ruby." He slammed a book shut and started making notes.

"Ruby! Why do you say that? She didn't seem so bad I guess," she thought it was a little harsh.

"You have to understand. Demons are not nice. As much as you would like for her to be, she's still a hell spawn, a human so corrupted by evil she became a demon. Don't feel sorry for her and don't get too friendly either." Bobby couldn't believe it. First Sam now Velvet. "Stay away from her."

Feeling dually chastised, she nodded and said, "Yes Bobby." Everyone deserved a second though didn't they? Maybe Ruby could be saved. Maybe she could help her.

"I know what you're thinking and you can't save her,"

Realizing he was right, she settled herself back in front of the fire, opened a worn volume and started reading.

_

Dean and Cas returned before midnight. Dean was grinning ear to ear. He had gotten her the best cell phone on the market. It even had a gps locater. Now Cas wasn't the only one who could find her. He sat on the floor beside her and pulled out the phone.

"Sorry I didn't wrap it," he handed it to her. "It's supposed to be a good phone. All our numbers are already programmed and Cas and me tried out the camera. I look great. Him, not so good." Cas had looked like he was scowling in all the pictures and Dean laughed at him.

"Wow! This phone is awesome. Do I have broadband too?" she asked pushing buttons excitedly. Sam had taken her phone and threw it into a river, saying they could be used to trace her. At the time she hadn't know who "they" were. They had also made her delete her email accounts and made her swear she wouldn't call anyone. She had kept her promise.

"It's got everything." He beamed at her. She apparently liked the gift and she needed the phone. Not that they intended for her to ever be without one of them nearby but it gave him peace of mind. Now it just needed to teach Cas how to use a cell phone. He'd gotten him the simplest one they had. Now that they the sigils on their ribs, this was the only way he could find them. "Now you can call us anytime and we can call you. No more relying on Bobby as the go between."

She threw her arms around him, thanking him profusely. It was a thoughtful gift and she missed having a phone. Not that there was anyone to call really except for them. They had warned her early on about trying to contact friends or family from her now former life. Not only was it dangerous for her but them as well. Demons would use every advantage they could in order to find her.

Cas stood watching the exchange between the two of them and once again felt the emotion Bobby called jealousy. Dean should not be touching his woman. He wanted to rip Dean away from her and wrap her in his arms. She looked at the electronic gadget with a smile on her face. A smile for Dean. She hadn't thrown her arms around HIM when he gave her his feather. She'd actually tried to give it back. Heaven help him. The longing to be with her seemed to grow every hour. All he could think about was her. How was he supposed to forget her once this was over? How could he do his duty to heaven?

Velvet scrolled through the pictures Dean had taken. Dean posed for every shot, making faces while Cas looked upset in the ones he was in. Holding up the phone she said, "Hey Cas. Smile." She shook her head when he just looked at her. The picture was better than any Dean had taken and it did look like the true Cas: Stoic and solid, ready and hyper alert and so so handsome. "Now me and you Dean," she scooted in close to him.

"Wow, look at the time. I'm off to bed. Goodnight," she announced gathering up the books and phone. Walking out the room she felt eyes on her and she practically ran up the stairs. Once in her room she dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dean."

"Hey sweet cheeks. You sound loud and clear."

She could hear his smile. "This is great. I love it! I can't wait to show Sam tomorrow. Night Dean."

"Night Velvet."

_

She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The burning blackness quickly dissolved into the gray swirling mists that she seen before. The light appeared and she found herself once again on the beautiful sand. Lucifer stood there waiting. This time he didn't approach her or speak, he simply smiled at her. The smile wasn't evil or angry. It actually looked relieved and happy. She shook her head, unsure if she was really seeing the devil smile.

"You! I know who you are." She stopped walking not wanting to go closer. He was as devastatingly beautiful as ever and now he seemed a little...unsure?

"Please, would you sit with me?" He gestured to two chairs she was sure hadn't been there before.

Shaking her head no, she started backing away. She was terrified and she couldn't take her eyes off him. This was the terrifying monster she had heard about since childhood. Satan. Oh lord, Satan was standing there talking to her.

"I swear dear heart, I will not harm you. Please, I just want to sit with you and talk. I won't touch you and I need to apologize for my earlier behavior. I was wrong to threaten and scare you. I should not have threatened my brother. I am truly sorry," he hung his head as if he were truly ashamed.

She gaped, eyes wide and mouth open. Lucifer was apologizing for his bad manners? Then she started to laugh because it was too absurd. "Okay, I'll sit but on one condition."

"Anything."

"I leave at the exact moment I want to leave, not when you want it," she stated crossing her arms stubbornly. Her grandpa always said he'd never met a more stubborn person in his life than her.

The beautiful man looked at her and spoke. "Agreed, I will allow you to leave when you choose. Please, be seated."

She sat down carefully; half afraid the chair would eat her or swallow her whole. Stiffly she sat looking out at the calm blue water waiting for him to speak.

"Thank you," he said softly as if not wanting to frighten her.

"You're not what I expected."

"Oh? You figured horns, pitchfork and a tail?" He actually sounded amused.

"Well, yeah. It's kind of disappointing." He was not going to get the better of this conversation. She had to remain in control. Maybe she could learn something but she had to tread carefully.

He laughed. "You forget. I am not a demon. I am an archangel, banished but still an angel."

"Do all fallen angels become evil?" She probed. If Cas ever fell from heaven, would he end up like this? _God, please don't let that happen_.

"You believe me to be evil. No, most angels become human and die."

"Yes, you're evil, aren't you?"

"No, I use demons as a means to an end. The end being I'm restored to the arms of my family and my father." He seemed a little sad.

"So you're telling me all this is so you can earn a ticket home? Do you really think it's that simple? You angered God in a major way. You dissed his favorite creation. I know, I know human are flawed and don't deserve to be favored. So save it." Was she really sitting there lecturing the devil? Thank God she wasn't really there or was she. _Caution, Velvet._

"You don't remember do you? The real reason I fell? Why God banished me? Why Michael drove me out heaven after kicking my ass?" He looked at her as if he expected her know the answer. His gaze held no animosity only...something she couldn't read.

"Remember what? I barely remember where I put my keys. What. Do. You. Want. From. Me." She annunciated each word hoping he would give her the answer.

"I've always loved the ocean. It's one of the most wondrous creations: Peaceful, beautiful, deep but more powerful than can be fathomed. Like you." The dazzling smile he gave her would send any normal woman into love struck hysterics. "I love you. Since the beginning I have loved you and I have paid the price for that. You ask what I want. I want you, your love, your body, your soul. Mine forever."

Velvet had managed to keep a level head until that. "No. You are the father of lies. You manipulate and use and hurt. I will not be yours. I can't love you. I won't love you." _I already love another and he is precious you pompous ass. _

He looked angry and started to speak again but she held up her hand. "NO! I'm finished here and I'm leaving. Don't call me back again. I mean it. You are wasting your time."

His eyes narrowed at her words. "You truly think the Winchesters and my brother can keep you from me? You are only fooling yourself."

She was on her feet backing away from him toward the gray mist. As she stepped into it, she turned to see him shocked to see tears on his cheek. The pure blackness engulfed her and the pain was excruciating.


	22. Target Practice

Thanks for continuing to read. Seems like Lucifer is playing a bigger part than I ever expected. Hey Magda, reruns of season 6 start Friday. Yipee! I didn't have to wait long!

Chapter 22  
Target Practice

Velvet's earsplitting scream echoed through the house. The men were on their feet in an instant, running to get to her. Dean felt chills as the sound came again when he got to the door of the bedroom. Flinging it open and turning on the light he saw her fighting the covers. He rushed to wake her but Cas was faster.

Cas spoke softly to her, "Wake little one. He cannot harm you." He then laid his hand on her cheek and said loudly, "Velvet, wake up." He felt his heart plunge when her screaming started. He should not have left her alone. Dean had told him what Abigail had said about her being vulnerable. She seemed to be resistant to Lucifer's pull when someone was with her. Maybe the person with her served as an anchor of some sort.

She opened her eyes to find Dean and Cas with her, Bobby standing in the doorway. Sighing with relief that she was safe, she closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Before you ask, I'm fine."

"What happened," Dean inquired sitting on the side of the bed. He didn't like the fact this was all Lucifer's doing and that he had the power to do this to her.

She ducked her head. "We um, um, had a little chat."

"A little chat? Are you nuts?" he yelled at her. People did not have little chats with Lucifer.

"Dean, I want to hear what she has to say," Bobby interjected. He was anxious to hear what Lucifer had to say to her.

"That he was using the demons so he could return to heaven. Then he asked if I remembered the real reason God banished him," she told them breathlessly. "He was different this time. He was friendly and civil except when I told him I would never love him." She raised her head and asked pitifully, "Why is he picking on me?"

"Did he try to hurt you? Did he touch you?" Dean questioned her gently looking for any sign of an injury. He shuddered at the thought of the devil touching her. She was much too sweet to be exposed to the devil. The thoughts of his slimy paws on her were almost too much to bear.

"No, he didn't," she assured him. Dean looked worried and she knew he didn't like to show it.

"Are you sure he didn't harm you?" Cas asked kneeling beside the bed.

"Yes I'm sure. He did say something else that was a little unusual. Then again maybe its nothing." She kept thinking back over the conversation trying to root out anything that might be of importance. Somewhere there had to be a clue to what was going on with her.

"What was it?" Dean demanded.

"He said that he had loved me since the beginning. From the beginning of what, I don't know. Then he said that he had paid the price for it. Weird huh?" She thought was a rather cryptic remark but maybe they could fathom something from it.

They both looked at her and Cas spoke first. "You know you should not believe everything he says. He could have been lying to you. It's hard to believe the brightest angel in heaven is now the most hated and feared creature the world has ever known."

"Cas, are you positive I'm not, I mean are you sure there's nothing off about me? Maybe I'm really half demon or something. It's possible isn't it? Maybe that's why he wants me. After all, I have no idea who my father was." She'd never confessed that little fact to anyone. All during her childhood she had lied and told everyone her parents were divorced. She explained his further absence saying he worked out of the country.

"I am sure. Angels can sense demons through the deepest disguise or spell. You are NOT part demon nor are you evil. Believe that. You are not an angel nor have you ever been. Even when an angel falls and becomes fully human another angel can still recognize him. Anna was human but I still recognized her as a fallen angel." Cas was trying to reassure her. He in no way wanted her believing she was an abomination. He had felt her kiss and felt her naked body tremble beneath his touch. No demon would react with such passion with an angel. The angel's grace would burn the tainted soul from the body.

"Sweet cheeks, there's no way you could ever be evil. You're too kind and your cooking is awesome. No demon could be as sincere as you without tripping up somewhere. We are going to figure this out, I promise," he smiled. "Do you need me to tuck you in?" He grinned even bigger. Maybe he could steal a little kiss.

Cas stood and turned to glare at him. He was trying to get his hands on Velvet again. He spoke softly, the anger at the thought of Dean touching her running through his head. "Dean, if you would please go. I will talk to you in morning."

"I'll go. See you in the morning Velvet. We're target practicing tomorrow," and with that he turned and left.

Cas pulled over a chair and sat beside the bed. He hated the fact that Lucifer could so easily pull Velvet away. He had experienced the burning fire and nightmarish horror of the pit when he and the other angels had battled to free Dean. For her to be forced to experience it repeatedly troubled him greatly. Lucifer had masked the ugliness of hell for her but because she was human, she felt the agonies caused by the burning fires.

She snuggled back down under the covers not wanting to fall back asleep as if it would come easily now. Looking at Cas, she wondered if he knew more than he was telling. "I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you know what's wrong with me? Please don't keep it from me if you know."

He smiled at her, "Velvet. I have told you the truth. I don't know anything and none of the host I have spoken to know anything either. Rest assured I will continue to search for answers."

"Did you know Lucifer? Before he was cast down I mean." She hadn't thought to ask before. "And Cas. Take off the trench coat. It looks like your impatient to leave. As cute as you look in it, it's annoying thinking you're always going somewhere when you aren't."

Cas stood and removed the offending garment. Sitting down again, began to tell her what he knew of Lucifer. "I only spoke with him once. You have to understand that foot soldiers generally do not associate with archangels," he explained. His relationship with Gabriel had been a great puzzlement to the other angels. "I am a young angel in comparison to others and so I did not have thousands of years to experience his presence in heaven. He was the most beautiful, most favored and his grace burned brighter than any other angels. Mine would have paled in comparison. Most of what I know was told to me by Gabriel. He said shortly before I was created, Lucifer began to spend most of his time in the presence of God. He loved God more than anything and when God commanded he love humans more, he refused. Gabriel said he could not be persuaded, could not be consoled."

"So that's when God banished him?"

"Yes. God ordered the oldest and most skilled to drive him from heaven and seal him in the cage that has held him all this time. My brother Michael did as God commanded and wept, as did all of heaven. It was not a joyous occasion to lose the Morningstar. His jealously of humanity has not waivered and he still wishes to return to heaven. However, he also wants angels to have dominion over earth as well as heaven. Humans would not be welcome in either if he could control that."

"But what about God? Is he going to let this happen?" It was so difficult to understand why God would continue to let Lucifer have a hold on the world when he so obviously hated the people living on it. "Why didn't he just kill him instead?"

"Could you murder your child?" Cas asked flatly. "Could you kill you child if he didn't agree with you?"

Velvet just looked at him and swallowed the bile she felt rise in her throat. She stared thoughtfully at the ceiling, letting what he said wash over her. She knew Lucifer had been the root of strife and chaos on earth but humans were far from perfection. They had free will and had a choice of whether they gave into sin. She felt tears in her eyes. "No, I couldn't. I feel sorry for him Cas. I know that's wrong considering what he's become but I can't help it. To love someone so much and then to be replaced, I know how it must hurt." When Cas started to protest, she stopped him. "Let me finish. Did God not realize how hurt he was? In an instant, he destroyed the bond he had with Lucifer. Did God really and truly know how much his son loved him?"

Cas spoke in a gentle voice, "Velvet, be very careful when you sympathize with Lucifer. It could be your undoing."

"I'm not stupid Cas. I know what he is now. I'm just saying that I understand him a little." She glared at him and then sighed. "I just wish this could be finished and everybody could be happy."

He gave her an indulgent smile. Sometimes her innocence was beyond his realm of comprehension. No one, angel or human, had ever sympathized with Lucifer's plight. Perhaps her innocence was what Lucifer was after. Not her sexual virginity but the innocence of her spirit. Humans were usually wrapped up in their own problems, never stopping to care for others. "I know you do."

"If we survive this, what will you do then?" She asked, curious to know more about him.

"I will return to heaven to serve God," he stated simply.

Her heart plummeted. _Of course he'd return home idiot. What else did you expect? You're not part of his life._ She let the little voice scream at in her head.

"What will you do Velvet?" He wanted her to survive and live a full life. He could not be with her but she must survive.

"I don't really know. I can't go back to my old life that's for sure. Maybe I'll go find a job where I can work directly with people, helping them." She hadn't really thought about what she would do before then. Right now, she could only think of surviving. When it was over and if she did survive it, Cas would be gone forever. She didn't want to think about it.

"Maybe you will marry again and have a family." He would rather have her be with someone else than be alone.

"No. I don't think I could marry again. I cannot have children." The tears formed in her eyes. "My chances for a family are nonexistent," she told him sadly.

He looked at her, noticing how sorrowful her expression and how the tears sparkled in her eyes. "Having children is important to you?" Gabriel once explained to him how most human women had the deep longing for children. He did not understand this because angels did not procreate. Unless God created them, they did not multiple. Whereas the earth was populated with billions, heaven had only a limited number of angels.

"Yes and it's a big reason my husband left me. I couldn't give him children. Now I've have accepted the fact that I can't. Could we talk about something else?" She didn't like talking about children. She especially didn't like Cas having to know that she was an inadequate human.

"Would you like to play cards?" He asked suddenly holding out a pack of cards.

She smiled and sat up in bed. Then she stared as he starting shuffling and manipulating the cards. "You've been practicing!"

He smiled and said, "Yes. I thought it prudent and after the poker game, I recognize the need to have better card skills. What game would you like to show me tonight?"

"Okay, we'll play a game gin rummy." She sat up in bed picking up the cards he dealt.

He watched her sleep, wishing he could have washed away her pain. She had tried to hide it from him but not before he had seen it in her eyes and heard it in her voice. The man she had taken as a mate had cast her aside. That man was a fool. She had fallen asleep not long into the game, her eyes closing. Finally, he stopped their card game and made her lay down which she did without protest.

She was so peaceful now, a little smile on her face as if she was have a pleasant dream. Kicking off his shoes, he lifted the covers and crawled in beside her. His time was short and he was not going to waste it. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close and buried his face in her neck inhaling her scent. "I love you little one," he whispered softly in her ear.

She fit so perfectly against him, her curvy body soft and luscious. His lips touched the side of her neck, giving it a light feathery kiss. She sighed in her sleep and tried to wiggle closer to him. He felt the familiar ache in his manhood start to grow. Yes, he desired her and he longed to love her and cover every inch of her in tiny kisses. He wanted to wrap his wings around her, hold her and repeat over and over how much he cared. He wanted to her to stroke his wings as he made love to her. No, he couldn't. To indulge could only lead to disaster.

Concentrating on her recent encounter, he lay there thinking about what she had said about Lucifer. What was the price he paid? The real reason God banished him? The entire host knew he refused to love humans above God. Could there truly be another reason? He needed to find Gabriel.

Hours later, she began to stir and he swiftly extradited himself from the bed so that she never knew he had been in the bed with her. "Good morning. I trust you slept well."

"Yes, I don't remember even dreaming. You stayed with me?" When he nodded she said, "Thank you."

He left the room so she could dress. She thought back over the nights events. Lucifer really seemed genuine when he told her he loved her. The most infamous creature ever in existence was in love with her and she was in love with an angel. What a disaster! If fate were a person, she was definitely be laughing now.

_

Dean and Sam spent that day teaching her to handle a pistol and shotgun. They drilled her on how to load the weapons and how to make sure the safety was on and off. Target practice found her to be a decent shot. At least she got the shot off in the general area of the target with the pistol. The shotgun she really hated because of the kick. It made her arms feel like rubber.

Dean handed her a lethal looking black pistol. "This will shoot seventeen rounds from the magazine and one from the chamber before you need to reload. You can tell if you're out if the slide stays in a backward position. You know enough not to shoot yourself in the foot. It won't kill a demon but it'll hurt like hell."

She looked at the pistol. "You want me carry this?" She asked disbelievingly. "I don't think I can Dean. I could accidentally kill somebody."

"You will take it and you know what to do. Let's hope you never have to use it." Sam said as he put away the materials they had used that day. "The more you use a weapon, the more it becomes part of you."

"If you say so, but I'm still not comfortable with it," she said softly holding the gun as if it weighed 1,000 pounds. She knew they were doing what was best for her. They knew, just like Cas, that she was defenseless. She knew that she could not remain passive because they were at war and though she was no soldier, she would fight if she had to.

Castiel sat watching the Winchesters teach Velvet to use the human weapons. He didn't like to think of any situation where she might have to use these things to defend herself. He had tried to teach her also. Maybe she would be able to keep herself alive long enough for one of them to reach her side. Shuddering at the thought, he walked inside to talk to Bobby.

"I think we've worked hard enough today. Tonight we're going to have some fun. We're going to a carnival a few towns over if you're game," Dean gave her a grin and thought how pretty she looked even though she was dirty all over from all the weapon drills they had done.

"I love carnivals! Cotton candy here I come," she exclaimed with a big smile.

_

After a shower and a change of clothes, everyone but Bobby piled into the Impala and headed to the carnival.

Parking the car among dozens of others, they weaved among the rows of cars parked in the grassy field. The sounds flowed through air announcing that the carnival was in full swing.

Sam stopped and bought tickets for the rides; the girl gave him the tickets and a bright smile, which he ignored. He split the tickets among them explaining to Cas not to lose them. "Okay, let's go."

They walked into the throng of people, stopping for cotton candy. Velvet watched with amusement as the angel's eyes darted in a hundred different directions at once. He obviously had never seen or been to a carnival before. Then she spotted something. "The strong man contest! Come on guys let's see who can ring the bell." She pulled them to the sideshow game, bubbling with enthusiasm.

Sam went first. He swung the heavy hammer and the lights made it about three fourths of the way. Dean was about the same. Dean handed Cas the hammer who just looked at it until Sam explained he was supposed to swing the hammer like they had. Cas struck the target and it barely lit up. Dean laughed uproariously over it, Sam and Velvet snickered.

"I think I would like to try again," Cas said without much expression. He swung the hammer and this time went all the way to the top, all the lights glowed and a bell sounded.

Velvet hugged him and cried, "You won!"

Dean made a face and mumbled, "Cheater."

Cas heard him and smiled. The carney handed him a fuzzy brown rabbit with floppy ears. He looked at as if were a demon as he held it. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Sam laughed and said, "It's your prize. The winner takes it home and displays it or he give it to the girl he's with."

The angel stuck the offending stuffed animal at Velvet. "Here. You are the only female in the group."

Velvet sighed and took the fuzzy brown thing from him. He missed the point of the giving the prize.

Dean rolled his eyes and said, "Let's get funnel cakes and then go on the tilt a twirl." Eyeing two pretty girls that walked by, he gave Velvet a big wink. "They got nothing on you." He grinned when she rolled her eyes at him.

The four of them spent the evening playing games, riding the rides and laughing at Cas when he turned green. Castiel carried the silly stuffed rabbit for Velvet so she could eat her cotton candy and drink something through a straw.

Dean wanted to go on the tunnel of love with Velvet but Cas looked at him so hard, he thought better of it. "What's the problem Cas?" He asked when Sam and Velvet were out of earshot.

"I don't think it's appropriate for you and her to go into a tunnel of love. I have seen how you _love_ women and Velvet deserves better than that. You don't know how to treat her with respect," the angel said more savagely than he intended.

"Now wait just one damn minute. I have never treated her with anything but respect. She's not some chick I picked up in a bar Cas. She needs us and I'm gonna protect her from Lucifer or anybody else that tries to hurt her. I'm certainly not going to hurt her. While we're at it, why are you so upset over this? It's not like you," Dean stated, running a hand over his face.

"There's nothing upsetting me. I can't be around all the time and I've told you that already. I want to make sure she's in good hands. This war is progressing faster and only a few seals are left. I may not even survive my next assignment."

Dean's hear picked up when Cas mentioned the seals. "How many?"

"Not many."

"How many Cas?" He asked again through gritted teeth.

"Five."

Dean hung his head. It was getting closer. Lucifer's time to escape. Looking up, he continued, "We can stop the last seals, we have to. Sam's life depends on it."

"We are losing Dean. All hope rests with you."

"Me? What are you talking about?"

"Zachariah told me you are key to stopping it." He didn't think this was the time or place to tell Dean he was Michael's vessel. Dean was not one to accept the will of heaven or the orders of angels.

"Who's Zachariah? No, let me guess. Another douche bag angel sticking his finger in the pie. Am I right?" He asked in disgust.

"He is a powerful angel who ranks just below the archangels and he is my superior. And he is a douche bag." Cas agreed with Dean on that part.

"I suppose he'll be making an unwelcome appearance sooner or later."

"Probably sooner." Castiel nodded.

"Dean!"

Dean turned to find Sam running toward them, concern plain on his face.

"Is she with you?" Sam asked anxiously.

"Sam, where's Velvet?" Dean growled.


	23. The Strong Man

My, my this chapter was difficult. I wrestled with it all week and almost abandoned it. Thanks magdailovecastiel for giving it a once over. It inspired me to not ditch it completely and add about 1,500 more words. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 23

The Strong Man

He hoped she was just lost.

"We were watching the fire eater. When I turned to say something to her, she was gone. I couldn't find her and hoped she had wandered back here." Sam explained. He didn't believe she would just walk off knowing who was after her and they had warned her to stay with them.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted, and started walking quickly in the direction Sam had came seconds earlier. "Where did you last see her?"

Cas heart plummeted for a tiny second but then reached out. He felt the pull of his grace. "Dean wait."

Dean stopped and looked at Castiel. He had forgotten the angel radar. The angel stood very still looking slowly from left to right.

"That way." Cas pointed to a brightly colored tent at the other end of the thoroughfare. "She's in there," and began hurriedly walking toward it his heart pounding in dread.

Dean and Sam followed quickly behind. It took less than a minute to arrive at the tent that read: Madam Zinna Fortune Teller Extraordinaire. There was no one around which was a good thing. Sam stood on the left side of the entrance, Ruby's knife in hand. Dean had out a pistol and Cas, well, he just looked pissed.

Dean motioned to Sam and Cas, who both nodded. Then they quietly slipped inside through the flap finding two stools and a pair of black curtains that were closed. He heard a voice and looked at Sam who only shrugged and pointed at the curtains. Dean held up one finger, then two, then three. The three men charged into the interior of the tent only to be stopped short by what they saw.

Velvet sat at a small table looking wide-eyed at the woman sitting on the other side. Her hand lay palm up and the old woman, dressed in full gypsy garb, stared at it intently. "Hi guys," she said in hushed voice. "Madam Zinna is reading my palm."

"You swore you wouldn't wander off. God, you scared the shit out of me," Dean was so relieved to see her safe, he felt like giggling. "You need a serious spanking," waggling his eyebrows.

Before she could reply, the palm reader spoke. "Do not worry Dean Winchester. She is safe with me," she smiled. "Now you boys just stand there quietly while I continue."

She returned to her study of Velvet's palm. "Yes, much tragedy. I see a man, no, not a man. He brings pain and confusion yet there is such light around him. He longs for something." Looking up at Velvet, she said firmly," He searches for an ancient soul. Your other hand now." She stared at the strange symbol on Velvet's finger. "Yes, yes, I see." She mumbled the last absentmindedly.

Watching as she hung on every word, Dean said, "Come on Velvet. You can't believe anything these sideshow freaks say. It's an act, all hocus pocus," Despite everything he'd seen and even after dealing with Pamela, he had a difficult time accepting this.

The two women ignored him and Sam grimaced at him, jerking his head toward the floor of the tent. Underneath the table was a Devil's trap painted on a rug.

Castiel stood watching the women, relief washing over him in waves. He hadn't been able to tell if she was in danger. There was only the knowledge of her location. Listening to the woman with interest, he realized that she must be a seer, a person able to see beyond the physical. Velvet was safe and he hated the thought that he had to leave again in a day or so. The remaining seals had to be stopped or she should never be able to live out her life. What on earth was a spanking?

"I have seen this before," Madam Zinna announced tracing the symbol on Velvet's finger.

Sam looked at Dean. "Where? Do you know what it is?"

"Now where did I put it?" The old lady got up from the table and started rummaging through a trunk that was sitting on another table. "No, no, not there. Yes!" She pulled a tattered book out and returned to the table. Everyone moved in to have a closer look.

Cas leaned in over her shoulder as she opened the book. "I guess angels don't understand the need for personal space," she cackled.

"How did you know I'm an angel?" He asked curiously. "You told her?" He directed the question at Velvet in an accusing manner.

Velvet shook her head. She hadn't had time to tell her anything. Madam Zinna had even known Dean's name. She was beginning to believe what the woman said was true. "I didn't say anything."

Madam Zinna began flipping the pages. "Here, this is it." She turned the book around. On the yellowed page was the symbol. Beneath it writing of some type that just looked like more symbols.

Sam examined the page not able to make heads or tails of it. "Do you know what this says?" he asked continuing to study the page. The text looked really really old and the binding looked as if it had seen centuries of use.

Shaking her head, she spoke. "No one among my people has been able to read the text for hundreds of years. Its meaning has been lost. I will give you the book Sam Winchester for my family is all gone and I have no one to pass it to. My family protected the book for many years. Perhaps it can be of help."

"Thank you Madam Zinna," Sam said taking the fragile book.

"You're a good boy Sam. Take care your brother and take care of her. She needs all of you more than she knows." With that, she pinched his cheek and smiled.

"Thank you," Velvet told her as she stood. She hadn't really said much she didn't already know. What did she think the woman would say? Ok, so shed hoped it was going to be "the angel is going to fall madly in love with and you'll never be alone again." Another bright idea shot to hell.

The four of them made to leave when the seer grabbed Castiel by the sleeve. "I wish to speak to the angel alone."

So the three of them began walking in the direction of the parked cars, discussing what had happened in the tent.

"V did you really not tell her our names?" Sam inquired, holding the fragile book carefully as they walked.

"Honest Sam. I truly didn't. And Dean?" She looked sheepishly at the elder Winchester.

He turned to look at and saw she had a look of embarrassment. "I'm sorry I made you worry but I just knew I would be fine and we were only feet from Sam."

Sam knew Dean's temper and his knew Dean's over protectiveness of her. "Velvet, you know we trust you. It's just everyone else we don't trust. It's hard to spot a demon until you're already in too deep. I think you even had Castiel worried."

"I know. It was a stupid thing to do," she hung her head, ashamed she had caused a problem for them. "I sorry I'm so much trouble."

" Look sweet cheeks, you're not a problem but you need to take what we say seriously. Demons could be anyone," Dean explained rather harshly. She was far too trusting. That could be problematic and that was something they didn't need, more problems.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the car. Velvet opened the back door, and crawled in feeling badly about walking off. Dean and Sam got in the front and sat silently. Dean started the car and pulled out into the night. The drive was silent and Velvet was sure she was the cause. The ride there had been a boisterous time with Dean singing at the top of his lungs, Sam telling jokes and Castiel sitting there asking questions that had everyone rolling their eyes.

She simply stared out the window watching the lights come into view and fade away. Dean had the music up so loud no one could talk even they had wanted. Sam had a small light and was looking at the old book. Sighing deeply, she leaned her head against the window thinking over what the fortuneteller had said. The man who was not a man who brought pain and confusion, that had to be Lucifer. The longing had to be his desire to return to heaven and the ancient soul? Maybe that was Sam. She had heard Bobby and Dean talking about him being the Devil's true vessel. That hadn't led to any more answers nor did it help her discover why she was the one he claimed to love. She let out another exasperated sigh and clutched the brown rabbit.

"What do you think she meant with all that talk?" Sam asked Dean who had been staring straight ahead, not talking to either one of them.

Reaching over, Dean turned the music off. "If, and I do mean if, she is legit then Lucifer has got to be the man who is not a man. All the other clues point to him too: causes pain, but yet surrounded by light. He's already made it clear he is pining for Velvet," he pointedly ignored her still a little upset that she'd just walked off like that. "What's the book say? It looks like it's written upside down."

"I don't know what language this is. Maybe Bobby or Cas will recognize it. I just hope that it will give us some clues. I feel like we're flying blind. V, did she say anything else to you before you came in?" Sam turned and looked at her.

"No. We just talked about the carnival and she introduced herself. Then she set about lighting the candles and setting up the table," she explained. She really hadn't had time for much more than that.

Where was Cas? What was Madam Zinna telling him? How had she known he was an angel?

By the time they arrived back at the junkyard, clouds had covered the bright stars and shining moon. The night air smelled like rain and thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. A lonely light shone from a bottom window of the house making it seem sad and lonely. The Impala came to a stop and they got out into the first few sprinkles.

"There's a storm coming. It's a good thing you're home. Weather stations have tornado watches and warnings out all over the place," Bobby barked as soon as they appeared in his presence. "Don't any of you know how to answer a damn mobile phone?" He was glad they were safe. He knew the boys could handle a few demons or a ghost but mother nature was a different story. "Darius called and wanted me to come help with a poltergeist. I need to leave tonight."

"Are you sure that's wise? You just got finished fussing at us over being out," Velvet said surprised.

"Look here girly. I've lived here a long time and know how to avoid these storms. I'm heading south, completely away from this system. So before you start your belly aching, I'll be careful," he returned grouchily. Darius had sounded desperate when he asked for help.

"Okay, okay. Just be careful." She gave him a hug.

"Yes ma'm." _It is so strange to have a woman in the house_, he thought. He knew the boys and Cas would look after her. He felt like he was leaving his teenage kids alone. "No partying and stay out of the liquor cabinet."

Giggling she said, "I'm tired and full of cotton candy. Just make sure you say goodbye before you actually leave," Velvet announced and took herself upstairs.

With her gone, Sam produced the book and handed it to Bobby, explaining what happened at the carnival. "The symbol on Velvet's hand is in this book only I don't recognize the language" Opening it, he turned to the tattered page with the picture. "Does the language look familiar to you?"

Bobby took the book from Sam putting it under the light for further inspection. "It looks like an ancient form of Sanskrit but I'm not sure. You say a gypsy gave you this?" He asked, reaching for a small red book. "Yes, definitely related to Sanskrit but I'm not sure what it is. There's a professor at the University of Chicago that is an expert in ancient Asian languages. Name's Benton, Sarah Benton. As soon as Cas gets from angel hopping, you better take off."

" What do you think it means?" Dean asked. He hoped it wasn't an ancient symbol for evil. Anytime they came upon ancient symbols, if always seemed to end in disaster.

"No idea but looks like our Velvet may be more than meets the eye," Bobby observed closing the book and handing it back to Sam. "Well, just don't stand there. Get to packing."

Castiel arrived seconds later.

"Well?" Dean asked as he leaned against the kitchen doorway.

Cocking his head sideways, he said, "You are inquiring about what the old woman wanted."

Giving him an exasperated look, Dean nodded, "That would be nice."

"You do realize this woman is a real seer don't you?"

"Ok, whatever. Now what did she tell you?" Dean felt irritation rising at the angel who sometimes talked a mile when he only needed to say a few words.

"She believes Velvet is important and she also read our auras. That's how she knew I'm an angel. It seems Velvet's aura was unique."

"And?" Dean prompted, giving him the what-are-you-waiting-for-look.

"It seems Mistress Zinna has never seen an aura that glows as brightly as Velvet's does. She said it surrounded her like a huge ball that extended to 9 feet around her. It seems the aura was white with tinges of blue and pink." Abruptly he changed the subject. "Where is the book she gave you?"

"It's here," Bobby handed to him. "See if you make sense of it. Looks like some form of Sanskrit."

"What does this aura thing mean?" Dean didn't know if he liked the sound of where this might be going.

Castiel idly flipped through the book and without looking up said, "Auras reflect the true inner person." Handing the book back to Sam, he said, "I agree Bobby. This is an ancient form but I cannot translate it."

"We gotta plan for that. I'm going to help a friend with a poltergeist and Sam and Dean are heading to Chicago to see an expert on ancient languages. We'll be gone a few days. Can you babysit?"

"Babysit? You have a baby in the house?" Where had they gotten a baby?

"No nerdy angel. Velvet, can you stay her with her?" Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yeah Cas, maybe this book can provide some of the answers we've been looking for." Sam interjected as he left the room. He needed to say good-bye to Velvet and tell her what they were up to.

"I will stay."

"No fuck ups like last time Cas or I swear I **will** kick your ass," Dean promised.

"Yes Dean. No fuck ups," Cas promised.  
_

"You guys are leaving again?" Velvet couldn't believe it. Sam and Dean had just gotten back and now they were going to leave again. "Promise to be careful."

"We're just going to talk to a professor about the book. We shouldn't be gone long," Sam explained. She worried too much but with all that was happening now, worry seemed to be as common as breathing.

"You need to worry about yourself. Cas is staying so please listen to what he says."

"I promise."

Bobby stepped to the door and spoke, "I'm leaving too. Be back in a few days."

"Take care Bobby. Be safe," she said getting up from her sitting position on the bed and walking over to him. She hugged him and adjusted his hat.

"Of course I'll take care. You gonna cook a big meal when we get back right?"

She smiled and said, "Yes, with all your favorites."

Sam also stood and gave her a brief hug before exiting the room but Dean quickly replaced him.

"Looks like I'm going to college," Dean grinned.

She grinned back. Sometimes his enthusiasm was so catching. "Thank you Dean."

"For what sweet cheeks?"

"Going to all this trouble to help me."

Dean looked at her and smiled gently, "Velvet, I'm glad we're able to help you. It's the best thing about what we do: save people. And I told you before you're no trouble. Now listen to what Cas says because he's going to be even more anal about your safety given what happened the last time."

"I promised Sam already I'd do as he asked."

"That's just fine and dandy for Sam. Now promise me."

"I promise oh great one," she smiled.

He grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her fiercely. Placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, he gave her a lopsided smile and walked out the door. _Damn he should have given her a real kiss_, he thought, _her lips look so soft and she smelled so good like candy._

Cas stood in the doorway now. He had witnessed the goodbye hug and jealously surged through him as Dean touched her. Yes, Dean cared about Velvet just as Bobby and Sam did but he couldn't help feeling jealous when it was Dean. Woman to Dean were playthings and he played with them a lot. Velvet stood there looking a little sad. Was she sad because Dean had left the embrace or was she sad because she had to be here alone with him again?

"Did you have a nice visit Cas?"

"Yes."

Velvet shook her head. Sometimes the angel wasn't much on conversation. A clap of thunder sounded that made her jump and lightning looked as if were right outside the windows. She always loved thunderstorms even as a child. The rains would come, wash away all the haze, and leave things green and fresh. The booming thunder didn't frighten her because it seemed like God was talking to her saying he was making the land new again and there would be flowers just for her.

"I still have cards," he suddenly spoke.

"Let's not play cards tonight," she told him. "Maybe we could just talk for a while because I'm too tired for a game."

"What would you like to talk about?"

"How about the weather? Do they have storms like this in heaven?" She asked.

And so Cas starting talking. He explained there was nothing destructive in heaven like thunderstorms. Heaven was perfection, filled with his father's favorite creations. Velvet thought it sounded wonderful, much better than the bible version. He continued explaining how the angels moved through heaven, working, training and learning.

She giggled at the thought of him sitting at a desk with a teacher at a blackboard. "I bet you were a good little angel in school. I bet you brought the teacher an apple every day and you always did your homework." She knew it wasn't like that but it made for a very funny mental picture.

"I do not know this homework."

"Stuff you have to do after leaving school. It's extra," she explained.

"Then yes, I had homework. I would practice my skills and I read many books after my lesson was done."

She lay back against the pillows suddenly feeling not so sleepy. Reaching over, she clasped the brown fuzzy rabbit to her. It wasn't Cas by any means but she felt closer to him having it there. That's when the lights went out. Her cell phone rang seconds later. "Hello? …Hey Bobby…. Yeah they did…. Okay, I will…. Yes, he's right here…. Bye," and she hung up.

"Lights are out all over town. Seems someone called Bobby to let him know. He just wanted to say it wasn't demons messing with the power box. There are candles in the chest by the door. Could you get some for me? I can't see anything."

Cas walked seamlessly to the chest and quickly returned with the candles. He lit them and placed them around the room. The room glowed in the soft light candlelight and when he looked at Velvet, he thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Reaching over her pulled the silly brown thing away from her. Looking into, he sat down next to her on the bed. "I'm going to kiss you Velvet and you are not going to tell me to stop and you're not going to tell me no."

So she didn't.


	24. Something Old

I had a mad affair with the thesaurus this week. I worked this chapter over and over because it had to be special, awkward, innocent and dare I say …. hot. I think you've all been waiting for this moment. Let me know what you think. Please send a review. I love to read them. (fingers crossed for number 100 soon)

Becky

Chapter 24

Something Old

Castiel let his lips descend upon hers, relishing the soft sweetness of her mouth.

"Cas?" She whispered, "Are you sure you want this?" She looked into his beautiful blue eyes as he nodded. "Have you ever...?" Did angels make love?

"No, but I've never wanted anything more," he spoke from his heart. He wanted this, wanted her more than life. He knew he could never bond her but he would take this small moment to be with her.

She smiled sweetly and cupped his face in her hands. "I want this too. Now kiss me again."

He returned his lips to hers, exploring them with his tongue, invading her mouth. He pushed her back against the pillows as she tugged at the trench-coat trying to remove it. He had the offending garment off in seconds returning his to wrap his arms around her.

Velvet had never felt like this before. She wanted him with every fiber of her being and then unexpectedly felt very unsure of what to do. Lying here in the arms of an angel, she felt her mortal insignificance weigh her down.

Castiel sensed her momentary hesitation and drew back. "Do you want to stop?"

"No! I mean I'm not sure... you're an angel. Am I supposed to do something special like pray or sing a hymn or something?" Suddenly she was terrified. Angels were perfect beings and she supposed Cas expected perfection in this. "I feel that I'm not worthy of you and your attentions. I don't want to ruin it for you." She hung her head, ashamed for being human.

"Look at me little one," he pleaded tenderly. He could feel the change in her demeanor as she drew away from him. "You are not required to do anything other than be you. Yes, I'm an angel in a human body. This is not a matter of being worthy Velvet. Besides, didn't you know that God put humans above the angels? If anything, I that should feel unworthy. I need you little one. Please don't deny me this moment of happiness."

Tears stung her eyes at his gentle plea and she knew she could deny him nothing. If she thought she loved him before she was wrong. The love she felt now was overflowing to a point she was sure he could see it. Looking into the deep pools of blue, she traced his perfectly shaped lips and said, "Make love to me Cas."

As gently as he knew how, he leaned to kiss the diamond like tears from her cheeks and said, "Only tears of joy." He couldn't bear to see her cry. Dear Father in heaven, she was beautiful in the light of the glowing candles.

Reaching down, he removed her shirt to find a red bra underneath it. Her breasts filled the lacy material, straining for release. "Beautiful," he whispered and traced his finger along the edge of the material. He wasn't sure exactly how to proceed.

"Touch me Cas," she breathed quietly, sensing his uncertainly. "It's ok. We have all night." She reached behind her back and undid the clasp. "Could you help me with this?" She asked him with a tiny smile as she held the straps in place when they fell.

He reached to take the straps and ease them down her arms revealing the creamy mounds of pink tipped flesh. His breath caught at the sight as he cast the red material to the floor. "They're beautiful," he said as he licked his lips.

Grasping his head she pulled him toward her. "Touch them," she instructed in a gentle whisper. She realized she would need to lead him into their shared pleasure.

He didn't hesitate as he trailed kisses over the soft skin of her breasts, and capturing a hard pink tip in his mouth. Gently sucking he heard the low moan of her response. He took his time exploring, teasing and savoring her succulent flesh. He reached down to remove her pajama bottoms, leaving her womanhood covered in red.

She didn't need to lead for very long, for he took it from her. Leaving her gasping for breath, he stood and removed the rest of his clothing. Looking down at her with lust-filled eyes he spoke, "I give you one last chance to stop."

Velvet stared at the sight of his nude body. Perfectly sculpted, lean and beautiful, the length and girth of his manhood caused her inhale sharply wondering if she could possible take all of him inside her. Her eyes returned to his face.

"You are pleased with my vessel?" He asked, wanting her be happy with him.

"You're perfect," she replied as her eyes wandered over his body. He had certainly chosen well when he chose his host body.

Reaching out, he tugged the red panties from her body sliding them slowly down her legs, relishing the feel of her skin. Sitting on the bed and leaning forward, he kissed his way up her leg. Stopping at the apex, he looked up to find her dark eyes heavy and glittering with desire. "Can I touch you here?" He asked as he placed a gentle kiss at the top of her Venus mound.

"Please... Yes," she responded. His touch burned her skin and seared her soul.

Cas parted her legs and ran his hand over her soft dark curls. He gently ran a finger along the lips watching her face. Parting the lips, he delved the wetness that was pooling just inside. A tiny bud of swollen flesh stood out begging for his touch.

"Ohhhh. Play with my clit," she begged arching under his hand. His ministrations had her mind racing as her pleasure was pushed higher and higher.

Understanding her need, he circled the flesh with his thumb getting an immediate response from Velvet. Moaning, she panted as she felt the tingling spreading through her body. "Now. I want you inside me." She begged him. The thunder rumbled as if it sensed her frustration and need.

"I'm not sure what to do," he said hesitantly, a little embarrassed. Even after seeing humans perform this act many times, he wasn't quite sure if he would do it right. "I need you Velvet," he choked out as he felt the burning tingling heat from the erection between his legs. "I need you now."

Smiling gently, she pushed him over on his back. "I know. I'll take care of you." Straddling him, she positioned herself over his cock. With one hand, she guided his throbbing manhood to her and lowered herself, gasping at the fullness as he entered her.

Cas groaned as her tight muscles closed around him, sheathing him fully inside her. His control was slipping and he fought to focus on the woman he loved.

For a moment, she forgot to breathe. Looking into his eyes, she saw the need glittering in his deep blue eyes. Forgetting everything but him, she began to move her body against his, continuing to stare into his heavy lidded eyes. The filling of fullness added to the deep pleasure beginning to radiate through her limbs. Leaning down, she covered his mouth with hers, pouring her passion and love into the kiss.

Cas couldn't believe the intense pleasure that surged through him. Watching her above him only made him want her more. He wanted to say "I love you" but refrained giving into the physical pleasure. Nothing in heaven could compare to the pure joy the spread through his body. He ran his hands along the smooth contour of her back as their tongues battled for supremacy.

"This is unexpectedly...wonderful," Cas said against her lips. He moved his hands to her hips in an attempt to control her movements.

"Yes...wonderful," she whispered as she nibbled and nipped at his ear. She needed him more than she needed air.

"I think I've got it now," he said with a tight smile, as he flipped her onto her back, never breaking the contact between them.

Her surprise was evident, eyes wide and then she smiled up at him. "Please love me Cas."

"Anything for you," He began thrusting himself into her moist heat. He knew he could hurt her if he wasn't careful. His strength even in his human body could crush her frail body. Fire rushed through him, sweat beading his brow. Cupping her breasts, he played with the nipples seeing the ecstasy increase on her pretty face.

Velvet watched his face, see the strain on his face. "Cas?"

"I don't want to harm you," he slowly the movement and rested his forehead against hers, inhaling her sweet scent.

"You could never do that. I trust you," she told him gently as she began moving herself against him. "Make me yours."

"I can't stop," he whispered. "You feel like heaven Velvet." He increased his strokes as his body began to tense. The waves of his climax washed over him as he emptied himself inside her, roaring his pleasure screaming the Enochian words "Olani hoath ol!"*

Velvet's own orgasm crashed around her. As the thunder crashed and the lightning streaked across the sky, she screamed his name, gasping for each breath, blackness enveloping her.

"Are you...dead?" He asked concerned that she wasn't conscious. Had he harmed her? Had he lost control?

All of a sudden she smiled and opened her eyes. "La petite mort, the little death. Oh Cas, I felt like I was flying."

Smiling in relief, he pulled her close and rolled them over careful to keep himself seated inside her. Then he unfurled his wings and lay back pulling her close to his chest. Folding them around her, he spoke, "Little one, I thank you for giving me so much happiness. I never imagined anything could feel like that. I'm so contented."

"Well you weren't too bad yourself," she giggled. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him but couldn't. How did you tell an angel you were in love with them? Snuggling closer, she closed her eyes, amazed at the softness of his wings. She felt protected and precious and dare she say loved?

Cas moved from one hand from around her and began stroking her hair. Her body was soft where he was hard and fitted him perfectly. He had found heaven in her arms and if he had the choice, he'd never leave her again. He would be complete if only she could be his forever. This simple human had turned his entire existence upside down. He loved her. Loved her more than his brothers, more than his sisters, more than his life, more than his father.

"Um, this is so nice," she said against his neck. "You taught me to fly tonight. I never felt like that before, ever."

"You should sleep little one," he urged, wanting to whisper all the things he felt. If she were asleep, he could pour out his heart and she would never know.

"Why do you call me that? I anything but little," she questioned him.

"You don't like it?" He assumed all humans liked endearments and it fit her.

"I love it. It makes me feel special," she admitted. "But I'm not little. Women who are my size, they are often treated as outcasts because they don't fit society's image."

"Velvet, you should not feel you are an outcast. You are beautiful, kind and generous and if I could touch your soul, I know it would outshine all others," he reassured her. "Why do human women say negative things about themselves?"

Yawning, she mumbled, "I don't know. Can we do this again?"

He laughed at her innocent question. "I think we could arrange that," he said as he stroked her with his wings, soothing her to sleep, keeping her safe as the storm raged outside.

He watched her sleep, something he seemed to do a lot of that lately but he didn't mind. He would protect her; pull her back from Lucifer's grasp and soothe her nightmares. Tempting as it was to enter her dreams, he'd refrained, afraid to find her dreaming of Dean or another man. Perhaps it would be better to leave her and never return. No, that was impossible. He had to help the Winchesters in this fight. He was still a soldier.

"Well, well. Looks my little brother has got himself a girlfriend." Gabriel grinned as he stuck a red lollipop in his mouth. "You know you're not a virgin anymore don't cha?"

Castiel blushed as his brother stared at him. In all the years of his existence, he had never even thought about being with a woman. However, Velvet had changed all that for him. Now, she was all he thought about. Gabriel had appeared just after Velvet left the room. He had known immediately what had transpired between the two of them.

"How did you know? Please tell me you weren't watching." Castiel's eyes flashed with sudden anger at the thought of Gabriel watching Velvet caught in the heat of passion, seeing her unclothed.

Laughing at that, Gabriel clapped him on the shoulder. "Are you kidding me? Your grace little bro is shining like the face of God. And her? She's blushing pink from head to toe and wearing your shirt. Pretty simple to figure put. Damn glad about it. Great wasn't it?"

He was excited for Castiel. He had always been the perfect son, the perfect soldier. Finding love as an angel was very rare indeed. Cas looked exhilarated, far happier than he had ever seen him. As far he was concerned, this human would find no ire with him unless she tried to harm Castiel. However, he sincerely doubted that she would ever cause harm to those she loved.

She was a curious human, nothing out of the ordinary but yet she had captured an angel's attention. Angels that loved humans in such a manner always became enamored with the best and brightest, the most beautiful or intelligent. Monaisia had become enamored with an inventor named Leonardo during the 16th century. Her portrait was now hanging in the Louvre in Paris where she often came to look at it, remembering the talented human. What was even more of a mystery was why Lucifer loved her.

"I have to leave her. As soon as one or the other returns, I must report to Zachariah. He's already putting out the call." He looked disheartened at the thought. His time with her was growing short, maybe a day.

"It's difficult isn't it?" Gabriel asked softly.

"What?"

"The thought of leaving her. The knowledge that when you do, it might be the last time you ever see her."

"Yes, but we are still at war. I can not just abandon our brothers and sisters," Castiel said adamantly. "I will miss her every second."

Gabriel stared at the floor suddenly quiet.

"That was not meant for you," Castiel assured him, sensing the sudden change in his brother's character.

"No, but it's true. I abandoned them and you but He left us. It wasn't home anymore and I couldn't stand being there anymore. I'm sorry I left you to fend for yourself but I think you turned out ok," and then he gave Cas a half-hearted smile.

"Come back Gabriel. We could use you in this fight. Another archangel could change the odds in our favor," Cas encouraged. Gabriel was one of the most power angels in heaven. His destructive power had been harnessed by God and used to punish humans. Yet Gabriel fled to live among them after Lucifer was banished and God left heaven.

"More like I'd have a price on my head. Now what are you going to do about your lady?" he wished Cas could take her as a mate but what they had right now would be it. Castiel was the most righteous of angels but being with Dean and Sam had softened him a bit. This woman had reached a part of Cas Gabriel thought he would never bear witness to: unsure, flustered, and utterly in love. He wondered if he had told her how he felt. "I'm glad you have met this woman. She has awakened Your soul. I can see it."

"She IS special but what am I to do now? I can never bond her and I don't even know how she feels." Shifting his position on the bed and unfurling his wings to give them a good stretch he continued. "Lucifer has been able to contact her. He's pulled her into the cage."

Gabriel could only stare. He had not expected that.

"He keeps telling her he loves her and that he paid the price for it. Somehow, his grip on this world is growing and so is his power. If he is unleashed on this world..."

"Any luck finding out who or what she is?" Gabriel swiftly changed the subject. Lucifer's power had grown since his time in the pit and Gabriel didn't like the sounds of it. Could this woman be part of the bigger picture?

"Oh!" A feminine voice sounded from the doorway. "Hi."

The two angels turned to find the wise eyed woman standing in the door who was holding together the top of her too large shirt. She smiled and blushed at the same time.

"Hi Velvet. Whatcha been into?" Watching her embarrassment grow he couldn't help but tease her a little. "So, you've managed to deflower an angel, my brother. That's something not many humans can boast. It's pretty serious business."

"Oh, god," she visually swallowed and looked suddenly a little pale. "I'm going to hell."

"Relax sweetheart, you have my blessing. You're not going anywhere except back into Cas's arms. Isn't that right little brother?" He elbowed Castel.

"Don't be frightened little one. My brother likes to joke." He gave the archangel a look that showed his irritation.

Her relief was evident. "you shouldn't tease me like that. My life is crazy enough as it is. It's nice to see you again though. I know Cas is happy to see you again."

"Yeah, he's been gushing and bubbling about it." he turned and looked at Cas who sat under the bed covers, chest bare, hair disheveled as usual. "He's one of a kind my bro."

"Have you learned anything?" Cas asked patiently.

"About what?" he asked as if he didn't know what.

"I know you Gabriel. You always help me even when I don't ask you to do so," Cas said slightly irritated.

With a laugh, Gabriel pulled out a candy bar. "You know me so well. No, I haven't had any success. Either no one knows anything or no one is talking. Anything on this end?"

"A few things actually," Velvet finally spoke as she moved over to sit beside the honey eyed angel. "There's this." She pointed out the small symbol on her hand, "And it appears in a book but no one can read it."

Gabriel studied the symbol but it meant nothing. "Where's the book?"

"Here," she handed him the undeciphered text, pointing out the picture that matched the symbol she possessed.

"I know this," he said as he flipped through the pages. "It's Vedic Sanskrit, one of the oldest earth languages."

"Can you read it?" Velvet asked excitedly. Maybe now she would learn something.

"Of course. This picture reads, "The mark of sihade, an ancient soul. This soul will come at mankind's greatest hour of need."

Velvet sat stunned. "To do what?"

"Doesn't say. The rest of the text is all centered around the history of Buddhism," Gabriel explained.

Velvet turned to look at Cas. He was looking at her at if seeing her for the first time.

*I love you


	25. Vehicle Required

A/N If you haven't already please go back and read the prologue I did in chapter 1. Don't forget to send a review. I love em.

Chapter 25

Vehicles Required

"I think we should get the book back to the boys. They'll need it in the morning," Velvet said nonchalantly as if Gabriel hadn't said anything. Why was he making this up? He had to be making it up. This implied she was indeed anything but ordinary. Taking the book from Gabriel, she buried her nose in it so the two of them couldn't see the panic on her face. Madame Zinna had said Lucifer searched for an ancient soul. What did that really mean? Ancient meant old but thirty-five wasn't ancient.

Gabriel gave Castiel a knowing look. "I will take the book to them seeing as you are a little under-dressed. I'm sure they'll be happy to see me." He grinned as he held out his hand for the book.

Velvet refused to even look up until she heard Castiel's voice. "Give him the book Velvet. He will do as he says." Reluctantly, she placed the book in his hand.

Gabriel felt sorry for her and sorry for Castiel. She looked so lost but it only lasted a second as a smile again brightened her face. "Thank you." He didn't want his little brother to get hurt but Cas had fallen hard and fast. It didn't bode well for either of them.

"Take care of Castiel here, he's always getting into trouble," and with a wink he was gone.

"What do you think it means Cas? Am I something so old that no one knows me? Am I some type of ancient evil? Ugh! This is so frustrating. Why can't everyone just leave me alone?" She beat her fist on the arm of the chair. "I was perfectly content being a divorced woman whose husband cheated on her. I was fine trudging around that big old house dusting and vacuuming and mopping. I was ok babysitting the neighbor's children. I…" She was happy … surviving?

"You wish me to leave?" Cas asked, startling her out of little tirade.

"NO!" She shouted and jumped to her feet. Would he really leave if she asked? He looked so innocent sitting there buried under thick blankets, pulled up to his waist. "I just feel so out of place sometimes Cas. This world of hunters and monsters, it's not mine." She stood and began pacing across the room, needing to work out her frustration. "How can you stand this? Always fighting and never winning? Always having to protect nobodies like me?"

Castiel couldn't claim he understood women. They were complicated creatures. Men were simple to understand. He always thought God created women to confuse the angels as to their appeal. Even Gabriel never understood them fully. Yet, he sensed she needed comfort which she seemed to find in his embrace. "Come here Velvet."

She looked at his handsome face and realized how lucky she was. He was terrifyingly powerful yet wonderfully gentle. Had he truly believed he would hurt her? His hands on her skin had been tender and he had touched her in an almost reverent manner. His lips had worshiped her body as his eyes had looked at her in pure wonderment. An angel had saved her, healed her and fought for her. Just thinking of him as a man sent tingles all over her body. But he wasn't a man, he was an heavenly being. Walking over to the bed, she slid under the cover and was pulled into his comforting embrace. Laying her head on his shoulder, she sighed contentedly, smiling against his bare skin.

"I have told you before you are not evil. I cannot sense anything in you that could possibly be wicked. I only sense goodness," he spoke truthfully.

"Cas, let's be realistic. Lucifer wants me. There's something wrong with this picture. Why else would he claim to want me and says he's in love with me? Could I be a reincarnation? I don't know much about it but if my soul truly is ancient, couldn't it be possible?" She asked, brainstorming ideas aloud.

He considered what she said. Reincarnation was possible but highly improbable. "It is one possibility. However, it is very rare for a soul to be reborn. When I say rare, I mean it's only happened about a dozen times." He highly doubted she was the reincarnation of anyone.

"Another theory down the drain I guess. Maybe I should just ask Lucifer. He seems to know a lot." He really did but she didn't fancy another trip to hell and back.

"I hope we can keep him from ever speaking to you again," he said. Lucifer would not have her. No matter what he had to do, he would protect her, even if it meant trading his soul. He would do what he must. "Now sleep. You don't take care of yourself the way you should."

"But..."

"No more talk. Close your eyes and sleep," he ordered as he scooted down in the bed and pulled her to him, her back snuggly against him. Pulling the cover up around them, he tucked it under her chin.

She lay there a long time thinking over all the pieces, trying to put them together. Finally, after having no luck, she gave into the tiredness and drifted to sleep.

Castiel knew she wasn't asleep although she lay completely still and utterly quiet. He hated that she had to worry about this and he hated the fact he couldn't do much to ease her self-imposed burden. There were those in heaven he considered friends and maybe they could be of some use. Closing his own eyes, he relaxed, listening to the sounds of her heart beating.

Velvet woke to find light streaming through the break in the drapes. Stretching, she turned over to find Castiel gone. Sitting up she looked around to find all traces of him had vanished: no trench coat or tie. Nothing. Had he truly left her all alone? She felt a little nervous. This was the first time she'd been alone for out of bed, and finding herself a bit sore, she walked to the door noticing the salt line. Had Cas done that before he left? She opened the door and peered into the hallway. Seeing nothing, she rushed into the bathroom for a quick shower. When she returned to the bedroom, Cas was waiting and relief filled her.

"I went to get you something to eat, " he explained holding up the McDonalds bag. "The voice at the sign was irritated because I wasn't in a vehicle."

She laughed. "You went through the drive through. You are supposed to go inside if you are not in a car." She shook her head at him. "Thank you. It was very thoughtful. Maybe I should teach you to drive. Maybe tomorrow."

" I got something called number 5. The voice said it was very popular," he explained further.

"It's fine Cas," she assured him. She dived in surprised how hungry she was and when she looked at the clock, she knew why. It was nearly noon.

Cas watched with interest as she ate. She would tear tiny bits off the fluffily brown and white thing and put them in her mouth. He was used to seeing Dean shove huge amounts of food into his mouth, hardly stopping to chew before swallowing. The way she licked her lips made the throbbing hardness between his legs return, her innocent movements seducing him.

She finished and cleaned up the mess. When she got up to throw away the trash, she noticed Cas's eyes staring at her with a burning intensity. "Something wrong?" she asked curious as to what had him gazing at her.

"Remove the towel," he ordered, his face serious. He wanted a repeat of what happened between them last night. He wanted to show her how he felt; time for them was running out.

Surprised at his boldness, she squeaked, "What?"

" I said remove the towel," he growled, his voice deep and his body tense with desire and yearning for her. He face was stern and told her he expected no arguments.

She walked to the bed where he was sitting. Giving him a seductive smile, she slowly removed the towel, letting it fall to the floor. He took her in his arms and they made love again, Cas taking charge and leading them both to heaven.

Later that evening, Velvet lay propped up on the angel's upper body, tracing random designs on his smooth chest. She wanted to say so many things to him, whisper she loved him. She doubted lover's talk was in the cards for them.

"Did I make you fly again?" He asked completely serious. Cas had picked up quickly that meant he had done something to please her.

Dropping a soft kiss on his bare skin, she looked up into his eyes, looking at her so earnestly. "No. I have to say that I soared. You're amazing Cas. Everything has been perfect and I truly mean that. It's too bad you aren't human." She couldn't afford to let him know how much this meant to her. _Guard you heart Velvet._

He didn't really understand what she meant about soaring but it pleased him to know she was content. Brushing the hair back from her face, he smiled. She made him feel complete but like all things human, never could last forever. Even if she lived full life, she only had about fifty more years. To an angel that would only be a moment in time. Sadness filled him.

"So this what Dean has with his women?" He asked abruptly.

"What do you mean?" She didn't understand what he was asking. _Dean and his women?_

"Dean always takes harlots to his bed. Afterwards he never sees them because they are unimportant."

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you think I'm a...a harlot? You think I'm a whore?" Her voice betrayed her hurt.

Immediately he sensed his mistake. "No, I don't. That did not come out as I wanted." She was hurt so easily that sometimes he wondered how she survived even a day among humans. He saw she was intensely interested in her fingernails for some reason. "I've hurt you again with my words. I am sorry that I can't always say the correct things. Bobby says my people skills are sorely lacking."

"So you don't think badly of me because we had sex?" She flushed quite prettily under his gaze.

"Of course not. You do not do things to be hurtful or spiteful. I don't believe it's in your nature."

"Do angels get married?"

"No."

"Do angels have sex with humans a lot?"

"No."

"Do angels have sex with other angels?"

"No."

"Do all angels love humans?"

"No."

Frustrated, she poked him in the chest. "Okay Cas, work with me here. I'm trying to get information and you're giving me one-word answers. Not helpful."

Taking the offending digit, he kissed the tip, effectively keeping her from poking him again. It hadn't hurt but it was irritating. "Alright little one, ask your questions." He only hoped she didn't ask something he couldn't answer.

"Okay so angels don't get married. Why not?"

" Marriage is a human union. The marriage act proclaims that two people are becoming sexual partners and will procreate. Angels do not need or desire a partner." He liked the idea of proclaiming Velvet as his. The closest angels came to marriage was the binding ceremony, which created the bond, a bond that was forbidden.

"Next question. Why don't angels have sex with humans very often?" Ignoring the need to break down at the fact he'd just said he didn't need her or want her.

"Many angels consider humans to be inferior creatures. To become so intimately involved would be beneath them. For others there is no desire for it. You must understand an angel is not a human. We are more like waves of light than a solid form like a human. To look at an angel's true form will burn out your eyes."

Again, she didn't look at him, instead appearing to be deep in thought. "That's fine. I'm perfectly happy looking at you like this. So you've got a Cocoon thing going on. What on earth do you do all the time? You don't watch TV or go to work. You don't get married or have children."

"We serve God." A simple answer. That's all they had ever done.

"Sounds kinda boring Cas."

Surprised, he said, "We do other things. Fight battles, keep things in order."

" Aren't you afraid you'll get killed?" She worried about him when he had left. He might not care for her but she loved him and wanted him to live.

"I would gladly die in the service of the Lord," he replied seriously. If duty demanded it, he would give up his life. He would give up his life for her.

"Do you think you and I could ever be a thing?" She asked but did not meet his eyes.

"A thing?" He asked, voice full of confusion.

"You know. Like a couple," she said it quietly he almost didn't hear her.

This was what he had dreaded. He couldn't tell her about the penalties for the type of relationship she obviously wanted. No, he had to protect her. He was going to have to break her heart but what else could he do.

"Velvet we cannot be a couple like you would want. It isn't possible. Trust me when I say this. I do care for you. You are one of the most wonderful humans I have ever known. You are my father's creation and I've sworn to protect God's chosen. Angels don't become permanently attached to humans. It's not done, ever. This isn't even really me, this body. An angel has duties that come before anything else. God and his will come before anything. Angels do not love anyone other than him. It is who we are and nothing has or ever will change that." He tried to be gentle with hs explanation, leaving out the part where they would both be doomed to die. However, he already sensed her drawing away from him.

She couldn't say she was surprised. This explanation was pretty much what she had expected but she had needed to ask. Now she had her answer. "I can't say it doesn't hurt Cas because it does. I hoped...I don't know what I hoped for really. I bet you think I'm really silly don't you." She felt like a fool again as her eyes stung with unshed tears. Why did she always need to cry?

He watched as tear trailed down her cheek. It killed him inside to see her suffer but he couldn't let this go on. They had shared a few tender and precious moments but it had to stop. He had a war to fight and a world to try to save. Most importantly, he had to save her.


	26. The Wager

Chapter 26

Velvet awoke to the ringing of her cell phone. Reaching over to grab it, she saw it was Bobby calling. The time read 7:25 pm. "Hey Bobby. Everything is fine. No, they haven't called. Have you talked to them? Do you think they're all right? See you then and be careful."

She laid the phone back on the table and rolled over onto her back. Cas was sitting in the chair across the room. "Bobby says he'll be back tomorrow. So far he's had no word from Dean and Sam. I hope they haven't run into trouble."

"Dean has a penchant for trouble. It is his middle name though I have trouble understanding why a human would name their child that. Maybe they are not finding success and have sought other avenues of information," Cas said as he closed the book he had been reading. Bobby always had a plethora of interesting books that he hadn't read. Between watching her sleep and reading, his hours were filled.

Giggling at his misunderstanding, she explained, "Dean's middle name isn't trouble. It just means that he seems to get himself into situations that are troublesome."

"Yes, that makes sense. Trouble does seem to follow him."

"I didn't mean to fall asleep on you but you've worn me out," she said giving him a conspiratorial grin and stretching her stiff muscles.

He cocked his head to the side. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No. We've just been really busy but busy in a good way." Easing her way out of the bed, she threw on a robe and said, "I'm starving." Walking across the room, she sat on his lap and ran her hand through his messy hair. He always looked as if he'd fell out of bed. Everything about him was sexy even his hands with their long slender fingers. She liked how he put an arm around her waist to pull her close.

"Shall I return to the sign for more food?" He asked in complete seriousness. "I can try a different number this time."

"No, no sign food. How about we both go to a restaurant this time? I don't feel like cooking," she suggested, hoping he would agree.

"Alright. How will we get there?" He inquired.

"I know where Bobby has a set of keys to one of the cars outside. I can drive us there."

"No."

"Then how else do we get there Sherlock?"

"I will transport us. First you must dress yourself."

Quickly showering and changing clothes, she was ready in half an hour.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here?" He asked her.

"I'm sure. It will be great just to leave the house for a little while. Do you think it's safe and where are we going?" She didn't think going to a restaurant in town was a great idea. The demons could be waiting for them to leave.

Cas looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before replying. "I will take us far from here to avoid anything that might try to catch us off guard. I know of a place." He reached out and took her hand.

Before she could blink, they stood outside a run down two-story building with an orange and white neon sign reading "Harvelle's Roadhouse" above the porch roof. A solitary older model blue truck sat the left side of the building. What did an angel know about bars and why would he bring her here? It didn't look very secure.

"Cas, are you sure about this place? I want food not a drink," she admonished him thinking he misunderstood.

"You can get food here. The people inside know of our battles. Ellen and Jo are acquainted with Bobby, Sam and Dean." He sensed her hesitation and pulled her toward the door. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

Once inside she saw it was indeed a roadhouse with a devils trap painted just inside the door. They approached the bar where two women, one dark haired and the other blonde, stood behind it. They both turned to watch Velvet and Castiel as they drew near and sat on the stools.

"Hello Cas," the older woman smiled as she cleaned the top of the counter. "Who's your friend?" She looked over at the woman with Cas. She was dark haired, fairly pretty and seemed to a quiet person.

"Hello Ellen. This is Velvet. She needs nourishment and a safe place in which to eat it," he explained briefly.

"Nice to meet you. This here's my daughter Jo," she smiled as she gestured toward the young woman.

"Nice to meet you Ellen. Hi Jo," Velvet smiled as she greeted them.

"Hi Velvet. So what are you doing hanging out with the angel?" Jo asked. Her mom had explained about the woman that was staying at Bobby's house. According to him she was in trouble, maybe that was why the angel was with her. She noticed her eyes kept darting toward the entrance as if she expected someone or something to burst through the door.

"He's babysitting. Everyone else is gone on a case. I'm not allowed to go," she explained.

Jo grinned. "My mom refuses to let me go on hunts too. I guess Dean is being really bossy too."

Velvet grinned back. She liked Jo immediately. "Of course. So can I get a burger or something?"

Ellen took her order and walked through a door hollering at someone to get to work. Jo busied herself drying and stacking glasses

"How is Dean?" Jo asked suddenly. "And Sam?"

"They're both good, off trying to get a book translated."

"You're safe here. This bar will be filled with hunters very shortly. No demon is going to come after you here. So relax and enjoy yourself. Besides with Dean's pet angel here, I don't doubt you'll have an uninterrupted time." Jo filled an empty glass with soda and set it in front of her. "You must be going stir crazy at Bobby's. I mean they're practically keeping you a prisoner and I bet Dean even keeps you in the panic room. My mother thinks I'm not able to handle myself in a fight so I'm not allowed to go hunting because I 'might get hurt'. Let me know if you want anything stronger."

They talked on for a few minutes but the bar started getting busy and they didn't have time to really carry on a conversation. Ellen came back with a burger, fries and a chocolate brownie and immediately started tending bar asking Castiel if he wanted a drink.

"I do don't feel the desire to imbibe alcohol," he told her simply as he watched everyone else on the bar as if they would attack any moment.

Velvet just rolled her eyes at Ellen who laughed. She finished her meal gazing around the now crowded room. Spying an empty table, she asked Cas if he wanted to play pool. She wasn't good at it but she enjoyed the game. Jo had assured her she was safe so why not have a little fun.

"Are you going to cheat?" He asked wanting an honest answer.

"I don't know. Are you wanting to make a wager?" She asked laughing at his question.

"A wager?"

"Yes. We agree on something that the other would like to have. If you lose, I get whatever you bet. If I lose, you get what I bet. Simple," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What would you like to wager angel boy?" She asked wondering what on earth he had to put on the table. "If I win, you let me teach you to drive."

Leaning over so no one could hear, he spoke quietly in her ear. Her wide went wide and a blush spread over her face as he continued. When he pulled back, she stared at his deep blue eyes and saw he was serious.

"Ok, I agree. I'll break and I promise, I won't cheat," she promised. This was one game she hoped she lost. She laid out a ten on the bar a walked to the unoccupied pool table, Cas following behind looking totally out of place in his suit and trench coat. She racked the balls and set the cue ball.

Castiel continued to scan the room despite the reassurances of the Harvelle women. Rough appearances seemed the norm for the patrons who now sat at the bar and small tables scattered throughout the room. Demons would not get in but it didn't mean other creatures could be kept out. A blonde woman with dark red lipstick gave him a provocative smile and a wink but he ignored her. Velvet handed him a cue stick holding one of her own and not looking very happy.

Ellen watched the two of them as she served up drinks. She saw the blonde give the angel the flirtatious look. He looked oblivious. However, Velvet looked ready to scratch her eyes out. When Cas got his turn, he sank the remaining balls with barely a blink.

"That can't be good," she muttered out loud to herself.

"What can't be good?" Jo asked from the left as the waitress took bottles of beer from her.

"Velvet and the angel. She only has eyes for him. She's in love with him. It's written all over her face," she explained as she nodded toward them. "If he feels the same and bonds her, heaven will reign down its fury on them. Apparently it's a big no-no for an angel to fall in love and be happy."

Jo watched the two of them interact, feeling sorry for them both. "That just sucks. She seems like a really nice person. Besides I think it'd be adorable to see the angel go all mushy over a woman."

Velvet saw the woman flirting with Cas and she wanted to hit her with the pool cue. She couldn't blame the woman though, he was a handsome man with his piercing blue eyes and tousled dark hair. He was hers for a short time and she intended to make the most of it. Bobby was returning tomorrow; Sam and Dean couldn't be far behind, and Cas would be gone. "Let's play some pool!" She turned to him with a bright smile.

She broke while he watched, getting in the striped green ball and failing her second shot. Cas didn't have the heart to tell her he knew this game having seen Dean and Sam play it many times. Smiling to himself, he made the first shot, the second, and the third.

"Are you sure you've never played this game before?"

With a serious look on his face, he walked around the table sinking the rest of the solid balls, the eight ball and the rest of striped balls before responding. "I've never played," he answered truthfully. "I have seen it played many times. So I have won the wager and now you have to pay up."

"You cheated," she accused him, knowing he hadn't.

"No, I didn't. You want to get out of our deal.'

Blushing again, she looked down at the floor and then back to his face before speaking. "No, I'm glad I lost," she told him honestly. "Let's go home."

They arrived back in Bobby's library where she stumbled slightly as she gained her footing. The only light was from a small lamp on the kitchen table. "Does that ever get any less bone jarring?" She clung to him for a moment, loving the stability of his hand as it gripped her elbow. "Now about the terms of our agreement..."

He placed a finger over her lips. Right now, he wanted to just look at her and feel her in his arms. She was his for this last night because as soon as the others returned, he must leave. "Remove your clothing Velvet, slowly," he demanded, wanting to take his time indulging in her soft flesh and candied kisses. He had been alive for thousands of years but knew he had not truly lived until now, looking at this woman, this human, he loved. He watched as she slowly pulled the t-shirt over her head and cast it to the floor. The luscious swell of her breasts were rising and falling with her breathing, teasing him, making him yearn to touch her.

She took her time removing one shoe at a time, languidly pushing the jeans down her legs until she stood there in black and pink under his intense gaze. She felt powerful, she felt sexy and when he moved his eyes to hers, she felt beautiful. The dark storm in his eyes warned her he was going to make sure she paid her debt to him. This was not the awkward innocent Cas she knew. This Cas was demanding and in control. This Cas was hers.

His eyes grew heavy with lust as he reached out with one finger to follow the slight curve of her collarbone. The finger continued its journal downwards between her breasts, touching the skin just above the silky ribbons. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, which parted to take in a shuddering breathe of air.

Stepping back, he removed his coat and laid it carefully over the back of a chair. She took a step towards him but stopped when he shook his head. "Not unless I tell you." He quickly divested himself of his clothing and stepped around behind her, his eyes following the curve of her back. Leaning in, he pushed her hair to the side and placed a soft kiss on the sensitive curve of her neck. He felt her take a quick breath in response and quickly reached down and removed the last vestiges of her clothing, trailing kisses up her back.

"You're beautiful," he whispered in her ear as he nibbled the tender flesh. She leaned her head back against him as he wrapped his arm around her. Cas lips lingered against the soft skin of her shoulder, inhaling the scent that reminded him of heaven. His hands skimmed her abdomen and rose to cup her breasts, kneading the generous flesh and pinching the hard rosy tips. "So soft," he growled as he nipped the skin where her neck met her shoulder.

Chills ran down her spine as his lips continued to kiss and lick her skin. Reaching her arms upwards, she wound them around his neck, fisting his unruly hair, delighting in its softness. She inhaled his scent that smelled like rain so cool and sensuous.

He moved his hands lower, soothing the pebbled flesh, to rest on her thigh. As he did she turned her head and he captured her lips, plundered her mouth with his tongue. Desire for her heated his blood and the need to possess her drove his lust higher. Sliding his hand between her legs, he pressed his body against hers. He delved the soft curls, finding the wetness that announced her desire for his touch.

"I...," she managed to say as she watched his beautiful hands stroke her heated skin. His gentle yet demanding caress heated her blood and sent her heart racing. She could feel his desire for her as his hardness pressed against her. She moaned at the thought of him burying himself inside her.

"You want this." He spoke quietly in her ear.

"Yes." She felt her knees growing weak.

Without warning, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, making her giggle. She felt small, protected and cared for in his arms. No one had ever made her so precious.

Placing her gently on the bed, he quickly joined her and kissing her deeply. He placed tender kisses on her neck, stomach and proceeded to kiss her inner thighs. He watched as she panted, her beautiful eyes closed. He couldn't believe how utterly enticing she was, lying there.

Dipping his head, he indulged himself in her exquisite nectar. His tongue grazed the swollen nub causing her to gasp aloud and arch her body as he pushed one finger inside her. He watched her face, relishing how he made her feel. Stroking her faster, he heard her whimpers indicating he was pleasing her.

Velvet was startled at the initiative he took to give her pleasure. She wanted more. She wanted him inside her. She wanted him to love her.

Placing a kiss on her stomach, he positioned himself over her and looked into her eyes. Resisting the urge to say, "I love you," he kissed her with all the passion he possessed. Grasping her hands, he pulled them above her head to rest on the pillow. With their hands entwined, he plunged inside her trembling body. Her body gripped him tightly as he began thrusting inside her soft, velvet walls. It was if she had been made just for him. She was his precious gift from God. An inferno raced through his body as his orgasm exploded and he emptied his seed inside her.

She felt the tingling course through her limbs as the pleasure built. This had to the most perfect thing in the world. Never had she felt so secure or loved. God help her, she loved this man, this angel in a way she never thought possible. As the pleasure continued to burn hotter, tears began to flow. Stars exploded behind her eyes as she screamed her climax.

Cas kissed away the tears knowing instinctively she wasn't hurting. Then, with the utmost gentleness, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead. Reluctantly breaking the intimate contact, he rolled onto his back and pulled her close, her head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" He was becoming a little concerned because the tears still flowed from her eyes.

"Yes. Oh Cas, it was so beautiful." She confessed. Maybe it was silly to cry but she felt such joy she simply couldn't help it.

He didn't say anything instead choosing to kiss the top of head and run his free hand over her back to soothe her. He knew at that moment he would gladly give up heaven for her if he could. He wanted to make the most of their precious time together and savor every second.

Several hours later, Cas lay with his arm around Velvet. They had made love again afterwards enjoying the pleasures of each other's bodies. Now he nuzzled her neck enjoying the sweet smell. His observance of humans could never have prepared him for the onslaught of feelings he had when he was with her. Around other humans, he was indifferent and unemotional but not her. What made her so unique that could cause him to feel this way? How was it she made him feel at all? She was special but could there really be something to all this? Could all these minute things be clues to something bigger?

She stirred in her sleep, snuggling against him. He had poured out his heart to her but she hadn't heard a word of it. Laying there holding her was like holding a dream. So real yet so far away. He didn't dream but he had been in dreams of humans before. Yes, he could step into her dreams but he couldn't do that to her. Her dreams were her own but she was his. Then the slightest words escaped her lips. "I love you Cas," and she smiled not knowing he heard every word.

His heart pounded in his chest and pure wonder filled him. No human had ever said they loved him. Here she was, trusting him and loving him when he had no right to it. Why was this happening?

Daylight would be here soon and the others would be coming home. Sadness filled him at the thought of leaving her. An unfamiliar ache filled his chest. Then something happened he'd never experienced before. Wetness coated his cheeks as the tears overflowed from his eyes. Pain seized his chest and for a moment and he forgot to breathe. Quietly burying his face in her hair, he wept.

Velvet woke to a tapping at the door. "Just a sec."

Cas was not in the room. Figuring he was downstairs, she grabbed her robe and pulled it on. "Come in."

Bobby opened the door and stepped inside. "You're looking mighty chipper this morning." She did look very happy. Did the angel have something to do with it?

Walking over to him, she gave him a quick hug. "It's good to see you. I'm glad you're back."

"I'm making lunch if you'd like to come have some."

"Lunch?" She glanced over at the clock and saw it read 11:48. "Wow! I slept a long time. I'll be down as soon I'm dressed."

"Well don't take all day or it'll get cold." He turned and walked downstairs.

She grabbed some clothes and suddenly it hit her. Their clothes! Then she saw her clothes from last night were neatly folded on the dresser. Rushing into the shower, she was done quickly and ran down the stairs eager to see the beautiful angel again.

Upon entering the kitchen, she looked for Cas and then walked to the living room. No Cas. Sitting at the table, she waited patiently as Bobby set scrambled eggs, ham and toast on the table. "Thanks."

"I take it there weren't any problems while I was away." He began cramming the meal he'd made into his mouth.

"No problems. Everything was perfect." Where was he? He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye would he? Picking at her food, she looked up at him. "Bobby, where's Cas?" She asked reluctantly not really wanting to hear the answer.

"He flew the coop hours ago. Said he had to report for duty. Guess the angel patrol is on the warpath again and that can't be good. Also said to let you sleep."

He was gone. He hadn't said goodbye. He didn't care anything about her. Why was she trying to kid herself?

Velvet's heart shattered.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always nice because they keep me writing. I hope to end season 4 in the next couple of chapters.


	27. Too Much Time on my Hands

Chapter 27

Too Much Time on my Hands

Bobby had filled her in on the case he'd worked but she barely heard him. When he noticed she wasn't listening, she told him she wasn't feeling good. Leaving the kitchen, she felt lost and despair washed over her in waves. The climb up the stairs seemed endless and when she reached the top, she felt exhausted.

Velvet spent the rest of the day in her room curled up in the chair staring out the window. She clutched the silly brown rabbit. No tears came because she wouldn't allow them. She needed to think and set her priorities. How could she even have entertained the thought of romance and love? Real live monsters were out to get her and the devil was pursuing her. Gosh, she wished she could hate all men right now.

She'd read too much into the whole thing. She knew that. Perhaps he had really meant it before when he told her she was just an experiment. Had she looked at this whole thing objectively? She sincerely doubted it. No, she didn't doubt her feelings for Cas for she knew she truly loved him. True, she'd been in love before but this went so much deeper and felt infinitely more profound. The feelings she had in her past relationships and even her marriage paled in comparison.

Could a person really fall in love so quickly and so deeply in such a short amount of time? Maybe love truly didn't know boundaries. Who was she to say a person couldn't fall in love in a short time? The only thing she did know was how she felt when she was with him. His innocent approach to all things human was so endearing it made her smile. His gentle yet demanding touch thrilled her in ways no man ever had. When they spent time together, he devoted his whole attention to her as if she was the only person that existed. Being the center of this attention made her feel important. Donald had never made her feel important; he made her feel just the opposite. She felt she belonged with him. Their bodies fit together so perfectly it was if they had been had been made for each other. She missed so much already.

_Stop it_! She shouted at herself. _Stop thinking about him_. Pulling herself together, she placed the rabbit on the bed and went to join Bobby.

_

Sam and Dean had been gone for a week, calling every few days to talk to her. She could tell they were keeping things from her especially after Bobby told her Dean was in the hospital. Nearly in tears, she begged Bobby to let her to see him but he refused. She'd gotten angry with him and stormed out the door only to have him AND Ruby drag her back inside. Then she'd had to sit and listen to a lecture from the two of them about staying inside where it was safe.

Bobby walked off mumbling about not trusting demon spawn and calling Rufus on the phone to rant and rave about a unicorn.

"He doesn't trust me but I'm just trying to help. You don't believe me do you?" Ruby asked as they sat together on the couch.

"I want to but..." Velvet began. Ruby was not exactly as she expected.

"But Dean has you convinced you can't."

"It's not that really. It's just that you're a demon. Demons are demons for a reason. You're evil and corrupted." Velvet told her honestly. She wanted to believe Ruby had something human inside her despite what Bobby had tried to convince her of weeks ago.

Ruby looked crestfallen. Velvet was astonished by her reaction. Strange, but she felt the demon needed...reassurance? Taking a deep breath, she changed the subject.

"thank you for the lingerie. It was a hit with Cas to say the least."

Ruby smile practically lit up the room. "Really?" she squealed. "What happened? Tell me everything."

Blushing from her toes to her hairline, she filled the demon in on what happened between the two of them. She left out the most intimate details but filled her in on the rest including the part about him leaving without a word.

"I'm really happy it happened for you. You're crazy over him aren't you?"

"Yes, I love him. Stupid right?"

"No, not stupid at all. Too bad he tucked his tail between his legs and ran."

"Oh no. I'm sure he had his reasons."

"No one should run from love. Do you know how I became a demon?" Ruby asked her quite serious about it.

"You were born that?" Become a demon? What did that mean?

Smiling sadly, Ruby began her story, "Five hundred years ago, I was human. My family lived in Verona where my father was a merchant, a very successful merchant. I loved a man named Santo and he loved me back. My parents however arranged a marriage for me to a much older man, Giovanni, who was an official of the city. I hated the man on sight and refused to marry him but in the end, I had no choice. So as the wedding was planned, I turned to witchcraft for help. I cast a spell to cause my fiancée to fall in love with a woman."

"So were you able to be with Santos then?" Velvet was intrigued by her story. A demon in love was certainly unusual. The fact she was once human was even more interesting.

"My parents found out what I had done. To punish me, my father had him sent to the country where the Black Plague was raging uncontrollably at the time. He died less than a month after he left the city. I turned to witchcraft again for revenge and sold my soul." She hung her head almost as if she regretted it.

Velvet's heart felt heavy with sadness. "You must have loved him very much."

"Yes, but it's a thing of the past now. Life goes on and so must we."

"Life goes on," Velvet mumbled.

"Did you two profess any feelings for each other?" Ruby asked unexpectantly.

"No, I wanted to tell him I loved him but I couldn't. I was afraid of what he would say."

"Maybe it's just as well."

Velvet stared at the demon hard. "What do you mean? You think I'm not good enough for an angel either?"

"Are you kidding? You're the one who's too good for those mindless pricks. You don't know do you?" She asked in surprise. It seemed this human didn't know anything about the workings of heaven. "If an angel takes a human as a mate, the human is killed outright. The angel's grace is ripped from them and their wings severed. Then he is banished to earth to pine for his bonded until his death."

Velvet stomach clenched as nausea swept over her. The image in her head of Cas with severed wings was horrific and sickening. Her eyes were wide as tears blurred her vision. "We..." She didn't know if she could speak. "We had sex. Are they going to hurt him?" Silent tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she thought of him. "What have I done?"

"Relax. You had sex. He didn't bond you because there's more to it than that." Ruby felt a twinge of sympathy for her when she saw the widened eyes and glittering tears. The poor woman's first and only thought had been about the pretty angel. It was obvious she loved him greatly.

"Why did you tell her?" Bobby shouted from the doorway.

"Because she has a right to know!" Ruby shouted back.

"It's fine Bobby. She was right to tell me. But it's okay because it will never happen. He doesn't feel that way about me," she said gently. Bobby was staring at Ruby and was holding a dagger in his hand.

"Get out of my house!" He had wanted to spare Velvet this information for he already sensed how she felt about Castiel and Castiel plainly loved her.

Rising to her feet, she held up her hands. "Okay, Okay. I'm going. See ya girl."

"Bye Ruby."

The door slammed and Bobby was right behind her, salting the door.

That night the all too familiar burning darkness returned but quickly faded into the recognizable beach and sunshine. He stood there, expectantly, waiting for her. Slowly approaching, she crossed her arms defensively and stopped.

"It is good to see you again," he smiled flashing perfect white teeth.

"Why am I here? Again? I don't want anything to do with you." She was scared but she was determined to act brave. Cas wasn't there to pull her out of this. What should she do? _Just play it cool girl._

"Why? Because I wish it. I miss you and wanted to talk to you."

Sighing, she turned to watch the water lap against the white sand. "What on earth do we have to talk about?"

"Us. My return to heaven and you at my side."

"There is no us. Why can't you understand that?" She was so frustrated trying to get him to understand.

The beautiful man smiled indulgently at her. "You look very pretty today. I have missed your face."

"What did you mean before when you said I didn't remember?" Maybe she should try a different approach here. "And what did you mean when you talked about "from the beginning." The beginning of what?"

"I shouldn't have been surprised that you didn't remember. However, I know it would be better for you to remember on your own. You wouldn't believe me anyway. As for the beginning, it began the moment you were created."

"Where are we?" She inquired. _Created must mean born_, she thought.

"The pit. Usually not so pleasant a place but for you I used a great deal of strength to make it more of a place you might be comfortable."

"You expect me to stay here? The pit? You mean hell? Are you crazy? Bad people go to hell. I'm not a bad person, am I?" Suddenly she needed his reassurance that she didn't belong there.

"NO!" He shouted. "I would never have you here. For now, I am still trapped." He looked at his hands and then tucked a stray hand behind her ear, frowning. "But soon, I will be out and take my rightful place in heaven. You deserve to be in a world free of pain and suffering."

"But do you know who I am? No one has any straight forward answers." Hoping against hope that he indeed would give her some answers.

"Of course I know who you are but it isn't the right time for you to know. All things will become clear when the time is right."

"Great, more tedious information that doesn't help me. I need some answers. I need to know what I am." She wanted to rage against it all but instead it came out as a yelp.

"This is a confusing time for you I know. Please be patient. Tell me, do you like Sam?"

She looking at him with eyebrows arched in confusion. "Sam? Of course I like Sam. He's a really sweet guy and really smart."

"Do you find him attractive? His body, you find it pleasing to look at?" The look in his eyes said he was serious.

Where was he going with this? "Uh, sure. I mean Sam is cute. Why?"

"Because he will be my vessel when I'm freed. I want you to be happy with my new body." He smiled at her as if he just given her a wonderful present.

She couldn't do anything but stare. "What? What happens to Sam? Are you going to kill him?" This was beyond crazy.

"Sam will be fine. He will be asleep and I will have a human body that you will be happy with."

"No, you can't do this. Sam doesn't deserve for you to take over his body." She shook her head at the very thought of it.

"But I must have a human body in order to perform the bonding ceremony. Sam is perfect, special." He didn't understand her reluctance. He did appreciate her protectiveness of Sam. It served her well. She was a compassionate soul and that was one reason he loved her.

"What are you talking about? What bonding ceremony?" Her head was starting to pound from this conversation.

"In order for us to truly be united, the bonding ceremony must take place. It is similar to the marriage ceremony humans perform."

"No, this isn't right. Sam doesn't deserve for you to take possession of him. I don't love you and I don't love him."

"You will come to love me I know it. I chose Sam because I thought he would be attractive for you."

"No, no. I can't. I won't." Her head was now throbbing as she stood. "You can't do this to me. You can't do this to Sam and Dean."

"Please don't go. Stay a little longer with me," he begged.

Backing away from him, her heart heavy, she was engulfed in the darkness.

When she woke, she lay there nursing her aching head. She buried her face in the pillow, mentally willing the pain to stop. Not only did he want her but now he planned on taking over Sam's body. There seemed to be no end to this madness. She wished Dean and Sam would get home soon. They would know what to do. They would fix this. How was she going to protect Sam? Could she protect Sam? The headache eased off enough for her to crawl out bed and take something for it, then fell back into a dreamless sleep.

_

Another week passed without incident. Sam called asking how she was and if she was keeping busy. She told him she had been reading everything she could and doing research on the internet for Bobby. Making copious notes, she had kept them organized before handing them to him. He had been grateful for all her help, saying he didn't know how he had every made without his new personal assistant. He listened with obvious amusement. Then he asked to talk to Bobby.

"What happened? Well is he all right now?"

Velvet felt a twinge of fear. Had Dean been hurt again? "Bobby?"

"Do you think that's a good idea? Yeah, I will. Hurry back." He hung up the phone and looked at her. "You might want to sit down for this."

Dread gnawed at her as she sat down. "Is it Dean? What's happened?"

"Seems that Cas got yanked back upstairs for a little lesson in obedience. Sam and Dean have found his vessel in a wear house. By the sounds of it, Cas put up a fight." He watched as the blood drained from her face. He knew she was scared.

"Is he...dead?" She felt like she was going to pass out as black spots appeared in front of her eyes.

"No. In order to kill Cas it would have killed Jimmy too. Relax girl, he's alive." She looked ready to fall to the floor. Getting up, he poured whisky in a glass and handed it to her. "Drink."

She took the drink and downed it in one swallow. Gasping, she said, "Thanks. Does this mean we'll never see Cas again?"

"I don't know. I really don't know," he said sadly.

_

Three days afterward, the Impala pulled into the lot where Velvet sat watching Bobby work on a car. Without greeting them, Dean reached into the back seat and pulled out an unconscious Sam.

"What happened to Sam?" Velvet asked worriedly.

Dean ignored her and carried his brother into the house with them following behind. Instead of carrying him to the couch, he took Sam downstairs to the panic room. Laying him on the cot she had slept on, he stared at his brother looking angry and sad at the same time.

"Dean, is he hurt?" Velvet was anxious, not knowing was going on.

Slamming the door shut, Dean turned to her. "I'm bolting this door. Under no circumstances are you to open it." Then seeing her stricken face, he softened. "I'll explain upstairs. He's not hurt."

Upstairs he filled them in on Sam and his drinking of demon blood. Bobby cursed quietly under his breath as he did while.

"Does this mean Lucifer is going to take him?" Velvet asked.

Both men stared at her. "What do you mean?" Dean enquired.

"Lucifer asked me if I approved of his vessel. He asked me if I found Sam attractive."

Bobby and Dean exchanged a look. "You had another nightmare. Why didn't you say something?" Bobby chastised her.

"It wasn't bad this time. Honest. Now about Sam."

"Why did Lucifer want to know if you found Sammy attractive?" Dean asked. That was weird.

"He told me he needed his vessel in order to perform the bonding ceremony. Is that what Ruby was talking about?"

"That demon bitch was here? She's the root of all Sam's problems. She got him to drink the demon blood and has been feeding him ever since. I'll kill her I swear to god." Dean raved. "I locked him up to dry him out. Demon detox."

"Oh." Working up the courage, she asked softly, "Dean, what happened to Cas? Is he alive?" She was afraid of what he might say.

Dean blinked. Sam was right, she did care about Cas a great deal. "Relax sweet cheeks. He's alive. Got an angel enema and now is more anal retentive than ever but still alive."

"His vessel Jimmy, what happened to him?"

"He is back in his vessel. Jimmy almost died before Cas healed him." He leaned over laid his hand on her head. "He's ok Velvet, really."

All she could do was nod.

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I hope that interest in the story isn't waning. Congratulation to FansCastiel for being the 100 reviewer. She will have a character made up just for her. Stay tuned for more surprises. :) I have other ideas for my readers.


	28. A Few of my Favorite Things

Chapter 28

A few of my Favorite Things

Sam shouted, yelled, beat on the door and her heart broke for him. Dean wouldn't even let her go down to the basement. He had almost taken her head off the first time he caught her standing in front of the heavy iron door.

"Stay away Velvet. I mean it." He face tight and drawn. She had a tender spot for Sam, hell for everybody. He would have had her opening the door in no time.

"But it's Sam. We need to help him._ I_ need to help him." She had tried to convince him to let her talk to him.

"I am going to say this once more. Stay away! He's my brother and I know what's best for him." He almost yelled as he pushed her toward the stairs.

Velvet felt injured by his attitude but she understood. He was scared. Scared of what Sam had done, scared of what he was going through now, and scared he would lose him. She had not replied to his tirade as she marched up the stairs.

Dean knew he had overreacted. Fear for Sam was driving his surly attitude. He was responsible for him. It was his up to him to take care of him. Watching her walk up the stairs made him realize he had to apologize. She didn't react well to harsh words or actions. She wasn't cut out for this life and definitely didn't deserve him flying off the handle. "I'm sorry. He's my brother. I have to save him, even if it's just from himself."

Velvet waited until they reached the top of the stairs to react to his apology. Turning, she looked at him with sadness in her eyes and took pity on him. Placing a calming hand on his arm, she spoke, "It's okay Dean. I understand. You love him and you will do what you need to help him. Of course you know what's best for him. He's your brother."

Dean stood there gazing into her pretty dark eyes. He couldn't blame Lucifer for wanting her. Taking her face in his hands, he leaned in and kissed her lips, relishing the softness. "You're so sweet. No wonder he wants you." He deepened the kiss as he felt her began to respond. Then she pulled away from him.

Velvet was more than a little shocked when Dean kissed her. She started to the gentle kiss but she felt she was betraying Cas. Damn As his kiss intensified, she pushed him away. "Dean...I can't. You don't have to kiss me to apologize."

He wondered why she would say such a thing. "It's good Velvet. I'm sorry you don't like me even though I am totally awesome." He gave her a lopsided grin and pulled a lock of hair.

She touched his check and said, "You're a beautiful man Dean Winchester with a good heart but I really don't want to be a has been in your life. I care too much about you and I have too much respect for myself."

Giving him a bright smile that lit up her face, she walked to her room only to find Cas waiting there.

"What are you doing here?" She watched him as he stood rigid, all easy mannerisms gone. His bearing was stoic and apathetic, emotionless.

"I've actually come to see Dean but I wanted to talk to you also." The torture they had inflicted had almost driven him insane. Hell's torture was nothing compared to Heaven's. By earth standards, it had been only a few days but it had been enough. He had almost screamed her name as they punished him for his disloyalty. The only way he had survived was thinking of seeing her again. They knew he held something back but he would have betrayed her. When they relented, he gladly re-swore fealty to heaven, weeping that his brothers and sisters saw him as shirking his duties for the Winchesters. Now he needed to finish things. He couldn't let any of the host guess his true feelings for her.

"So talk," she insisted as she took a seat on the bed. He was so handsome standing in that all too familiar outfit. She just wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. "You've come to tell me what; that you're an angel and I'm a nasty dirty human or that I'm not good enough for you. I don't understand anything. Lucifer's out to get me. Just pick one." She sounded bitter even to her own ears.

"I have been made to see the error of my ways. I can't be around you because you distract me from my duties. I hope you understand. Two brothers died because I was here with you instead of fighting by their side. If I had been there, they would be alive. Don't expect me to be your plaything any more." He knew he was hurting her but he needed to break it off. The angels would definitely use his relationship with her against him to keep him in line.

He thought she treated him as a plaything. Had she? "Of course I understand. Thank you so much for stopping by to tell me. I figured that much after you left without saying goodbye. I apologize if I treated you in a disrespectful way." She refused to look at him, knowing she would weep because damn it, this hurt. "I never realized you felt this way. This is a good thing because I really can't take your yo yo behavior Cas much longer. Someone like Dean would be better for me anyways." She wanted him to be jealous. She wanted him to respond.

"Goodbye Velvet." He saw she was hurting but it needed to be said. He felt a twinge of sorrow as he realized his caustic demeanor caused the misery on her face. Why had she brought up Dean? Did she know he experienced jealousy when the two of she and Dean spent time together? And why did leaving her get harder each time?

The sound of wings indicated he was gone. Clutching the necklace, she thought about his words. He blamed her. Opening the locket, she gazed at the glowing feather and sighed in misery. He may have said goodbye but she still had this tiny part of him. Lovingly, she stroked the tiny down, taking a short second to remind herself and to remind him. Then she fell back against the pillows, letting the tears fall. Why did she always have to cry? Why couldn't she be strong and let what he said just roll off her? Because you idiot, you love him and you can't turn that off. She continued to cry into the pillow until she fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Dean checked on her a short time later. He knocked and when she didn't answer, he stepped inside. She lay motionless on the bed, the brown rabbit clutched under her chin. As he got closer, he could see the tear stains on her cheeks. He hated to see her heartbroken like this. Cas had told him about saying goodbye. He knew it had hurt though she would never mention it. He patted her hair trying to be consoling as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She opened her eyes at his touch, blinking the sleep away. "Dean? Did something happen to Sam?"

"He's fine. I just wanted to check on you. Cas told me what he did."

Velvet felt the unwanted tears well up. "Yeah, so?"

"I hate to see you hurt sweet cheeks. I wish I could fix everything for you. I'm good but not that good." He gave her a smile she knew had broken many a girl's heart.

Sitting up, she said, "I wish you could too. What's going to happen now? And Dean, I'm so sorry about Sam."

"Thanks for that. It'll be okay." He spread his arms and pulled her into them. "Everything will be just fine. I promise." He felt her nod against his chest. Castiel was an ass for wanting to leave her. Instincts told him she was important. He didn't know what it was but there was something he couldn't pinpoint. She had to be protected no matter what. Cas had made him swear he would look after her even as he made him swear to obey God and the angels.

He shifted so he could lean against the headboard, pulling her with him. Together, they sat there in silence just taking solace in each other's company.

"I lost Sammy once. I can't lose him again. Lucifer can't have him. This is tearing me apart sweet cheeks. Tell me what to do. Please!" He tone was so sad; she thought he would start crying.

She sat up and looked at him. "Dean, I don't know what to tell you. This demon blood addiction he has, it isn't as if we can take him to rehab and expect it to be him to come out clean. Right now, I believe you are doing what you can. Sam will understand later when he's clean."

Dean pounded the pillow in frustration. "Bobby said maybe we aren't really helping him keeping him down there. I don't feel unsure about things Velvet but this…this is my little brother."

This time she took the position against the headboard and held out her arms. He hesitated. Women did not comfort Dean Winchester. No, women moaned their passion with him. Still, wouldn't it be sweet? Giving up control, he surrendered to her gentle embrace.

Velvet starting humming under her breath and Dean asked, "What is that?"

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. Every time I had a bad dream or scrapped my knee, she would sing. It always soothed me. I know my voice is terrible." Velvet sensed Dean needed comforting. He was always the strong one. He was the one who took charge and saw it through now matter what the odds. His vulnerable side stayed hidden from everyone except Sam and Bobby. She knew it took a lot for him to accept her.

"No, it's pretty. I like it."

She continued, this time singing the words.

Go to sleep my darling, close your little eyes.

Angels are above us, peeping through the skies.

God is in his heaven, and he watch doth keep.

Time for little children to go to sleep.

Dean closed his eyes, feeling better than he had felt in a very long time. He felt safe. Smiling with contentment, he drifted into a much-needed sleep. Her arms remained wrapped protectively around him.

He awoke to find it was dark outside. Without waking her, he slipped out and made his way downstairs.

* * *

Velvet joined the men downstairs. Dean and Bobby were busy at the computer. "What's up guys?"

Bobby looked up and said, "It's Sam. He escaped."

"I take it that can't be good."

Dean looked up and said, "I'm gonna kill the bitch. I'll call as soon as I find him. Take care Velvet." Grabbing his coat, he stalked out the door.

"How?" She turned to Bobby after Dean left.

"Not sure. Ruby maybe. He snuck out, knocked me cold, stole my car. Idjit is gonna get himself killed."

"Now what?" She asked as she pulled up a chair to the desk and sat down.

"Now we wait."

* * *

Dean returned without Sam. "He chose her. He chose that demon bitch over his own brother." His face was swollen and bruised. "And he beat the crap out of me before he left." Bobby and Velvet were both silent just letting him rant.

"I told him if he left to never come back."

"I'm sure you didn't mean it," Velvet tried to placate him.

"Like hell I didn't," he retorted as he grabbed a beer and took a big swig.

Dean and Bobby sat fussing at each other over Sam while Velvet sat staring at the half dozen phones Bobby had up in his kitchen. What a mess! Sam was drinking demons blood. Ruby had gotten him hooked. The brothers had become divided. Cas was now a robot and Lucifer wasn't giving up.

The next morning she zeroed in on their conversation.

"My dad was a lot of things, Bobby, but a coward?"

"He'd rather push Sam away than reach out to him. That don't strike me as brave. You are a better man than your daddy ever was. So, you do both of us a favor. Don't be him."

"He's right Dean. You are a good man. You can bring Sam back, I just know it."

He looked at her and suddenly he disappeared.

"What the hell?" Bobby shouted, "Dean!"

No word had come from Dean and they couldn't reach Sam. There was no way to find Dean and she knew Cas wouldn't come. How had it ended up like this?

"I'm scared Bobby," she admitted.

"I know girl, so am I." He said slamming down the phone. "But if anybody can make it through this, it's those two."

"Why is the world is this happening? I still think this is a dream Bobby. Here we are talking about the end of the world. We are talking about the rising of Lucifer. I pray that Cas is helping them somehow." She hung her head praying that the angel would indeed help them.

"I'm afraid Castiel had been changed at least according to what Dean told me. He was taken back to heaven for doubting. Angels don't doubt or rebel. That's how Lucifer got his assignment in hell."

She didn't want to know what that meant.

The sound of wings had them looking up. There stood Gabriel grinning like and idiot. "Hey pretty lady. Mr. Singer."

Bobby had his shotgun trained on the archangel. "Who are you?"

"Name's Gabriel. How are you Velvet?" He calmly pulled out a candy bar and took a big bite.

She grinned at him and said, "Hi Gabe. I'm fine."

"Gabriel?" Bobby looked a little doubtful. "THE Gabriel?"

"One and the same." He took a little dramatic bow.

"What do you want? And where's Dean?" The older man demanded.

"I need to borrow Velvet here for a little while. She won't be gone long." He reached out and took hold of her arm.

Then the room shifted and she was in front of an abandoned building that looked like a church.

Gabriel pointed and said, "In there. You're needed."

"Needed for what?" She asked.

"To bear witness," and he was gone.

Caution made her step with care and as she went through the front door. She was surprised when she ran into Dean.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Gabriel brought me here. He said I was needed."

"Gabriel?"

"An angel."

"The archangel?"

She shrugged.

"I want you to get out of here and make your way back to Bobby's."

"No, I want to help."

"There's nothing you can do. I have to stop Sam from breaking the last seal. If he breaks it, Lucifer rises." He insisted, his face more serious than she had ever seen it.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." She had to help save Sam, and she had a bone to pick with Ruby. She firmly placed what Gabriel had said in the back of her mind. Bear witness to what she didn't want to know.

"Stubborn. I can't believe I'm saying this. You listen to what I say. Move when I say move, duck when I say duck and don't do anything stupid. Come one," he told her. He couldn't believe he was letting her follow him into this disaster but what waited outside might be just as bad.

Entering a long hallway bathed in candlelight, they saw several bodies lying on the floor lifeless. At the other end stood a woman in white as well as Sam and Ruby. The demon turned and smirked at Dean before the door slammed. Dean and Velvet ran to it and began beating on the door.

"There has to be another way in," Velvet said as she looked around for something to break the door.

Dean was already beating on door with large metal candelabra but without success, hollering for Sam to stop. Velvet took off down the hallway to look for another way in. She ran outside and around the back. There was a small set of stairs leading down into the bottom of the church. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she plunged down them into a small room.

Enough moonlight streamed through the small window for her to see a door across the room. Running toward it, she opened it and saw a small hallway that wound around the wall. Going as fast as she dared down the dark corridor, she climbed the short stairwell to another door. She could hear a woman talking. Opening the door, she slipped inside just in time to see Sam's eyes go black and a yellowish light started to flicker inside the woman in white.

Staring at the mess in front of her, she knew they were too late. No, no, no she chanted in her head. Not happening, not happening. The end of the world was starting and Lucifer was coming. He was coming for her.

"Why? W-why me?" Sam was asking barely able to move, weak and stumbling.

"Because... because it had to be you, Sammy. It always had to be you. You saved us. You set him free. And he's gonna be grateful. He's gonna repay you in ways that you can't even imagine." Ruby was shouting with delight.

Velvet lost her temper, "You! How could you do it? He trusted you. I trusted you."

"Sorry V, it had to be this way. I'm sorry but this had to happen and it had to happen this way. I was following orders. You and he belong together. It wasn't meant for you and the angel. Lucifer has been waiting for you. Waiting and loving and longing for you."

"Do you know who I am? Do you know what I am?"

Ruby looked surprised. "Lucifer didn't tell you? You are..."

Dean burst through the door.

"You're too late," Ruby cried.

Sam grabbed Ruby and held her as Dean barked, "I don't care,' and stabbed her with the wicked looking knife.

Ruby looked at Velvet as if she was trying to tell her something.

"No!" Velvet screamed and rushed to Ruby as she fell, the familiar burning yellow light spreading. Wrapping her arms around her, she whispered in Ruby's ear and the light turned to a white wispy smoke.

"What did you do?" Dean stared at her as if she had turned into a monster. That had never happened before. He felt his trust in her start to crumble. Maybe she really was a demon after all.

"I didn't do anything." She choked out. She didn't understand what had happened.

"Dean," Sam was staring at the floor, horror plain on his face.

They stared as the seeping blood congealed in the center and started twisted, producing a column of swirling glowing white light.

"He's coming!" Sam shouted.

"Come on," Dean yelled as he grabbed Velvet by the arm and pulled her toward the door. Once again, the doors were closed and they were trapped. The light intensified as it shot upwards and threatened to consume them. The roaring, high-pitched sound had Dean and Sam covering their ears and falling to their knees while Velvet stood watching, eyes wide with fright and fascination.

Velvet was asleep in the back seat of the car Sam had rented after arriving at the airport.

"Is she asleep?" Dean directed at Sam, who turned to check.

"Yeah, fast asleep."

"Did you see what happened with Ruby?"

"Yeah. What was that? Dean, the demon essence changed. How did that happen?" Sam still couldn't believe what he had seen but Dean had seen it too. Velvet had done something. He didn't know what but now it seemed they had to find out.

"Damnedest thing I ever saw Sammy. She said something to that demon bitch and I want to know what it was. Do you think she's hiding something?" Dean was serious.

"Hiding something? You're kidding. Velvet wouldn't hide something like that from us. We should just ask her Dean. She'll be straight with us."

"Are you sure? Are you positive she has been playing us this whole time?" Dean was now more wary than ever. "Ruby has played you for months. Why not her?"

"Dean, do you hear what you're saying? This is Velvet you're talking about. You've seen the nightmares; you've fought the demons for her. Cas even believes she's not a demon." Sam couldn't believe Dean was now having an attitude about her.

"I gut is saying to trust her but my brain says no way."

"Why don't you just ask me Dean?" Velvet's sleep tinged voice floated up from the backseat.

"Fine. What did you do Velvet? Demons don't go all pasty white when stuck with that particular blade. You did some kind of hocus pocus voodoo stuff on her and I want to know what it was." He spoke in a tone that brooked no argument.

"I know you don't believe me but I didn't **do** anything. I swear it Dean and I haven't been lying to you." She was hurt by his sudden shift in stance toward her.

Dean didn't know what to believe. He wanted to believe her but he couldn't change what he saw. She **had** changed what happened to Ruby. Now he had to risk alienating her with his questioning or he had to let it go and let it eat away at him.

"Velvet, just tell us exactly what happened. Don't leave anything out even if seems trivial or unimportant." Sam encouraged her to talk about it. He knew Dean's bullying way was not the way to go.

"There's not much to tell. I got there, too late to help. Dean broke in and stabbed Ruby while you held onto her. As she fell and the electric light show began, I wrapped my arms around her and whispered, "I forgive you." Then the white smoke appeared. I'd swear on a stack of bibles. That was all that happened." She had sat up to explain what had taken place. "You believe me don't you?"

Dean let out a sigh. He believed her. "Yes."

"Me too V, me too."

"Where are we going?" She asked. "Are we going home?" Funny how she'd come to think of Bobby's as home.

"First we gotta find Cas. We have to make a stop at a friend's place. His name is Chuck Shurley." Dean explained as he turned on some music.

Her hurt started beating faster and she wanted to squeal like a teenager. She was going to see Cas again!

* * *

Please Review! Pretty please with sugar on top. I'm missing you guys.

I reworked this chapter several times hoping it would be clearer and easier to read. Let me know what you think.

Thanks to Magdailovecastiel, Fanscastiel and forestreject for reviewing chapter 27.

Supernatural premieres on September 23!

You all are the greatest!


	29. My Sacrifice

I made a decision to split this chapter into 2 parts. Let me know if you rather have shorter chapters or longer chapters.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it.

Chapter 29  
My Sacrifice

Velvet sat staring out the window into the blackness of the night. Ruby had not only tricked Sam but she had helped bring the devil into the world. Fear made her shiver as she thought about what he would do. She had read the Bible. She had listened to the sermons about the end of days. All those people would be dying, suffering and the world would become broken.

What happened in the old church? It was as if she developed a super power or something. No, not possible she thought shaking her head. It took place just as she said but it still bothered Dean. She could tell by the way that he avoided her. Should she be worried about it? Weariness overtaking her, she let her eyes close, the words "I forgive you," echoing in her head.

_

She awoke to Sam calling her name. "Wake up V, we're here." The sun was up; its brightness seemed to mock what had taken place the previous night. It all looked so...normal. She had expected to find things changed, different. Crawling out of the back, she stood to find they had stopped in front of a run down two-story house with an overgrown front yard.

"Cas isn't answering his phone?" Sam inquired as they climbed the stairs.

"No, it just rings." Dean's eyes scanned the area around the house.

With an air of caution, they entered the house through the unlocked front door into a disaster area. No one said anything as Dean and Sam looked at each other. Velvet was between the two of them as if they were guarding her. She looked around the dim house littered with papers and glass. The windows were broken and the shades were all askew. The kitchen table was on its side and appliances were scattered around it. Something red was spread over everything and if it had been sprayed from a hose.

Sam walked in front, taking in the damage. Without warning, a "whopping" noise sounded as a man hit him. "Geez! Ow!" and stumbled backwards hand holding the side of his head.

A shorter man with a dark beard and hair was grasping a toilet plunger.

"Sam."

"Yeah!"

"Hey, Chuck." Dean offered.

"So...you're okay?"

"Well, my head hurts." Sam grimaced.

Velvet watched the exchange between them. It was obvious they knew each other.

"No, I mean—I mean my — my last vision. You went like, full-on Vader.  
Your body temperature was one-fifty. Your heart rate was two hundred. Your eyes were black."

Dean stared at Sam, disbelief on his face. "Your eyes went black?"

Sam looks back over his shoulder at his. "I didn't know. Chuck, this is Velvet."

"Nice to meet you under these circumstances that is."

"Hi chuck. I glad to meet you." Someone wasn't right here. She could feel it.

"Where did you pick her up?" Chuck questioned them, dreading telling them about the angel.

"You mean you don't know her?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"No, should I?"

Dean saw how confused he was. "You mean you haven't dreamed about her or seen a vision of her? Geez Chuck, you must be losing your touch. She's been hiding out at Bobby's for weeks."

"Well there has been a lot of haze...," the nervous man offered.

Dean spoke again. "Where's Cas?"

"He's dead. Or gone. The archangel smote the crap out of him. I'm sorry."

Velvet stared at him not able to speak and unable to move.

"You're sure? I mean, maybe he just vanished into the light or something."

"Oh, no. He like, exploded. Like a water balloon of chunky soup."

She started feeling the nausea washing over her and her vision was growing black. Wanting to throw her hands over her ears, she took a tiny step backwards. Not happening. This is not happening.

Sam took a closer look at Chuck and waved a hand at his own left ear.  
"You got a—"

Chuck ran a hand over his hair. "Oh. Oh, god." He pulled something out of his hair. "Is that a molar? Do I have a molar in my hair? This has been a really stressful day."

"No. No." velvet was shaking her head in denial, her eyes wide and full of unshed tears. She felt the blood drain away as she realized what all the red mess actually was. "No, no, no, no," she kept repeating, her breaths coming in short bursts.

"Velvet..." Sam reached out to grab her but she was already running out the door.

Velvet made it down the stairs and emptied the contents of her stomach on the ground. Falling to her knees, she jerked off the locket. She opened it to find the tiny white feather had turned a sickish, oily black. The remains of the once beautiful gift now unrecognizable. He was gone and she wailed her grief as the men reached her.

Sam was beside her on his knees. "Velvet I'm sorry."

"We were... We were walking on him." Her tears flowed like rivers. The nausea hit again as she hung her head and dry heaved repeatedly. Sorrow unlike anything she'd every known hit her without pity and she collapsed on the brown grass unable to bear it. Deep, heart-wrenching sobs shook her body. "The feather is black. It's dead. He's dead. Oh dear God in heaven please!" She prayed through her sorrow. "Don't take him away from me."

Dean felt helpless. Her grief and sadness shook him to the core. "Sweet cheeks I'm so sorry. What can I do?" Using the utmost care, he took the locket and opened it. The feather was just as she said, black and lifeless.

"Cas, you stupid son of a bitch."

Chuck spoke, his voice urgent, "I can feel them."

"Damn it! I can't deal with those douche bags right now." Dean needed time to think. He needed to take care of her. "I got a plan." Leaning down, he picked Velvet up in his arms and started back to the stairs. She lay in his arms, whimpering against his neck.

"Dean wait. We can't take her back in there." Sam warned him. His heart was breaking for her. She was grieving and crying so hard he was afraid she would hyperventilate. If she had to see the inside of the house again, he knew she'd have a nervous breakdown.

Looking down at her, he nodded. "You're right. Open the back door."

"Hurry Dean," Chuck encouraged not wanting him to tarry any longer. The angels were coming.

Dean placed her on the backseat. "We'll be back as fast as we can sweetheart. We'll take care of you and see you through this. I swear it."

Velvet sat there, staring at nothing. Surrounded by her pain, she surrendered to it. Dear, sweet, innocent, lovable, frustrating Cas was dead. She would never see him again. She would never touch him again. She would never have the chance to tell him that she loved him. The tears rolled and anguish filled her.

How would she survive this? She didn't know if wanted to.


	30. Make the World go Away

Thank you everyone who continues to read the story.

Chapter 30

Make the World go Away

They were back in the car after their run in with Zachariah and his goons. Using the banishing sigil, Dean had sent them away. Now the two of them were faced with the rising of Lucifer, the death of their friend and the monumental grief of the woman in the backseat.

Dean started the car and drove off, leaving the mess and Chuck behind. Sam sat silent in the back seat with Velvet in case she needed him. The radio continued to spout one natural disaster after another. Reaching over, he turned it off. Right now, there was no room in his head to think about the devil. He needed a shower, a drink and a good night's sleep.

He looked at Velvet in the rear view mirror and saw she wasn't doing so great. He and Sam had left her alone believing she needed time to cry it out. She hadn't talked or moved the entire drive. "She's not doing so hot Sam. What can we do to help her?"

Sam turned to look at her. She was huddled up against the door, face buried between the seat and window. "She'll need time and support." Reaching over, he rubbed her soldier. "I'm here V." He shook his head at Dean indicating she wasn't ready to talk yet.

After a long while, he decided to try again. He stroked her head and spoke, "I'm so very sorry Velvet. Tell me what I can do for you. I want to help you." She still didn't respond to him. "Don't lock your grief inside. You don't have to hide it from us either." She just shook her head. "It's ok V. You'll make it through this. I lost the woman I loved. It hurt so damn much."

She turned to Sam, the pain apparent on her face. "I want to die," she wailed. The dam burst, tears flooding her eyes and pouring down her cheeks.

Her deep sobs tore at Sam. He enfolded her in his arms as her sorrow continued. He tried to soothe her by telling her he understood and he'd be there for her. "Let's find a hotel. We can't drive back to Bobby's with her in this condition." Sam was getting worried. She was in a fragile state of mind. He rocked her like a baby, concerned more over the violent shaking than her tears. "I know it hurts and I wish it hadn't happened. I miss him too. He was my friend."

A short time later, they settled into a room at the Regent Inn Hotel near an overpass. Sam excused himself saying he needed to pick something up. Velvet managed to walk to the room, collapsing on nearest bed as soon as they were inside. She was exhausted and the tears had ceased for the time being. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what sweet cheeks?" Dean asked sitting beside of her, confusion showing on his face.

"That you've had to listen to me go through this. Lucifer is free and this pretty much pales in comparison." She hung her head ashamed of the out of control reaction. "Plus I know how much you hate the girly stuff."

Dean took a long look at her. Her eyes were swollen and nothing had ever looked sadder. Taking her hand he spoke, choosing his words with care. "Don't apologize. You need to cry then you cry. We'll go buy a frigging truckload of Kleenex for you if you need. My shoulder is strong, called muscular by some, so cry on it if you need to. Yeah, Lucifer is free but we're going to fix it. Cas was our friend too and he died trying to help us. He died so we could stop the devil. He died for us, for you."

Velvet rested her head on Dean's shoulder and he knew the tears had started again. Dean let her cry knowing she had to go through the grieving process. He hoped against hope that somehow, Cas would magically appear but that wasn't realistic. He was gone like so many others they had lost in this war against evil.

Sam returned and handed Velvet a pill and a bottle of water. "This will help Velvet."

Looking at she asked in a dull lifeless voice, "Will it make me forget?"

"No, but it will help you sleep."

It didn't take long for the medication to do its job. She was sound asleep, her weary mind and her heart getting a break. She awoke the next morning. Getting up, she went to splash water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen and her skin was so pale she looked lethargic. She wet a washcloth and held it against her puffy eyes, hoping it would help the ache behind them. How would she make it through the rest of her life?

When she returned to the room, Bobby was there with a comforting hug. "I'm sorry young one. It's tragic."

"Thanks." Velvet felt uncomfortable all the sudden. Shrugging, she chalked it up to pain and grief.

Sam told Bobby what had happened and he looked angrier that she had ever seen him. "You're damn right you didn't listen. You were reckless and selfish and arrogant."

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized, his eyes lowered.

"Oh, yeah? You're sorry you started Armageddon? This kind of thing don't get forgiven, boy. If, by some miracle, we pull this off...I want you to lose my number. You understand me?"

Velvet gasped. "You don't mean that. You can't." This wasn't as Bobby at all and why wasn't Dean saying anything.

"It's okay V. There's an old church nearby. Maybe I'll go read some of the lore books there." He turned to go.

"Yeah. You do that." Bobby spit at him as he walked out the door.

"Dean, I'm going with Sam," Velvet announced and hurried after Sam.

He was already to the door of the building before she caught up with him. "Sam! Wait up"

He stopped and turned toward her.

"I'll go with you." She said a little breathless as they started down the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry I started it Velvet. I would do anything to change it."

"Let's not go to the church. There's a bench across the street next to the water. Why don't we go sit there and just talk?" She suggested hoping it would get her mind off Cas. Sam nodded and she smiled as they walked to the bench. They sat there talking about Jess and Cas, about the end of world and what they had wanted to do with their lives.

The sky was turning orange, purple and red as the sunset approached. "Seems like we've been dealt an unfair hand Sam. What are we going to do now? I want to help if I can," She didn't know what she could help with other than research material off the Internet and out of books.

"This is all my fault V. Dean talks to me although he's reluctant about it. Bobby's not talking to me. I have to fix this. Somehow I have to make it better." He leaned forward and hung his head, feeling defeated. "You should hate me too."

"I don't hate you Sam." She rubbed a hand over his back trying to soothe his pain. "If anyone can fix this, it's you and Dean. You guys, I have faith in you." Now it was her turn to give comfort. Sam was a sensitive soul and a true friend. He was the big brother she always wanted. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said, "It wasn't your fault. You were tricked."

"I wish that I could have spared you the scene in the church." His tall frame was hunched over in defeat, tears escaping as he thought about what he done.

"It'll be fine. I just know." _Poor Sam_, she thought as she watched him bury his head in his hands. "Sam, I don't know if it means anything but I forgive you."

Sam's head jerked up. The heaviness he carried was gone. It was if those three simple words had washed away the guilt. His soul felt free and whole as if nothing had happened. "What did you do?" he looked at her and saw a glow around her. He blinked and it was gone.

"I mean it Sam I don't blame you and I don't want you to blame yourself for anything."

"Velvet, you did something. All the guile, the remorse, the shame, all of it is gone. And you glowed. I saw it. It just lasted a second but it was there." What was she?

"Yeah right." she decided to change the subject. "Do you Bobby was acting a little strange? He called me young one, which he as never done almost as if he was trying to sound affectionate. He made my skin crawl. Bobby would never give up on you Sam. He loves you."

He bounded to his feet. "Let's go."

"What is it?" she asked as hurried back toward the hotel.

"That's not Bobby."

Fear seized her heart. Dean was with him. Sam's long legs left her behind and by the time she got to the room, Sam was fighting with a woman and Dean was grappling with a large man. Bobby lay on the floor, Ruby's knife in his side. She ran to Bobby and felt for a pulse. He was still alive. Grabbing the knife, she pulled it out and without another thought, stabbed the big man with it. Yellow-red light sparked in him and he collapsed.

Crawling back to Bobby's side, she looked up to find a cloud of black smoke escaping the woman's mouth. She collapsed as if dead. "Bobby what happened to you?" She grabbed a towel and pressed it over the wound in an attempt to slow the bleeding.

"He was possessed." Dean explained as he and Sam hoisted him up. "Let's go. We have to get him to hospital. Velvet, grab our stuff."

They got to the hospital and turned the injured man over to the staff. Dean had them back out the door, Velvet and Sam wanting to stay. Dean explained about the Michael sword in the storage facility and reminded Velvet the hospital wasn't secure.

"But he might die. We need to be there. We're his family." Velvet said from the back seat of the Impala.

"He's in good hands. He'll be fine." Dean tried to assure her. They couldn't worry about Bobby. They had to get there before the demons.

Velvet sat back and prayed hard. Now Cas was gone and now Bobby was gravely injured and could die. She finally dozed off and was jarred awake when the Impala stopped. Opening her eyes, she saw they were at a decent looking hotel for a change.

"Come on," Dean demanded as he opened the back door for her.

Sam booked a room and they were in before she had time to turn around.

"I thought we were going to your dad's storage place," she said in a confused voice.

"We are. You're not. We are to salt the doors and windows and you are not to step foot outside. Do you understand?" He looked at her hard as if she might not have heard him.

"Wait, you're leaving me alone?" She was shocked.

"Yes. It will be safer than taking you with us. Here's some cash, fake I.D. and a credit card. If we aren't back by noon tomorrow, get the hell back to Bobby and the hospital. Here is a list of numbers of people we trust." He thrust the stuff into her hands. "Here's a pistol and Ruby's knife. Use them if you have to."

"Got a salt line on everything. We're good to go," Sam said as he walked out of the bathroom.

Dean hugged close. "Swear you won't open the door to anyone. I mean anyone."

"I swear. Do we need a password?"

"Cherry pie." Sam smiled and hugged her. "Here," he said as he handed her a pack of playing cards, "To pass the time."

"Thanks. Please be careful. I can't take another hit right now." Then she watched them out the window until the red tail lights of Dean's car dimmed to nothingness.

So there she was, alone after so long. Her former lover was dead. Her surrogate father was in the hospital and her two surrogate brothers were in a race to beat demons. Putting everything on the small table, she sat in a chair staring at the small pile. She looked at the clock on the bedside table, willing the time to pass as fast as possible.

She paced the room, flipped through the TV channels, played 1,000 games of solitaire, took power naps and jumped up to look out the window every time she heard a car. Tears threatened every time she stopped doing anything.

Just before dawn, she called the hospital to check on Bobby, finding he was in stable condition in ICU. The nurse informed her Bobby would be moved to a room the next morning. Relief flooded her when she heard the news. Dean and Sam would be just as relieved. Now they just needed to get back so she could tell them.

A knock at the door startled her out of train of thought. Picking up the pistol, she approached the door with an air of caution. She looked through the door's peephole and saw the both of them standing outside. The urge to tear open the door and throw her arms around them was overwhelming. However, she remembered Dean's warning.

"Who's there?" She asked in a voice loud enough to be heard through the door.

"Velvet, it's us," Sam spoke in a calm voice.

"Open the door," Dean demanded.

"What's the password?"

Sam started laughing while Dean looked at him using his most irritated expression. The woman was doing exactly as he instructed. She was trusting no one, not even them. She was playing it safe and smart, which pleased him greatly. If only everyone would take direction like she did, their job would be easier, at least a little easier.

"Apple pie," Dean said and waited for the door to open.

"Wrong!" Her voice sounded again. "I'll give you one more chance."

Sam was still grinning. "Cherry pie."

The door opened and she gave Sam a hug. "Bobby is stable and they're moving him into a room this morning. Did you get to the Michael sword first? Where is it?" She saw the look that passed between Sam and Dean. "What?"

"There isn't a sword." Sam said hoping he wouldn't have to explain about Dean.

"What does that mean? You mean he can't be stopped?"

Sighing, Sam looked at Dean who nodded. "The sword is a person. It's Dean." He glanced at his brother, who leaned against the door looking angry about the whole thing. "Dean is the Michael sword." He sat down at the table.

Walking back to table, she sat down and laid down the pistol on the table "Wow! So what does it mean?"

Dean pushed himself off the door and collapsed on the bed. "I means the biggest dick of them all, Michael, wants to stick his hand up my skirt." His look was one of disgust. "Seems Michael will be the one to defeat Lucifer while wearing my skin."

"But Dean has to say yes to Michael or he can't take Dean as his vessel," Sam explained.

"I don't understand. Why Dean?" She asked, confused by it all.

"Seems it's in our bloodline." Sam continued.

She glanced at Dean. He was lying on his back with his hands clasped behind his head, staring at the ceiling. She felt sorry for him. This whole mess was so hard on Dean. He just wanted to take care of his brother. Everything centered on Sam whether Dean would admit it or not. Dean, so strong, brave, was exhausted. Sometimes when she looked at him, she saw the fatigue in his eyes. He covered it up, just as he did with everything behind jokes and sarcasm. She felt sorry for him.

"I think we should get back to the hospital. Bobby needs us." She stood and indicated the door.

"Sit down sweet cheeks," Dean ordered as he sat up. "There's something else we need to tell you." His face was serious.

Her heart started to beat faster. "No, just tell me already." Dread and fear filled her.

Dean came and stood in front of her. "Cas."

She stared at him afraid of where this was going.

"He's alive."

The room began to sway as the world went black.


	31. Adjustments

Chapter 31

Adjustments

She opened her eyes to the sight of Dean and Sam leaning over her. Sam was holding her hand and Dean was saying something. Why was she on the floor?

"What happened?" She asked them.

"You fainted my dear Scarlett." Dean grinned as he helped her to his feet. "Actually I think you hyperventilated.

Then she remembered. "Cas is alive. How?" She wanted to dance. She wanted to cry in relief. He was alive!

"We'll explain in the car. Let's go." Dean held on to her arm as they left the hotel room.

When they were on the road, Sam turned to Velvet who sat smiling and looking happier than he had seen her in a long time. "We don't know exactly how, just that he's back. He saved our asses back at Dad's storage unit. I think it was God."

"Was he okay? Was it still him?"

"He was exactly the same. Hair that looks like it's never been combed, trench coat, backwards tie and holy attitude. It was as if it never happened." Sam assured her, sensing she needed to hear it.

"Did he..." She stopped before she completed her question.

"Did he what?"

"Nothing. It's not important." She had wanted to say, "Did he ask about me?" No, she needed to be satisfied that he was alive and whole. What else could she possibly want or expect?

"Why don't you get some sleep sweet cheeks? We'll be at the hospital by noon." Dean encouraged.

She stared at the back of his head. Why did he think sleep could solve all her problems? Closing her eyes, she sat there thinking of Cas, not noticing that she drifted into an unfulfilling sleep.

The hospital was bustling when they walked in. Dean sauntered up to the desk to talk to the woman sitting behind it. With a wink, he turned and grinned indicating he knew Bobby's location. They set off to find his room. When they arrived, Bobby was watching the news.

Velvet rushed over to Bobby and threw her arms around him. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Bobby hugged her, patting her back in a manner meant to be comforting. "I'm too tough to kill that easy. Boys."

"Hey Bobby." Dean and Sam said at the same time and both gave him a hug.

"So what happened?" Bobby asked turning off the TV and watched Velvet pull up a chair to sit at his bedside.

Dean and Sam launched into telling about what happened with Meg, Zachariah and then Cas killing two angels. Bobby was more surprised at Cas's resurrection than Dean being Michael's chosen vessel.

"Hell's Bells! If this ain't a god damn disaster in the making. What's our next move? Any ideas?" He asked as he shifted his sore body in the uncomfortable bed.

"I don't know about you but the best idea I got right now is grub. Velvet has to be hungry and I'm starving. Let's go down to the cafeteria and grab a bite. Looks like you already had your lunch." Dean indicated the half eaten tray of food on the adjustable table.

"I am a little hungry," she admitted. She hadn't eaten much of anything since learning of the angel's death.

"Well. What are you waiting for? You heard the lady." Bobby said in his grumpy voice.

"Let's go. Maybe they'll have pie."

The three of them headed for the hospital cafeteria. They settled on burgers and side salads. Dean somehow talked one of the workers into finding him some pie. Noticing he stuck a piece of paper in his pocket, she smiled and shook her head.

"What?" He asked her as he sat down.

She laughed. "You're incorrigible."

He grinned and starting wolfing down the pie.

Sam had been afraid she wouldn't have been able to survive it. He didn't believe her to be weak by any means. She was strong but losing Cas had been almost more than she could bear. He had been afraid for her mental stability as she grieved. He hadn't wanted to leave her alone at the motel but he also knew she couldn't go with them. Now she was sitting talking and laughing again as if it hadn't happened. She was so much like Dean. He knew she pushed down many of her feelings, trying to hide them from everyone.

He thought about the talk they had while they sat by the waterside. Velvet had told him how she felt about Cas and that she knew it could never work. He had told her about Jess and the plans they had made. The day Dean had come for him he had gone to look at engagement rings. He had planned to ask her to marry him on her birthday.

He sat there listening to Dean and Velvet trade movie quotes, shaking his head at the amount of movie knowledge they had in common. Dean was having a hard time forgiving him. He couldn't blame him; After all, he had chosen a demon, a monster over his own brother. Dean had died for him, went to hell for him. He had tried everything to get his brother back but to no avail. Castiel had been the one to rescue Dean and bring him out of hell.

The trio returned to Bobby's room just in time to hear Bobby shouting at his doctor.

"Unlikely to walk again? Why, you snot-nosed son of a bitch! Wait till I get out of this bed!"

The door burst open and a young doctor hurried by them. Bobby was sitting up in the hospital bed looking very unhappy.

"I'll use my game leg and kick your friggin' ass! Yeah, you better run!" He continued to yell. He looked at the three of them and said, "You believe that yahoo?"

"Screw him. You'll be fine." Dean offered trying to sound confident.

Sam changed the subject. "So, let me ask the million-dollar question. What do we do now?"

"Well... We save as many as we can for as long as we can, I guess. It's bad. Whoever wins, heaven or hell, we're boned." Bobby said his intent clear.

Velvet shuddered at that. Bobby was saying there was no way out of this. They were going to lose and it would be bad. Cas would be in the middle of it all. She wanted to bury her head in the sand and pretend it wasn't happening.

"What if we win? Dean asked, surprising them.

The three of them turned to stare at him.

"I'm serious. I mean, screw the angels and the demons and their crap apocalypse. Hell, they want to fight a war, they can find their own planet. This one's ours, and I say they get the hell off it. We take 'em all on. We kill the devil. Hell, we even kill Michael if we have to. But we do it our own damn selves."

Bobby questioned him, not taking the bait. "And how are we supposed to do all this, genius?"

Dean shrugged. "I got no idea. But what I do have is a GED and a give-'em-hell attitude, and I'll figure it out."

"You are nine kinds of crazy, boy."

"It's been said," he grinned at Bobby and walked over to pat him on the shoulder. "Listen, you stay on the mend. We'll see you in a bit."

Velvet gave him a kiss on the head. "I'll be back tomorrow. Take it easy on the nurses. They're just trying to help you." Then she headed out with Dean, Sam following behind.

"Sam?"

Velvet and Dean walked on as Sam stayed in the room with Bobby.

"Dean, do you think Bobby really will be able to walk again?"

"I don't know. I hope he will and we'll help him whenever and however we can. God, I hate this. He did it to save me. That demon almost killed me. Thank you sweet cheeks for saving but you never place yourself in danger like that. "

"You can't blame yourself. What if that Demon had killed you and gotten away? Bobby would be out now watching himself kill innocent people. As much as I hate to say it, maybe this turned out for the best. He's strong. He was able to over power that demon inside him." She hugged him and before pulling away said, "Everything will okay. I know you can fix it."

They walked to the car as Dean said, "Why do you have such faith in me? I drink, watch porn, and have one night stands, curse angels and hell, I even tried putting the moves on you."

She smiled. "I can just feel it. Besides, you're just that awesome."

He grinned not knowing what else to say.

Sam caught up with them and they headed back to find a hotel. Velvet could tell Sam wanted to talk about something with Dean. Perhaps it was what happened with Bobby earlier at the hotel with the demons. Maybe they could work out their issues. Right now, she couldn't really think too much about anything. Fatigue was pressing down on her as Dean pulled into the Tall Palms Inn.

Dean ran Velvet into the nearby town the next morning to purchase some clothes. She had been wearing her's for almost two days. They returned to the hotel with breakfast for Sam. While he ate, she showered and put on fresh clothing.

"What's going to happen with Bobby?" She asked as she towel dried her hair.

"What do mean?" Dean asked.

"Will he have to go to a nursing home or something? I mean he can't walk now and his house isn't set up for a handicapped person."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. It was obvious they hadn't given it any thought.

"I'd be happy to help him any way I can. I'm already staying there." She didn't see any other solution and no way would she let Bobby go to some type of long-term care facility. "Not much of a nurse but I'll can work with the doctors, physical therapists or whoever. He needs to know that he can still function, especially at home." Helping Bobby would give her something to do and since he was a cantankerous old guy, it would definitely be a challenge. She needed something to get her mind off Castiel.

"Dean and I can make the house more wheelchair accessible. The downstairs bathroom will be easy to fix." Sam explained.

"Whoa," Dean exclaimed. "Bobby might not be too happy with us going all home makeover on his house."

"He's right Sam. We'll have to talk to Bobby first. Let's go to the hospital." She stood indicating her desire to leave. Pleased they got the hint, she opened the door and stepped out into the morning sun.

Three days later, Velvet sat reading a magazine in Bobby's room. He hadn't been cooperative with any of the staff and only Dean, Sam or Velvet was able to get him to do anything. Nurses wouldn't come in the room if they weren't there. She told him more than once he was being a mean cantankerous old goat, which he almost found amusing. The young internist hadn't been seen since that first night. Instead, a more experienced neurologist had taken the case but the prognosis hadn't changed. Now he sat in his wheelchair staring out the window and hadn't spoken to Dean and Sam at all since the day before. This had her worried more than his angry attitude.

Dean and Sam stood in the doorway talking in hushed voices. One of them stayed at the hospital with her so she could stay with Bobby. After that first day, the doctor threatened to sedate him if he didn't calm down. Sam got Bobby to agree to let Velvet stay to avoid the unpleasantness of being drugged.

"Hey Bobby. Want me to read your horoscope? I think you'll like it. Mine just sucks." She smiled at him. Over the past few days, she kept a smile plastered on her face for his sake. Yes, she was thrilled that Cas was alive but it didn't change the fact he had accused her of toying with him. She couldn't believe he had said that. She certainly didn't fit the description of a femme fatale.

"Suit yourself," he huffed, continuing to stare out the window.

"I could read the celebrity gossip. Seems Oprah has a new favorite author for her book club. This guy, Sherman, writes books on the ghost chasing. Bet he got it all wrong. Paris Hilton has out a new homemade video. Why doesn't she ever learn? Seems they're looking for a new Indiana Jones. They should just leave well enough alone." She flipped the page and was interrupted by Bobby.

"Enough foreplay!" He said in a loud voice.

Velvet looked up to see Dean, Sam and Cas in the doorway looking at Bobby. Her heart started racing. He was whole and perfect! She smiled thinking about how handsome he looked with his tousled hair and familiar trench coat.

"Get over here and lay your damn hands on." Bobby continued to rant. He looked over his shoulder at them "Get healing. Now."

"I can't." The angel said and looked a little abashed.

Bobby turned his chair to face Castiel. "Say again?"

Cas walked up to Bobby.

Velvet took a deep breath and said, "Hi Cas. I'm glad you're alive."

He glared at her, blue eyes burning dark with an intensity that made her shiver. Not speaking, he turned his attention back to Bobby. Her heart plummeted as she realized how he felt.

Cas despised her.

Thanks to Into the Nothing for reviewing Ch. 29

FansCastiel, DwyerCas, Magdailovecastiel and Were-girl19 for reviewing Ch. 30.

Please feel free to let me know if you see any grammar mistakes. I was tempted to skip many of the storylines in Season 5 but decided against it.


	32. Finding God

Chapter 32

Looking for God

She looked down at the magazine, trying to look interested in it. He barely acknowledged her presence. Swallowing the lump that threatened to choke her, she told herself it was for the best. They didn't belong together in the first place. Hot tears burned her eyes and she blinked them away before they could spill over and roll down her cheeks. _Please don't let him see me being a weak crying fool. What were you expecting Velvet? _

"I'm cut off from heaven and much of heaven's power. Certain things I can do. Certain things I can't." He spoke this as if it happened on a regular basis.

Bobby looked irritated. "You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?"

"I'm sorry," the angel offered.

"Shove it up your ass." Without bothering to apologize, he turned back to the window.

Dean spoke from the doorway, "At least he's talking now."

"I heard that." Bobby wanted the last word.

She went over to him and kneeled down by the wheelchair. "I'm sorry Bobby. I'm so so sorry." Patting his arm, she thought about what Cas had said. He was cut off from heaven. Had that been because he died or was it because of her? Or had it been because of something else?

"Ah girl. We'll get through this." He glanced back toward the men still talking at the door. "I'm sorry about him Velvet. I know you're hurting. Seems like we both got the shit end of stick this time." He whispered and patted her hand.

Velvet returned to her seat just as the three of them came inside and shut the door. She listened as Cas began telling Dean he was going to find God. Dean argued back that even if there was a God, he was dead or didn't care. The angel was not convinced but neither was Dean.

Castiel was in Dean's face now and angry. "I killed two angels this week. My brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled. And I did it, all of it, for you, and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world..."

"No," she whispered, horrified.

"I lost everything, for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." He had lost his family in heaven and worst of all he had lost her. He had said things to hurt her and drive her away. Now, he all he wanted was a few brief moments in her arms to bury his hurt and grieve. He had seen the wounded expression on her face when she spoke and he didn't respond. Better, she think he grew tired of her than to care for him.

Without saying a word, she took advantage of their involvement in conversation to walk out of the room, down the hallway and out into a small-enclosed garden that sat nestled between two wings of the hospital. She saw the pain on his face when he admitted what he had done. It was then she realized the pressure Cas was under. Taking a seat on a wooden bench, she breathed in the fresh air.

All this time she had been thinking only about herself. How could you be so selfish Velvet? You knew that he was fighting a war and you never asked him once how he felt or how it was affecting him. She hung her head, ashamed. No wonder he thought she was trifling with him. He must think she was a cold-hearted bitch.

He had spoken of his family and that he loved them. Now he had killed two of his brothers. How that must have pained him. She couldn't imagine how hard it had been for him to take their lives. She had removed herself from what was really happening, not fully understanding what Cas and the brothers faced. Only when it directly affected her did she acknowledge it.

What Cas had been doing all this time had remained somewhat of a mystery. Angels were dying, demons were loose and Cas was in the middle of it. He had never fully explained what he did away from her but now she thought she understood some of it. This was more serious than she thought it was. He was involved in things more dangerous than she ever imagined. He had been killed. He had died. Why hadn't she realized it then? Maybe she hadn't wanted to.

She kicked at a dead leaf that tumbled along to rest at her feet. What should she do? What could she do? She wasn't a hunter and didn't possess the skills needed to become one. Fighting was so violent and bloody and she hated it. Cas needed her support not her whining. She had only been thinking about herself and how much she was hurting when he had said goodbye to her. Had she even tried to understand what he had been going through? Sadly, no, she hadn't. _God, please help me understand this mess. I need guidance. I need to help them. I need to help Cas. If it's not too much to ask could you please let Cas talk to me again some day._ She hoped he would hear her prayers.

"Do you have a loved one here?" A voice asked.

Velvet looked up to see an older man with salt and pepper hair standing in front of her. He had a handsome kindly face that held gentle gray eyes and in his hands was a bouquet of wildflowers. "Excuse me?"

"Do you have someone in the hospital? You seem upset." He looked concerned as he stood there.

"Oh, yes." She didn't feel threatened by this man. "Yes, I do."

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He again spoke with the utmost politeness. "My sons are here. I was stopping by to check on them."

She scooted over and said, "Sure. You have more than one son in the hospital. That must be so terrible for you."

"Actually it's one son in the hospital. My other sons are visiting but they're in there. They needed time to talk." He spoke, fondness for his children clear in his voice. "Close they are and they're headstrong, self righteous, liars and drunkards. Although they're not saints, they are loyal, dedicated and will always look out for each other and for those that can't take care of themselves."

"It sounds like you are proud of them despite their faults."

"I am. I love my children unconditionally but I know they aren't perfect. You have children?" He asked in a tone that said he was curious but not probing.

She shook her head. "No."

"That's alright my dear. You still have plenty of time." He gave her a gentle pat on the arm. "Children are a wondrous thing."

Talk of having children always made her sad so she steered the conversation away. "Maybe your son will recover soon and be out before long. I hope it's nothing serious." She didn't know what else to say. "My name's Velvet." She held out her hand.

Shaking her hand, he said, "Al. Nice to meet you. My son will be fine. He has many people who care for him and will see him through his illness. What about you? Who are you visiting?" He inquired.

"My dad. Actually, he's not my dad but he's like my dad. He was stabbed and can't walk now. I wish I could help him but I can't do anything." She confessed. She did feel useless around Bobby because she didn't know how to help him at home.

"I'm sure just being there is enough for now. He will adjust to his new situation and you can help him with his transition. Sometimes a friendly ear can be the best medicine." He gave her an encouraging smile and looked out over the small budding garden. "Daffodils have always been one of my favorite flowers. They're so bright and happy, a friendly piece of flora."

"Me too. When you see them, you know the cold harsh winter is fading." She really did like the flowers. "I like red roses the best though."

"Of course. You're young man, he gives you roses?"

Blushing, she admitted she didn't receive flowers. "No, he not into the flowers and candy thing. To be honest, we weren't really an item to start with. He's kinda out of my league. His family is..." A band of angels? "Connected."

"Love knows no boundaries. Do you really care for him? Why should his family keep you apart?"

"I love him more than I believed possible." Why was she opening up to this stranger like this? "His family doesn't approve and when I said his family was connected, that didn't begin to describe him. They are powerful. More powerful than you can imagine. If he did have a real relationship with someone like me, they would cut him off and the consequences would be very unpleasant for him as well as for me. Their reach is long and powerful." She sighed. "He doesn't have much influence in his family. I guess it really doesn't make much difference because I don't think he feels the same way I feel about him." She looked at ground and kicked at the dead leaf once again.

"That's too bad. Did he tell you he didn't care for you?" The man prodded.

"Not in those exact words but he did say I distracted from his duties. He said I treated him like a plaything. That really hurt that he thought I was using him." It had very painful. Why she telling this man everything? "He can hardly bear to look at me anymore."

"Did you think you mistreated him?" He asked in that gentle manner that made her want to continue to spill her guts.

"NO! I mean I don't think I did. It certainly wasn't my intention. It's such a mess."

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you. Maybe you two can talk it out." He encouraged her.

"I didn't understand him. I didn't try. His job, it's a very difficult job and requires difficult decisions. I've never attempted to support him and honestly I didn't want to know." She confessed. "His job is one I wouldn't wish on anyone."

He looked at her still smiling. "Child, love is difficult and it takes work whether it's your lover, a dad, sister or friend. In the end, it's all worth it. Love is the most powerful force in the universe. With it you can move mountains."

"I wish I could it make better for everybody. Especially him," she sighed.

"Does HE have a name?"

"His name is Cas."

"That's a good strong name, a royal name. I'm positive he is as strong as his name if not more. Take heart, love will find its way to you. Don't loose hope." He held out the flowers to her. "My son wouldn't appreciate these but my daughter insisted. My gift to you."

"They're beautiful. Thank you." She gave him a bright smile as she took the colorful flowers. "And thank you for the talk."

"You welcome. You're a lovely person inside and out. Any young man would consider themselves lucky to have you in their life. Cas especially." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"Velvet!"

She turned to see Dean rushing out the door toward her. He didn't look happy. "Hi Dean."

"Don't "Hi Dean" me. You know you shouldn't be alone. Anyone could have been out here. What if a demon had followed you? You would have been trapped." He had panicked when he found her gone. He had been so busy arguing with Cas, he hadn't noticed her leaving.

"I'm fine. I was just having a very pleasant conversation. I even got flowers." She held them up for him to see.

"Who?" He asked, suspicion was plain on his face. "Who gave you those?"

"He did." She to introduce him but the man was gone.

"Who?" Dean asked again.

She turned back to Dean. "He was just here." She looked back over the garden wondering where he could have gone. There were no exits to the garden except the door Dean had used. Chills ran over as she realized it really hadn't been a good idea to leave like that.

"Back inside now." He ordered. Someone had been in the garden with her and he didn't like the sounds it. "Was it Lucifer?" He asked once they were back in Bobby's room. He was gone for tests and Sam was still looking for Velvet.

"Lucifer?" She echoed the word, as she'd never heard it before.

"Yes, Lucifer. You remember. Fallen angel who wants to destroy everything and claims he's in love with you." He prayed it hadn't been Lucifer. Cas had told them days ago that Lucifer was circling his vessel. Has he already taken it? Was he now coming after her in the flesh?

The realization hit her hard and she took the chair she had vacated earlier. "Could it have been?" She shook her head. "No, it wasn't. I was completely comfortable with this man and very safe. With Lucifer there's always an element of fear. I don't feel safe with him."

Sam rushed through the door. "Good. You found her. Bobby's being released tomorrow." He pulled Dean to the side. "Dean. There's something I think you should know. I saw a glow around Velvet a few days ago. I don't know what is was or why it happened but I think we need to try and find out why."

Dean stared at Sam. People didn't glow. He turned to watch her as she stared out the window.

"What is she Sam?"

But Sam had no answer.

Thanks for reading everyone. I just learned I will be teaching a combination class of first and second graders so I'm going to be pulling my hair out trying to teach two grade levels at the same time with only a part time assistant. Please bear with me as I try to finish this story before season 7 starts.

Thanks to FansCastiel, valeskathesilverwolf, armywife4life and were-girl19 for reviewing. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to TheDearHunter for reviewing. I tried to reply to your review but you have your private messaging blocked. I'm glad you are enjoying the story and are enjoying the characters. I try to update once per week usually between Thursday and Saturday.


	33. Animal Farm

Hello Chicks. Because you've been such good girls I'm posting chapter 33 one day early so enjoy.

Thanks to Last Bishop, Valeska the silver wolf, Krys of Sorrow, Royal Painsxx, The Dear Hunter and Fans Castiel for reviewing Chapter 32. I enjoy reading them very much and I always respond to each review.

P.S. My goal is to have 7 reviews for this chapter to make it and even 130 reviews.

Chapter 33

Animal Farm

She hadn't seen or spoken to Castiel in over three weeks. Refusing to feel sorry for herself, she threw herself into helping Bobby adjust to life in a wheelchair. An occupational therapist came four days a week to teach him about getting in an out of the chair, caring for himself and how to stock the kitchen for easy accessibility. In addition she taught Bobby and Velvet what things could be changed in the house to accommodate his disability. The only reason he hadn't sent her packing the first day had been Velvet begging him to let the woman do her job.

Bobby didn't bury himself in self-pity or sit around lamenting his situation. His attitude was more surly and gruff but he threw himself back into his work operating the phones and sending hunters on cases around the country. He still worked on his cars, installing hand gears so he could drive them. The therapist recommended outfitting his van so he wouldn't have to leave his chair and she could drive. Velvet helped wherever she could.

Dean and Sam worked one case after they had brought Bobby home and then they parted ways. Bobby filled her in on what happened and she called Sam first.

When he answered she asked, "Did you two have a fight? Did Dean say something to you?"

"Whoa V. We didn't fight. It was my decision."

Letting out the breath she'd been holding, she continued. "That's a relief. You two have been through so much, I'd hate it when you guys fight."

"I needed time away V. Dean..."

"He'll come around Sam and forgive you eventually. I believe this time away might be good for you both." Dean would come to his senses and call Sam and she didn't believe it would be long.

"You act like it won't be a long separation." He replied in a voice that sounded hopeful. He just couldn't tell her that he was so angry. The euphoric feeling he had just before Bobby was injured has dissipated and now he felt the same as before.

"Sam, he's your brother and he loves you. I know he doesn't trust you right now but he will."

"I hope you're right. I really do." And I hope I can trust myself he thought as he hung up.

"Velvet, get down here," Bobby called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be down in five," she called back.

Turning his wheelchair, he went back into the kitchen to wait for her. The head neurosurgeon had been a cranky old goat with a no nonsense attitude. He had threatened to commit Bobby to a skilled nursing facility when he found out Bobby lived alone. The poor girl had been a lifesaver volunteering to look after him. She hadn't let him push her away as he adjusted to his disability. She'd pushed, prodded and cajoled him to take him medicine. He wasn't healed yet but almost. The only way he would be truly healed would be when he could walk again. He hadn't made it easy for anyone.

He could tell something was wrong with Velvet. She had broken down and told him what had happened with Cas. Even though she said she was fine, he would catch her fingering the locket from time to time. The feather remained black and lifeless. He so wanted to kick the angel's ass. It wasn't fair or right for the angel to put her in such a position. He had left her hanging high and dry so to speak. Velvet had spoken of her realizations and he tried hard to see her side but he still blamed Cas.

He hoped she would like what was waiting for her.

"Ok. I'm here." She came through the door carrying an empty laundry basket.

Pointing to the box next to the bed that had replaced the couch, he said, "That box is for you."

She eyed the box. "What is it?"

"A surprise. Now open it." He said in his grumpiest voice. "And don't be ungrateful."

"Okay, okay." She sat down on the bed and pulled the box close. It wasn't very big and wasn't sealed. She reached to open the box wondering what it could be. Everything she had ordered had already arrived. Pulling open the flaps, she peered inside. "What?" She looked at Bobby. "For me?"

"Of course. What do I look like, Dr. Doolittle?"

Reaching inside she pulled out a tiny white ball of fluff with honey colored eyes. "Oh Bobby. He's...oops she's beautiful." She smiled and cuddled the tiny kitten.

"Well, I figure we need something around here to cheer us both up. You're responsible for the litter box and it's not sleeping with me. Stuff's over there." He gestured toward another box by the doorway. "Besides, neighbor had to get rid of the litter she had. I owed her a favor."

She got up and inspected the box to find everything she needed to take care her new pet. Walking over to Bobby, she gave him a quick hug. "Thank you Bobby. I haven't had a pet in years."

"Sam told me you liked animals. I used to have a dog."

Velvet thought he sounded a little sad. "Donald was allergic to every animal under the sun so I couldn't have a dog or a cat or even a bird. Fish were it but they're not very cuddly." She sat in the floor and pulled out a stick with ribbons and feathers on it. She felt a momentary twinge when she saw the feathers thinking of one he had given her. Pushing the thought away, she set the kitten on the floor and started playing with her. The kitten, of course, was a bundle of energy.

"What are you going to name it?" He asked, peering over the top of the paper he was reading.

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it. Definitely not Snowflake or Fluffy..."

"No damn Princess either." He interjected.

She laughed. "No Princess."

Velvet's pet, which she named Angel, (much to Bobby's chagrin) settled in to her new surroundings and was soon running the house. The cat did all the typical kitten things and it kept Velvet busy cleaning up behind her. Bobby tried to be angry but seeing how happy the thing made her, he kept his mouth shut most of the time.

Bobby never told her that Cas had called him. She didn't need to know the angel was still working with them. Besides Cas asked him not to say anything. The angel's avoidance of her puzzled him.

It was a bright cloudless day when Velvet and Bobby went outside for her regular round of target practicing. When Dean insisted she keep practicing, she had protested saying she would never be any good with a firearm. The pistol had been a present from Dean. To rebel against his insistence she learn to use it, she had Bobby help her paint it pink with DuraCoat.

"I still hate guns Bobby. It is pretty though isn't it." Giggling, she wiped the gun down before returning it to it's protective case. She couldn't wait for Dean to see it. "When do you think they'll see the light and make up? The should be together fighting not apart."

"Hard to say. Dean loves that boy and whether he wants to admit it, they're lost without each other. The team they make, well, it's the best hope we've got at stopping the end of the world." He couldn't believe she'd talked him into painting that gun.

"They're both miserable when they are apart. I wonder if my sister and I would ever have been that close. It would have been nice to have seen her grow up." She had loved her little sister Natalie and had been the big sister her mother wanted her to be.

The roar of an engine interrupted their conversation. They turned to see the Impala pulling up next to them. Two heads were silhouetted in the front seat. The car stopped and Dean crawled out followed by Sam. Velvet turned to Bobby and they both smiled at each other. She launched herself at Sam.

"You're back!" She hugged her giant friend with all her might. "I knew you couldn't stay away."

Sam hugged her back, glad to be home. "Hi V. Bobby." He turned her loose and hugged Bobby.

"Good to see ya boy." Bobby had the glitter of tears in his eyes. To distract them from an emotional outburst he turned to the eldest Winchester. "Dean. We've put Velvet's new pistol to use and she's improving." He left out the part where she still could barely hit the broad side of a barn despite all her practicing and the part about painting it pink.

They walked over and looked at the target. Dean nodded his approval. Sam looked impressed.

She grinned as she reached into the case. "I couldn't have done it without this." With that said she pulled out the pink Glock and waved it at Dean. "Isn't she a beauty? I named her Beulah."

Dean's eyes grew big as saucers as he started shaking his head. "No." _She didn't! Oh fuck, she did! _"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." Pink? Beulah?

Sam was doubled over in laughter. Dean had spent hours finding just the right gun and now Velvet had painted it pink. It was good to be back. He hadn't had a good laugh in a while and Velvet somehow always managed to make him laugh, usually at Dean's expense.

"What? I thought you'd like it." She continued to torment Dean. "Do you want to hold her?"

"I never want to see that 'thing' again." He stalked off. "I've got a headache and I need a beer."

"V, that was great. I needed that." Sam watched, still laughing, as Dean went in the house. "He's pouting right now."

"He'll get over it." She smiled at Sam. Their family was almost whole but one person was still missing and she wondered if he was ever coming back.

That night she presented Sam with a birthday cake covered in little army men and had one lit candle. "Surprise! With everything going on, we missed your birthday. That's the closest thing I could find to hunters." She'd make Dean take her into town for supplies. Setting out plates and spoons, she took ice cream from the freezer and began scooping it to everyone.

"I'm not wearing one of those silly hats," Dean complained.

"No. We'll save that for your birthday," Sam laughed.

"Make a wish Sam," Velvet prompted.

Sam made his wish and blew out candle. Velvet gave him a knife and he cut the cake.

Angel jumped up on the table and sat as if waiting for her slice. Sam offered the cat a tiny piece that she sniffed at but didn't eat. Instead, she just sat there watching Sam. He reached out to pet her but she hissed and jumped off the table.

"I don't think your cat likes me." Sam said

"She's a cat. They don't like anybody." She grinned as she walked into the library. She came back carrying a package. "For you," she said as she handed it to Sam.

"You didn't have to do this." He tore into the package like a kid at Christmas. "This is great." He took out the mp3 player.

"Get a frigging room would you." Dean stuffed cake and ice-cream in his mouth as he watched Sam caress the shiny rectangle shaped piece of technology.

"Thanks V."

"You're welcome. Dean told me you lost yours and I know how much you like your music."

After the cake and ice cream Sam and Velvet gushed over the player while Dean got stuck doing the dishes. The kitten sat on the windowsill watching him with interest.

"Hello cat. Wouldn't want to help would you?" The cat twitched its tail and blinked at him. "I didn't think so. Am I the only one who ever has to do anything around here?"

When he finished, he picked up the kitten that snuggled under his chin and started to purr. He'd never been much for animals but this one seemed to like him. He wasn't surprised. What female didn't like Dean Winchester?

Sam was sitting at the extra desk in the library with his computer. Velvet stood over his shoulder. Looking up she smiled at Dean. "Thanks for doing the dishes."

"No problem." He set the kitten on the floor.

She went over to Dean and said, "Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"In private."

They went outside and sat on the steps leading up to Bobby's porch. For the first few minutes neither one spoke. They just looked at the stars.

"I'm glad you and Sam have made up. You have made up haven't you?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was angry and disappointed and untrusting. He's my brother. The last of my family." He continued to look up at the sky.

"Sam, there's something wrong with him isn't there. I mean I can sense it," she confessed. She had this feeling for a while but never said anything.

"Yeah. What has he told you?"

"He's told me enough."

"Sammy is Lucifer's chosen vessel and he's been drinking demon's blood. He chose a demon over me and he started the apocalypse. Geez Velvet, my brother. My little brother." He scrubbed his face with his hands. "Time is too short even more so now that Lucifer is running loose. We might be each others weakness but we keep each other whole. I've always looked after him even when we were little." He wished he could always protect Sam but he knew one day there would be an end to it all.

"I know how much you love him Dean and how much he loves you. You two are lucky." She assured him.

"Lucky? How can you say that? Both of us are so screwed up sweet cheeks. Our lives have been anything but lucky." He wondered how she came up with that conclusion.

"So you don't have the normal all American life. You guys would do anything, ANYTHING, to save the other. You are true brothers. Dean, you've already died for him. And Sam? He'd sell his soul for you if he thought you needed to be saved. The both of you are the best hope this world has now. Don't give up on him. I know it's hard after what he's done." She pleaded for Sam.

"I'm not gonna give up on him Velvet. He's my brother. You know the first time I saved his life he was just six months old and I was four. I carried him out of our burning house. A demon named Azazel killed our mother that night." He rarely talked about what happened. His mother had been warm, loving and beautiful.

"Bobby showed me a picture of her. She was beautiful. You must have loved her very much. Too bad Sam never got to know her. At least you had her for a little while." Dean seemed so sad as he talked about her.

"No, Sam was the lucky one. At least he can't remember her. He doesn't miss her silly songs or her hugs. He doesn't miss the goodnight kisses and the morning breakfasts. He doesn't miss her reading him a story every night at bedtime."

Velvet twined her arm through his and laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe you remember all that. Most kids don't remember that far back."

"I do though. But I'm okay. I still miss her but Sammy's my priority and and has been my whole life." He couldn't believe he was telling her all this but he liked talking to her and she always listened as if what he was saying was the most important thing at that moment.

They sat there enjoying the quiet when she asked, "Have you seen Cas lately?"

"Yeah. He's helped us out on several cases. The nerd angel still thinks he can find God." He couldn't believe Cas hadn't lost faith. According to him, God had been missing from heaven for thousands of years. A short time for angels. Maybe that was why he hadn't given up yet.

Taking a deep breath, she asked the question she had been holding at bay. "Has he ever asked about me?"

Dean studied her for a moment. "No. I'm sorry he hasn't." When she didn't say anything he asked, "You care about him a lot don't you?"

"Yes." Her voice was just a whisper.

"Love in this line of business usually doesn't end very well for the parties involved. You have to know that. Velvet, I don't think Cas could ever feel that way about you. Not that you aren't wonderful but he's an angel. Angels don't function like we do. He's definitely more human than most of them but he's still an angel. True Cas is the best of the bunch but they're all pretty much douche bags."

"I know." She swallowed the bile in her throat.

"Know this. I'm not telling you this to hurt you. You deserve someone to love you and take care of you. God knows we could all use that nowadays but I don't see it happening with him. He's not human and you shouldn't think of him as one. He was created for one thing and I don't think it's possible for him to ever be more than what he is. Don't gamble your heart on this one because you'll lose." He knew he was being harsh but she needed to hear it. It surprised him it taken this long to ask about Cas. Bobby had filled him in on what was going on.

She didn't look at him. "You're right about all of it."

"You had sex with him didn't you."

She only nodded.

Damn! He saw red for a minute. This complicated things. Knowing Velvet as he did he knew she wouldn't hop in the sack with just anyone. She would never have slept with Cas if she didn't care about him. "What did he have to say about the whole thing?"

"He said he was tired of me toying with him. I wasn't using him I swear. I slept with him because I love him but I guess because he's an angel he might think that. Darn it! I just don't know anymore." She didn't know anything anymore.

"We're all screwed." He said dropping a chaste kiss on top of her head.

They sat together far into the night as the world moved ahead.


	34. Goodbyes Suck

Good evening. I got 6 out of 7 reviews that I wanted. My goal was 7. If I had hit I would have posted Chapter 34 early. Maybe next time. Thanks to The Dear Hunter, Fans Castiel, Into the Nothing, Magda I love Castiel, Krys of Sorrow and Valeska the Silver Wolf for reviewing. I appreciate it so much.

**Chapter 34**

**Goodbyes Suck**

_And I'll take with me the memories_

_To be my sunshine after the rain_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

_-Boys II Men_

One week later Sam and Dean went after the Colt with the help of Ellen and Jo. The four of them returned laughing and happy. The Colt was back in their hands and they were ready to celebrate.

"Hey there Velvet," Ellen called as she entered the house carrying a case of beer and a brown bag. "How ya doin'?"

"I'm good. It's good to see you again," She replied as Jo, Sam and Dean followed behind carrying more bags and pizzas.

Jo grinned and said a quick hello as she came in. The two women went on in to greet Bobby. Dean and Sam gave Velvet a quick hug and she asked to see the colt.

Taking it, she looked it over. It was an old revolver with scrollwork on the frame and the words "non timebo mala" ingraved on the barrel. Pretty but not impressive.

"You look disappointed V," Sam said as he took back the gun.

With an impish grin, she said, "I thought it'd be bigger."

Sam laughed and went into the study. She busied herself with emptying the bags, most of which were filled with bottles of liquor.

"Hello Velvet."

She froze for a second. Turning, she found Cas standing in the kitchen doorway. "Hi." Unsure what to do she looked at the floor.

"How are you?"

Looking up, she found him watching her with the intensity he used to have. "I'm...I'm..." She walked up to him. She would put on a brave face. "I'm doing just peachy. So, did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"Dying."

"It was...uncomfortable." He was looking at her as if he was searching for something.

"Could I talk to you?"

"Aren't you doing that already?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I mean alone, just you and me." She needed the chance to tell him that she was sorry. He might not want her now but she couldn't let that stop her.

Looking toward the others in the study, he nodded. "That would be acceptable. I will meet you upstairs." Then he was gone.

She climbed the stairs and walked into her room to find him standing by the window, flipping through a book on vampires. She never thought she'd ever have him back in her room again. _Just get on with it_, she thought to herself. "Please sit down Cas."

He took a seat in the chair next to the window. She sat on the edge of the bed. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Cas, I want to apologize. I'm sorry that you think I treated you in such a way you felt demeaned."

Wondering why she was apologizing, he continued to listen. She really believed what he had said to her.

She saw his head tilt to the side. Knowing this gesture indicated his curiosity, she forged ahead. "I've never given a lot of thought to what you do when you're not here. You are fighting a war. A war more serious than anyone could imagine." Looking at him, she thought about how much she loved him. "Did you really kill two of your brothers?"

"Yes."

"And you're really cut off from heaven?"

"Yes." He shifted his gaze to the floor.

Her face was full of misery as she looked at him. "I'm so sorry Cas. You don't deserve that."

"I am managing." He loved her so much. If heaven wasn't hunting him, maybe being a fallen angel wouldn't be that bad. "I may have to kill more angels."

"See that's what I'm talking about. Death. Killing. Loss. You are dealing with these things all the time. And me, I chose to ignore what you're having to do. I chose to ignore the fact you're an angel, and supernatural being. As much as I've tried to see you as a man, you aren't. I'm sorry I haven't tried to see your side of things. I'm sorry for everything."

Cas was more than a little surprised. She had nothing to apologize for. He liked it when she treated him like a man. The time they spent together was the happiest he'd ever experienced. Her heartfelt apology only made him love her more. He didn't care if she understood what he was doing or that he was war. It mattered that she cared, that she wanted to understand and that she treated him like a man. He knew he was hurting her. But, he'd rather have her hurting and upset with him than to see her dead or in the arms of Lucifer. Often he wondered if he was fighting to save mankind or just to save her.

"Velvet. It's hard for you or any human to fully grasp what is going on right now. It isn't necessary but I think you for your concern anyway." He didn't want her blame herself for anything.

She shook her head. "I've been so wrapped up in myself, I've not really thought about anyone else's problem. No one's could be as bad as mine I thought. But I've mulled it over for several weeks now. I've been trying to listen more closely to what the others are saying. They each have their own set of problems. I'm worried about Dean more than anyone."

For a moment, he didn't respond. He didn't want her comforting Dean but he had given her up. Did he have the right to be jealous? "Why Dean? Has something happened?"

"He's hurting. If a persons soul could feel, then I'd say dean Winchester needed morphine to dull the pain. He's so busy taking care of everyone else he doesn't tend to himself. Do you think it's because he was in hell?" She sighed and scanned his face.

"It's possible. Hell brings unimaginable suffering and pain to a human soul."

"Poor Dean. I wish I could help him." Now she felt totally out incapable of helping him.

"It's doubtful he would accept any help. He is stubborn and defiant."

She laughed. "Yes and loyal and self sacrificing and gentle. It's funny. You and Dean are more alike than you know." She stood ready to head back downstairs. As she stepped to walk by him, he took her hand. Surprised showed on her face because she never expected him to touch her.

He held her hand gently as he spoke. "Thank you Velvet."

"For what?" She wondered out loud.

"For caring." Dropping her hand, he stood and walked out the door.

He was at least speaking to her again. Maybe he didn't hate her after all. Hope surfaced as she had walked down the stairs but she pushed it down. No, she couldn't let herself dream.

Back downstairs, she joined everyone for pizza. They told her about Crowley and how he easily surrendered the gun to them. It seemed this demon wanted them to kill the devil with it.

" That old thing? You're kidding right? Dean please. He was able to pull me into hell from his cage. And you think this small hunk of medal and wood is going to take him out? I don't know much about angels but they seem a little tougher than that." She took another piece of pizza and started nibbling the edges.

"It's the best chance we've got," Cas interjected as he drank from a bottle of beer.

It was odd to see him drinking anything. Sure, he'd eaten a piece of pie and a piece of cake that one time but he'd never done it again. He looked so human. She watched as he licked his lips and thought about the last kiss they'd shared. _Stop it,_ she thought, _don't think about that. _

"Bobby you know you're not supposed to drink alcohol with your medicine," Velvet chastised him as she grabbed for his bottle of beer.

"Beer ain't alcohol," he said in a grouchy voice. "I'm over 21 mom."

Knowing she wouldn't win this argument, she left it alone. Jo, Ellen and Bobby joined her for a game of poker. Jo volunteered to teach her some tricks. When Ellen asked Cas if he wanted to play, he backed away shaking his head.

"No. The last time I played poker I lost my clothes and she cheats." He pointed at Velvet while the other three laughed.

Velvet gave him a sad smile. "Sorry Cas. I'm really not a very good poker player."

He just turned and joined Sam and Dean's planning session in Bobby's library.

Hours later Cas sat at the table across from Ellen. Shot glasses were lined up in front of them. Jo filled the third round and sat down.

Ellen downed each glass and said, "All right big boy."

The three women watched as the angel did five shots. He looked bewildered and almost buzzed as he spoke, "I think I'm starting to feel something."

Jo and Velvet grinned at each other. Ellen poured another round as Jo got up to get a beer from the fridge. Angel jumped on Velvet's lap and began purring.

"Velvet, you want to give it a go?" The older woman asked as she poured Castiel five more shots. "Hit it stud."

"No. Whisky burns and tastes awful." She'd never been one to drink hard liquor unless it was disguised with lots of fruity type beverages.

Cas downed the next five shots. The alcohol was starting to have a pleasant effect. Ellen was grinning like a mad woman and Velvet, beautiful sweet Velvet, was watching him with huge eyes.

Grinning back at Ellen, he said, "Isn't she pretty?"

Ellen was trying hard not to laugh. The angel was feeling the effects of the alcohol. "Yes."

"I gave her a gift one time but she didn't hug me. She hugs Dean all the time. But all I got was a thank you." He propped his chin on his hand. "Don't I deserve a hug too? That cat is just weird."

Ellen was now holding her hand over her mouth to hold her laughter in. "That's it. I'm cutting you off."

Dean stared, eyebrow raised. "How many has he had?"

Velvet pointed at the sink. Nine empty whisky bottles cover the counter.

"Velvet, get in here," bobby called. He wanted a photo of everyone before they went off on this damn fool mission.

"What is it Bobby?"

Handing her a camera, he told her wanted her to take a picture and yelled for everyone to come get in it. Velvet waited for everyone to take a position as they traded comments.

Just before she snapped the picture Castiel said, "Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Fear surged through her.

* * *

"What a peculiar thing you are." Lucifer stood outside the ring of holy fire.

"You have feelings for her don't you."

Cas watched his brother. "No."

"Castiel, Castiel. You are a terrible liar. It doesn't matter. She's mine."

"No, she's not. I won't let you take her. She is not a demon whore." He was seething with rage.

"You're correct about that one. She's special. She always has been. Tell me, have you seen her soul?"

"What are you talking about? I have not read her soul. Why should I cause her undue pain?" Cas wondered where this was going.

"I did not say read little brother. I said see. There is a difference." Lucifer leaned against the wall. "No, you haven't. Once you have, you could never forget it."

"What's wrong with your vessel?" He looked at the marred flesh of his older brother's face.

"Yes. Um. Nick is wearing a bit thin, I'm afraid. He can't contain me forever, so..."

"You..." Cas stepped forward wanting stand face to face with his brother but the holy fire stopped him. You are not taking Sam Winchester. I won't let you."

"Castiel. He's my true vessel. Velvet will have a perfect vessel as her mate.' He rubbed his hand over his chin as he tried to figure out this unusual angel. "Sam is young, handsome, strong, and virile. As my bonded, she deserves nothing less than perfection." he was calm as he spoke. "You think she's beautiful."

Cas was forced to stand there listening to his brother talk about his beloved as if she belonged to him. He cursed silently at the thought of Lucifer bonding her and touching her. Lucifer would take Sam's body. If he succeeded, Velvet would be living with the body of a person she cared about and the soul of the hated and feared creature that ever lived.

"I see you're the strong silent type. Heaven's perfect soldier. You would never risk her life would you by bonding her. I have no such qualms with heaven. I do what I want when I want."

"Why her? Why this human woman? She's not even considered a real beauty by man's standards." He knew there was something drawing his brother to Velvet but what.

Lucifer continued as if Castiel hadn't spoken. "Many think me to be a great fornicator, taking demons of all kinds to my bed. Such creatures I would not deem to touch. Impure things. I've known the pleasures of human women. Why her you ask? She's neither. Her soul is so pure it could make the heavens weep. Who could resist that little brother?"

"What do you mean she's neither?"

Leaning against the wall, he rubbed his chin as if thinking. "She's not a demon or angel. She's not even..."

Meg sauntered into the room, a smug smile on her face. "I got the Winchesters pinned down. For now, at least. What should I do with them?"

Lucifer continued to study Castiel. "Leave them alone."

Meg looked surprised. "I—I'm sorry, but are you sure? Shouldn't we..."

He moved his eyes from Cas and stroked Meg's face while saying, "Trust me, child. Everything happens for a reason."

* * *

The three of them stood in front of the fireplace as Bobby tossed the photo Velvet had taken onto the fire. She clutched Bobby's shoulder as tears streaked down her face at the death of the two women. They had died fighting for something they believed in. They died trying to save the world.

Dean stared at Jo's face. She was too young to die. Her beautiful life had been snuffed out for nothing. They had failed to kill the devil.

Velvet looked at Dean surprised to see the inordinate amount of pain and sadness on his face.

Angel sat on Bobby's lap looking into the fire as if she too were mourning the loss.

Velvet rubbed a hand over Dean's back and he pulled her close. Leaning her head against him, she spoke. "Rest in peace my friends. Heaven is yours now. You deserved a better ending than this."

* * *

PSST! If I get LOTS of reviews this time I might post chapter 35 early. ;)


	35. You Give Love a bad Name

Thanks for the reviews and for reading. Enjoy!

Chapter 35  
You give Love a bad Name

Velvet sat at the table with her head on her arms. After being free of the demon blood for so long, Sam had now regressed. They had gone after Famine and the hunger for demon blood returned. Castiel and Dean were in the basement shutting him away in the panic room. She could hear the shouts and screams for help.

Bobby sat silent in the study drinking and staring at Karen's picture. The rising of the dead had been a thousand times worse than any horror film she'd ever seen. Dean had arrived in time to get them cloistered in the hall closet. The sheriff and Sam killed the remaining zombies that threatened to break in on them. She had spent the last week watching Bobby mourn his wife all over again.

She had seen very little of Sam and Dean in the last two months. She'd seen even less of Cas. He was almost a stranger now. They said very little to each other when they were in the same room with each other. The tension between them was apparent to everyone else. She watched him when he was at Bobby's, wishing they could return to the times when it was simpler between them. If you could call getting your freak on with an angel simple.

There had been one attack after they had brought Bobby home from the hospital. Dean cursed a streak up one side and down the other about stupid demons. Four demons had tried to sneak in and take her while everyone was outside. Luck for her Sam and Dean heard the shots of her pink Glock as she fired at the demons. They killed four and captured one. They tried to get answers but learned little.

She listened as Dean grabbed a beer and walked outside. Standing up she followed. He walked into the dark by his car but didn't drink. She watched as he raised his head toward the sky. That's when she heard him, his voice filled with pain and sadness. Tears stung her eyes and spilled over as her heart broke for him.

"Please...I can't...I need some help. Please." He pleaded with his whole heart. He was tired. He was tired in his heart; he was tired in his soul. What choice did he have now? He had to go on. He had to save Sammy. He had to keep Velvet safe. He had to kill Lucifer.

She hesitated before she spoke. "Dean? Are you alright?" She knew he wasn't. Dean, so strong, so stoic was in pain.

"Sweet cheeks, I just need a minute." He didn't turn around, not ready to face her. Velvet would understand he if opened up to her. He knew she would. She would want to help. It was just her nature to want to make things better.

She leaned against the Impala feeling the raindrops that coated the car saturate her clothes. She waited for him sensing he didn't want her to leave but yet wasn't ready to talk. Why wouldn't heaven help Dean instead of trying to bully him? Couldn't heaven see that Dean **was** doing the work of God? She studied him as he stood there. He didn't deserve so much pain. Bobby had explained the deal he made with a crossroads demon to save Sam. She couldn't imagine having someone who loved her enough to sell their soul and end up in hell. Smiling at his back, she could see Dean riding in to save the fair maiden from the dragon as a brave, fearless and gallant knight. Poor guy, he tried so hard to be the courageous one and sometimes he was the one that needed the most support.

Dean took a deep breath and turned around. Velvet stood there waiting patiently, looking at her shoes. "It's all good. Just needed some air."

She raised her head. There were still tears in Dean's eyes. "I wish I could help you Dean. I wish I could help Sam and Bobby. You three had looked after me for months and have never asked for anything in return. What can I do Dean? Please give me something to do."

He studied her for a moment. "You do help sweetheart. You take care of us. Look how much you've helped Bobby. You cook for us and make pie. You've done lots of good research too. I don't want you thinking you haven't been an asset to us."

"I'm sorry about Sam." She felt so useless sometimes.

"Me too Velvet. God, I thought the demon blood crap was over." He grabbed the beer and took a swig as he leaned against the car beside of her. He breathed in the fresh air the rain had brought. Hating she saw him in a weak moment, he continued to suck down the beer.

Velvet stood with her arms folded across her chest. "How long do you think he'll be down there?"

"I hope forty eight hours but it could take longer. He was powerful and angry. I've never seen him like that before. He ganked those demons like they were nothing." Sam had been scary and he couldn't believe what he'd able to do.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" She had only gotten the barest details.

"Later. When Sam is better." He wanted to spare her what he could.

Velvet took his arm. "Come on. I'll warm up some pie."

Remembering something she said before, he asked, "Are you ever going to tell me what the secret ingredient is?"

Stopping so she could look him in the eyes, she spoke. "Love. Anything done with love is always better. Don't you think so?"

"Well, I don't know about everything but it's a definite with pie." He grinned.

Returning his smile, she slid her arm back through his and tugged him toward the house. "Come, let me take care of you. I have ice cream."

* * *

"Hello Castiel," Zachariah smiled at the angel, bloodied and being held up by two other angels.

"What do you want?" Cas demanded. He had killed two more angels trying to escape but Zachariah had caught him anyway. He would be taken back to heaven, tortured again and this time he would probably die.

"What do I want? I want you back in the fold where you belong. I want back in your garrison leading." Standing over the shorter angel in a menacing way he continued. "I want you to do your duty and forget those stupid hairless apes."

"Those hairless apes are our best hope for defeating Lucifer."

"Where are my manners?" Zachariah indicated the chair opposite of the desk he now sat behind. "Please have a seat."

"No thanks." Cas glared at him. What was he waiting on?

Shaking his head, the tall angel said angrily, "It's not a request. Now sit!" The two henchmen angels shoved Castiel into the blue wingback chair. "Wait outside." The two angels left leaving Zachariah and Cas alone.

Cas continued to glower at Zachariah wondering why the seraph had taken the care to capture him instead of kill him.

"Now Castiel. There's no need for you to scowl. I want us to be friends again."

"We were never friends Zachariah. Why am I here?" He was losing his patience.

"You formed an attachment to Dean a while back. I find that fascinating that you continue to be so loyal to him but not to heaven."

He sighed not understanding why he was having to repeat himself. "As I said before, he is important. God charged us with saving him from the pit."

"The woman they saved earlier, Velvet I think her name is. Does she still live with Robert Singer? It's funny but we can't seem to locate her or Dean and Sam." The balding angel sat back in his chair and folded his hands.

"Why do you want to know?" Cas didn't trust Zachariah and now he was asking about Velvet. This couldn't be good.

"You know that Lucifer is determined to bond her don't you. Rumor has it he has already been in contact with her."

Cas didn't say anything. How did he know about Velvet and Lucifer?

"Lucifer's vessel is fading. He needs to take possession of Sam's body soon." He soothed something lying on the desk in front of him. "He wants her."

"Yes, we have determined both things already. Now why am I here? Why haven't you just killed me?"

"Why haven't I killed you? Because Castiel, you are a great soldier and you are needed. This woman Velvet, does she trust you?" Zachariah asked, smiling.

"Yes she does." Castiel couldn't figure why he would need or want to know that.

"This is wonderful. You will be able to finish your next assignment and you'll use this." He practically crowed as he held aloft a spear slightly longer than an angel blade. The spearhead was intricately carved and appeared to be made of gold. "The Spear of Longinus sometimes called the Spear of Destiny. Used to pierce the side of the New Adam, it hasn't been used since that day. Beautiful isn't it?"

Cas stared, fascinated. The one weapon of heaven that no angel ever had access to or was ever allowed to see. Most angels thought the spear to be myth. Other weapons were well guarded but members of the host had seen them at one time or another. "I thought the Spear was a myth."

Zachariah stroked the weapon, a gleeful smile on his face. "Not a myth, just well hidden. Your assignment must be completed using it."

Ignoring Zachariah's preening attitude, his eyes narrowed as he asked, "What assignment?"

"Why Velvet of course."

Cas didn't like the direction he was taking. "Velvet?"

"You're going to kill her."


	36. So you Think you Know me

Thanks everyone who reviewed. I love to read them. Welcome to new readers.

Chapter 36  
So you Think you Know me

"Bobby, what does Rufus think is causing the sickness?" Velvet sat at the computer looking through an online copy of Curses of the Sixteenth Century. "Has he found anything linking the victims?"

"Hang on," Bobby spoke into the phone and then leaned back in his chair so he could look around the corner at her from the kitchen. "Rufus says he can't find the Typhoid Mary but one of the first to get sick died yesterday. The others that got sick around the same time aren't doing so good. Thinks you're on the right track with the curse idea."

Velvet smiled to herself. At least now she was feeling like she was being useful. So far all her research had been directed by Bobby but this had been her idea. Feeling proud of herself, she wondered if Sam and Dean would be proud of the work she was doing. It was good to know that what she was doing was actually helping someone. Reaching toward the shelf to her left, she grabbed a yellow and black book and pulled it out from its resting place. As she did so, a folder Bobby had tossed on top of the books fell to the floor. She picked it up and placed it on the desk.

For two hours she read and took notes, hoping what she was finding would be helpful. Rubbing her eyes, she decided she should take what she had to Bobby. When she looked at the clock, she was surprised to see it was almost 3:00 am. She gathered the information she'd found and took it into Bobby.

"What book did you use?" He asked as he looked over the papers.

"Romanian Curses for Dummies," she giggled.

He looked irritated. "That was Dean's excuse for a Father's Day present. He thought he was being really cute."

"Does that mean the information isn't helpful? I checked the sources and the research is legitimate." She knew Bobby would probably question what she used for her work.

Frowning, he reached for the phone. "I'm gonna call Rufus. You go to bed." He turned away and began punching buttons.

She returned to the study to shut down the computer and put away the books she had used. Sitting at the desk, she straightened papers and stuffed pens and pencils into a drawer. As she away one last book, she saw a folded piece of paper lying on the floor. She picked it up and unfolded it. Surprise then hurt crossed her face as she read.

Is Velvet a demon? Cas not convinced. No black eyes or deal making. Drank holy water. Not afraid of silver. Is not cruel. Angel? Doubtful. No skills. Doesn't hear angel chatter like Anna did. Cas can't sense grace in her. Halfbreed? Highly unlikely. Human? Maybe has enhanced ability.

1. Changed Ruby's demon essence? How?

2. Sam noticed a white glow. Gave him euphoric feeling.

3. Animal connection.

4. Lucifer drawn to her.

5. Dean said her ability to draw him out was uncanny. Thinks she is hiding

something.

6. No Family.

7. Doesn't know who father is.

8. Demon's tying to kidnap her.

9. Glow around her. Seer saw different colors in aura.

It was in Bobby's handwriting. She felt a terrible ache in chest. They thought she was something like the things they hunted. Refolding the paper, she stood and walked out into the hallway. It seemed to take forever to walk up the stairs. Her feet felt like they were made of lead and finally she made it to her room. Leaning back against the door, she closed her eyes trying to block out the words. Tears burned her eyes and she gasped for air. She felt her heart pounding and felt panic begin to set in. She slid to the floor, pulling her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. No one believed she was a real person; they didn't think she was human. What was she supposed to do now? Why were they letting her live here? The tears flowed as she continued to gasp for air. The panic attack had a tight grip on her now and wanted to run away. Run to where?

Trying to take deep breaths, she tried to calm herself and get her breathing to return to normal. Pulling herself to her feet, she made it to the bathroom. Reaching for the taps, she turned on the water. Her heart still pounded so fast and loud she figured anyone in the room with her would have been heard it. She cupped the water in her hands and splashed it on her face. The cold water helped her focus.

As her breathing and heart rate slowed, she allowed the words to run through her head. The water continued to run so she switched it off and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked normal. She looked human. She had never heard voices or had blackouts. It seemed everyone noticed something odd about her. Could she blame them? Were these things truly out of the ordinary?

Leaning against the sink, she opened the list again. Maybe everything was just a strange coincidence. The animal connection? She'd always had a way with animals but so did other people. She had no family but many people didn't have families. At least she didn't think she had any family. It was true she didn't know her father but her mother never had anything negative to say about him. She always said he was kind, gentle and handsome. No, most everything could be counted as normal. What happened with Ruby was disturbing. However, had she really done anything or had it been Ruby? Her head was beginning to ache and she just couldn't think about this anymore tonight. Dean and Sam would be back tomorrow and they all needed to have a chat. Yes, tomorrow she intended to get answers.

* * *

Dean held up his hands. "Try to see it from our side." He'd been wrong about her not having a real temper. He had laughed inside when she went after Bobby, waving the stupid list he'd made in his face. Then she'd turned on him.

"Your side? I knew you have been slightly suspicious about that thing with Ruby but what about everything else. Why couldn't you just talk to me about it? The worst that could have happened would have been me lying." She paced the floor of the living room, angrier than she had been in a long while.

Bobby sat in his chair behind the desk, hoping the desk would shield him from her wrath. She had ripped him a new one over that stupid list he'd made. He had tried to explain he was just trying to put pieces of the puzzle together to help her but she wasn't hearing it. Just when he thought she was going to come over the desk for his throat, she turned on Dean.

"We aren't saying we don't trust you. We're... concerned." Sam stood against the doorway. He could understand why she was upset. He knew what it felt like to have people suspect and distrust you.

She stopped to glare at him and then resumed her pacing.

"You have to admit sweet cheeks that you have some unusual cards in your deck." Dean grinned, hoping to charm her and calm her down. Angel sat next to him on the desk. The cat stared at him as if she too were accusing him of wrongdoing.

"Admit? No. You are not turning this around to make me look like the bad guy." She stopped in front of him. "Do you know something? Are you keeping something from me?"

"No." When she looked at him, he saw the doubt. "Honest. We still only have these few bits and pieces."

Feeling defeated, she sat on the desk beside Dean. She didn't really know what she thought she was going to accomplish with this tirade. Yes, it was nothing but a tirade and now she was out of steam.

Dean could she was finished raging at them. "We will figure this Velvet. I know we will."

She let out a huge sigh but continued to look at the floor. "Maybe I could..." The flutter of wings interrupted her mid sentence.

Cas stood in the kitchen.

Dean grinned. "Hey Cas. Velvet has something she wants to say to you." Whispering to Velvet he said, "He deserves the same treatment we got." He so wanted to see her let Cas have a round of temper where he could watch.

Cas continued to stand there without moving, without speaking. His head tilted slightly down causing him to look upward and the look on his face was one of determination. He stared at Velvet.

"Oh come on Cas. You're not afraid of her are you?" Dean was amused thinking of his reaction.

He wasn't speaking, not even to ask what she had to say. He always answered a question even if was just an aggravated look at Dean but not this time. He took slow steps forward and Dean stood.

She wanted to leave the room. It was better to just avoid him. It was better to pretend he wasn't real. But she couldn't keep her eyes off his aloof and detached face. This was not the Cas she knew.

Dean eyed the angel. "I see the stick up your ass has returned." What was wrong with him? When he didn't respond, Dean called his name, "Cas?" When Cas didn't respond, Dean looked at Sam, who was already giving him the 'What's wrong with him' look.

The angel's slow stride took him toward Velvet. As he passed Sam, he brandished the spear Zachariah had given him. _The abomination must die_, the seraph had told him. He was charged with this duty and he would accomplish his mission.

Sam sensed his intent and lunged at him but Cas threw him to the floor knocking him unconscious.

"What the hell?" Booby mumbled as he pointed a gun at him. "Drop it." The angel spared him a short look and he dropped the gun. He couldn't move anything.

Dean shouted, "Cas, what the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing?" He stood in front of Velvet as if to protect her.

"Step aside Dean," Cas growled in a voice so deep, it was almost unrecognizable. "I have a job to do. I must destroy her."

Velvet had been watching the scene as if it were a movie. She wasn't there and this wasn't happening. Disbelief filled her as she realized what Cas intended.

"Cas you can't. It's Velvet." Dean pleaded with the angel but nothing seemed to touch him. "I won't let you hurt her. Velvet go. Go!"

But Velvet couldn't move.

Dean pushed her toward the doorway that led into the hall but she stumbled and fell to the floor. Cas's attention shifted to her and Dean struck at him with his fist. Cas dodged the hit and then pushed Dean so hard he tumbled backwards over the desk. When he tried to get up, the angel held out hand and was immobilized.

Velvet stared in horror and Cas turned and stood over her, the wicked looked spear in his hand. She began to scramble backwards across the floor of the study knowing she couldn't escape. "Why? You don't have to do this," she pleaded with him.

"You are an abomination. Heaven has ordered your death and I will carry out the order," he spat at her.

She looked at his face and saw no mercy there. Cold, harsh eyes pierced her very soul as he raised his arm. "Please," she pleaded, knowing he was not going to stop, "make it quick."

The last think she saw was flash of gold as the spear descended toward her heart.


	37. Thirty Pieces of Silver

I hoped I would be finished with the story before September 23 but I don't think I will be. Happy Reading.

Chapter 37

Thirty pieces of silver

Bobby and Dean watched, horrified and helpless, as Cas brought the spear down on Velvet.

"Enough Castiel," a voice spoke as a hand grabbed the descending arm. "You're not going to kill her."

He struggled against the hold, still trying to stab her. Suddenly the spear was out of his hand and another person hand held his other arm.

"Release them brother and I will explain. I will explain everything," the man with curly black hair spoke to Cas as if he were a child. "Castiel, release them." The voice was firm and brooked no argument.

Time seemed to still as they all waited for a response. Dean found he was able to move his body again. He wished he had one of the angel blades from the back of the Impala. Cas was now unpredictable and the blade was the only defense they had, the only way Dean could kill him if necessary.

Sam had already regained consciousness and was holding a hand to his head. Bobby had a sawed off shotgun aimed at Cas and Dean was picking himself off the floor. Tension, anger and surprise filled the air as they stared at the struggling angel and the strangers.

The black haired man turned his head toward Dean and said, "See to her Dean Winchester. We will deal with him."

He looked at them with a weary eye. Even though they had saved Velvet, he didn't trust them. Dean hurried to Velvet. She was white as a sheet and trembling from fear. She stared at Cas with sad confused eyes and tears coursed down her cheeks. Kneeling beside her, he wiped at the wetness on her cheeks. "Everything will be okay now Velvet. You're safe."

Shaking her head, She turned her eyes to him and in a voice wrought with disbelief whispered, "He tried to kill me Dean. Why? What have I done?" She shuddered. "There's something wrong with me. You know there is because this proves it." She threw her arms around him and wailed. Dean knew she was scared but he knew that she was feeling something worse - betrayal. Helping her to her feet, she sagged against him. Picking her up, he carried her to the bed that now served as a couch. He settled her on his lap because she refused to turn him loose. "Hey Sammy. You okay?"

Sam nodded and stood, leaning on the wall for support. He pulled out a weapon, ready to use it if Cas tried something else.

Dean rubbed her back but she continued to sob, her face buried in his neck. This was a freaking disaster. He couldn't believe what his friend had tried to do. The fact that Velvet and Cas being intimate only made it worse. He knew she trusted the angel with her life and at one time had protected her fiercely.

Cas continued to look at Velvet with hatred in his eyes. Dean had never seen him so cold and driven. "What the hell is going on Cas? Have you lost your mind?" He directed the question to the angel. This wasn't like his friend at all.

But Cas didn't answer back. He made a half hearted effort to break the grip he was in but he remained focused on the sobbing figure. The man and woman holding his arms had a firm grip but he was ignoring them. Sympathy was plain on their faces as they looked at her.

"Velvet, I know you have had a shock but everything will be well, I promise." The woman who had Cas's other arm spoke directly to her.

"We have come to help you but first we must help Castiel. Sam, we require your assistance. Dean, we may also need your help." The darker angel ordered.

"Wait one damn minute," Bobby barked as he maneuvered around the desk till he was beside Sam. "You're in my house and nobody orders anybody without my say so. Dean asked you a question. Who are you and what the hell is going on?" His hand never wavered from the shotgun.

Sighing the man said, "My name is Barchiel. I am an angel as is my companion, Magdalena. Please, we must tend to Castiel and I swear I will answer all your questions."

Dean looked doubtful but considered how Cas was acting, he was willing to give it a try. Easing her onto the bed, he stood. "Bobby take care of her." Turning to the trio of angels, he asked, "What do you need?"

Barchiel nodded and spoke. "Next room." The two angels dragged the struggling Cas into Bobby's kitchen, Sam and Dean following behind.

Bobby wheeled himself to the side of the bed where Velvet sat hunched over, face buried in her hands. He patted her shoulder in an awkward manner, feeling helpless because he didn't know what to do or say but he tried. "It's okay girl. The boys will fix it."

* * *

"Clear the table and get his shirt off." Bachiel ordered. He couldn't imagine how things would have turned out if they had arrived a few seconds later.

Dean took everything off the table and threw it on the floor. Sam helped Magdalena undress Cas so he only had on his pants and shoes. He didn't cease attempting to break away and his eyes continued to glare toward where Velvet was. The two angels then pushed him face down on the table.

Sam and Dean exchanged looks but Sam spoke first. "What are you going to do?"

The female angel said, "Sam, I need a knife and a cloth." When he hesitated, she spoke again. "Please, we have to help him. I know you don't have any reason to but you have to trust us." Her eyes pleaded her case and Sam nodded his head, she said, "Dean, hold his head."

Sam turned and began gathering what she wanted while Dean held Cas's head down. "Is he sick, possessed or what? He's acting crazy."

Sam reappeared with towels and a knife. "I need you to hold his arm Sam. Don't let go." She took the towel and laid it on Castiel's back. The knife moved toward the center of his back but slightly to the left beside his backbone. With a slow, precise movement she made a two inch incision and laid the bloodied knife on the towel while using the corner to wipe at the blood.

Sam and Dean's eyes widened as she started digging around inside of the cut. Stopping, she pulled out a round object and he ceased his struggling. "Got it." She walked to the sink while Barchiel began wiping the wound with the towel.

Cas lay heaving as if each breath was his first. His eyes closed and the fury that had been so apparent to everyone was gone. His face now showed exhaustion and his body was limp.

Laying a hand over it, Barchiel healed the opening in Cas's flesh. "It's done. He'll be himself now."

"What's that she pulled from his back?" Sam asked.

"This," she held up the round silver object, "is a Judas coin."

Cas was trying to stand up. "I feel strange." Dean helped him up and Sam handed him his clothes. "What happened?"

Sam pulled out a chair and pushed him into it. "You tried to kill Velvet, that's what happened."

"I was afraid this would happen. Is she alright?" Cas asked as finished buttoning his shirt. Did I...Did I hurt her?" When Sam shook his head, he let out a long breath. He needed to see her, needed to touch her. Damn Zachariah for doing this to him!

Dean stood against the counter, arms crossed. "Physically she's fine but I'm not so sure about her mental state. Geez Cas, you tried to stab her through the heart! She's upset. What the heck possessed you to do that?"

"Zachariah." Barchiel interjected. "He's behind this. As soon as I discovered what he was doing I got here as fast as I could."

"That douchebag is behind this? He is so dead." Dean was pissed.

Cas stood. "I need to see her." His actions had almost killed the woman he loved. What had Zachariah done to him? The last thing he remembered was telling him no.

"Let us return to the other room. Velvet also needs to hear what is happening." The lovely female angel spoke. "Castiel? How are you feeling?"

"Better," he answered as he walked into the study. He felt a stab of pain in his heart when he saw her. Bobby was sitting near her and pointed the shotgun at him when he entered.

"That isn't necessary Bobby. I won't try to harm her again." He thought she started to cry harder. Her face was hidden in her hands and her shoulders slumped in defeat. He feared this had broken her spirit. Guilt washed over him in waves.

Bobby didn't look so sure. "Boy, you better start explaining before I feel you full of lead. Yeah, I know it won't hurt you but it'll make me feel better."

Sam went to sit beside her. "Velvet, do you remember the angel Zachariah we told you about?" When she gave a slight nod, he continued. "It seems he had something to do with this. We have someone here that is going to explain everything."

She didn't respond.

"Do you trust us?" He attempted to gain her attention again.

She nodded and looked up at him. "You know I do." Her gaze slid to Cas and everyone saw defeat in her eyes. "It's him I don't trust."

"Velvet, I am sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." He held out his hands in apology.

She looked away, fascinated by the design on the wallpaper.

"I'm sorry." He apologized again.

She turned her gaze back to him and this time she tried to be angry. "Fuck you Cas. I think I can speak for Bobby on this. You're not welcome here anymore." She looked at Bobby and asked," Are there spells or something we can do to keep his sorry ass out?"

"I think we can come up with something." Bobby knew there were Enochian sigils that barred angels and he would happily let them paint the necessary symbols on the house. "What she said."

She then started sobbing even harder than before. Everyone remained where they were, remaining quiet as she cried out her fear and hurt. They all knew she needed it.

"Velvet," The dark haired man spoke in a gentle tone. "My name is Barchiel and this is Magdalena. We are angels of the Lord and we have come to help."

"Great. Two more assholes." She looked at Cas. "What? Couldn't get the job done by yourself so you called for reinforcements?"

His eyes widened into the trademark puppy dog look. "No. I swear little one, I would never cause you harm."

"Whatever," was her only answer. Her heart was already broken, again.

Dean watched the exchange. It this situation wasn't so serious, he would have laughed. However, he was enjoying how Velvet was handling the angels. She was making the angel squirm and he didn't blame her. Cas was looking very guilty and very uncomfortable. "You two. Start explaining." He took a seat and three angels pulled chairs from the kitchen.

Magdalena went first. Holding up the silver object she pulled from Cas's back, she spoke. "This is a Judas coin."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Cas stared at the shiny thing.

"Few angels know of their existence." Seeing the confusion on everyone's face, she continued. "Thousands of years ago a man, a disciple named Judas, betrayed the Messiah for thirty-one pieces of silver."

"Hold up there. The Bible says thirty pieces of silver." Bobby insisted.

"The Bible is correct Robert but still wrong. Officials had a powerful demon among them named Dalomon. He cast a powerful spell over a chest of silver coins. This spell was a spell of compulsion. When inserted under the skin, the victim cannot control himself. He or she will follow the will of their controller. Judas betrayed Christ because he was compelled to, not because he wanted to. He was also compelled him hang himself. Dalomon then removed the coin and retrieved the thirty pieces." She handed the coin to Barchiel. "I'm afraid we don't know the full extent of the curse and how else the coins might be used. Perhaps nothing more than compulsion."

"Is that what happened to Cas?" Sam asked, his arm around Velvet, her head resting against his shoulder. She still sniffled and he felt so sorry for her. He knew how much she loved Cas and for him to do this had hurt her deeply.

"Yes. Zachariah did this to him. We have had the coins for 2,000 years but of the few angels that know of their existence, he's one of them." Barchiel explained.

"Are there more of the coins?" Dean didn't like the sound of it.

"Oh yes. There are hundreds but they are safely hidden as I moved them myself. Zachariah stole only one so it would take a caretaker a while to miss it. Fortunately, a caretaker decided to count the coins soon after he took it," he continued his explanation.

Velvet felt her heart lighten a little. "So he really didn't want to kill me?" She remembered the hate in his eyes. Deep inside she had known it wasn't really the man she loved. She lifted her head.

"No, he did not. He might not even remember but then again perhaps he does. A Judas coin has never been used to control an angel." Barchiel looked at Cas who was now engrossed in his shoes. "Ah, he does remember."

"I'm sorry Velvet. I'm sorry. I would never hurt you but I couldn't stop. I felt possessed." He never looked up. "I could only focus on words 'kill her' but I remember." He hung his head and covered his face with his hands. "I remember you begging me to kill you quickly." He looked at his superior. "You should kill me now. Kill me with my own blade."

"No!" They all shouted and he lifted his head.

Barchiel gave Cas a sympathetic look. "This was not your fault. Zachariah used you because he knows you could get close without raising suspicion." Then his face showed irritation. "I also suspect he knew how much it would hurt once you realized you had murdered her."

"Other angels could have done the same thing. It had to be more than that." Sam spoke as he rubbed her back. She was calm now and listening intently.

Magdalena gave Sam a dazzling smile. "He's jealous of Castiel. Always has been. Although I don't think he realized the full extent of the relationship between Velvet and our little brother. Our outrageously handsome angel here," she stroked Castiel's hair in a soothing gesture, "has done what few angels have done before. He's fallen, he's made a choice and he's happy with that for the most part. When we fall, sometimes we become human and are reborn. If we are killed immediately. Those that aren't reborn or killed turn to evil and are corrupted. He took neither path. Castiel knows what it's like to love humans. While his feelings for you and Dean are different than those he has for Velvet, he has developed them. He wasn't commanded or coerced. Our father commanded us to love and minister to humans and those that didn't well let's just say Lucifer and leave it at that."

Velvet studied her beloved angel. She felt sorry for him. He had been enslaved by Zachariah to do his dirty work. He was hurting because of her, because of what he had done. She loved him and now she needed to touch him. She needed to help him. Taking a deep breath, she got to her feet and crossed the room to where he was sitting. She glared at Magdalena who promptly removed her hand from his hair. Placing her own hand on his head, she said, "Cas." When he didn't look at her, she moved to stand between his legs. "Castiel. Look at me." She knew everyone was watching but she didn't care.

He raised his head and looked at her face wet with tears.

"I know you couldn't control what you were doing. I forgive you." She placed her hands on either side of his face and placed a kiss on top of his head. "I forgive you. Now please cheer up. It's depressing Dean." She smiled as she ruffled his hair.

That's when Dean saw the glow. "What the hell?" Velvet was surrounded by a faint white glow and from the words coming from Bobby and Sam, they could see it too. Then it disappeared as she stepped away from him.

Sam asked, "How do you feel Cas?"

He blinked and replied, "I feel redeemed." She had done this. He knew there was something special about her and he loved her more than ever.

"She's wonderful isn't she?" Barchiel was smiling like a proud father.

Magdalena also smiled. "She is truly remarkable."

"Wha...What is she? Is she an angel?" Dean stumbled over his words.

Beautiful chocolate colored eyes turned to him and and she said, "Not an angel pretty boy. Something better."


	38. The Heir Apparent

At least Velvet is safe for now. Thanks to everyone who read and thank to those who reviewed. Reviews are so much fun to read. Well as long as they're positive.

Chapter 38 and 39 are kind of complicated and some of you may have question afterwards. I will post 39 sometime next week.

Some of you may think her character is way out there and I may get some slack over it. But she is something special and I wrote her the way I wanted. He deserves the best.

Chapter 38

The Heir Apparent

Velvet felt fear creeping up her spine as she stepped away from the front of Cas to stand behind his chair. Was she going to find out who or what she was? What if they the said she a monster? The most important thing: what were they going to do to Cas? He was a fallen angel and from what she'd read and from what Bobby had taught her, fallen angels who were caught were given a punishment most severe or were killed.

Putting her hands the back of the chair, she asked, "What's going to happen to Cas? Are you going to take him back to heaven and make him see the error of his ways again?" She didn't know the exact details but the last he'd come back he'd ended the relationship they had. No, it hadn't been a real relationship but at least they had been friends. At least she thought they were friends.

Barchiel gave her a inquiring look. "You are afraid he will be harmed."

Velvet clutched the back of the chair, her knuckles white. She nodded.

"You have my promise that we won't harm Castiel in any way." Barchiel smiled as he looked at her. "He is needed here."

She relaxed enough to release the death grip on the chair.

Dean exploded. "We're supposed to believe that? Your kind sent Cas to kill her! I don't trust you." He crossed his arms in anger. "You're all dicks."

A feminine giggle drew his attention. "I hope you don't mean to include me in that statement," Magdalena smiled, her warm brown eyes flashing in amusement.

"Well, maybe not all of you," he grinned back. He kind of liked this angel and she wasn't bad on the eyes either. Her lips were kissable looking for sure. He wondered what they'd look wrapped around his -

"Dean! Focus please!" Sam called him back from his wanderings. He pretty much knew what his brother was thinking.

Dean just shrugged. Seeing that Velvet wasn't going to leave the angel, he moved a chair next to Cas and said, "Sit Velvet. No one," he looked at the other angels and Bobby, "is gonna do anything to Cas. Sam and me, we won't let them." He let out a relieved breath when she sat down.

Cas reached over and took Velvet's hand. Relieved she didn't pull away, he looked into her eyes. "Do you think you're ready to hear this?" He felt his heart beat faster as he looked at her. He could feel the nervousness rolling off her. How could he have tried to kill her? She was more precious than heaven to him but he tried to stab her in the heart. He had tried to end her life. Yet, there she was, forgiving him and redeeming him. When she said she forgiven him, an iciness had bathed him for an spilt second. Then the incredible feeling of redemption had surged through him washing away the feeling of guilt and a new emotion, self-loathing.

She whispered, "No." When she saw everyone looking at them, she blushed and jerked her hand away.

"Ahhh, they're so cute together," Magdalena laughed and clapped her hands.

Now everyone turned to stare at the happy angel.

"Is she on drugs?" Bobby lowered his shotgun. Angels did **not** act like this one was acting.

She laughed again. "Of course not. I'm just like to see people happy."

"I apologize for Magdalena. She is the leader of the Cupid regiment. They're quite emotional sometimes." Barchiel explained the conduct of the female angel.

"Why did Zachariah want her dead?" Castiel asked. He had to get her alone and make sure she was truly alright. He needed to touch her. He needed to hold her again.

"Probably to keep Lucifer from getting to her but I'm not certain. You are the one angel she trusts and he knows it. The devil wants to bond her and when the time is right, I believe he will strike." Barchiel took the Judas coin from Magdalena. "It's troubling that an angel of Zachariah's rank would steal a demon weapon from the armory."

"He's desperate," Sam offered.

"But still under the protection of heaven, mainly Michael and Raphael. At least he doesn't know Castiel failed to kill her. I don't think its safe for her here anymore but what choice do we have?" Barchiel hoped the two of them could return before they were missed.

Dean leaned against the doorframe behind Velvet and Cas. "I really hate that guy. I'm so going to kill him someday."

"Not an easy task. He is very clever."

"Why are you here exactly? Was it just to stop Cas?" Sam asked.

"That's our main purpose. Our other purpose is to assist you in the short time we are here. We cannot tarry long." Magdalena sat looking at Sam. "I can see why Lucifer would think you a worthy vessel for her."

Sam's eyebrows lifted in surprise. "What does that mean? "

"You're quite a fine specimen of the human male. Lucifer wants Velvet and he wants her to have him in a vessel that will be pleasing to her." Magdalena played with her hair and continued. "I would have to say he made a great choice."

"Magdalena! That's enough. I did not enlist your help so you could lust after the Winchesters."

Sam looked at Velvet who was blushing again. "Did you know about this?"

When she shrugged her shoulders, he said, "I don't believe this. All this time we thought he wanted me so he could fight Michael."

"Hey, what's wrong with me? I'm so much more awesome than Sammy." Dean said with a grin.

"Nothing wrong from where I'm sitting." The pretty angel gave him a wink.

Barchiel walked over to the book shelf and thumbed through a volume. "Oh, he intends to fight Michael but if he does bond her, the only one who can stop him is our father. To have control he would have to bond her,"

Sam looked at Bobby who shrugged. "Control of what?"

"With Velvet as a mate, his rule in heaven would be absolute. All would acknowledge it even Magdalena and I."

Sam didn't like the sound of that. "But what about God? I don't think he would appreciate Lucifer taking over."

Sighing, the angel continued. "No, he would not. Nonetheless, he is gone and Velvet would secure the Morning Star's legitimacy to the throne."

"So we stop him. We keep Velvet away from him and we kill him. We do what we have to." Dean started putting the pieces together. He didn't trust either one them but they had helped Cas and weren't trying to order him around. Yet. "Are you going to get to the part about Velvet? I mean about who she is."

"It's a long story." He put the book down and sat in the chair behind the desk.

"What are you waiting on? Get to it." Bobby was losing his patience.

"What I'm about to tell you is know only to a few so you must not tell anyone else. Not other hunters, not other angels and especially not demons." The male angel looked at Sam.

"We promise," Sam told him.

"Yeah cross our hearts and all that crap." Dean took swig a beer and handed Bobby a bottle.

"Almost 900 years ago a knight was given the charge of a young girl. His name was Thomas Winchester. Since then, the Winchesters have been earthy protectors of the Sihade. Dean, you and Sam now have that charge. Since the time of Thomas, the charge has always fallen to the eldest son of the eldest son. However, because of the close bond you share with your brother, I have given both of you the responsibility."

Sam interrupted. "Wait. The Sihade from the book?"

"Book?"

"Yeah. Where is it?" Sam asked Bobby.

Bobby wheeled over to the cabinet where he kept his special books. Pulling out the book, he handed it to Sam.

Sam flipped to the page with the symbol that matched the one on Velvet's finger. "Here." He handed the book to Barchiel. "Velvet has that symbol on her finger."

He took the book, read the appointed page and then flipped through the rest of it quickly. "I hoped this knowledge would always remain a secret. It seems a Buddhist monk named Karunanidhi had a vision and this information was revealed to him. Fortunately, he wasn't given anymore identifying information than that. Yes, the same Sihade, the only Sihade."

Velvet unknowingly rubbed the symbol on her hand, her eyes on the book. Did it contain more information? Was she really this Sihade? Who was the girl Sam and Dean had to protect? Could it be her? No, it couldn't be. She would have to be hundreds of years old. That was it. Everyone had it wrong. They had the wrong woman.

Dean's skepticism was apparent as he spoke. "Oh, yeah sure. Dad just handed a woman over to us without us knowing anything about it. The way I see it, if there was an 800 year old crone around we'd seen her by now."

"No, you misunderstand. I must continue." At Dean's nod Barchiel continued. "Your father would have been given the care of the girl but Azazel came into the picture and medical technology advanced. The circumstances that would have brought her into John's protection were changed and she ended up in the care of her grandparents." He turned and looked at Velvet. "He would have found her wandering in the woods with no memory, all her family dean but he was busy trying to track down the demon who killed his wife."

Velvet closed her eyes and gulped in air as everyone turned to stare at her.

"She is not old in human years. She is reborn each generation. It is one of the things I do to keep her safe." The dark haired angel was trying not to scare Velvet.

"You're kidding." Dean almost choked at the absurdity of it. "I guess next you're gonna say she's a vampire slayer and her name is name is really Buffy."

"I don't know what you mean," he replied.

"Never mind."

Bobby had settled himself back behind his desk and started taking notes. He never knew when the information would be needed. He studied Velvet, surprised she hadn't bolted from the room. She was shaking her head as if to ward off the words he was saying. It was obvious the angel had more to tell them and many questions to answer.

"You're talking about Velvet aren't you?" Sam asked. He pretty much figured it was but he wanted the conformation.

Magdalena nodded but didn't comment. Instead, she turned moved to sit on the other side of Velvet. Placing a hand on her shoulder, she spoke to her in a quiet voice. "I know this is a lot to take in but you need to hear it. I know you think you could be an abomination but you're not. Everyone one cares about you."

With sad eyes, Velvet looked at her. "Not everyone."

"Yes, everyone." She looked over at Cas who was staring at Velvet, his expression unreadable.

Barchiel smiled, knowing he made the right decision. He knew that Magdalena would support Velvet. He had brought her because of her knowledge of the emotions and disposition of humans and her ability to soothe the hurts of others. "Now with the rise of Lucifer, your protection is more important than ever."

"Is that why the demons were after me?"

"No, Velvet. He would never risk your safety in their hands. Yes, he wants to bond you but two things stand in his way: Sam, Dean and your permission."

"My permission?"

"Yes. Lucifer needs your permission to complete a bonding ceremony. Just like an angel can't take a vessel without their permission, an angel can't bond a mate without permission."

"Oh, that's a good thing then." She let out a relieved sigh. Lucifer wouldn't be able to take her as his mate without her consent and she wasn't about to give it."

"A very good thing Velvet. It is probably our greatest advantage. As long as you remain strong and do not give into him."

Disbelief was written on her face. "Why would I ever want to give into him?"

With an indulgent smile, he explained. "Lucifer can be very persuasive. I believe humans call it charisma. He can twist the truth and weave a web of deception without lying. And he is powerful. Other than God and Michael, he is the strongest angel of all."

She thought back to the times she had been in his presence. He had been charismatic and charming. However, beneath all that she knew he kept his rage carefully contained. Only a few had ever seen him lose that iron control. _How do I know that?_ She thought to herself. Dismissing the thought as silly, she turned her attention back to Barchiel.

She looked at him. "So. I'm 900 years old?"

The smile on the female angel's face was one filled with mischief. "No sweetie. You're closer to 90,000."

Velvet's hands went to face as if she expected to find it creased and wrinkled.

Dean was laughing. "You look good for being 900 centuries old."

Sam looked at him in disgust and then turned to say, "That's not possible. No way a human could live that long."

Magadalena looked at Barchiel confused. "I thought you said he was the smart one."

Now Sam and Dean both looked pissed.

Barchiel shook his head. "She's not human."

Velvet was now shaking, tears flowing down her cheeks. She was terrified of what he was going to say next. Magdalena took her hand that now felt like ice. "Courage," she whispered.

"She is the ehedaya." Barchiel explained.

Bobby had never heard of it. "What is that? Some sort of hybrid demon or angel." He heard the female angel say before she was neither and other one said not human.

"Ehedaya means sole heir."

Bobby was losing his patience. "Quit yanking our chain. Sole heir of what?"

Barchiel gave him a look that screamed 'Haven't I already explained this? "Robert, like I said before. If Lucifer bonds her, he can control all."

This didn't satisfy Bobby. "That doesn't explain what she's inheriting as an heir."

"She will inherit it all. She'll inherit everything."

"And this everything includes what?" Sam had moved to lean on the wall behind Velvet.

"The universe. Heaven, hell if she wants it, earth, the stars. Everything."

All eyes were on Velvet who looked about ready to lose it.

Dean whistled. "What do we do now?"

"Keep her safe. If you fail, the apocalypse will look like child's play."


	39. Too much Information

Sorry I was a little late posting this chapter. I rewrote it a few times. It continues the previous chapters. Happy Reading.

Chapter 39

Too Much Information

Velvet looked down at her lap. Heir to heaven? "Wait. I know this. All those that accept Jesus Christ as their lord and savior are heirs of heaven." What he said didn't make any sense.

"That is the biblical interpretation but it seems I'm not making myself clear." Barchiel rubbed the back of his neck. He knew this might be difficult for them to understand but he had to try. Her safety depended on it.

Sam could sense the angel had a lot more to tell them. Plus, there was now a serious feeling in the air. Even the cheerful angel sitting next to Velvet had donned a serious face. "Who are you exactly?"

"I am a dominion," He responded. "We carry out the wishes of God and assign duties."

Magdalena studied the elder angel. "He's being modest. He was God's PA. Or still is." Her smile was again playful.

Dean's eyebrows rose. "God has a personal assistant?" When Barchiel nodded, he exploded. "Then where the hell is he? Why is he letting this happen? Joshua sure wasn't any help."

He let out a sigh. "He has been gone from heaven for thousands of years. I haven't seen or heard from him except to ask if I am holding to my charge, my duty."

Dean just glared.

"Perhaps I should start from the beginning."

Opening another beer, Dean said, "Yeah, you do that." He was sick of angels always screwing around with them. They had turned on Cas and now they'd turned on Velvet. It was the last straw.

"God created all. Yes, there are those minor gods floating around but their power is insignificant compared to our heavenly father. Long before humans, he created angels. Beautiful, powerful, obedient creatures that served without question. Then he grew lonely. He created a male child, a son. This child was not an angel or a human. God loved him as did all of heaven." He would glance at Velvet as if to see how she was fairings. "Because this child brought him so much joy he created another child. Only this time he created a female. However, she was unique even in comparison to her brother. "

Not liking the sound of where this was going, Velvet looked at Bobby. He was writing furiously but glanced up and gave her an encouraging smile. She was afraid to look at Cas but she comforted just knowing he was there.

"As with all daughters, he was very protective. He kept her cloistered and sheltered away from the angels. But there were two exceptions: Myself and Lucifer."

Sam cursed. "Damn it. Why couldn't you have come and told us all this earlier? Maybe we could have shielded her against him."

"I'm sorry Sam but as chief dominion, I am easily missed. With the start of the apocalypse, I am busier than ever and heaven is in somewhat of disarray. Besides, I knew you could keep her safe."

"So what is the Sihade?" Bobby enquired.

"It means beloved daughter. The Sihade bears the mark. This mark." He pointed at the illustration in the book. "The mark Velvet has on her finger."

She had sat there and listened and hoped. Hoped she wasn't hearing him correctly. Tears burned her eyes and she felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach. But now, she'd had all she could take. "Enough! I don't want to hear anymore. Beloved daughter? Are you fucking kidding me? He obviously didn't want me."

Barchiel put out his hands in a pleading gesture. "Please Velvet. Let me explain."

"Save it. Beloved daughter my ass. It's obvious I wasn't loved that much. You've had to hide me here for god only knows how long." She got to her feet, feeling unsteady. "I was in heaven and got kicked out or I wouldn't be here. Then I have a family and they're all dead. My own father couldn't stand me so he made you take me from heaven and stick me on earth." She turned to Magdalena. "You said I wasn't an angel or a demon. I'm not human either right?"

The beautiful angel shook her head. "Velvet. Please let Barchiel explain," she pleaded.

Velvet looked toward the other angel beside her. "Cas?" Her voice sounded shaky. He was staring at her and he looked afraid. She reached out wanting his reassurance that all of this wasn't true. Instead, he shrank back from her. "I'm sorry Cas, I didn't know." She had been removed from heaven. He had called her an abomination. Now it was apparent she was just that. Looking at Barchiel, she lifted her chin. "Since you ruined just what was left of my life, actually the best thing about it, please feel free to leave." Raising her chin, she once more glanced at Cas. His eyes told her all she needed. She turned to leave. "The freak is going to her room."

Her angel would never see her the same way again. Who was she really? She wasn't what they said. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. She stumbled up the stairs hoping to make it to her room before she burst into tears.

Everyone was silent.

Magdalena turned to Cas. "Why did you do that Cas? Couldn't you see she needed your support? She's scared and confused and you made her feel like she's done something wrong."

Cas put his hand to his forehead. "I have a pain in my head. First, I try to kill her, then I reject her. She's really... I should go to her."

"No. You need to hear the rest of it first. Barchiel needs to tell you everything. The battle to keep her safe hasn't changed. Lucifer wants her more than ever and now that he's free..."

Cas nodded. "I didn't know who she was. If I had known, I wouldn't..."

She interrupted him. "Wouldn't have what, fallen in love with her? Castiel, the love you have for her is rare. Angels do not fall in love. God forbids it. When God first created humans, he allowed the angels to bond them but discovered they produced the Maluim, giants that had no soul. You see, when a human female produces a child from a union with an angel, an angel's grace burns the soul from the creatures. They are cruel vicious creatures. Even angels were weary of them because of the darkness they carry inside them."

Cas suddenly looked very pale. "I didn't know any of this. Why was I never told?"

"It was ordered that it would not be discussed among the host. Cas, she's not human. You understand that your relationship will not looked upon in the same way as if she were truly human. But this is only known to those of us here." She smiled at him thinking Velvet was lucky Castiel had chosen a vessel with such pretty blue eyes. "I bet she really likes your lips. They look really kissable."

"Magdalena!" Barchiel hissed through his teeth.

She didn't look at him. "Well they are."

Dean snickered. "I like her," he stated. "She's actually almost human. So what's the point Mags?"

"Just that he doesn't have to be afraid of caring for her. I think it's apparent she feels deeply for him. Did you notice how she kept looking to him for support?" Turning back to him, she continued, "Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Then don't push her away. Stay by her side because she needs you more than ever. She's lucky to have you Castiel. I know the depth of your loyalty."

"But I am not worthy of her. I am just a soldier and now I am banned from heaven. There are other angels who would serve as a better mate than me. The heir of heaven deserves better than what I can give her." He was a fallen angel after all.

Dean studied his friend. Cas rarely doubted anything especially himself. Now he seemed unsure and even a little intimidated.

"So why is Lucifer so drawn to her?" Sam wanted to know. He had a personal interest in this now that Lucifer had tossed another wrench into the works. He cared about Velvet a lot but what would happen if Lucifer did take control?

Barchiel continued. "God loved Lucifer, the Morningstar more than any other angel. Lucifer spent most of his existence in the presence of God."

"Come off it." Dean. "You just got done telling us he was lonely."

"Yes, but humans are different from angels because of the free will granted to them at birth. He wanted a family that wasn't subservient and would make their own choices. The Rihada, the son, was a beginning but even he was more obedient than God intended."

"Are you saying Velvet is rebellious or human or what?" Bobby asked, not quite believing she could be.

"No, what I mean is she was more human than her brother. The Rihada was created with the use of God's own essence or grace. With Velvet, he didn't infuse the grace. She was so unlike her brother, so unlike us. Who do you think God based humans on? He liked the qualities he saw in her. "He explained when he saw their disbelief.

Castiel spoke in his usual calm demeanor. "Are you saying she's the mother of the human race?"

"What?" Barchiel saw he was still unclear. "No. God saw in her the ability she had to make choices, to choose between right and wrong, to accept or reject heaven. Freewill. Plus she had other traits he deemed worthy: Kindness, forgiveness, bravery."

"So is she a god?" Dean asked as he took Velvet's vacated seat. "Except for the glowy thing she seems normal. I mean she's not perfect or anything."

"No, not a god but immortal. This is very difficult to explain because I have nothing for comparison."

Bobby stopped writing. "Didn't you say before she keeps being reborn?"

"This spear pierced the side of her brother and therefore has the remnant of his blood. With it, she can be killed. At this time, her soul is hidden inside a human. This was the only way I could hide her on earth."

"Have you always hidden her here?" Bobby had never heard of anyone hiding a soul.

"No. The place I had her hidden before became unsafe."

Sam stood and walked over to Bobby. "Is there anyway to prove what he's saying is true, prove that Velvet is what he says?"

"Sure. We kill her and wait to see if she's reborn." Sarcasm clear in his voice.

"Why is Lucifer determined to have her?" Dean demanded as Angel curled around his ankles. Picking her up, he stroked her soft fur.

"Because he loves her." Magdalena spoke.

"We know that. But why her? Why not someone else? He's powerful enough to take over heaven without any help. He started hell and a race of creatures. Tell us something useful." Bobby griped.

"You don't understand. She's the reason he fell from heaven." When Barchiel saw their astonishment, he continued. "He fell in love with her and God was angered. Though he loved Lucifer above all other angels, he did not want him to have her as a mate. He created a mate for Velvet shortly after he created her."

"So you see boys, Lucifer has a rival. Barchiel won't tell me." Magdalena smiled as if she had a great secret.

Cas felt a burning in his stomach. "Who? She's been married already."

"I don't know Castiel. It was God's intention for her true mate to prove himself but the unthinkable happened when Lucifer became enamored of her. Nothing could persuade him that she was not meant for him. When God told him her true mate would be human, his hatred for them grew to a sort of madness. None of the heavenly host knows of her existence. I didn't know until a short time ago when Barchiel came to me for help." She gave Cas a look of sympathy.

"Does Zachariah know who she is?" Sam stood and walked to the kitchen.

"No."

"Does she have superpowers?" Dean asked. When Bobby gave him a look that screamed "idjit" he said, "What?"

Barchiel frowned. "Dean, she is mostly human now. She is not the same being she was in heaven or in any of her other lifetimes. What she has experienced in this time since her latest birth defines her. Now it is true she retains most of original traits but her life now is what she knows. Even as an immortal being, she could not retain and integrate all the personalities. As for your questions about superpowers, she is not a god as I explained before."

Sam stood in the kitchen doorway, bottle of water in hand. "But we've seen and observed things that aren't exactly normal."

Giving Magdalena a wink, Dean chimed in. "Yeah, that glow that sometimes surrounds her. It happened when I killed Ruby. Demons always go out in a burning light show but not this time. Velvet did something to her and Sam said she has a way with animals."

"She did always love the animals our father created. It's nothing unusual for her. The glow, I believe it's part of what humans call an audit."

Magdalena giggled at Barchiel's misuse of the word. "Aura dominion, not audit. An audit is something I heard is a form of torture."

"If she returns to heaven, she will be powerful, more powerful than any angel. Only our father would be more powerful. Michael and Lucifer would pale in comparison." Barchiel returned to sit with Magdalena.

Bobby interjected, "Wait a sec. If you angels are children of God and Velvet is a child of God, doesn't that make Cas her brother?"

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed. "Cas, you horn dog."

"Cas? Are you really related to Velvet? Are you her brother?" Sam's eyes had gotten huge.

Poor Cas was so confused he just sat looking lost and could only say, "I don't know. Does that mean something?"

Magdalena stepped in. "No, Velvet and Castiel are not related in any way. He is an angel, a fallen one but still an angel. Angels are creatures created by God. God created Velvet but she does not have grace like angels. She was gifted with freewill." She was now stroking the cat. "She is much more precious than any angel. You realize that heaven would do anything to keep her safe if they knew about her don't you?"

Dean's head felt like it was going to explode. "Alright already. Sammy and me, we're Velvet's protectors and that's what we'll continue to do. But I have to know, what is going to happen to her? Will she go back to heaven or is she supposed to be doing something now?"

"I don't know," Barchiel said in a tone tinged with worry.

"What about this intended mate? Does he have anything to do with this?" Dean felt like he was getting the run around.

Magalena look at her superior who shrugged. "I'm sorry Dean. We don't know anything about him." She gave him a flirty smile. "Maybe it's a she instead of a he."

Sam cleared his throat. "I don't believe Velvet swings that way."

She turned the flirty smile on him. "No, she doesn't but I had you going there."

"Would there be any reason the Sihade to be at the left side of God?" Bobby had open the volume of angel lore containing the unusual picture Velvet had found.

Magdalena walked to the desk."Show me." She took the book from him and looked at it. "Normally the place of honor is on God's right hand. It's been rumored that the left hand signifies protection. Barchiel, do you suppose Velvet might be the one giving the protection?"

"Wow Cas. A poker cheatin' heavenly being. Who'd thunk it?" Dean grinned at his friend.

Barchiel seemed to be contemplating The question. "I don't know how or even why?"

"Perhaps we could consult the Xakelan." She offered

"No! We must keep her hidden. The final battle approaches. If Lucifer takes her as a mate, he will destroy mankind after remaking heaven."

"Even if he managed somehow to bond her, she would never allow him destroy anything. She's not evil." Sam offered.

"It gets worse. If the union is consummated, he can use her to destroy all human souls that now reside in heaven. Her soul is so powerful, it can be harnessed to kill millions and millions of souls."

Sam was stunned. "No, she would never let him. She's too kind."

The dominion sighed. "You can't forget. He is very clever. Her soul is old but she is still innocent. She still believes that people can be good."

"Ruby!" Dean and Sam said together.

"She changed a demon's essence after I ganked her with the knife." Dean took the knife from Bobby's desk. "What was that? And Velvet glowed then too."

The two angels exchanged looks. Magda spoke first. "Do you think it's happening?"

Barchiel looked worried. "Yes. This could be bad."

"What?" Bobby asked. "What is it?"

"This glow. When did you see it?" The dominion inquired.

Sam went first. "I saw it when I was talking to her. I was feeling really awful about freeing Lucifer. She told me it wasn't my fault and that she forgave me. I felt an immediate sense of peace but it only lasted a few days."

"She seems to have a knack for making you feel better. She's always ready to listen and talking to her is so easy." Dean did find it extremely easy to talk to Velvet. "Cas, did you ever see it?"

"Yes. The first time I saw her but I thought I imagined it."

The black haired angel's face told them it was serious. "I believe her abilities are beginning to manifest. Only it's not supposed to happen now."

"But if Velvet has superpowers, she would be a great help during a hunt." Sam offered.

"No!" Cas yelled. "You have been chosen to protect her. You cannot take her into a fight."

Dean turned one of the chairs and straddled it. "He's right. I know she would be willing to help us if we asked but we couldn't use her like that."

"You must be more vigilant now. The main reason I have been able to hide her so well on earth is the fact her supernatural abilities are dormant. They should not be manifesting themselves now. She only has control of them in heaven." Barchiel studied the humans. "Demons will be drawn to her like flies. Demons like to feed off the grace of an angel because it makes them stronger. Albeit rare that demon's can capture one, it has happened. With Velvet, thousands of demon's could feed off her soul for months. If they capture her and realize what she is, she will end up an empty shell. Nothing would be left."

Everyone stared at him in shocked silence, faces white and drawn.

"But Lucifer wouldn't allow that. They work for him." Dean felt like running upstairs and checking on her but he knew she was safe. He had painted devil's traps everywhere: under her bed, on the ceiling, on the floor and ceiling of both sides the door and windows. She had laughed as he did it but he wasn't taking any chances. He'd wanted to install iron bars over the windows but she talked him out of it saying it would look like jail and so relented.

"Unless he has given them a direct order, he doesn't care what they do. He encourages his creations to do as much harm as possible. His hatred for humans has only increased with time." Magdalena gave Dean a sympathetic look.

"I'm a little confused. Didn't you tell us she isn't human?" Bobby had started writing again.

Magdalena smiled at Bobby. "Robert. I know it is confusing but she is human. She was born human and has lived as a human. She has the thoughts, feelings and actions of a human. But she isn't truly human. She is a heavenly being after all. I must say it is very difficult to explain especially since her -what did you call it Dean, superpowers?- are surfacing."

Bobby looked like he was rolling in over in his mind. "Let me take a stab at it. On earth, she's human. In heaven, she's a supernatural being. However, now the two seem to be overlapping."

She nodded. "That sums it up nicely Robert."

"I am so sorry but we must go. Neither of us can be gone for more than a few hours." The two new angels stood. Turning to Dean, Barchiel spoke. "Sam and you have been given a great trust. Take care of her. Castiel, none of the host will know we have seen or spoken with you."

"Thank you for getting here in time. If I'd hurt her..." Cas trailed off.

"Your welcome Castiel. Dean, I hope to see a more of you at a later time." Magdalena trailed a finger down his cheek and smiled sweetly. "A lot more." Before he could respond, she was gone.

"Lucifer will be more intent on finding her now that he is free. Sam you must resist as long as you can." With that the high ranking angel also disappeared.

"I think we need a new plan." Bobby said throwing down his pen.

So the four men began strategizing. Two hours later Dean decided to check on Velvet.

After he left the room, Bobby rubbed his eyes and took out a bottle of whiskey from the desk. "Why do things keep getting worse?"

"Maybe this is a good thing," Sam said as he accepted a glass of alcohol.

"Good? How could this..."

"Sam!" Dean yelled in a panicked voice.

Sam and Cas ran from the room, Bobby followed behind. When they reached the stairs, Dean was already rushing down. Sam saw something white in his hands.

"She's gone."


	40. She Went That Way

Season 7 approaches. A couple more scenes left in the story, at least 3 more chapters but won't get finished before September 23. I know everyone is missing the alone time between the two Cas and Velvet but don't lose heart.

You guys didn't seem too thrilled with chapter 39. Yes dark chapters indeed coming up.

**Chapter 40**

**She Went That Way**

"She made a damn rope out of her sheets and climbed out the window. She left a note for each of us." He handed out the notes. "Read them later. Saddle up, we're leaving. She couldn't have gotten far."

Once the three of them were in the car, Dean started cursing. "Damn her! She knows it's not safe. How could she do something so stupid?"

Sam looked at his brother. He knew Dean was attempting to hide his fear with anger. "Can you blame her? Look at what she's gone through today."

But Dean couldn't be consoled. "Damn foolish woman. Cas, how about turning on the angel radar?"

"I can't. We never replaced the dead feather in the locket," Cas told him sadly. "We have to find her. This is my fault."

"No, it isn't. Sammy, turn on the gps on her phone. I just hope she took it with her. Here, read my note. See if tells us anything about where she's headed." He reached into his inside jacket pocket, pulled out a piece of paper and tossed it to Sam.

Sam opened it and read.

Dear Dean,

Please forgive me because I know you'll be angry when you find I've left. But I don't belong here anymore. You have to stop Lucifer and save the world. You can't do that and take care of me too. I left your mother's locket under a pillow on the bed. You're a good man and a good friend. Take care of Cas, Sam and Bobby.

Love,

Velvet

"Nothing telling where she might be headed. Mine didn't contain anything either. Cas?"

"I have not opened mine," he replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. "What are you waiting on?"

Cas opened the note. "She does not indicate her intended destination." He turned back to the paper and read it again.

Cas,

I am leaving to protect everyone. Lucifer won't hesitate to kill you to get to me. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Maybe one day we'll meet again but then perhaps it wasn't meant to be. God may have created a perfect someone for me but I would always choose you.

All my love forever,

Velvet

"I can't get a position and she's not answering. It's gone to voicemail." Sam handed the phone to Dean. "She must have turned it off."

Dean spoke into the phone, his tone angry and frustrated. "Velvet, so help me when we find you I'm going to turn you over my knee and spank you. I don't mean for it to fun either. You're not going to like it and you won't be able to sit for a week." Then his tone changed. "Please sweet cheeks. Call us and tell us where you are so we can come get you." He handed the phone to Sam. "Keep looking."

"Most traffic on this road will be headed toward Brandon and she probably will try to hitch a ride. Truckers use this route as a shortcut to the interstate so we need to check the truck stops near there. She could rent a car or buy a bus ticket." Sam chose the most logical path and means of transportation. Since she hadn't taken a car from Bobby's, she would have several choices.

"What about her credit card? She'll have to use it unless she took our emergency cash. Crap, I know she did. The other bedroom door was open and I know I closed it. This will make it harder. Can you hack her old Facebook page? Maybe she'll try to make it to some friends." Dean knew Velvet was intelligent enough to know they would be looking for her. "Cas? How you doing back there?"

"I am feeling useless. I should have replaced the feather. It was stupid of me." He felt empty inside. Velvet was his entire existence now and she was gone. "I am already missing her. The demons may get to her first. Dean, if they know what she is, they'll destroy her."

"We'll find her Cas. I swear it." Dean assured him. Sadness seemed to be permanently etched on the angel's face.

Velvet thanked the couple that had given her a ride. She had lucked out when she'd made quick friends with the waitress in Jackson. April's sister and brother-in-law were driving to Chicago. Her best friend from college was a lawyer with the biggest firm in Chicago. Apart from her adopted family, she knew it was a safe place at least for now. She had called her while on the road and April had been thrilled to hear from her. She hailed a cab and made her way to April's townhouse.

Thinking that being a lawyer paid pretty well, she knocked on the door. She turned to admire the street with its well-manicured landscapes and spotless sidewalks. A white van with the words 'Old World Antiques' sat parked in front of the townhouse next door. Probably someone having an expensive piece delivered. When she heard the door open, she turned to greet her friend but surprise dawned on her face when she saw who it was.

"Donald? What are you doing here?"

Her ex-husband was standing in front of her. "Thank God. I've been so worried. I didn't believe it when Katherine called me."

Damn! She hadn't told her friend about the divorce and Donald had probably been in touch with her Kat since she disappeared or maybe it was just coincidence.

"What are you doing here?" She repeated. As she looked at him, she wondered what she ever saw in him. Cas was so much more than the man standing in the door.

He stood aside and she entered the home. "I've been looking for you. Everyone has been looking for you. Three dead bodies were found in our house and the neighbors saw a black car leaving it. I was afraid you were dead."

She wanted to laugh at the fake concern on his face. "MY house and I ran away after those three men tried to kidnap me." Pushing past him, she walked into Kat's den and dropped her bag on the plush couch.

"Where have you been? The police want to question you. They think I might have had something to do with this mess."

Sighing, she turned to look at the photos on the nearest wall. "I was with friends."

"You should have stayed with them," he said in a voice she'd never heard before.

When she turned to face him, she saw his eyes turn solid black. Fear coursed through her. She whirled around preparing to run but hit a wall of flesh. A huge man, taller than Sam and twice as wide, captured her arms. Before she could scream, Donald had her gagged while the big man tied her hands behind her back. She wiggled and twisted but she knew she couldn't free herself. They started dragging her from the room.

Superpowers would have come in handy if she just had them. Now she was in big trouble. When they reached the foyer, she spotted a chest. She watched as the smaller man lifted the lid. It was empty. Realizing what they intended, she began to struggle again. They lifted her and then pushed her into the trunk slamming the lid shut. Panic set in as soon as the darkness appeared. Her breathing became labored and she knew she'd have to control it or she would have a panic attack.

The front door opened and she felt the chest being lifted. Light shown through several small holes that had obviously been made to allow air to flow in and out. She thought back to that night when the men had taken her from Bobbys. She would bet they were going to put her that van parked out front. How could she have been so stupid? The noise of an opening door and the sudden clunk of the chest confirmed her guess. The sound of doors being closed, opened and closed echoed over and over again in her head. The engine started and she felt the vehicle move.

Why had she left Bobbys? She had been confused and angry. Cas had rejected her again but this time he had looked afraid. All the things the new angels had told her would have become something she could adjusted herself to but not him. He had drawn away from her as if she was something that would have burned him. If only he had said, "It will be okay" or just given her a smile, she would have stayed. She would even have taken the puppy dog look that often accompanied the slight tilt of his head.

When she had gone upstairs, she sat thinking about what she had learned. She didn't want to be the Sihade or ehedaya. She just wanted to be Velvet. Her life wasn't perfect but it was hers. Realizing that Lucifer wouldn't let anyone stand in his way in his efforts to get to her, she decided to run. Keeping Lucifer away from her family was the most important thing right now. Sam was the most vulnerable because of Lucifer's desire to use his body as a vessel. Before he had only had to think being the body housing Satan. Now he had to go around knowing Lucifer wanted him so he could be physical with her.

Donald and the man started talking and she decided to listen. Leaning against the side, she put her left ear to one of the holes.

"Moloch will be pleased." The big man was apparently not doing the driving.

"Yes Brille, he will be very pleased. She doesn't look like she's valuable. Didn't put up much of a fight. No wonder the husband left her for somebody else." The demon that had taken over her ex husband laughed.

Of course it hurt that "he" was saying those things but she also knew it was a demon talking. Demons had the memories of their victims. She didn't care about him anymore but she didn't want him dead. Maybe the demon would leave him someday soon and he would be okay. Yeah, okay to go back to his thin, beautiful young wife and beautiful child.

"What does he need her for then? He's been hunting her for months," Brille spoke slowly as if he couldn't make his vocal cords work. She assumed he was a demon also even though she hadn't really seen his eyes.

"Who knows. He made the order and we deliver. All I know is that he has been almost crazy in his efforts to find her." Demon Donald seemed to be in the know.

"Why doesn't he want Lord Lucifer to know of the search? Why would he want to hide his efforts? The dark one wouldn't care about this human."

"Don't know, don't care. I do know that Moloch is going to be real good to us when we bring her in." Once again, he laughed and this time it made her shiver.

There was a reason this Moloch was keeping the search for her under the radar. Maybe this boss demon knew about Lucifer and he desire for her. Maybe he intended to trade her for favored status. She doubted Lucifer would be happy she had been kidnapped and thrown in a box. But then again, maybe he'd be fine with it.

How would she let them know where she was? Her cell phone! It was in her pocket. If she could just get to it, she could call the boys and they could come and save her. She tried to shift her hands around to get to but it was useless. They couldn't even use the GPS because she had turned off her phone. Cas's feather had been a dead useless thing and she had buried it in the yard under a tree, and left the locket at Bobby's. Now she'd never see him again. That's when she began to weep.

"Five days. It's been five days. Where is she?" Dean paced the length of the hotel room. They had traced her last call to Chicago and went to the address of her friend but the friend was out of town. When they searched the house, they found her bag. He and Sam questioned the neighbors. One remembered seeing an antiques van parked outside and two men carrying out an old trunk but he didn't remember what antiques store.

"We still have three more shops to check out tomorrow. Don't give up yet." Sam refused to accept anything but success in finding her.

Cas appeared out of nowhere and stumbled but Dean caught him before he hit the floor. "Dean. I didn't find her."

"I can see that Cas," he grimaced at his friend. He helped him to the bed where the angel collapsed on top of it.

"My powers are depleted. I doubt I'll be able to transport for a good while. I am sorry Dean because I won't be of much help." His eyes were sad and filled with worry.

Dean knew he was deeply troubled over Velvet's disappearance. Sadness was his new look and his shoulders were slumped. If it was possible, his hair even seemed to be suffering because it was even more disheveled than ever. Cas was already asleep and Dean covered him with a blanket.

"He's getting weaker." Sam observed. "It's taking longer for him to juice up."

"When I first found out about the two of them, I thought Velvet was just enthralled in the whole angel thing. But as I learned about her and got to know her, I realized that she couldn't care less about that. Cas here, well damn if he didn't surprise me." Dean took out fresh clothes from his bag. He was too exhausted to shower tonight. Morning would come early enough.

"He really loves her. I didn't think it was possible. He would have been the last angel I would have thought it would happen to. He's tried to push her away but she's stubborn and she hasn't let him go. She won't give up easily on him. She won't give up on us coming for her. She has faith Dean. More than I've seen in a long time."

"Yeah. Worrying about her isn't helping him either. Try and get some sleep Sammy. We're gonna need it." Dean stretched out on the couch but sleep was a long time coming.

Velvet screamed as the blade made its way down the side of her face. The pain turned to a burning as she felt the blood dripping into her hair. The same burning pain coursed throughout her body. More of the cuts from the ruby tipped dagger covered her body. They weren't deep enough to allow her to bleed to death.

For first two days, the demon with burning red eyes had tortured her. She would slip into unconsciousness and awaken to find herself barely able to move. It was as he had drained her energy while she was senseless. At first Moloch had used his fist. Now her face throbbed and her arm muscles ached from being tied. Every part of her body seemed to burn or pulse in pain. She knew it wasn't going to stop.

She was losing hope she would be found. This demon seemed to sense her hope and he tormented her at ever opportunity.

"Your friends will never find you. Well, even if they did find you, they could not get into this dwelling. It is well guarded." Then he would smile and walk away.

By the dawn of the sixth day, she wished he would kill her. Not content to merely cut her skin, the terrible creature spent several hours branding her with a small, red-hot piece of metal. Every time she thought she would pass out, he would throw water in her face. Finally, exhaustion would take over.

She watched as he approached. He had a cup of something in his hand. There had been no food since she'd been kidnapped. Instead, there had been only something to drink and it had been foul beyond words.

"Is Lucifer coming?" She finally asked as she nearly choked on the disgusting drink he forced down her throat.

She couldn't figure out why he would have this demon capture and torture her. Was he the same demon that had ordered her capture on that first day? No, Lucifer couldn't be behind this. If he'd still been in the cage and if he cared about her like he said, she couldn't see him letting this happen. Besides, he was free now. Why not just come after her himself?

For the first time, she saw him rattled. It only lasted for a spilt second. Laughing he asked, "What do you know of the dark prince?"

"He knows me. Are you keeping me here till he comes?" Velvet felt herself growing weaker each day. She knew her time was growing short. Maybe she could stall until the boys got there. They were coming for her and they would save her.

"He's not coming here. Besides, he would never stop to take so one like you. Humans. Always overestimating their worth. My creator will destroy all of you and the planet will be ours." He set the cup on a nearby table and picked up a long slender tool.

"You should let me go. He loves me and he's going to be pissed when he finds out what you've done." She wanted to start crying as her approached her with object that looked a lot like an ice pick. "I don't think he'll be very happy with you."

Moloch smiled. "That's quite a desperate ploy you have going there. Never heard that one before. **You** are a human. **He** is the devil. He despises humans. You do have a delicious soul. Why do you think I've been trying to capture you all this time? But soon that will be all used up and I will be even more powerful. I've rarely had the pleasure of finding a human soul worth devouring. However, yours has been most enjoyable. Lucifer will be pleased that I have so much to offer in this fight. Besides, no one cares. Your friends are not really your friends. I heard them saying how much they wished they didn't have to take care of you, that you were keeping them from taking a lot of jobs." He placed the pointed end under the edge of her fingernail. "Everyone should be thanking me for taking you off their hands.

She knew he was trying to upset her. It seemed to enhance his euphoria so she refused to take the bait. She heard the door open and she could see about a dozen demons in the next room. Donald approached carrying a small chest. When he stood in front of the red-eyed demon, he opened it and waited.

Moloch peered inside and gave a delighted smile. "Finally. Tomorrow I harvest her soul and I can stop her incessant chatter. Leave it on the table."

Velvet's panic grew and her hope began to fade. She'd been here for days and there was no sign of rescue. Even if they managed to find out where she was, they would never make it through so many demons that now congregated outside the room.

Donald gave a short nod and left the room. Moloch turned back to Velvet, who was tied down on a table. "Looks like you number is up tomorrow at midnight. Where we're we?" Glancing down, he returned to wicked looking instrument to its original position under her nail. "This might hurt a little."

He began to push.

She began to scream.


	41. Dead Ends Must Lead Somewhere

Hope everyone is doing great! Thanks for continuing to read. Wow! Season 7 is upon us and after it starts, who knows, I may have change the direction of my story again. Then again, maybe not. I really aimed for having this story finished before the new season started but it has grown way beyond what I anticipated. I think a few more chapter MIGHT do it but I am loathe to give up the story. I want the adventure to continue.

I've been a bad, bad girl. I only have about 100 words written for the next chapter. I am so busy there just isn't enough time for it all. Work has to come first. I will try my very best to get a chapter done this week. It might have to be a short one though. I don't want to disappoint you all.

Chapter 41

Dead Ends Must Lead Somewhere

The three men walked out of the last antiques store. Their only lead had landed them at a dead end. Now the only thing they could do was hope for a miracle.

Cas stood staring at nothing. His hand fingered the folded note she had written him. He had read and reread the piece of paper, opened and closed it again and again. Now the creases were starting to tear because he had handled it so much. He couldn't help himself. It was the last thing she touched, the last thing she had meant for him.

"How you doing Cas?" Sam was worried about the angel. He had hardly spoken to them in days. Dean had said he was feeling sorry for himself because he had shunned Velvet. Sam didn't really think Cas was having a pity party in his head. His friend was worried about the woman he loved.

"I am coping Sam." he turned his sad eyes to the elder Winchester. "Dean, what do we do now?"

"We keep looking. I don't know where we're gonna look but we're not giving up." Dean wasn't about to let Cas know he didn't have any idea what the next step would be. He definitely wasn't going to tell him he was afraid they wouldn't be able to find her. It was if she had dropped off the face of the earth.

"This is not good Dean. Something is terribly wrong. I can feel it." Cas had been feeling a buzzing heaviness at the back of his head for days. She was in grave danger and he was losing hope.

"The first time they took her from Bobby's, how did you find her?" Dean asked abruptly. "She didn't have the locket then but you managed to find her."

He blinked. How had he found her? "I don't know. It was if I could feel where she had been."

"What about now? Couldn't you do it again?" Dean leaned against the Impala, eyes serious. "Could you at least try?"

Hanging his head, Cas took a deep breath. "I can try but it's not the same as last time. There was an immediate sense of which way to go. Now I sense nothing. Perhaps it is because I am cut off from heaven. Perhaps it has to do with her being a heavenly being. I will keep trying but I don't think it will work this time."

The ringing of Sam's cell phone halted their conversation. "Bobby, you got anything?" Sam asked. "Damn! Call if you hear anything...Bye." He pocketed the phone and turned to the other two men. "He's got nothing and he knows time is running out. He's trying, calling everyone he knows. Casting spells hasn't yielded any results.

"What if we don't find her? This could be a disaster." Cas seemed suddenly very focused and very serious.

Dean shot a worried look at Sam. "That didn't sound good."

"What if God finds out about what has happened to her? What will he do to save or avenge her? Humans view my father as benevolent, forgiving but he is vengeful. He has destroyed entire races of beings, planets and universes. He may love humans but I have a feeling he loves Velvet more. I fear for the human race Dean." Cas was looking around as if searching for something. "What about the souls in heaven? Have you forgotten what the dominion said? All human souls in heaven are in danger. That includes Jo and Ellen, your mother and your father."

Sam felt his stomach plummet. Everyone would be pulled from their paradise. He had made peace with himself over Jess's death because he knew she was happy in heaven but he couldn't bear the thought of her suffering because this was something he could stop. "How about contacting those two angels? Maybe they would help us. They did save her and you before." He offered the suggestion.

"I've tried. They aren't answering my call. I'm afraid we're on our own." Cas opened the back door of the car and crawled in. Dean and Sam joined hi.

"Where to?" Dean started the car and pulled out onto the street.

"Hotel?" Sam suggested.

They rode in silence, each thinking about what Cas had said. Would God really take revenge if she died?

"Barchiel said she could only be killed with that spear. If demons really have her and it's a safe bet they do, they can't kill her. That should buy us some time." Dean steered the car onto the highway, his mouth white and pinched.

"No that it correct according to the dominion. However, if a demon drains her soul, she'd be better off dead. She would be an empty shell. Humans without their soul are cold unfeeling beings. With her, who knows what would happen." The angel explained. "Could you imagine Velvet as a cold heartless person."

"I know where she is," a feminine voice came from the backseat.

The car swerved as Dean jerked on the wheel. He pulled over to the side and he and Sam pulled weapons and aimed them at the woman sitting beside Cas. The eldest Winchester quickly assessed the petite woman. Although, she was sitting he could tell she was probably only about 5' 3. Her hair was long and was a warm brown color, not too dark, not too light. The honey brown eyes looked at him with warmth but he wasn't going to trust her.

"Who are you?" He asked as he kept the gun aimed at her head. He knew Sam was fingering the Ruby's knife under his jacket. "You better hope for your sake I like what you say."

"My name is Karina. My friends call me Kary." She gave them a small smile. "I can help you find her."

"What are you demon, angel or what?" Sam asked her as he slowly pulled the knife out ready to plunge it in her heart.

"I'm a witch but I'm a good witch. Honest. Use the knife to prove it Sam." She offered him her arm.

He looked at Dean who nodded at him. Sam knew the knife would cause the same reaction on an evil witch as in a demon. It did with most evil creatures. They had learned some non-malevolent creatures could also be tested. Good witches for example would cause a blue flame to appear around the wound. Sam drew the knife across her forearm and watched as the tell tale appeared. The blue flame danced across her skin as blood appeared.

She gasped at the brief shock of pain and quickly wrapped a cloth around the wound. Sam shoved a small bottle at her. "Drink this." She did without question knowing it was holy water. When nothing happened, she said, "Satisfied?"

"Hardly." Dean spat out. He didn't trust easily especially when someone just appeared in his backseat. "Cas?"

"I sense no evil in her Dean. I would like to hear how she can help us." Cas was ready to accept help from anyone in order to find her. This tiny human was familiar yet unknown to him.

"Some witch you are. You can't even heal a little cut." Dean wasn't convinced of anything yet.

She sighed. "Right now I can do very little. I used all my strength to transport here. You may not know it Dean but a good Wiccan is not a powerful as a dark witch. Now, you need to turn around and head back into the city. She's being held somewhere on Wabash Avenue near the water. There are bridges nearby."

"Why should we trust you? Maybe this is a trap." Dean wasn't so sure he should turn around but this was the only lead they had now.

"Please Dean. We have to look on this Wabash Avenue. We have to give it a chance," Cas pleaded with his friend. Knowing Dean as he did, he knew if he could find anyway around her theory he would find it.

Dean looked as if he was thinking it over. "Why?"

Surprised, she asked, "Why what?"

"Why would you want to help us? Why would you want to save Velvet?" He tapped the steering wheel with his finger while he looked at her in the mirror.

"Because she helped me once. Saved my life although at the time she didn't know it. I know how the two of them feel about each other and I want a happy ending." She looked as if she meant it.

His gaze slid over to Cas who was looking at him with big puppy dog eyes, pleading with him. "Alright. Sam, find out what's on Wabash Avenue where people could hide out." Dean turned the car around and headed back into the city of Chicago.

"Okay, we got a few upscale hotels near the waterfront. Holiday Inn, the Monaco and Trump International. All have underground parking with penthouse suites. It's possible she could be at one of those." Sam was furiously typing away on his computer. "Karina, do these names mean anything to you?"

"No, I did see a very tall building that towered above those around it and it was shiny." She replied.

"Let's try Trump Tower first. Head to the parking garage first and we'll take it from there." Sam continued working on the computer. "Do you know anything else?"

The woman shook her head. "I'm sorry. I am not very strong especially at the moment. Castiel, I hope we can save her. She doesn't deserve to be hurt."

"Seems their condominiums have soundproofing and owner access elevators from the garage. Be an easy way to slip someone in and out." Sam sounded hopeful.

The ride back was quiet. When they reached the tower, Dean headed into the parking garage making his way to the upper deck where condominium owners parked their vehicles. Sam learned from the guard at the entrance that each condo had assigned spaces for residents and guests. Guests would have to register any vehicle parked in their spaces or it would be towed.

"There!" Sam pointed at a cargo van with "Old World Antiques" on the side. "That's it. The owner said one of their vans had been stolen over a week ago. She's here. I just know it. This space belongs to Jackson Murphy. He recently came into a lot of money and bought one of the top floor condos. I've gotten into the hotel records and it seems that Mr. Murphy himself logged in the van. This is it Dean."

Dean nodded and they parked in an empty space. Sam quickly registered the Impala to another owner that was apparently out of town for the month. They gathered what their things and went upstairs to the luxury condominium.

"Wow!" Dean whistled through his teeth. This place was something he could only dream about. Strategically located one floor under Murphy's condo, he set about laying out his things.

Cas looked around the room. "Sam said this apartment is laid out like the one above. We must formulate a plan to enter and exit quickly." He looked to the ceiling. "She's so close. If only I was connected to the host, I could have her out of there, have her back home with m...home."

"We're going to get her out Cas. I swear we will." Sam felt sorry for the angel. It had to be difficult for him feeling helpless cut off from the powers he had held so long.

Cas decided to go and watch for the owner of the condominium. Dean, Sam and Karina sat down and began to plan. Cas returned a short time later, eyes full of worry.

"What's wrong?" Kary asked.

"Moloch." It was all he said. It was all he needed to say.

"Oh no! This is serious." She jumped up and started pacing.

"Who is this Moloch? I've never heard of him." Dean tensed up at the reaction the two of them. "Sam?" But Sam just shook his head.

"Demon. A very bad demon. Makes Azazel and Alastair look like amateurs. He's powerful. We have to get her out as fast as we can. Anyone taken by him doesn't survive. His only goal is to become the right hand of Satan." Kary informed them.

Cas sat down beside Dean. He would have given anything at that moment to have her safe. He would have given anything to have her in his arms again. All this time he thought he was protecting her when he pushed her away. But now he realized pushing her away had left her vulnerable. Bonding her would have been the wrong thing to do especially now that they knew who she was. But he could have stayed at her side, protected her, shielded her. Now he might never get the chance.

Lucifer was still out there and his plans hadn't changed. Sam was still in danger, the world was still in danger, heaven was still in danger. If they saved her, they would still have him to deal with. Now he couldn't think about his brother, he could only think of her.

*****************************************************************************************  
Velvet opened her eyes, her vision weak and blurry. She blinked a few times to try and clear her eyesight. She attempted to move her arms and found they were tied above her head where she now was sitting up against the wall. Moloch had moved her from the table she had been bound on for the past several days.

She groaned as her movement caused the pain to flair everywhere. She was weak, more weak than she imagined she could be. Blood covered most of her and the pain in her head was excruciating. Moving it only caused more pain and she felt like throwing up. Closing her eyes, she let her head fall back to rest on the wall. Every part of her seemed to radiate pain. She had burns and cuts and her hands throbbed. He had driven the sharp instrument under her nails until she passed out. He never asked a single question about the boys, Cas or herself.

He had continued to ply her with the noxious drink that she supposed was keeping her alive. She hadn't had anything to eat or drink but that since her capture. She always fell asleep after drinking it too. There was a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that he was doing something to her while she was asleep. Whatever it was left her disoriented and sluggish.

She had prayed. Long prayers, shorts prayers. She'd prayed for her father to save her. She had prayed for Cas. She prayed he would come and save her. She prayed for Dean and Sam. She prayed for the pain to stop. Now she prayed for death to come and take her.

The sun appeared to be fading. She squinted and saw the clock on the wall read 7:58 pm. She'd been asleep for over 12 hours. Now she had only hours left. They still had time to save her. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to block out the pain as she started jerking on her bonds.

****************************************************************************

"You sure you're ready for this?" Dean asked Kary. She looked to be about 30 but she was wise way beyond her years. "You know you don't have to."

"I'm sure Dean. I owe this to Velvet." She gave him a brave smile.

He felt as if he knew her. He didn't exactly trust her yet but she was the best chance they had of getting into the condo above. He looked at her solid black eyes curiosity of her recent spell. Cas had helped her with the spell because she hadn't yet fully recovered from her jump into their car. Now she was all and ready to charge the place. "Don't do anything stupid. Just get in and wait for the signal. You have to distract anyone at the door so we can get in."

"Relax. I got it." She unbuttoned two more buttons on her shirt and pushed up her breasts. "How's about this?"

Dean cleared his throat. He loved breasts. "Uh, that's good." Hers were quite nice and he tried very hard not to stare at them. "Sam you ready?"

Sam grinned at his brother. Karina had already told him how she planned to get in before she told Dean. Dean would never want to sacrifice someone for the benefit of their plans but she was a witch and he didn't trust her fully. What other choice did they have? "Yep. Can you remember what I told you about the smoke bombs? Don't use them unless we give you the signal and don't breathe it in. You not fully angel anymore and your vessel can't withstand smoke inhalation."

The angel only gave a curt nod.

"It's time Dean. We need to go." Kary took a deep breath and gave her brightest smile. "We're going to get her back Cas. I'll do whatever I have to."

"Uh guys..." Sam began as he looked up from his computer screen. "Did you know that the first three planets are in perfect alignment with the moon tonight?"

"Yes." She admitted. "That's why we gotta move. Demons live for this shit. They can work powerful spells when certain planets align. We have to do this before midnight."

"And you didn't feel this was important because..." Dean spit in frustration.

"I needed you focused. It would have distracted you." She confessed.

"That's where you're wrong little girl. Nothing is going to distract us. Velvet is too.."

"Dean, this is not helping," Cas huffed, frustrated with the two of them arguing. He had listened to it for over 24 hours and was sick of it.

"He's right. I'm ready." Securing the wireless mic to her bra, she headed to the door. "This time tomorrow Cas, I expect to find you and Velvet cuddled up together somewhere." She turned and walked out.

They sat down and waited.

******************************************************************************

Donald opened the front to find a hot woman with long medium brown hair standing there smiling at him.

"Hi there." Her light brown eyes twinkled.

"Hello darling. What can I do for you?" He asked.

"I think it's more along the lines of what I can do for you." Her eyes went black as she continued to smile.

"Looks like we have a lot in common. However, I need some identification." He wasn't about to let anyone in just because they were a demon.

Taking a step forward, she leaned close and whispered in his ear. He jerked, eyes wide as he stared at her. Then he stepped aside and allowed her in as he gave a differing nod of his head. "Welcome great one. He will be pleased to have you with us."

Smiling broadly, she walked in and said, "Thanks for the warm welcome. Moloch and I are old friends." 


	42. Save a Prayer

The premier of Season 7 was awesome! Poor Cas. He has been suffering almost as much as Velvet. Thanks for reviewing. Thanks KOS for the review. I hope this is better.

**Chapter 42**

**Save a Prayer**

Don't say a prayer for me now,  
Save it 'til the morning after

-Duran Duran

_This is such a wonderful place_, she thought. She was warm and the pain was gone as if it had never been. She was whole and wrapped in loving arms, surrounded by her friends. She was loved. Jo and Ellen were there as well as her grandparents. Her mother stood with her little sister. Everyone was smiling, welcoming her. This must be heaven. She looked around to see Dean and Sam and both were happy. Bobby was grinning widely as he stood on his own. His paralysis was healed. Turning her head, she saw the arms around her belonged to Cas.

"Welcome home Velvet. I love you and I will never leave you again." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You will never be afraid or lonely and we will always be here with you. We are your family."

All at once, his strong loving arms were gone and he stood away from her with the others. As she reached out for him, that's when the sound of screaming began. "What's wrong?" The cries of pain had everyone's attention. Worry crossed their faces as they stared at her.

Her mother spoke first. "You can't stay. This is your version of heaven but this is not meant for you. Castiel, Dean, Sam and Bobby aren't here with us, not really. We all love you and wish you could stay but you belong to another place, a better place."

What could be better than here? "I don't understand. You said you wished I could stay. I want to stay. I want to be with you momma. I've missed you."

"No child," her grandmother began, "your life has been filled with pain and loss. You are not finished living this cycle of your life Velvet. You must go back."

"You mean I'm not dead?" She figured the demon had killed her and this was why she was here.

"No. The demon that holds you cannot kill you without the Longinus spear. However, you must remain strong. This will be harder than anything you've ever done but return you must." The older woman's smile held warmth that spoke volumes of kindness to those around her.

Everyone began to fade. "Wait! Come back. I have things I want to say. Please..." The darkness was back and she felt the pain return. "NO!"

Dean stabbed the demon with Ruby's knife and reached over his head to grab the demon that had him from behind. They had never faced so many demons at once. He glanced up to see Sam stab one through the throat with an angel blade. Cas was facing a demon, his blade glittering under the strong lights. One lay dead on the floor to his left. Karina was kneeling on the floor chanting as two demons surrounded her. Whatever she was doing wasn't hurting the demons. It only seemed to be holding them at bay.

Pulling out his pistol, his shot the demon he'd pulled off his back and quickly chanted the exorcism spell. Then he ran to help Sam. They took care of the two demons that surrounded Karina while Cas dispatched the remaining one. Working together, Cas and Dean managed to barricade the door against the demons in the outer room. It would give them a little more time. At least another dozen waited on the other side and Moloch hadn't been in the bunch that made it through.

Except for the witch, they were all bloodied and aching. Dean felt as if he'd taken on a dinosaur and Sam looked like he'd mauled by it. Cas was relatively untouched except for the blood streaming down his face. Dean could tell he was weakened as the angel leaned against the wall. His blade dripped blood on the floor and he wiped sweat and blood from his forehead.

"Cas you okay?" When he nodded, Dean turned to check the wound on Sam's side. It was deep and needed stitches but it would have to wait. His own shoulder throbbed and he knew it would need a few stitches too. The first priority was to find Velvet and figure out a way to make it back out.

"Where is she?" He scowled at the woman who was getting up from the floor. It was apparent she had very little strength left from her efforts to fend off the demons. She pointed to the door near the window. He advanced toward the door checking the ammo as he went. Sam had retrieved Ruby's knife and was taking up position behind him. He flung open the door and prepared to battle whoever was in the room but it was empty except for the woman tied to a rope suspended from the ceiling.

"Fuck!" Sam used the blade to cut her down and she crumpled. Cas caught her before she hit the floor.

They all looked at the bruised and bloodied woman who appeared to be dead. Her clothes were in tatters and her eyes closed.. There was no response from her as they called her name.

Sam was afraid to touch her even to assess her injuries. Every inch of her skin looked broken or bruised. He shivered as he looked at the instruments scattered around the room. Most were evil looking objects he couldn't name but his brain quickly registered knives and pinchers. Dried blood coated several of them as the whole room smelled like sweat and blood and evil. He felt like crying at how she must have suffered.

"Is she alive?" Dean whispered. It didn't look like she was breathing as he kneeled beside her. Cas was cradling her in his arms and Dean was surprised at the gentleness the angel managed to convey through his action. His friend's movements were almost graceful compared to his usually awkward ways.

"Her breaths are shallow but she's alive. Moloch has tortured her. How many days has she had to endure this?" He was crying silent tears. "How are we going to get her out of here?"

Astonishment ran through his brain as he saw the tears on Cas's face. He didn't know angels could care about a person much less cry over them. Dean didn't have an answer but he wasn't going to let any of them think they would be trapped there. "Let's get her on the bed. Karina, we need to clean the blood so we can assess her injuries." With great care, he and Cas gently lifted her and carried her the short distance. She moaned as they jostled her and they both cringed. Not knowing the extent of the damage, they had to take each step with care.

Karina set about washing the blood from Velvet's face and arms noting the cuts and bruises, many of which looked days old. She cringed inside at the pain Velvet must have endured since her capture. Velvet was such a sensitive soul. She hadn't deserved this. Moloch had done some of his worst work on her. Her face was swollen, her nose clearly broken and bloodied. Both eyes were blackened and her lip was spilt. She doubted these were the extent of woman's injuries.

"My god, are those burns?" Sam's voice was low and angry. He observed the small thin lines of charred skin. He lifted her hand and cringed at the blacked nails that seemed barely attached. "What did he do to you V?"

"Castiel, I need you close. She needs to know you are near." She didn't know what else to do. Her powers were drained and they weren't getting out of the condominium in the next little while.

"Can you help her?" Dean asked the witch. He still didn't trust her but right now, she was the only one who might be able to help Velvet.

She shook her head, sadness apparent on her face. "She is severely injured. We have to get her to the hospital. You have to remember she can't die easily but her body is just as frail as anyone when it comes to injuries. Moloch is the master of pain." She hesitated before saying, "He's been draining her soul."

"I know why he would want to drain her soul but why torture her?" He looked at Cas who was stroking her dark hair. His friend's face was a mixture of grief and anger. He knew Cas was warring between wanting to help Velvet and wanting to pound the demons into the ground. He was feeling the same way. Now was one of the few times he wished the angel was still connected to heaven. He would have been able to heal her and kill the demons with his magic light show.

"It makes the soul burn brighter. A soul feels pain just like the body does. Her soul was already sweet to him but causing her pain made it a more pleasurable for him. Being a demon, he gets off on it." She explained.

"Did he...did he..." Sam stuttered.

She looked at him in confusion. "What Sam?"

"Do you think he raped her?" He spat out, disgusted at even having to say the word.

Silence filled the room as everyone digested what he had asked.

"I don't know. That is something she will have to tell us herself if she ever wakes up." She stroked Velvet's forehead. It was the only place on her not seeming to carry an injury. Tears spilled down her cheek at what happened to her friend. The pounding on the door jerked her out of thoughts.

"Moloch is here." Cas got off the bed and came around to take a defensive stand in front of it.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"I can feel him. I can still sense evil." He didn't look at anyone because he was staring at the door. "And he's angry. It's almost midnight. If we can stall long enough he won't be able to take her soul unless..."

"Unless what?" Sam asked knowing he probably didn't want the answer.

"Unless she willingly gives it to him." Cas said as if they should already know that.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look that said it all. They were screwed. They were weakened from the earlier battle. They had a quasi angel and a non-formidable witch to back them up. No one was coming to help them. It looked like this was going to be their last stand. Swallowing hard, he grinned. "Well then. Let's roll out the welcome mat shall we." He did a quick check of his weapons and took up a stance beside Cas. Sam did the same. Karina resumed the kneeling position and began chanting, one hand on Velvet.

And they waited.

Moloch was angry. His prize was now temporarily out of reach and there was just a few minutes until midnight. The Winchesters were as troublesome as he had heard. "How did they get in?"

"I am sorry master. She is a powerful demon and I knew you would be pleased to have her join us." Donald bowed his head fearing the consequences of his actions. "I thought I was doing something that would please you."

"I don't need you to think idiot. I need you to carry out my orders. Now my plans are endangered because of your stupidity. If they survive, I am going to kill you first." His red eyes blazed in anger as he glared at the door. He was going to get that soul if it was last thing he ever did.

Velvet opened her eyes to a war zone. She saw fighting everywhere, smelled blood and heard the pounding of flesh. She was on the floor beside a bed. She saw Cas, beautiful Cas fighting. Dean and Sam were there too. What she saw then made her want to howl. As she glanced around, she saw dozens of demon's plowing through the open doorway. The three men couldn't fight them all. Moloch stood watching, amusement plain on his face. She had never hated anyone but she hated him.

She tried to get up. If this was it, she wasn't going out cowering in the corner. The people she loved were there fighting for her, fighting for their lives. She owed it to them to do something. This was her fault and she needed to set it right. "Stop!" She shouted at them all, fighting the intense feeling she was going to pass out again. Pain streaked through her as she managed to push herself to her knees.

Moloch was so surprised he halted his minions. "That's enough. I want to hear the female."

Velvet may have gotten to her knees but couldn't make it to her feet. Her legs seemed to have forgotten how to work. Moreover, it was just too painful to make more effort than that. "Let them go." Her voice was raspy and laced with pain. They could all hear it she knew but she wasn't going to give in to it.

She looked at Dean. Giving him a little smile and swept her eyes toward the door. She was going to make sure they made it out. She had to save Cas. No, she wasn't the hero type like the others but she could do this one little thing. Nothing meant more than he did at that moment. The bible verse her grandfather carried in his wallet echoed through her mind: "Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends."

He shook his head no. He knew what she was going to do. "Cas, tell her not to do it." Maybe the angel could stop her. If she loved Cas as much as he she did, she would be willing to do anything to save him.

"No Dean. He's not going to stop me. You have other things to deal with," she said as she looked at Moloch. "Let them go. You may take what you so greatly desire when they are gone from this place and they call to tell me they are safe. Killing anyone breaks the deal."

Moloch smiled as they began yelling at her they wouldn't leave her there.

"I don't think that anyone dying will be necessary," a calm voice called from the back of the throng of demons. Excited, frightened whispers began undulating among the demons waiting for their next instructions. They parted as an unknown figure walked through them. The figure advanced as the demons bowed their heads in a reverent manner.

"Lord Lucifer! You honor me with your presence." Moloch smiled even more widely when he entered the room and approached where he stood. "I have special guests. The Winchesters are here."

"We are in a real pickle now, " Dean mumbled to his brother. "What is he doing here?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Sam replied as he shrugged. Did he know about Velvet? Would he try to take her from them here?

"Hello little brother, I can't say you're looking your best." Lucifer spoke to the angel that stared back at him anger on his face apparent to all.

"What do you want?" He spat at his older brother. "You can't have her."

Lucifer actually looked surprised. "You speak of Velvet. She has always been mine. She will be mine completely when the time is right."

"No, she won't be yours not today and not in the future.." Cas moved to stand in front of Lucifer. "You allowed him to take her, torture, drain her soul and I am afraid to even think about what else he did to her. Yet, you say you love her."

"I did not "allow" anyone to take her. Of what do you speak Castiel?" he asked in a puzzled voice.

He pointed to where Velvet was now slumped on the floor.

Anger filled Lucifer's face as he walked to Velvet. He knelt beside her as Cas moved to try and stop him but Sam grabbed his arm. Lucifer's face softened as his eyes scanned her.

"He won't hurt her. Maybe he can heal her. He still has his powers Cas." Sam wasn't sure if his friend would listen but logic said Velvet was safe at least for the time being.

Velvet raised her head with some effort and looked at the man leaning over her. "I can't say you're looking good. You looked a lot better the last time I saw you. In fact, you look like shit." She tried to smile but it hurt too much.

"You stupid human! No one speaks to the lord of hell with such disrespect. He'll rip out your worthless heart," Moloch ranted but no one was really listening. "Please lord, except this pitiless female as a gift. Her soul is quite sweet."

The devil stooped down and looked at her, concern flitted over his features. "Precious Velvet. I am sorry you must see me in a vessel that is so unworthy." He glanced at Sam. "Something that will be remedied soon. What has caused you such hurt? These wounds have been intentionally inflicted." He lifted her hand and examined it. "You have been suffering from pain."

"Please." Damn! She never thought she would be begging the devil." I want them to be safe. He wants my soul but I don't want to give it up. He's been hurting me because it says it makes my soul cry." The room began to tilt as she found she couldn't stay on her knees and she slumped against the side of the bed.

"Who wants your soul?" he inquired. He stared at Cas. "Of what does she speak brother?"

"Ask your buddy Moloch," Dean sneered.

"Explain this to me." He stood and went to stand in front of the red-eyed demon. His actions were calm and collected.

"Father, her soul is powerful. Her ability to survive is astounding. A normal human would have died long before but not her. It speaks to how strong she is and how special she is. Surely you can see its brightness." The demon was starting to talk faster in his haste to explain. "My powers have been enhanced and I can assist you to a greater degree. I did this for you, only you Lord."

"So you've held and tasted her soul how many days?" He rubbed his scruffy short beard as if deep in thought. "You've seen personally to what has taken place here. I wish to understand child."

"Yes, but she is yours if you so wish." The demon looked gleeful as he spoke of Velvet as if she were nothing.

"Mine? You can't give what is not yours. In fact the Sihade belongs to no one, not really," Lucifer smiled. "not unless she is willing."

Velvet saw the demon pale. "The Sihade? The 2nd Child?" At Lucifer's nod, he continued to babble. "I didn't know. How could I? No one knew I swear it. Please forgive me. I wanted to become stronger so I could aid you. Please don't kill me."

"I am merciful." He stood calm as he eyed the horde of demons surrounding them. "Close your beautiful eyes Velvet. You have suffered enough. I will make him suffer for what he has done to you."

"My friends?" She mumbled, prepared to beg for their lives.

"They will be perfectly safe and live to fight my children another day." He smiled and stroked her head. "I love you precious star."

Velvet closed her eyes unable to hold them open any longer. The last thing she heard was the screams of agony as the fallen archangel began killing the demon and his followers.

Dean swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as he took in the burned corpses littering the floor. All the devil did was tap the tip of his nose and the screaming began. Moloch he made truly suffer. Muttering "conexae es vas hoc" he informed Moloch he'd tied his soul to his vessel. The demon begged for mercy.

"Did you show my love mercy? Did she beg you to stop? No, I think you need to learn a lesson. Avery painful lesson." Without a sound, he clinched his fist and skinned the demon alive.

Sam was vomiting in the corner and Kary was pale as she cried beside Velvet's body.

Lucifer looked satisfied with himself. "Maybe I should resurrect him and kill him again."

Wiping his mouth, Sam stood and spoke. "No, nothing matters now except getting her out of here. She's hurt and most likely has internal damage. We need to take her to a hospital."

The lighter haired man took a step toward Velvet and reached out a hand toward her head.

Dean yelled, "Don't you dare touch her again! You've touched her enough."

Cas laid a hand on his arm. "Let him heal her body Dean. She is in pain and her body can't heal itself. He means her no harm and I am unable to do it."

Dean wasn't so sure. "If you do anything to hurt her..."

"You care about her a great deal. She has endured much from Moloch but I will heal her body. Brother her soul may prove another matter." He touched her forehead gently and all the bruises, cuts and burns disappeared. "She will need time to regain her strength. Take her home." The flutter of wings sounded and he was gone.

"Let's get out of here." Sam lifted her unconscious body from the floor and began stepping around the bodies on the floor.

Dean helped the witch to her feet and they made their way to the door. He wondered what Lucifer meant about her soul.

Bobby had the door open and waited as the Impala pulled up in front of the house. He watched as Dean removed Velvet from Cas's arms and walked toward the back porch. "How is she?" His face was tired and black circles lay beneath his eyes.

Dean carried her through the door. "Physically she's fine but she hasn't woken up since we left. I'm putting her to bed."

Cas was on his heels as they climbed the stairs. They went into Velvet's room and Cas turned down the covers. Dean laid her down trying not to disturb her sleep. "We'll need to get food and water into her. Moloch probably didn't feed her. She'll be starving."

The fallen angel nodded. "I will stay here. I don't want her to wake and find herself alone. We don't know what else he did to her." He pulled up a chair and seated himself beside the bed. He took her hand and stared into her face as if he was afraid she'd disappear. "Your safe now little one. I'll never let anything hurt you again."

Dean left the room closing the door behind him.


	43. Chicken Soup with Rice

Episode 2 was awesome but I'm worried about our favorite angel.

Chapter 43

Chicken Soup with Rice

Sam threw his bag on the floor and collapsed at the table in Bobby's kitchen. He was bone weary and he hurt everywhere. The witch had managed to stitch him up on the way but now he needed a drink. Helping himself to Bobby's scotch, he poured a glass full. A woman stood in the open doorway her apprehension apparent. "It's okay. Bobby, this is Kary. She helped us find Velvet."

Bobby nodded as he wheeled himself over to Sam. "Well?"

"Well what?" He was just tired to think straight.

"Well how about a snuggle?" the older man barked in a sarcastic voice. "What happened? How did you manage? Dean was all tight lipped over the phone."

With a deep sigh, Sam plunged into the story, leaving nothing out.

"Lucifer?" Bobby's eyes had grown to an impossible size. "I don't think I heard you right."

"You heard it correct Bobby. He saved us all." Sam took a big swig of his drink. "What's more, I think he really does love her."

"Hells bells, this story just keeps getting' more twisted." Reaching for the same bottle Sam had used earlier, he poured an even larger class of alcohol. Grimacing, he wiped his mouth after the first big swig. "We got to think about what is going to happen when she wakes up."

"What do you mean?" Sam didn't understand. Velvet was fine. She'd been healed from all her injuries.

"Boy, for being so smart sometimes you're dumb as a pile of bricks. She's been tortured. Dean was tortured for months and think about how he struggled with it. Velvet's an innocent, a heavenly creature. She's looked after us and practically nursed me back to health. Let's face it, we not be able to give her the help she needs. She might not be the same as she was."

"Maybe you need to think about getting outside help," Kary suggested.

"Yeah, letting a shrink dig around in her brain will really help. They'll lock her as well as all of us." Bobby took a huge drink from his glass. "Thanks but no thanks. And who are you?" He looked her over like she was a viper.

"My name is Karina. I'm a witch, a good witch but my friends call me Kary." She gave him a friendly smile. "Velvet helped me a long time ago and I just wanted to help her in return. Look," she settled herself on the countertop, "I know you have no reason to trust me but I am really just trying to help."

"She legit?" Bobby asked Sam. He nodded but his look said they weren't one hundred percent sure about her.

Dean came in through the kitchen. "You got any chicken soup Bobby?"

"Chicken soup?" He echoed.

"Yeah. Isn't chicken soup supposed to be good for sick people? And orange juice?" He turned and opened the refrigerator.

"Both those things are supposed to work wonders if you have a cold. Velvet's problems go deeper than that." Kary was looking through one of Bobby's books.

Sam stood and began looking through the cabinets. He wasn't going to tell Dean but he felt responsible for all this happening to her. He knew he should have followed her upstairs and talked to her about what they had discovered. He knew what it was like to all the sudden doubt who you were and even doubt those around you.

"I know a guy who used to be a shrink. Maybe he could be of some use." Bobby opened up an old address book and started looking for something.

"Used to be?" Sam asked. "What does mean?"

"He still is but he lost his license. State board considered him unfit to practice after claiming he had been treating a demon. He was telling the truth of course but that's something you don't talk about." Bobby explained. "It was a consec demon."

"What are you calling a debarred head doc for?" Dean asked as he found a can of something to his liking.

"Maybe someone who could talk to Velvet about her experience. She's been traumatized Dean. Remember what it felt like?" Sam asked his brother. "Think about her gentle nature and demeanor. How do you think she'll cope? This is beyond our realm of expertise."

"Velvet is strong. She'll be fine," he barked at Sam as he turned back to his search in through the cabinets.

"But Dean, she's…" Sam began but stopped at the look from the oldest Winchester.

Forty minutes later he helped Dean carry a huge amount of food upstairs. Dean's tray contained soup, three kinds of sandwiches, crackers, chocolate cake and orange juice. Sam had chosen to slice up apples, strawberries and cantaloupe along with cheese and a tall glass of milk. "We should ask her what she would like to eat. I can go and buy anything she wants."

"We fixed way too much but you know I hope she eats all of it." Just thinking of her alone, helpless and starving, made him angry and saddened him at the same time. Reaching out, he opened the bedroom door and stepped inside. Cas was still holding her hand and she was still asleep. Setting the tray on the bedside table, he spoke her name. "Velvet. Velvet, wake up."

When she didn't respond, Cas called to her. "Wake up little one. You need nourishment." He smiled as she opened her eyes. It saddened him to see the light gone from them. Now they carried something he didn't recognize. "Dean and Sam have been preparing food for you. We all think you need to eat."

Velvet looked at him and then to Dean. "I'm not hungry," she mumbled as she turned over and presented them with her back.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks. "Sweet cheeks, did you eat anything while you were gone?"

"Just some horrid tasting concoction that must have made from old socks and rotten potato peels. I don't think it was food. Really, I'm not hungry." She just wanted them to leave.

"Pasyusma," Cas whispered out loud.

"Well you can sit up and eat or we can feed you." Dean wasn't going to treat her like glass. Sam was the nurturer and she would need him to lean on in the coming days. Besides, he didn't believe she needed to see a soft side from him. Velvet needed him to be strong. If she wanted to cry he'd would try to cheer her up, if she needed to punch something he'd let her pound on him. He would do whatever he could to see her through this.

"I'm. Not. Hungry."

"Velvet, please eat something. Dean even burned his hand cooking the soup. Don't let his hard work to go to waste," Sam pleaded. He was worried even more so than before. She was avoiding their eyes and her mouth was tight and drawn.

"Have you all the sudden gone deaf? I said I wasn't hungry and I meant it. Go away!" She was so tired and disoriented. The walls were familiar and she realized she was in her own bed at Bobby's. They had gotten there in time and they had saved her.

Dean crossed his arms and set his jaw. "You will eat little girl or I will hold you down and force you to eat it. Now which is it going to be?" She needed to eat and regain her strength. He grinned when she sighed and turned over.

"Fine." She was starving but the need to be alone trumped that gnawing in her stomach. All her physical pain was gone but memories were fresh in her mind. She tried sitting up but found herself too weak. Cas was there helping her and she couldn't help but flinch when he touched her.

"Are you in pain?" He asked in concern. Velvet had never reacted in a negative manner to his touch. His brow furrowed as he tried to process her reaction.

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to touch me. We haven't been the best of friends lately," she lied. The truth was she didn't want anyone touching her. She'd been tortured with all sorts of ghastly instruments that brought horrible pain. Hands had slapped, pinched and punched her and she didn't want to be touched anymore. But hide that fact she would for she was home and her family cared about her. She would protect them from herself and protect them from her fears.

She took the spoon Sam offered and waited as he placed a tray on her lap. The first bite of soup almost made her gag. It had been nine days since she had eaten and her body was reacting negatively to that fact. Despite the nauseating feeling, she ate some of everything. The fruit, Sam had been thoughtful enough to cut up, was the easiest to handle. As she ate, she still refused to meet their eyes.

The three of them watched her. Sam sensed she was troubled especially after she jerked at Cas's touch. She loved Cas and never had she been so timid or withdrawn. Bobby had been right. They had to consider she might be different, changed because of her experience. She would need time to herself but he thought it might not be good to leave her alone for too long.

"It was kind of you to do this for me," she admitted. The only thing she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and hide from the world.

"In the morning you will have a huge breakfast. It is the most important meal of the day you know. Now that you are awake, I'll run you a bath." he hoped it would help her relax. If tension were a corporeal thing, it would have been standing tall and solid beside him. He left the room to run the water.

"Velvet," Sam began, "if you need to talk about anything..."

"I don't."

"I'm here for you just remember." Sam looked at Cas, who had remained silent since she first started to eat. Cas nodded and Sam took both trays and returned downstairs.

"Okay, water is ready. Umm, maybe we should call Karina up here to help you. You're still wobbly." Dean announced as he stood in the open doorway.

Cas finally broke his silence. "I will assist her." jerking back the covers, he lifted her from the bed and carried her toward the bathroom before she had time to protest.

Dean shrugged and left Cas to take care of her.

Velvet lay back in the tub letting the hot warmth infuse her muscles. The water wrapped around her like a cocoon and made her feel safe. The demon had done more than torture her, he fed off her, ingesting her soul. She avoided looking at Cas's face, afraid of seeing pity or disgust in his eyes.

Cas picked up the washcloth and soap Dean had set out. He had hurt her when he had pushed her away. "I'm going to bathe you now. I promise to be gentle." When she didn't protest, he sat on the edge of tub and picked up her hand. He felt her trying to pull back but he held fast to it. Wetting the cloth, he let it glide over her hand and then her forearm. She kept her head turned away as he washed the blood, grime and sweat from her skin.

"I'm sorry little one. I'm sorry I hurt you with my words. I'm sorry I pulled away from you and I'm sorry this happened to you." He was sorry that he'd had to rely on Lucifer to heal her. He ran the cloth over her breasts and she shifted. He wondered if he had hurt her. Each moment was deliberate and slow because every touch she'd had for days had been cruel. He wouldn't, couldn't be cruel. When he ran the cloth between her legs, she stiffened.

"Did I hurt you?" when she shook her head he asked, "Did they assault you sexually ?" He tensed waiting for her answer. She shook her head again. He let out a sigh of relief. Satisfied she was clean; he shampooed her hair, which was a dirty, tangled mess. It was in such bad shape he figured she might have to cut it.

Lifting her from the tub, he helped her stand. Taking a towel, he wrapped her hair in it and then proceeded to dry her body. Her body was thinner and less curvy. He knew it was due to physical strain on her body during her captivity. Dean had been right. They needed to restore her strength and from what Castiel saw, her curves. She always talked about her body in a negative fashion but he thought she was perfect.

Her carried her back to the bedroom noticing how quiet she was. Normally she was full of questions about everything under the sun. Perhaps she was tired. Yes, she was tired. It was then he realized how close he'd come to losing her. His heart lurched at the thought of the world without her in it. Even heaven for her would probably be different. Maybe she would have been reborn and he would never have seen her again. He pulled her closer as he sat in the chair.

"Cas..." she began but he placed a finger over her lips.

"Velvet, you have been through something few have ever experienced. When you are ready to talk about it, I advise you to talk with Dean. He was 40 years in hell and he understands what has happened to you." He rubbed her arm in a reassuring manner but she remained stiff in his arms.

Velvet couldn't believe it. Was he actually pushing her toward Dean? Her immediate reaction was that he was disgusted by what the demon had done to her and damned if she cared. That thought scared her. Of course, she cared. She loved Cas and she certainly didn't want him to pull away from her while shoving her toward someone else.

"Perhaps we should join everyone downstairs." She loved spending time with Bobby and the others so he thought getting her back to what she knew might help the reaction she was having. She seemed different, uncomfortable.

"I'd rather sleep." She wanted him to leave but she knew he would not cease his efforts until she acquiesced.

"bobby has been worried for you. It is hard for him to climb the stairs." Making her feel guilty about Bobby was something he was proud of but he would do what he needed to do to see her through her recovery. "He will be good for him to see that you are whole."

Gritting her teeth, she got to her feet, legs unsteady. "Alright. I'll dress." Picking out a pair of pajamas, she dressed herself and combed at the tangles from her hair. The knots were impossible to remove and she gave up. Reaching into the drawer beside the bed, she removed a pair of scissors. Just as she closed around the first clump of hair, Cas covered her hand with his. "What are you doing?"

He watched as she readied herself to cut the tangled strands. Thinking about her cutting the beautiful silky strands was painful. Reaching out, he stayed her hand. He took the scissors away from her and picked up the comb she had abandoned. At her protest, he said, "Sit," and she settled herself on the bed. Moving himself behind her, he began the process of removing the tangles. Two hours later, her hair once again flowed smoothly past her shoulders, the strands only slightly damp.

"You should have me cut it. After all, it's only hair. It would have grown back." She pulled her hair into a ponytail and stood. "Come on, let's get this over with," and she walked out.

He blinked in surprise. It wasn't like Velvet to be rude. She was always thankful when someone did something for her. Following her down the stairs, he rolled her reactions over in his mind. She needed time. That's how humans coped with distress.

Velvet gave Bobby a quick hug and reassured him she was fine only really tired. She sat on the bed and looked at the floor hoping they wouldn't start asking her things she didn't want to talk about. They were looking at her she knew because she could feel it. If she looked up, she knew she'd find those same gazes looking at her in accusation and pity. She had almost gotten them killed because she was stupid.

A feminine voice sounded from the back door as it opened. "Hey everyone, I have ice cream, pie and french fries."

Looking up, Velvet's eyes widened in surprise. "Ruby?"


	44. Discoveries

Sorry this is a shorter chapter but there was no time to write this week. I didn't cover as much as I wanted or get to the point I wanted to get to.

Chapter 44

Discoveries

"Son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he pulled a pistol. He didn't have the demon killing blade. Instead it lay safely tucked in his bag in the car.

"hi Velvet," Karina, aka Ruby, smiled at the stunned woman standing in the doorway. She smiled even wider when Cas took up a protective stance in front of Velvet. "You're really sweet Castiel." He was as protective as ever and it was obvious to her the extent of his feelings for the woman behind him.

"What the hell? Dean killed you with that knife. Demon's don't come back." Sam looked like he had swallowed a jar of pickles. His face was drawn and his eyes stared at her as if he could literally burn a hole through the tiny woman.

"I'll be glad to kill you again." Dean offered as he stroked the trigger.

Velvet's eyes were wide as she looked at Ruby. "How..." but she couldn't finish the question. If Lucifer had been standing there, she wouldn't have been as surprised.

Raising her arms, palms up, she shrugged. "The way I figure it just before my demon essence was completely extinguished, you did something to me. You said "I forgive you Ruby. Be at peace." When I woke, I found myself in the body of an old man in a monastery, a monk if you will."

Velvet heard the growl from Dean's throat and she knew he was ready to kill her but the temptation to hear more was overwhelming. "No Dean, I want to know what she has to say. "

Bobby had his sawed off shotgun on top of the desk. He nodded and said, "Sure but just remember, I'm watching you. Closely."

"Dean?" She spoke his name. His eyes hadn't left the witch.

He nodded and a jerked his head at Ruby indicating she should move from her position on the counter to a kitchen chair. He wasn't buying it. Never had a demon turned good as far as he knew. Something was going on. "Get on with it."

"Cas, could you please turn my arm loose?" Velvet asked as she tugged at her arm. He had reached behind him and grabbed hold of her arm as if he had been afraid she would disappear. Now he continued to stand there like a pitbull. "Cas!"

He reluctantly released as he stared at the now former demon. "Don't try to harm her witch." He blue eyes blazed with intensity and something else, hatred maybe.

Ruby moved to the chair Dean had indicated making sure she didn't do anything that provoked him to pull the trigger. She settled into the chair and crossed her legs folding her arms across her lap. "Shall I continue?" At Velvet's nod she began to speak again. "As I was saying, I awoke in the body of an old monk in monastery. When I died, I knew something was different. I wasn't always called Ruby. My given name was Giovanna Maria DiMarco. Do you remember V when I told you about my life before, about being in love. He was the reason I sold my soul. My father, the Viscount, didn't believe he was good enough for me because he came from a poor working family of farmers. My family wouldn't allow the doctor to treat him and my powers of witchcraft weren't strong enough to save him so I made a deal. My soul for his life. All I had to do was kill my family. I almost didn't go through with it but I loved him and I knew I would stop at nothing to save his life. Through the years my soul became more twisted as I served Lucifer and when my lover died of extreme old age, I couldn't be with him. He was in heaven and I was in hell. So I took my frustration out where I could. I did everything my new father asked and I became one of his most trusted. By then my soul was so blackened I became the demon Ruby. He chose me to guide Sam to his destiny. "

Velvet sat listening. "That was a stupid thing to do Ruby. No human is worth that. You would have been better off letting him die. Your father was probably right keeping you apart."

Sam turned to stare at her. Had she really just said that? That was so uncharacteristic of Velvet to say something so cold and unfeeling. "Velvet?"

"What?" She glanced at him.

"Nothing," he returned as he looked at her. She turned her attention back to Ruby and he continued to study her face. She appeared almost bored as she folded her arms as she sat in another of the kitchen chairs.

"Nothing you've said is very helpful. How did you lose your demon mojo? You don't have it now because I can't sense it. Cas can you tell a difference?" She asked the angel as he stood by her side.

"She is human." Cas didn't understand how it could be but he didn't question it. Velvet, the Sihade, had redeemed the demon's soul and that was all he needed to know.

"I don't know how you did it but I'm grateful. You saved me from an eternity in purgatory and that's why I came back to help." Ruby was fidgeting with the edge of shirt.

"So how did you come to be in this body? You said you woke up in the body of a man," Bobby stated with a touch of sarcasm.

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure about that. I woke disoriented and weak. It took some time for me to realize I was truly dead. The body I was in however was too frail for me to survive and I sort of floated until I found another one to inhabit. I didn't get to choose. Sometimes I think the body chose me instead of the other way around but this body is also weak. I believe it's why my spells were never very powerful or why they didn't last for very long. I'm already dying."

"Oh, boo hoo," Bobby said sourly as his mouth twisted.

"Yeah, gee that's too bad," Dean grinned in happiness. He really didn't care that she had helped them. She was still a bitch. He just hoped Velvet wasn't going to do anything to save her again.

"Look, I know you don't like me but I'm not going to harm any of you. I just wanted to repay Velvet for saving me. I believe I've accomplished what I was sent to do. Someone or something wanted me to return. Call it divine intervention." She smiled sadly knowing her time was running out.

Velvet sighed. _Great! More death and suffering. When would it ever end?_ She thought. "Sorry Ruby but you brought this on yourself. I'm grateful you saved me, saved us but I'm tired and I'm going to bed." She stood to leave. Cas made to follow her. "Stop. I want some time to myself."

Dean's look conveyed surprise and then worry.

"I'm not going to run away. I swear Dean so stop worrying." She left the room leaving everyone stunned.

They all sat not speaking as they heard the bedroom door close. Then Bobby spoke first. "What the hell was that?"

Sam shook his head. "We have to remember that she's been through a terrible ordeal. We need to give her some time to get her bearings. Dean you should be able to relate to her situation."

"I don't like this. We all know that was not how Velvet would react." He still had his gun trained on Ruby. "She was downright mean."

"You can't blame her for feeling this way. I believe she may feel a range of emotions in the coming weeks. We don't the extent of what he did to her except it was all unpleasant." Ruby's face was full of sympathy. "From what I remember of humanity, she will need your support. Cas, you are the one she needs most."

Cas was standing, hair disheveled, trench coat rumpled. "I am prepared to assist in her recovery."

"Poor innocent Cas. She cares for you deeply and you have had her on a roller coaster of emotions. You seem to feel as she does but then you seem to _not _care as deeply. How _do_ you feel about her?" Ruby asked, aware of the weapons still trained on her.

Eyes wide, he looked her and then floor. "How I feel is unimportant. She is the Sihade and must be protected. I can't let Lucifer or Zachariah have her or else humanity is doomed."

"You still didn't answer my question angel."

"He doesn't have to answer," Dean ground out. If she was dying, he wished she'd hurry up and drop dead.

"It's okay Dean. I love her but I am unworthy and not her chosen mate. Her chosen mate is to be human." Cas sounded sad.

* * *

Velvet fell upon the bed, exhausted from the climb up the stairs. Her body was completely healed so why was she so tired. She mulled over the fact that Ruby was alive and claiming that she had saved her at the last minute. Then she had gone on to moan and groan about her lost love. Velvet wanted to gag. She was glad to get away from them all. Cas, well she wouldn't have minded snuggling with him. Some skin on skin action would have been nice too. Thinking of him had kept her sane while Moloch held her.

Now what would she do? She was afraid to try and leave again. There could be others waiting to capture her. Others that wanted to take what they could from her and leave her in pain. There was no assurance they wouldn't come for her again. When was this going to end? Lucifer and his followers were determined to take her and use her.

How had Lucifer found her? He had been angry with the situation in which he had found her. She had overheard Dean and Sam discussing the fact that Lucifer had saved them when she awoke once in the car. His physical appearance had surprised her. In her dreams, her mental wanderings, he had been beautiful beyond compare. The physical form left something to be desired. The face had appeared scorched in several places and the skin seemed to be peeling away yet the intensity of his eyes was still there. That burning possessiveness hadn't faded from her previous experiences with him yet there was a certain gentleness in his eyes.

Then she had begged. Begged him to save her friends from a demon that spent days inflicting mental and physical pain. She believed he would have given her world at that moment if she had asked. Did the devil really love her? He had claimed to before but this time had been different. She had almost sensed the concern for him as if it were physical. Too tired to think anymore, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"She's not acting like herself." Dean ran a hand through his hair and blew out a frustrated breath.

Bobby replied with a sarcastic, "You ain't helpin'."

"Yeah, well, why don't you let me get out of your hair, then?"

"What the hell happened to you?" The older man looked at him.

He smiled sardonically and pushed himself off the wall. "Reality happened. Nuclear's the only option we have left. Michael can ice the devil, save a boatload of people. Velvet's not come downstairs in three weeks and most days she simple stares at walls when she isn't crying. Even Cas can't reach her."

"But not _all_of them. We gotta think of something else and something that can help her. No one seems to know what might happen if the Sihade loses her grapefruit." Bobby was trying his best to convince him.

"Yeah, well, that's easy for you to say. But if Lucifer burns this mother down, and I coulda done something about it, guess what? I can't help Velvet. What if she turns to him? That's on me," Dean replied in an angry voice as he returned to lean against the wall as Cas watched him.

Bobby's face held sympathy. "You can't give up, son."

Dean shook his head and smiled. "You're not my father. And you ain't in my shoes. You haven't seen the total despair that woman now has permanently etched on her face." His face was sad.

Sam looked at Bobby and then at Dean with his "Why did you just say that dumbass?" look and shook his head. Dean simply looked away.

Bobby opened a drawer and took a revolver from his desk and placed it on top. Then he reached into his shirt pocket and removed a single bullet.

"What is that?" Dean asked in interest.

He looked at the round in his hand. "That's the round that I mean to put through my skull." Then he set it on the desk beside the gun. "Every morning, I look at it. I think, "Maybe today's the day I flip the lights out." But I don't do it. I _never_ do it. You know why? Because I promised _you_ I wouldn't give up! I promised that little girl I wouldn't give up."

Cas had been watching the conversation when suddenly he covered his eyes with his hands and grimaced.

Sam's brow furrowed as he looked up from the book he was browsing through."Cas, you okay?

"No," he spoke as his hands dropped to his side.

"What's wrong?" Sam was concerned at the confusion on the angel's face.

"Something's happening," Cas replied.

Dean stared at his friend. "Where?" But Cas was gone.


	45. Batting Practice

Sorry it took a while for this update. I just don't have a lot of time to write. New boss, new expectations. Enjoy!

Chapter 45

Batting Practice

Cas climbed the stairs carrying the tray of food Sam had prepared. She seemed to digest fruits the best so the tray was full of apple, orange, and cantaloupe slices along with grapes and strawberries. Dean had made something called a grilled cheese to go with it. He was growing increasingly concerned about her. She spoke only on rare occasions and she refused to come downstairs. His knowledge of humans that has faced demon torture was limited to Dean. Helping her was beyond his realm of expertise.

Zachariah was determined to have a Winchester and now Adam seemed to be the chosen one. Dean may have been Michael's chosen vessel but the youngest brother would do in a pinch. Cas had been so angry with his friend when he decided to say yes to Michael, he'd beaten him into a bloody pulp. Dean later swore he thought he was taking his fear and anger over Velvet out on him. Maybe that had been part of it but Cas also admonished Dean over the fact he had given up everything and Dean was all too eager to throw it away. Now Dean was under guard as well as their reincarnated younger brother Adam.

Reaching the bedroom door he knocked. The knock was more for her privacy than anything. He had warned Sam and Dean about making sure she was decent before they entered. So they all made sure they knocked but she never responded to it. As he entered, he saw her sitting by the window.

"Good afternoon Velvet. I've brought you something to eat. Dean has been showing off his culinary skills again. He calls this browned bread a grilled cheese. I believe it is extremely popular among humans. He called it comfort food." Cas set the food onto a small portable table that Bobby had dug out of a building. He wanted to laugh with joy when the corners of her mouth turned up slightly. It was the closest she'd come to a smile in weeks. Most of the time she bit their head off when any one of them came in to see her so seeing this was a positive thing.

She hadn't dressed and was still wearing the pink pajamas with flowers on them. They seemed to be her favorite thing to wear. If Dean hadn't threatened to stick her in the bathtub and scrub her like a baby, she'd probably still be wearing the green pajamas she'd worn the first week. His heart broke for her. It was obvious to them all she was in pain, a deep mental pain none of them could seem to help her with. Sam had tried talking to her and Dean had joked and sang silly songs to her. He had tried to comfort her but when he tried to hold her she pushed him away and screamed "Don't touch me! Never touch me!"

Now she sat alone in her room never leaving except to go to the bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bed watching her hoping she would eat but she didn't. Her eyes were dull and no longer sparkled. Instead they looked lifeless and dead and she carried dark circles which seemed as they were tattooed underneath. The once soft skin he had caressed now appeared pale and unhealthy.

What had that demon done to her before they got to her? Bobby was searching furiously and so were the others. Ruby couldn't offer any explanations either. He wanted to feel her soul but he and Ruby came to the conclusion it might be disastrous to try considering her condition. It could make it worse if that were possible. The only reason she ate anything now was because Dean also threatened to puree her food and pour it down her throat. The only way to get her to do anything was to threaten her.

Cas watched as she turned and stared out the window again without eating. He'd had enough. First Dean agreeing to say yes to Michael and now Velvet apparently losing her mind, it was too much for him. "I'm not leaving until you eat Velvet. I don't need Dean up here to make you. I may be weaker now but I'm still strong enough to take care of you little one." She seemed to believe him as she picked up a strawberry and began eating.

"Velvet, I know this has been hard for you but please talk to one of us. This is not good for you to hold this all inside. The battle between Michael and Lucifer is brewing and I'm still hiding. I want to help you but I don't know how. Please tell me what to do. Please let me help you." He pleaded with her hoping maybe this time she'd respond.

And he got what he wanted. Before he could blink she had threw the tray of food at him and was standing, glaring at him. "You want to help? You want to make me better? Then leave me the hell alone. I don't give a fuck about this epic battle between those two dicks. I don't appreciate any of you bullying me to get what you want. As far as I'm concerned, you're no better than Moloch. At least he did what he threatened. At least he wasn't a god dam pussy like the three of you."

Sam stood in the doorway speechless. He'd never heard anything like that from her before. Then again this was the most he'd heard out of heard since they'd rescued her. "Uh Cas. We got a problem. Adam is gone."

" I am sorry you didn't like your food. Maybe you will like the next meal better," he spoke calmly and left the room with Sam.

"She's getting worse isn't she," Sam noted when they walked back downstairs.

"Yes. I believe she may be dying."

"But…but the other angels said she couldn't be killed except with that blade," he noted sadly. He believed what Cas said. Heck, they all knew something was wrong but they were helpless to do anything about it.

* * *

"Adam's gone. We couldn't get him out...Yeah Bobby, I think he's dead. He went and did something stupid again." Dean had called the older man to tell him Adam and Cas were gone and they couldn't find them anywhere. "We'll break it to her when we get back. How is she?"

"Still in her room. Ruby disappeared days ago and a neighbor has been coming over twice a day to take her something to eat but she's only nibbling at it. Mary says she never speaks to her. It ain't looking good for the girl." Bobby didn't tell them how she'd said she wasn't coming back anymore. "Just get back ASAP."

Dean hung up the phone and turned his eyes to the rear view mirror.

"She needs him," Kali spoke as the Impala hummed down the road.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked. He was exhausted and they had just lost a powerful ally with Gabriel. Yeah, he'd been a pain in the ass but he'd also been an archangel.

"The heir. She needs the angel." The beautiful goddess spoke matter-a-factly.

"How do you know about Velvet?" Sam turned to look at the woman in the backseat.

She sighed. "Everyone knows about the Sihade. We not have much respect for the Judeo-Christian god but we all have respect for the heir. The prophecy says "The one shall tear apart the worlds and unite the universe. In the one, peace will reign and the new age begins. The fallen shall bond the heir and the two shall become one. This will come to pass at the greatest hour of need."

"Which angel? In case you didn't know there's more than one out there," Dean said, his voice tinged with sarcasm. He didn't think the prophecy could be true. Barchiel had said her mate would be human.

The dark skinned woman shrugged. "That is not revealed. It is a shame the angry one had to kill Gabriel. He would have been of great assistance to you. Lucifer has always acted with impetuousness. I believe you humans call it being spoiled. Do not underestimate him."

"No problem there lady. So you and Gabriel have been getting your freak on?" Dean glanced at the speedometer which read 80 mph. He just wanted away from that place.

Kali glared at him but didn't answer.

"Dean once again you are the champion of the inappropriate. Kali, do you know how we could stop him?" Sam turned to plead with her. "Please, if there's anything you could tell us."

"I am sorry Sam but he is so much stronger than even I anticipated. My destructive powers didn't faze him. The only advice I can give you is seek an Old One." Her dark eyes were full of fire as she spoke.

"Old One? What is an Old One?" Irritated at her cryptic remarks, he glared at her in the mirror.

"There are those that know your god that are as old if not older. Seek their advice." Then she was gone.

"Well that's just great. Now we gotta drag another asshole into the mix. Hells bells!" Dean cursed and pressed the gas pedal a little harder.

* * *

"So you're Crowley." Velvet had stumbled downstairs sensing Bobby might be danger.

The dark haired man actually bowed. "Sihade, you honor me with your presence."

"Huh?" Bobby was puzzled at the demon's reaction but he was more shocked at Velvet's appearance.

Velvet was taken aback at the greeting. She didn't know why he was here but it didn't really matter. She didn't think she cared anymore. She felt empty. She felt nothing. Another demon had come for her. Maybe this one would do a better job than the last one. Cas was gone with Sam and Dean and they hadn't spoken to her in a while. Where were they?

"Are you here to finish what Moloch started?" She asked the crossroads demon surprised at her calmness

Bobby was studying the woman that stood in his study. He hardly recognized her and if he hadn't recognized her voice he would have said it wasn't her. Her once shiny hair hung like strings of dry shredded seaweed and her skin looked so pale and thin he could see dozens of veins. The mouth that so readily smiled before was no drawn into a grim line. Eyes that used to sparkle were dead. He didn't have another word to describe them.

"Finish? No, no of course not. I am but a humble servant. You need not fear my lady. Lord Lucifer has ordered that none may touch you. No demon will attempt to harm you now or ever." All demons knew of Moloch's fate and none wanted the same.

"Yeah right. That order came a little too late don't you think?"

"Velvet, are you doing okay?" Bobby asked, ignoring the demon for the moment.

She didn't answer. Instead she just looked at him. "Bobby, is there a car in the lot you could care less about?"

"Sure. Anything on C lot but why?" What was she up to?

"Thanks." She turned to go. "And Crowley?"

"Yes?"

"Don't harm Bobby," she warned.

"Not a hair on his head my lady. Not a hair," he swore

Bobby watched in curiosity as she left stopping by the hall closest to remove something. Then she stomped outside.

"She's a bit ragged around the edges," Crowley remarked. "I don't see the appeal. Lucifer seems to be slumming."

"Well, then get the hell off my property before I blast you so full of rock salt, you crap margaritas," Bobby said as he aimed a shotgun at the demon.

Crowley smirked. "That's a mite unfriendly, seeing as I could be getting you death's location in about the time it'd take you to reload.'

The sudden thumping noises from outside brought their attention to the window. "What the hell..." Bobby trailed off as he pulled back the curtain.

Crowley laughed. "Looks like Lucifer's main squeeze is venting some frustration on that '82 Toyota."

Bobby watched as Velvet swung the bat she'd taken from the closet and cracked the windshield of the small truck. Again and again she hit the truck until she finally threw the bat down on the ground. She leaned against the side and hung her head. "'Bout time," he mumbled.

"Now where were we?" Crowley asked as he made himself comfortable.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Keep your pants on. Just making sure she's okay." He watched as she picked up the bat and walked toward the back door. She put the bat back in the closet and climbed the stairs. "I hope that little therapy session does her some good."

"Now, are we ready to deal?"

"Whatcha got?"


	46. This is Just Too Weird

I know you think I'd abandoned the story but fear not. Things are just so busy I haven't had the time to write. This hasn't had a serious edit so there are probably mistakes. Just point them out and I'll fix them. Thanks everyone! And Happy Thanksgiving!

**Chapter 46**

**This is Just Too Weird**

Dean grimaced as he pulled into the entrance of Singer Auto Salvage. The wound on his shoulder throbbed and Sam's digging around inside of hadn't helped either. It had taken fifteen stitches to close it up. Now he just needed some aspirin and a bottle of Bobby's best firewater. He was so pissed at Cas for dying again. At least he and Sam assumed he was gone because he hadn't contacted them. To top it off Adam was gone, probably dead, and Sam was acting broodier than usual.

"Do you want to tell her or do you want me to do it?" Sam asked as the two of them made to exit the car after Dean put it into park. "This is the first time I've ever been truly scared for her sanity Dean. Bobby said she almost unresponsive now. That demon did something to her. Maybe she didn't tell us everything."

Sighing as he removed his bag from the backseat, Dean grimaced. "I'll do it. Bobby said she did a real beat down on the car with the baseball bat. I hoped maybe that would have jolted her out of this walking nightmare she seems to be trapped in."

"What if she doesn't recover? What does that mean for us? For heaven? We don't know her exact function in this whole scheme." Sam turned and walked toward the house.

All Dean could do was shrug. He didn't know how Velvet fit into the universe's plan. He did know that he had to go and break her heart again when he told her about the angel. She was in a fragile state and although her soul was divine, it was not immune to harm and neither was her mind.

"What took you idjits so long? Rufus just left. I swear if he hadn't been here, she probably would have starved to death. Now what's this crap about Croatian?" Bobby pulled out a bottle of scotch and poured Dean a glass. "You look like you need this."

Grateful, he downed the brown liquid and set down the glass. "Nothing from Cas I take it."

"No. You gonna tell her? Should you tell her?" He poured another glass for Dean and one for himself.

"There's no need to tell me anything. I felt it. Something bad happened but I don't know what. Maybe he's dead, maybe he isn't." Velvet stood looking at them.

Sam was shocked at her appearance. She looked like a walking corpse. Her eyes were dead, lifeless orbs that held no light. Pale skin had a sallow tinge making her look sickly and weak. Dark strings of limp hair hung around her shoulders. She had lost more weight and the clothes she wore hung like rags. Her shoulders sagged in a defeated gesture that tore at his heart. If he had seen her any other place, he wouldn't have recognized her. "V? Are you feeling okay?"

She laughed bitterly. "How am I feeling? Actually I don't feel anything but emptiness. I feel drained. I don't feel sad or angry or happy. Cas may be dead and guess what? I don't care one way or the other. Rufus told me you had to face a hellhound again Dean. I didn't care. Lucifer wants to wear your skin Sam. I don't care." She looked at Bobby. "I don't care that Bobby is in a wheelchair and I don't care if he ever walks again. So you can stop asking me how I feel and how I am."

Sam felt the blood leave his face and when he exchanged a glance with Dean whose face was flushed with anger and his lips were pursed together tightly. This was not the woman they knew and loved like a sister. Bobby looked shaken and picked up the bottle of alcohol downing as much as he could in one swig.

"What is wrong with you? You love Bobby. Hell you took care of him when he came home from the hospital. And Cas? Jesus Velvet. You're more in love than anybody I've ever seen. You can't stop caring." When she just shrugged, he felt defeated. "You just can't." It came out as a pleading whisper

"Pestilence. Are you forgettin' about him?" Bobby drew their attention. He'd already been down this road with her the day before. He had been researching but this was something he had never run up against. She wasn't cursed by a spell and she wasn't being poisoned by any creature he was aware of. No, this was all coming from that demon who had held her captive.

"No, of course not Bobby. We have his location and we're going after him when we have a plan," Sam explained.

"Guess we need to get to it then. It's not gonna plan itself." Bobby grabbed a book and started making notes.

Dean pulled up a chair close to Bobby while looking at Velvet. He didn't have a good feeling about her. Something was wrong. He really wished the nerd angel was there. Cas would know what was wrong with her or at least he would know where to look for answers. He noticed Velvet's cat rubbed against her ankles but she ignored the animal. Instead, Velvet stood staring at nothing.

"Hey V, could I talk to you?" Sam asked. Maybe he could talk to her and get a handle on why she was acting this way.

She moved her blank gaze to his face. "If you wish." She turned and walked outside. He followed her and watched with concern as she slumped against the Impala.

"What's wrong Velvet? Do you know why you aren't feeling anything? Maybe talking will help." He leaned against the car beside of her. He didn't look at her instead choosing to look at the side of Bobby's house.

"Sam, I know you mean well but I don't know how you could help. I don't know what's wrong. I don't understand what is happening to me. Everyday it seems to get worse. This emptiness seems to be growing." She tried to explain.

"Do you feel like your going to hurt someone? Could Moloch have done something to change you?" He was grasping at straws.

"I don't feel like hurting anyone or anything. There isn't evil growing inside me. It's more like..." she furrowed her brow searching for the words she wanted. "It's like a black hole. It consumes everything around it and then starts turning in on itself. Does that make sense? Should I be asking for help? I don't know what I should be doing or feeling or saying."

Sam turned so he could look at her. "Do you like this empty feeling?"

She raised her head. "I don't know. I don't think I like it. It's confusing Sam kinda like I'm losing myself. Maybe that doesn't make sense. I'm not much help to anyone now."

"I know what it's like to feel lost and unsure Velvet. Lucifer needs me for his vessel but I can't say yes. But maybe if I do, I can defeat him." Sam admitted. He had talked to Bobby about it but refused to mention it to Dean.

"That's a big decision Sam. It's not one you should take lightly." She would still try to be his friend even though she didn't think she even liked him.

"Dean will never understand. It's easy for him to say no to Michael. He hasn't had demon blood running through his veins since he was 6 months old. Do you really not feel anything for Cas? You love him Velvet. Just the way you look at him tells me everything I need to know about your feelings." He studied her face for any reaction.

"I miss him." She did miss him. Even though she said earlier, she didn't care if he was alive or dead, she missed him.

Sam smiled in triumph. "At least that's something V. Maybe this emptiness will fade and you'll be yourself again."

"Do you think this has something to do with me being the Sihade?" Surely it had some drawbacks. Maybe she had to be a creature of no emotion.

Sam decided to be honest. "I don't know. The Bible talks of God as being a loving god. As his daughter, I wouldn't think he would want you to be someone who felt nothing. We'll get through this. I don't know how but we have to make it. We just have to."

Dean closed his eyes against the spray of the shower. He and Bobby had worked out the details of how to go after Pestilence but Dean figured they would end up doing what they usually did: play it by ear when the shit hit the fan. This thing with Velvet had him worried. Sam had him worried. He knew his brother was hiding something.

He finished and stepped out of the shower. He toweled himself off and pulled on a pair of jeans. Reaching out, he wiped the steam from the mirror. Reflected in it was his face and suddenly a woman appeared in it. Jerking around he reached for his gun, which wasn't there.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Glancing at the door, he mentally tallied how long it would take to reach the bedroom where he'd stashed his weapon.

The woman smiled and showed some sharp teeth. Her hair was long and white, her eyes blue and tilted. "Stop Dean. I'm not going to hurt you or anyone else."

She looked familiar to him but he didn't know why. Her clothes were white like her hair but she wasn't old. She didn't look over twenty-five at the most but her eyes held wisdom beyond her obvious long years. "Who are you? How did you get in?" The devil's traps he'd painted at every entrance was bound to keep out any demons, at least from the upstairs.

The unusual woman laughed softly. "Dean, I'm hurt. You don't recognize me. After all we've been through." Her smile was wide as her eyes twinkled.

"I'm sure I'd remember you if I knew you and lady I don't know you." Dean never forgot a pretty face. She was pretty in an odd sort of way he couldn't put his finger on.

"You know me as Angel, Dean Winchester." She rolled her eyes at his inability to recognize her.

"The CAT?" He was more than caught off guard. "Velvet's fluffy white furball?"

She hissed at him. "I resent being referred to as a furball. My name is Rionia. I was sent to watch over Velvet. Many believe her to be special."

"Yeah we know about that. What are you lady?" She might appear friendly but he wasn't letting his guard down. Supernatural creatures couldn't be trusted. "And who sent you?" Though Lucifer had given the order to the demons that Velvet was off limits, the rest of supernatural world wasn't.

That was the moment the bathroom door swung open forcefully and Sam stood there with a raised shotgun and Ruby aka Karina was beside him. "Who the hell are you lady?" Sam caressed the trigger ready to fire to protect his brother. "Karina said she felt the shift of a creature upstairs. You okay Dean?" His eyes didn't leave the white haired woman. His eyes narrowed when she hissed at him.

"Uh, Sam this is Angel. Velvet's Angel." Dean explained as if this happened to him everyday.

The flicker in Sam's eyes showed momentary surprise but was replaced by suspicion. "Start explaining. Now!"


	47. No More Surprises Okay?

Sorry it's taking so long between updates but work comes first. Not the best work but I have to get through the next few chapters I consider the fluff chapters.

Chapter 47

No More Surprises…Okay?

"I am not here to harm anyone. Please, let me explain." The cat-like woman held out her hands to show she held no weapons.

"Let's go downstairs." Dean grabbed his t-shirt and yanked it over his head. "Does Velvet know who you are?" He doubted she did.

The snowy haired woman shook her head, "No and I want it to stay that way. As far as she is concerned I am a beloved pet and nothing else."

He tried wrapping his brain around that one. "So are you happy being a pet instead of a person?" She turned and hissed at him as the walked down the stairs. Blinking, he shut up.

When they reached the living room, Bobby and Sam were waiting. Bobby looked a little green and more than a little pissed off. His faithful shotgun lay across his lap as he gripped it with his right hand ready to raise it at the first sign of trouble.

"What's this crap about you being a cat? Are you some type of shape shifter? You're not a demon because you breached salt lines and devil's traps hundreds of times. What's your deal lady?" He turned his chair as she sat on the floor curling her legs beneath her.

"There's no need for your weapon Robert Singer. I am not here to cause you or anyone else harm." She smiled and showed her fang like teeth. It made her look lethal and far from harmless.

"Why are you here?" Sam asked, still shocked she had been under their noses all this time.

"How can you be so complacent? She could have been the one to tell Moloch Velvet was gone. Have you thought about that?" Dean was not going to trust her easily.

She hissed at him again only this time she looked really pissed. "I will not argue about semantics Dean Winchester. I have not nor will I ever cause harm to Velvet. My time is short and you must provide help to her or she will be lost. If her behavior continues, this darkness she feels will not cease matter if you win or lose against the unholy one."

"Ok I'll bite." Bobby shifted in his chair. "What the hell does that mean?"

"My mistress is the goddess Freya. She has an interest in Velvet. I was sent to provide comfort." She began stroking her long white hair in a cat like fashion.

"Freya from Norse Mythology?" Bobby asked. At the nod from Angel, he continued. "That explains a lot."

Sam looked surprised. "Explains what Bobby?" Admittedly, he knew little about the Scandinavian lore of gods and goddesses. They had a little exposure when they thought Gabriel was the trickster Loki.

"The goddess Freya is the Norse goddess of love and the leader of the Valkyrie. Perhaps she likes the battle that you're fighting. She's known to choose the strongest and best looking fallen warriors to "recuperate" in her palace. She's right up your alley Dean." Bobby grinned at him.

"Wait a minute. You're here to collect me for Freya?" Dean asked in anger.

Her pretty eyes narrowed. "You are the least of my concerns. I am not here for you. I already explained I am here for Velvet."

"I have a feeling you haven't explained everything. Angel, why are you really here?" Sam knew the cat was clingier than any cat he'd ever seen and she went everywhere Velvet did.

She sighed. "Yes. Velvet is suffering. You know something is wrong. Even though she seems not to care about anything or anyone, she still misses Cas. Right now that is the only thing that is keeping her human."

Dean felt the blood drain from his face. His stomach clenched as he spoke. "She's changing into what? a demon?"

"No, she isn't changing into anything. It's her soul. It's dying." She sighed so sadly that Dean felt sorry for her.

"Hells bells!" Bobby announced loudly and threw the shotgun on the desk.

"What can we do? How can we help her?" Sam asked in a voice so quiet, Dean almost didn't hear him.

"I don't know and the goddess also doesn't know. I can tell you to seek an old one to find the answer." Her eyes narrowed as Bobby pulled out a bottle of whisky and started pouring drinks. He handed one to Sam and one to Dean.

"We've heard that before so you're actually not being of much help." Bobby poured himself another shot and downed it quickly.

She rose and walked to a shelf, removing a book that rested there. "There are few really ancient ones. Your God is one as well as Death. The 4 horsemen are angels in reality except for Death. He is unique."

"So we talk to Death." Sam offered.

"But we gotta take care of Pestilence first and get Death's ring." Bobby put away the half empty bottle and took the book she held out to him.

"Do you plan on helping Velvet before or after you say yes to Lucifer Sam?" She blinked as if she hadn't just dropped a bomb.

Dean stared at Sam. "Really? I mean really?"

Sam could only nod.

Dean resumed his pacing as he looked at his brother. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Dean..." Sam tried to explain.

"No, don't "Dean" me. I mean, you... you have had some stupid ideas in the past, But this..." he turned to Bobby, "d-did you know about this?

"What?" He pretended innocence.

"About Sam's genius plan to cram the devil down his throat." Dean couldn't believe Sam was actually considering it. When Bobby nodded, he angrily shouted, "Well, thanks for the heads up!"

Bobby gave his full attention to the conversation, newspaper on his lap. "Hey, this ain't about me."

Dean admonished his brother. "You can't do this."

Sam wasn't glad Dean what he'd been considering. "That's the consensus."

Dean seemed to be pacified for the moment. "All right. Awesome. Then, end of discussion." The ringing of Dean's phone interrupted his tirade. He pulled out his phone and said, "This isn't over." He turned his attention to the caller. "Hello?"

"Dean?"

"Cas?"

Sam asked in surprise. "Is he okay?"

Angel smiled as if relieved the angel was alive.

He held up his hand as he continued to speak to his friend. "We all thought you were dead. Where the hell are you, man?"

"A hospital."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

A noise from upstairs drew their attention. Velvet seemed to be moving furniture again. It was a strange ritual she had started before she would decide to sleep. Sam gestured he would go up as Dean nodded and continued his conversation. At least now they wouldn't have to tell her that Cas was dead again.

Dean hung up and said, "At least we haven't lost our angel but now he isn't really an angel. No juice."

"Well crap." Bobby said turning back to his newspaper. "What about you?" He looked a the cat woman.

"I am sorry I cannot help because I am limited to my feline form. I must return to the form I was given. Castiel is alive and for her sake I am glad. Freya holds hope for the two of them. She likes a happy ending not like Romeo and Juliet, whoever they are. Robert, you should not drink so much. Your family needs you. Dean, you will know what to do when the time is right. Trust your brother. Seek Death's help for you cannot seek his demise." With those last words, she morphed back into the white cat and paraded out of the room and stalked up the stairs.

"Geez, people come and go so quickly here. Damn, that was creepy," Dean announced as he turned back to Bobby.

"Are you gonna tell her or you want me to?"

"What? That her freakin' soul is dying and she'll be a walking zombie. Sure, you go right ahead and tell her but leave me out of this." Bobby was getting tired of so much coming down on Velvet's head.

"You don't have to tell me anything," Velvet announced from the kitchen doorway. Sam stood behind her looking a bit sheepish. "I already knew something was wrong but I didn't know how to describe it. I guess having a soul that is slowly dying is descriptive enough. When will Cas be back?" She needed him there. She wasn't sure she loved him anymore. She wasn't sure she had any feelings anymore for any of them but she felt he had to be with them. "What's going to happen now?"

"We are going to stop Pestilence and then we go after Death." Dean announced their plan as if he did it everyday.

She sat on the bed and turned her lifeless black eyes toward him. "When will this be over Dean? I feel like I'm already dead."

Dean was shocked at her words. He swallowed the huge lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. He glanced at Bobby who had tears in his eyes. "I don't know sweet cheeks. I just don't know."

"He did it for me Dean. Stop blaming him, stop blaming Crowley." Velvet was so tired. She hadn't slept in days. Cas was avoiding her. When she entered a room, he would leave. He said she felt wrong. Her dying soul affected him even though his powers were completely drained. She had hoped against hope that his return would make her feel alive but it didn't. This was something he obviously couldn't fix.

"Son of a bitch! This just keeps getting better. How can that be? Now we gotta stop the virus on top of everything else. Perfect end to my day." Dean kept packing ammo into his bag.

Cas came in and almost left when he spotted her. It hurt to know she was suffering. He felt a physical pain when he was in her presence and it felt worse than any he'd experienced. If her dying soul was a physical manifestation he felt like he was feeling the effects of it. She looked so tired and had lost so much weight she was almost unrecognizable. It was almost as if they were connected but he knew that wasn't possible. Bobby said he was feeling empathy for her situation. It was an odd feeling.

He had missed her and when he had awoken in the hospital, she had been the first thing he had thought about. Dean had filled him in on the situation and now he was powerless to help her, to help any of them. A dying soul was something he had never encountered in his existence. As far as he knew, no one, angel, demon or human had encountered one. He hadn't even known it was possible. Souls could be polluted and soiled but not killed. She was in agony and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He couldn't help her, he couldn't help Dean and Sam, he was helpless. How could she see him as anything but broken and useless?

"When are you leaving?" She asked.

"Tonight, which will be soon. I'll meet you boys outside." Bobby wheeled himself toward the door, Cas followed behind.

"Everything is going to okay V. I promise." Sam tried to be reassuring as he smiled at her. "I'm going to make sure of it."

"But he's so strong. How will you fight him?" Lucifer was powerful and just being in his presence was enough to bring most people to their knees. "Sam, what happened to Ruby?"

"She didn't make it out in our fight with Pestilence. I'm sorry. I know you liked her." Sam had avoided telling her not knowing how she would react.

"That's too bad I guess. She probably could have helped with this fight." She wondered if she should feel something at the loss of the witch.

"You don't feel the loss do you?" Sam picked up the huge bag and Ruby's knife.

She shook her head. "It's terrible isn't it? Terrible that I don't feel sadness, anger, or love. I don't know if I can even remember what it's like to have feelings Sam. What if I can't get them back? I'm supposed to love Cas but I don't know how."

Sam looked at her. "You are not yourself right now. I know how that is but we will fix it. If there is any way on this earth, I swear, we will fix it."

She picked up the smaller bag and gave him a sad smile. "I hope you're right Sam. I really do."


	48. Death and Pizza

Chapter 48

Death and Pizza

"You're cured! That's great Bobby," Velvet watched as Bobby stood from his wheelchair. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes at she watched him.

Sam studied her reaction noting she tried her best to look happy for him but failed miserably. "Uh, guys we have a situation."

"Now what?" Dean asked as he dropped his bag on the ground and leaned against the van. His happiness over Bobby's breakthrough short lived.

"I think what Sammy boy is trying to say is Lucifer's main squeeze here has to go with you 'cause Bobby is driving," Crowley interjected looking quite satisfied with himself. "Wonder what Death would have to say about her?" He seemed to be saying the last to himself.

"Oh, this ranks right up there on my top ten." Dean wore his irritated look.

"What is going on?" She was confused. The plan was for Bobby and her to stay while they went to stop the virus and go for Death's horseman ring.

"Pack a bag sweet cheeks. Looks like you're going for a ride," Dean picked up his bag, walking to throw it in the Impala.

An hour later, Bobby was driving with Sam riding shotgun. Velvet and Cas sat in the back as they sped toward the distribution center that would be shipping the Croatoan Virus. The two men and the angel went over the plan they had formulated before leaving. If they couldn't stop the shipment, defeating Lucifer would be a moot point.

"Does it hurt?" she asked Cas as she sat across from him on the floor. She liked his pretty vibrant blue eyes. A brief memory of those eyes looking at her with longing and need flashed through her mind. "The cut over your eye I mean?" Sam had told her Cas had lost his powers and now she thought he looked kind of lost.

"Yes. I have other pains. With the money Bobby sent me I was able to purchase these." He pulled out an orange bottle and shook it. "These little white pills are a miracle. I don't know humans can deal with pain on any level."

"Sucks to be like us doesn't it?" She smiled feeling better than she had in quite a while. He nodded; his face was so open and honest that she wanted to hug him. Whoa, where had that come from? Yes, she did want to hug him. Being near him was making her feel more...human.

"It limits my effectiveness. I am not as I was velvet. I am feeling less than powerful at the moment." He laid he rifle Bobby had given him across his lap. His demeanor showed his distrust and lack of enthusiasm about the whole thing."

She studied his face, noting the dark circles under his eyes. His mouth looked strained as he pursed his lips together. "Has this ever happened to you before?"

"No. I have never been so inept in my duties. This is what I must suffer for going against the orders of heaven." He sighed as he watched her movements. The way she moved now was stiff as if she was in pain. He thought it must be due to the breakdown of her soul. He knew from talking to Dean that her humanity was also breaking down. Not only had her behavior changed but it obviously was affecting her physical well being.

She looked at him for a moment and suddenly moved to sit next to him. "Cas, I'm sorry." Her dark eyes showed a deep sadness. "If I really am this heir of heaven I should be able to heal you or make them fix you but I'm broken too."

He was shocked when she laid her head on his shoulder. "Please don't think you are at fault in any of this. I would lay blame at the feet of Zachariah, Michael and Lucifer. Zachariah and Michael have taken my ability to protect you and Lucifer should have labeled you off limits earlier. I believe he really cares for you Velvet but his love borders on possessiveness and frenzy."

"He's a spoiled brat. Lucifer found he wasn't daddy's favorite anymore and went off the deep end," Bobby said from the driver's seat. He studied the couple sitting together noting with satisfaction that Velvet was responding positively to Cas. He could see the former angel still cared about her. This was the first positive sign he had seen of the sweet and giving woman.

Sam turned to see Cas stroke Velvet's head which lay on his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief and a small smile appeared on his face. Her interaction with the angel had to be a positive sign. Maybe them being together again would soothe her soul. He grinned widely at Bobby who returned his grin.

Cas sat continuing to stroke Velvet's hair wishing he could help her. When he looked at her face, he saw she was asleep. "Sam," he whispered.

When he looked, Sam was surprised at what he saw. It was the first time in a long time she seemed to be at peace. Her face was relaxed and innocent, all traces of worry and pain gone. The paleness and dark shadows were still there but at least it was something. Maybe she was getting better.

* * *

Dean swallowed as he looked at the gaunt man. Death was sitting in front of him eating pizza. "Well, I got to ask. How old are you?"

"As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless - at the end, I'll reap him, too." He chewed slowly as if he truly enjoyed his meal. "Well are you going to ask me the rest?"

Could Death read his mind? He studied the checked pattern of the tablecloth trying to decide the best way to ask. No way did he want to ask questions that would piss him off.

"You usually don't have a problem with being straightforward Dean. Why are you hesitating? Ask your questions. My meal is going to get cold." The look on his face never changed.

"You know an old one or the location of one?" He watched as Death calmly wiped his mouth. He was polite Dean would give him that.

"Have you been listening to me at all? Honestly, I know you're smarter than this. Well, maybe I'm wrong." Picking up the knife and fork, he began cutting into his meal again.

"You," he whispered.

"Yes, me. Now ask."

"How can a dying soul be healed?" He hoped he was asking the right question.

"You speak of the Sihade. Sweet girl. It is a shame this has happened to her."

"I was told an old one would know how to help her." He hoped he hadn't already played all his cards asking about Sam and Lucifer.

"Yes. There are two ways actually. First, God returns and heals the rift or..'" he paused as he sipped through a straw. "she bonds with your friend."

"Friend?" Dean echoed.

"I believe his name is Castiel." He took another bite of his pizza pie.

"Cas? But he's lost his mojo, he's human." Dean's mind was racing.

"Yes, but in his heart he will always be an angel." Death explained as if Dean should already know that fact. "Prophecy says she must bond a human. He is now human. He was created for her you know."

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Made for her?"

"You know you're starting to sound like one of those annoying repeating birds. Yes, God made him specifically for her. Surely, you have seen how they act when they are together. He cannot bear to be away from her and will go to any lengths to prevent a permanent separation. You think he fell from heaven because of you and your fight. Think again." He wiped his mouth again and cut off another piece.

"Okay this bonding. What needs to happen?" Dean had to get the right information and hope Sam could stop the virus distribution.

"I assume they have already started a physical relationship."

Dean felt a little angry with him discussing Velvet's sex life. "Yeah, so does that have something to do with it?"

"Not really. They will not have to face that bump in the road. Only another angel can perform the bonding ceremony. She must take the oath then receive his oath and a drop of his grace infused into her soul. It will not be a pleasant experience for her and it will take all his strength to carry through with it." He sipped his drink until it gave the tale-tell gurgle of emptiness.

"I don't want her to have to have to go through something painful. That demon nearly killed her."

Seriousness seemed to be his only expression. "Yes, Moloch was always a wild card. Never thought ahead to see what damage he might cause. Lucifer was right to kill him. As for Velvet, the pain will be short lived. To touch a soul is an extremely painful process. Then they must physically consummate the bond."

"Okay so will any angel do? Right now, we aren't really on speaking terms. Couldn't you do it?" Immediately he sensed his mistake.

"I don't work for you Dean. No, I will not perform the bonding. You will have to tend to that yourself. Now I believe you have an appointment. I would like to finish my meal in peace." With that, he turned his attention back to his dinner and ignored Dean.

Realizing he'd been dismissed, he got up slowly and walked out the back door making sure to step around the dead bodies laying everywhere. Death had left his mark. Now Dean had the ring and information needed to save Velvet. Where were they going to find an angel that would perform a forbidden ceremony? Maybe those two angels, Barchiel and Magdalena would be willing. He got into the Impala and headed toward Bobby's. He just hoped that Sam or Bobby called soon with news.


	49. Can This Get Any Worse?

Hey everyone. Sorry for such a late update. This chapter isn't as long as most but I needed to get it out. I'm so upset over Bobby's storyline. I hate the head honchos of SN right now. First our beloved Cas and now Bobby. I haven't had the heart to write the story. Well I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and will have a very Happy New Year!

P/S Your reviews have prompted me to keep the story going. (Hint Hint!)

Chapter 49

Can This Get Any Worse?

Sam was surprised as the yellow truck carrying the Croatoan virus pulled away from the building. He hadn't planned on that happening. "What do we do Bobby?"

"Balls!'' The older man shouted.

"I will take care of the driver. He must stop at that gate and do something to that little box. It apparently is a center of entrance and exit." Cas spoke with his usual seriousness. "That truck must be stopped or am I wrong?"

"Okay Cas, listen. Only fire the weapon if you have no other option. Draws too much attention," Sam told him. He knew the former angel would do his damnedest to stop the truck.

Cas gave a nod as he turned his eyes to Velvet. Her face was filled with uncertainty but she held the pink Glock in a way that said she knew how to use it. He hoped they would survive for they were his family. Saying nothing, he excited the van and began a casual walk to the gate.

"What do we do with her?"

Sam looked around at Velvet. "We take her with us."

Bobby didn't look to happy about that idea. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"We can't leave her alone. She'll go with us. Velvet, I need you to listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you. Many lives depend on what we are about to do." The glazed dead look was back but she nodded her head in understanding.

* * *

Bobby watched in horror as the anger crazed Croatoan infected man had Sam pinned. His weapon was jammed. Velvet was standing near the exit but wasn't lifting a finger to help them. Sam's life was slipping away and he knew without a weapon he didn't have the strength to stop the drugged up man. Then suddenly the man's head exploded and his body fell to the floor.

Castiel stood holding the sawed off shotgun and said, "Actually, these things can be useful."

Bobby, who was less than thrilled, looked at him in disbelief. "Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already? Let's go." He couldn't believe she had just stood there as he helped Sam to his feet.

Velvet trudged slowly behind them as they set the C4 charges feeling that somehow she had committed a faux pas. Bobby looked very upset. They both had said she was to stand back out of the way and run if necessary.

Ever since her rescue, she knew something was wrong. She had admitted as much to them. It was a struggle to get out of bed everyday. A struggle to take every breath. She watched as they set the charges, Cas standing as lookout. That's when she saw the man circling around above his head on a walkway that ran above to the second floor. She knew what he planned before he did it. He was going to jump Cas from above.

Should she do something? Yes, it was time to act and maybe Bobby wouldn't be upset anymore. She pulled out the pistol she carried and fired as the Croatoan enraged man that descended on Cas. She squeezed the trigger again and again, the force of the bullets pushing the body slightly off trajectory and it hit the floor instead of the blue eyed man.

" 'bout damn time," Bobby muttered as he set the last charge.

"Was that good Bobby?" She asked. A fleeting memory of wanting to help on a case passed through her mind.

"Yeah kid. Now let's move it before any more surprises come around the corner. Sam?"

Sam nodded. "We're good."

Cas grabbed Velvet by the arm. "Come little one, we must vacate the premises." He held on to her as the hurried to the van. He pushed her inside and slammed the door shut. She had probably saved his life. There was little doubt the man would have ripped him to shreds. His earthly vessel was un-healable now except by natural means. Bobby was angry because she hadn't reacted but they knew she wasn't herself.

The building and everything surrounding it went up in smoke and flame as the virus was destroyed. Bobby drove away from the scene and luckily there was little traffic in this industrial area. They encountered a few emergency vehicles as they excited the city but weren't stopped. Soon they were on their way home. Dean had called to say he was also on his way and they would discuss the missions when everyone arrived back at Bobby's house.

Velvet wasn't sure what to say to any of them and ended up studying her hands. She still couldn't shake the feelings of disappointment coming off Bobby in waves. She glanced at Cas who held his weapon like it was his new best friend. "Bobby, I..." what? Sorry? Embarrassed? She knew she should be but she wasn't.

"It's okay girl." He didn't elaborate, just continued concentrating on his driving. Bobby almost lost his temper with her when she stood there watching the insane man attack Sam. He was sick of her acting this way. Clinching the wheel as he drove, he continued to let the anger wash over him. He was angry with her, angry with Sam, angry with Dean, angry with Cas and God. Hell, he was furious at everyone. The end was coming. They all knew it. Sam was willing to sacrifice himself to try to stop Lucifer. If Velvet was truly what the angels said, she should be able to stop the whole thing.

Velvet. She had been through so much since that day Dean and Sam brought her home. She had her entire world turned upside down and he was blaming her for a little thing. She hadn't reacted. It she had been that way for a while. He should have made her stay in the van. Better yet, he should have tied her up to make sure she stayed there. A drink right now would help blot out this latest escapade.

Sam must have sensed his emotions and gratefully he didn't bother Bobby with a lot of conversation. Cas of course didn't sense Bobby's angry and was a bit more chatty. It finally stopped after Velvet spoke to him.

"Cas, Bobby doesn't feel like talking right now." She put a hand on his arm to get his attention.

He turned to look at her. Her dull eyes tugged at his heart. He wanted to help her. He wanted to love her but how could he be anything now that he was nothing. Humans had jobs and made money. They had homes and did all manner of mundane things. And Velvet? She was his father's most treasured creation, his daughter. Never would he be worthy of her. He was essentially human now. The best thing he could do would be to keep her safe from Lucifer and help heal her fractured soul.

Cas nodded and turned to attention to her. "How are you feeling?"

She shrugged and said, "I feel...tired? Is that the right word?"

"I think that is an appropriate word. Do you feel anything else?" Maybe if he could get her to talk she might feel better. Dean had told him how she had retreated even more into herself after he disappeared. He actually preferred her anger to this Velvet who was so lost and unfeeling.

Velvet shook her head. "I'm sorry. I know you all want me to get better but I don't think I can be. Maybe I can't be fixed. That demon did something terrible to me. I know he did or I wouldn't be like I am now." She knew she was supposed to love Cas. She remembered the first time they were together and the happiness, the closeness she'd felt. Now it felt like it had happened to someone else.

"Trust us. We will repair you if we can. Dean and Sam have sworn." He didn't know what else to tell her. Words weren't going to help and nothing from their research had yielded any results that would apply to her. She was an entity they had never encountered. "Try to sleep. It will be many hours before we return to Bobby's."

She leaned her head against the side of the van and closed her eyes. She never felt Cas shift and pull her against his chest. She didn't stir when he lifted her too thin body from the van to carry her upstairs.

* * *

"We gotta do something to help her. She stood and watched while Sam nearly got the life choked out of him." Bobby slammed the empty glass down and glared at Dean.

Dean wanted to roll his eyes. "I was just getting to that. You know I wasn't sleeping on the job."

"What happened Dean?" Sam asked as he continued eating the large salad he'd made.

Dean eyed the food in disgust. "After the gift of jewelry, Death told me how to repair the damage to Velvet's soul."

Three voices chorused "How?"

Dean grinned and looked Cas. "Looks like you're getting hitched."

"Hitched. I do not know this word."

"It means get involved or married." Sam laughed.

Cas cocked his head at Dean. "You want me to marry you?"

Sam was laughing and Bobby was cursing. "Hell's Bells boy. He means Velvet." he shifted his attention to Dean. "You do mean Velvet don't you?" he laughed as Dean's mouth started opening and closing but no sound came out.

"You know I mean Velvet. We can save her but Cas has to agree. So how about it Cas? Are you game?" Dean grinned at his friend.

Cas studied Dean for a moment considering the news. "No."

Dean was shocked, stunned. "No?" He shouted. "What do you mean no?"

"If you don't understand it in your own language Dean, I know how to say it in more than 10,000 other languages," Cas replied calmly.

Sam pushed the half-eaten salad aside. "Dean what does this "hitching" theory involve?"

"Death said a bonding ceremony. He also said you were the one Cas."

"The answer is still no," Cas spoke firmly.

_Maybe he doesn't really care for her. Death must be wrong._ he thought. "Why are you refusing to help her?"

"I believe humans call it making a choice and I've made mine." He looked serious.

Dean began to speak. "But…"

"I will **not** bond with her. Ever!" Anger was plain on his as he stalked out of the room slamming the door as he left the house.

"That went well," Bobby remarked.

"Now what?" Dean sighed heavily and sank into a chair.

Sam picked up his fork and speared a large bite. "I say yes to Lucifer."


	50. To Rule the World

A new chapter. Those reviews inspired me to write a chapter and a half in a few days but the internet was out for 3 so fixing it wasn't a priority. Enjoy!

Chapter 50

To Rule the World

"Oh, hell no! Please tell me you're not still considering that." he stared at Sam in disbelief. His brother had lost his mind.

"I'm serious Dean. We have the rings and we know how to stop him. The world will be safe. Heaven will be safe. Plus if I can control him, I might be able to help Velvet. Whether we want to admit it or not, he's powerful. You saw what he did to those other gods and he created a new race of beings. Besides, Cas doesn't seem too keen on helping her." Sam continued eating as If this was a normal conversation. "I have to try."

"I'm not hearing this. He was just surprised. He cares about her. He'll come around." Dean insisted.

"I don't know about that Dean. He seemed adamant about the whole thing. Maybe Death didn't tell you everything. We better talk to Cas because maybe he knows something we don't. It won't hurt to ask him." Bobby opened a book and started flipping through pages. "I've been looking for any type of bonding ceremony but there's little. Vague references but nothing helpful."

"Keep searching Bobby. We aren't giving up." Dean grabbed the book Bobby offered and made himself comfortable on the bed. "First thing we're doing is getting the couch back in here and then I'm going to talk to Cas. He has some explaining to do."

Velvet listened to the conversation from the top of the stairs. What was going on? She thought as she descended and walked out the door. She wandered around looking until she spotted Cas sitting on the hood of an old red Ford. His head was down buried in his hands. She could sense he was troubled. It was odd to see him like this. He always seemed so sure.

This Castiel was too human for her liking. She wanted the old Cas back. She wanted the confident, powerful angel back doing what he did best. Now he seemed defeated. No, she didn't like it. She didn't like it at all.

"Cas?" she approached him cautiously.

He didn't look up. "Go away Velvet." his voice was even raspier than usual. "Please."

"What's wrong? Could I do anything to help?" She stood in front of him just close enough to have touched him if she wanted.

"I don't wish to discuss it. I know Dean is going to come and start trying to adjust my thinking. Just go." When she didn't budge, he lifted his head and looked at her. "Go back into the house and let me work this out."

He hung his head, hoping she would leave him be. It was so hard to think straight when she was so close. The scent of her assailed him that made him think of heaven. So bright and so perfect….a dream. Angels never dreamed but if they did, they would dream of something as beautiful as her. Never, no never. She would never be his. He would not be her mate, her perfect match. Being human was a terrible thing. Everything hurt too much.

Velvet turned to go but something stopped her. Anguish filled her but she was quick to realize the feeling was coming from him. "Oh Cas," she whispered sadly. She sat beside him on the hood. "You're hurting. Why?"

His head jerked up. "How did you...?" His voice tapered off unable to finish the thought.

She shrugged. "It just happened. I felt what you were feeling. It's fading now but I can still feel it."

"Emphatic powers. I should have known. You should not have to deal with anything new. This is a bad time for this power to manifest." He rested his arms on his knees and stared at the ground.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were trying to change the subject. What's wrong? I have this feeling you don't usually have this type of emotion. It's not a comfortable one for you."

"Being an angel is so different from being human. I have spent thousands of years in the security of heaven. Angels don't have or display emotions. We," he hesitated before continuing, "they have but one purpose and that is to serve heaven by doing the will of God. Anna is the only angel I have met that was a fallen angel born as a human, the only one to survive as far as I know. We, angels, aren't meant to be human Velvet. It is too difficult. Just the pounding of my head is enough to bring me to my knees."

Velvet gave a little laugh. "A headache. You'll probably survive that. After all you have that bottle from the nice doctor..

He studied her face. "It's good hear you laugh. It has been a while since you have been happy."

Now it was her turn to look away. "It's strange. I know this me is not who I am. Not really. There are times when all I see in the mirror is a person I don't know. Now enough about me. What caused you such pain?"

"I have a conflict." He stated simply.

She raised her eyebrows. 'A conflict? What kind of conflict?"

"Yes an internal struggle within that I must deal with. I am unused to dealing with such complicated human feelings. It used to be so simple. I would do the will of the Father and there was no right or wrong, no room for confusion." He grimaced.

"I don't know what to say to you Cas. Do you want to tell me what you are having trouble dealing with? Humans go to specialists to talk about their problems but most of us talk to friends.'" She shut up realizing she was being a hypocrite. They had tried to get to talk about her ordeal but she had refused.

"My problems are no larger than anyone else's. Dean is facing the possible loss of Sam if he says yes to Lucifer. You are continuing to face the knowledge everything you knew was not as you thought it was. We are not done facing my brother." He watched the sun starting to set. "It's strange how the earth continues to recycle itself every 24 hours. Nothing stops it or slows it. No problem we face interferes with its job."

"Are you afraid you don't know your purpose? I wouldn't be surprised. I don't know what my reason for being here is and even less so since Moloch got his hooks in me. He hurt me Cas. I know I've never talked about it. I've pushed it so far back that I've drowned out everything. I know I've repressed memories of Dean and Sam. Memories of Bobby and how he got to be that wheel chair. You. We had a connection but I can't remember it. I remember little things. I know we used to talk a lot but about what I have no idea." She wanted the former angel to feel better.

He looked at her in his odd way. "I believe this talk is helping you more than me."

She blushed, feeling she had messed up. Again. "Is this a man thing?"

Cas was puzzled. "A man thing?"

"You know something that only men understand."

"I do not know. Do females not feel conflict?"

"Yes, we do. It's hard to explain. Let's chalk it up to a lesson in human speak for a later date. I'm too tired to get into a debate about it." She was feeling the effects of the trip but it was a good tired.

"You should rest. The days ahead will not be easy for any of us."

She looked into his eyes and she could see he was not feeling well. "I think you might need to rest also. You look exhausted."

His beautiful blue eyes held hers. For the first time in a long while, they looked at each other in that special way reserved for lovers. Cas reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her eye, happy she didn't pull away. He leaned forward to kiss her but jerked back at the sound of his name.

"Cas! Where are you?" Dean's voice called from the direction of the house. "Dammit. I want to talk to you.'

She gave Cas a smile. "Dad's home."

Dean appeared around a pile of cars. 'Hey sweet cheeks. Sam made you one of those salads you like. you should eat and get some sleep."

She nodded as she slipped off the hood of the car. As usual, Dean thought everything could be fixed with enough sleep. She walked back leaving the two of them alone.

Dean watched Velvet walk away. "She seemed...happier."

"She admitted the demon hurt her but little else. It was good to talk to her again. I have missed her," he admitted

"So why the hell won't you bond her?" Dean demanded, crossing his arms as he stood in front of Cas.

"I have my reasons. None of which I have to explain to you Dean." His eyes glittered in determination.

Dean wanted to throttle him. Taking a deep breath he tried again. "Is there any particular reason you don't want to explain this?"

"No."

Dean clenched his fists. Being human hadn't improved Cas's communication skills. "I thought you cared about her."

Cas nodded as he said, "I do care."

"Then why, WHY, would you refuse to do the one thing that could save her? She belongs with you. I know this is a lot to take in even for an angel. If Death was telling the truth, God made you for her. Doesn't that mean something?" He hoped he could talk Cas into agreeing.

"As I said before my reasons are my own. I choose not to take her as a mate Dean. It is something that cannot be forced." Dean didn't need to know the reasons. None of them needed to know. This was his personal battle.

Dean plopped down beside of him on the car. "We're not moving until I get some answers."

The sun was nearly gone, its final goodbye an array of oranges, reds and purples. Cas leaned back against the windshield. "It's going to be a long night."

Dean nodded and responded with "Yep, a long night."

"Father, he's here." the blonde woman announced in a trembling voice as Lucifer looked up from the papers strewn over the table.

"Show him in." He sat in the nearest chair and waited.

Death appeared in the doorway, walking gracefully to the only other chair in the room. His face betrayed nothing. "Lucifer, you really should leave me to do my job."

The devil smiled. "I know you have spoken to Dean and I know he has the rings."

Death was not surprised. "Yes. I am tired of being bound to serve you. It isnt't natural. Death should not be tied to anyone, entity or not."

Continuing to give Death a small smile, he spoke, "Yes, I know how you feel about your role but you and your skills fit so nicely into my plans."

"You want to know what I told him."

"Yes."

"I simply told him the truth. Not terribly bright that one, so unlike his brother." His hands rested in a casual manner on top of his cane. "God always did favor the less fortunate."

"I would like to know exactly what you told him. As a matter of fact, I insist." Lucifer could control the creature in front of him if he wished but cooperation was always easier and less messy.

"The cage. I explained how to open it."

Lucifer leaned back in his chair. "I wish you wouldn't have done that. It might make things more difficult."

"Your wishes are not my concern. I also informed him about the Sihade and that she must be bonded in order to save her. I'm sure you wish I had not told him that either." His dark piercing eyes followed Lucifer as he rose to his feet.

"What did you say?" His calm exterior gone. "Why does she need saving? Tell me everything or I swear I will cause you great pain."

"No need to threaten me. I am willing to tell you what I know. You know I do not take sides."

"Tell me," he threatened in a voice that reverberated around the room.

"Moloch pierced her soul and feed from it before she was rescued. Her soul is dying and a bonding is the only way to stop the drain and heal her." He relaxed in the chair leaning the cane against his leg. He watched as Lucifer paled and fell into his chair. Death was surprised because he had never encountered anything that could shake the devil.

"Velvet..." he whispered. "How long does she have?"

Picking a piece of lint from his sleeve, Death spoke again, "Probably a few months but most probably less. It is causing a great deal of stress for her both physically and mentally. She is not as she was. Humanity is a peculiar thing. Something God is particularly proud of especially in her but she is losing that precious commodity.. Already she is finding it difficult to feel emotion. Soon the pain will begin is the soul isn't healed."

"What else did you tell him?" His lips were held in a grimace as he asked.

"Something you are really not going to enjoy hearing." Death spoke in a manner that indicated his boredom.

"Is that so? Let's see. You've given away the secret of the cage and that my love is dying. What else could there possibly be?"

"You know the angel Castiel has been so close to Winchesters. He was created after the birth of Velvet." At a nod from his master, he continued. "God created that little angel as a mate for her. Apparently he didn't like your interest in her and decided to create a perfect companion." When Lucifer didn't speak, he continued. "Did you never notice how clumsy he was for an angel yet so perfect? Always able to do things a little better, a little faster. God intended for him to be protected just as he did the Sihade. Barchiel was loathe to give up this information but I "persuaded" him."

"There's something you're not telling me." Once again the devil was in control, the level headedness he always possessed back.

"I may have told Dean a little white lie." He took the drink offered to him by a short man who quickly exited the room.

"Lie? I thought you considered lying beneath you."

"True but I like Dean more than I like you. I told him she needed to bond with the former angel because he was meant for her. I said she needed to bond a human. A prophecy if you like. He's as human as an angel could be so..." He looked to see an ominous glow around the archangel. "God intended this to happen to him. It is a trial."

"Give me one very good reason I shouldn't destroy you where you sit," Lucifer growled.

"Tsk tsk. You cannot destroy death," he sipped the iced tea from the glass. He set it down on the small table beside his chair.

"No, but I can cause you substantial pain. Just remember that," he warned.

"I take it you intend to let the young angel bind her. As the heir, she will control heaven. As her mate he will be allowed rule alongside her." He crossed his legs, appearing relaxed.

Lucifer walked to the window. "Can she really be healed?" His voice sounded strained.

Death was surprised by what he heard. It was rare for the great serpent to display any emotion. Within the span of a few minutes, he had gone through anger, concern and now sadness.

"Yes. It is a shame really. Such a gentle caring girl. However, the binding must be mutual. She must accept the being without coercion, without restraints." He picked up the tea. "Excellent drink. I must get the recipe."

Lucifer stood with his back to the gaunt man, arms crossed as he stared at the sky. This is not what he wanted. He wanted her. That's all he ever wanted. Everyone thought he was kicked out of heaven because he hated humans. He was banished because he loved her. He wanted her, loved her and God hadn't thought he was good enough for his only daughter. Him, the most beautiful, the most beloved angel of the Lord and he was suddenly not good enough.

God had created angels to be perfect servants. Perfect both in form and spirit but these humans were so different. Flawed creatures that sinned against the father again and again. Pitiful, sinful mortals that went so far as to mock or even acknowledge the nonexistence of the heavenly father. Did he blame God? No, he blamed humans. If they didn't exist, his father wouldn't have left heaven and he could have proven in time that he was worthy of her.

Michael and Gabriel had accused him of throwing a temper tantrum. Thousands of years of torture, temptation and sin wasn't a tantrum it was power. Pure power and with it he would rule the world and win the woman he loved. First he had to save her. It was all for nothing if she wasn't his. If he couldn't make it back into heaven then earth would be his and he would give it to her as a bonding present. He would wipe humans off the earth, destroy the demons and create a new race. Everything for her. All for her.

"What do you plan to do?" Death finished his tea, setting it down. He reached for his cane.

Turning back to face the seated man, he had a smile on his face. "I carry through with my plan. But first, I save Velvet's soul."

Standing, Death looked at his master. "Just how do you plan on accomplishing it?"

"I bond her first. Castiel doesn't stand a chance."


	51. Try a Little Tenderness

Wow! I can't believe its chapter 51. To be honest, it's getting difficult to keep up with everything. If I mess up somewhere let me know.

Drop me a line and let me knew chapter is your favorite.

**Chapter 51**

**Try a Little Tenderness**

Velvet never claimed to understand the angel fully. Now that he was human, she understood him even less. Something was bothering him and even Dean couldn't seem to be able to get to the bottom of it. They had been sitting on that car for hours. The moon was full and she could see them from the bedroom window. What were they talking about? Or rather not talking about? Cas seemed to be spending most of his time with his back to Dean.

He had been about to kiss her earlier. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. Part of her wanted him to but another part wanted to draw back. That funny feeling in her stomach was back now that she thought about it. She didn't believe his explanation about angels and emotions. Lucifer supposedly loved her; at least that's what he told her. Cas **had** displayed emotions. It wasn't a display like a normal human would display but it was there. He'd been angry with Dean. So angry he had beaten him to a pulp. He'd showed kindness, treated her with great tenderness. And that female angel, what was her name? She remembered a bubbly woman who squealed and hoped for true love.

No, he was playing the angel card. What was he trying to hide? Was he afraid or unconcerned? Worse, maybe he was such a nice guy he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Cas had a big heart if angels had a heart. Angels had to have emotions because they all professed to love their father and were so loyal. Yes, he is definitely trying to cover something up.

Admittedly, being close to Cas had helped with this thing, this thing that was making her feel so indifferent and strange. At least she felt like she could think clearer than she had since the demon took her. Had Cas really lost all his angel powers or was there something that remained that seemed to be helping? Or was it just wishful thinking. Her growling stomach interrupted that thought. Maybe a snack.

When she got the kitchen, Sam was there typing away furiously on his laptop. "Don't you two ever sleep?"

He looked up and gave her a smile. "Hey V. What are you doing up?"

"Hungry."

He smiled, thinking it was a good since she actually wanted to eat instead of them practically having to force something inside her. "There are a couple of chicken salad sandwiches in the fridge and some chips in the cabinet."

"Thanks." She took out the plate containing the sandwiches and set it on the cabinet. Removing everything else she wanted, she put a sandwich on a plate with some chips. She poured a glass of milk. "Want some? I'll fix it for you."

Sam continued to smile. This was something he expected from the old Velvet. It had been quite some time since she had prepared her own food and now she even offered to prepare something for him. "No thanks. I had a sandwich earlier. You seem to be feeling better."

She sat down at the table across from him. "Yeah, I think I am. Being around Cas seems to be helping. Then again maybe I'm getting better on my own."

Sam didn't have the heart to tell her the later was wrong. "Do you still love him?"

Shrugging, she put down her sandwich. "I honestly don't know Sam. It's almost as if I could reach out touch all these pieces that seem to be missing. There are chunks in my memory but I sometimes get a notion of what I should be feeling. Does that sound right? I don't know how else to put it."

"I think I get it. Don't give up. We're trying to work out something that will help you." He picked up a chip from her plate and stuck it in his mouth before he started typing again.

"I hope you're not planning on doing something stupid." She picked up the chicken sandwich. "This is so good."

He grinned sheepishly. "Hey, you know me."

She grinned back. "Yeah, and that fact makes me a little nervous."

Sam laughed and stole another chip.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me why you won't bond Velvet?" Dean had been talking for hours waiting patiently for Cas to change his mind or at least explain himself. Now he was getting pissed off.

"No."

Dean let out a frustrated sound. "God, you're stubborn."

"This is not a trait that humans appreciate?" Cas asked, innocence in his tone.

"Yeah and this is one of those times."

"I'm sorry Dean." He turned and leaned back against the windshield and gazed into the sky. "I have seen many of those stars. Most are barren, desolate lands but each one is unique. Look at them. Each one shining and brilliant and from here you can't tell which ones can support life and which ones can't. Some of them don't even exist now. They remind me of humans. So much potential but there are those that cause harm regardless. Some die quietly and others go out with a bang but they are still bright. If she were a star, she would be the brightest. No one can really touch a star Dean. Especially me, especially not now."

It was odd hearing Cas feeling sorry for himself. Dean thought he had handled losing his angel mojo pretty well. Then it dawned on him. "You don't think you're good enough for her."

"I do not think that Dean. I know I am not fit to be the mate of the heir. I am one, I mean I was, one of the lowest ranking angels. Hardly an angel worthy of her." His face saddened.

"But you are not subject to that now Cas. You're human and damn it she needs you. You can't let that stand in the way. Are you really going to sit there and tell me you are willing to watch everything she is fade away? Please don't tell me you are willing to watch her die." Dean sat up and swung his legs off the side before standing. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself and step up the plate."

Cas sat up and moved to stand beside his friend. "Dean, how much did Death tell you about the bonding?"

"Not a lot. I figure you know all about it. We have to find an angel to perform the ceremony and there's some exchanging of bodily, uh, stuff and it might hurt a little." He rattled off what he knew. "Yeah plus you gotta hit a home run to seal the deal."

Wide blue eyes stared at him, head cocked to the side. "I know this game. It is called baseball. Velvet and Bobby took me a game. I am confused. Death said we must play baseball?"

Dean rolled his eyes. Even for someone as old as Cas, it seemed odd he remained so innocent when it came to women. "Cas, geez, how old are you?"

"Very old."

"How come you know so little about sex and even less about women?"

"I have seen humans together and I have watched some of those movies you like on Sam's computer. Women are far more complicated than males. They seem to always need things like shoes that hurt their feet and they can't seem to be able to find their way to the bathroom by themselves. I have seen this in restaurants when I am with you." The look on his face told Dean he was serious.

"Please tell me you haven't treated Velvet like the women in those pornos." If he had, he'd kill him. "They're actors. What they are doing, it's not real." He couldn't believe he was talking to Cas about sex. Even worse, it was about sex with Velvet.

Cas nodded. "Yes, I understand. I have not treated her badly Dean. I tried to be gentle. It would have been easy to harm her especially when I still had my powers. I must say it was a pleasurable experience. Is it that way when are fornicating with all those women?"

Dean was surprised but he chuckled. "Yeah, I always enjoy it but then again I'm not establishing a relationship with anyone."

"I see," Cas admitted. Then he asked, "If you don't care about these women, why do you enjoy it?"

"Because it's just physical Cas. It's different if you are with someone you care about. It goes beyond just sex." Dean felt like he was in way over his head with this one. He knew Cas would sit and listen until he talked himself blue in the face in order to understand. "Maybe you should talk to Sam. He could explain it a lot better because he is the one in touch with his feminine side."

"If you think I should..."

"Look Cas, I know you and Velvet have already been together so that part of the bonding isn't an issue. That makes things simpler."

"It's a little more complicated than that but..." He stopped speaking and turned to look in the direction of the house where he hoped she was sleeping.

Dean knew he wasn't really telling him everything. "But..."

"Nothing. It's nothing." Cas looked at his feet.

"Is this ceremony dangerous? Is that it?" He wasn't giving up so easily.

Cas's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yes. It will be extremely painful, excruciatingly so. Pain beyond what you suffered on the rack. Beyond what even Alistair could inflict. I can't hurt her Dean. To bond her will be painful but to repair her soul could kill her. It sounds simple but it isn't. The chance she wouldn't survive is greater than the chance she'll be whole when it's finished."

"Hey, it's worth the risk Cas. She's in pain and it's only going to get worse. We have to do what we can. You know it. Sam is prepared to say yes to Lucifer right now if he thinks he can help her."

"What...what does he think he can do?" Cas didn't seem to like the idea. Lucifer wanted to have Sam as his vessel. Women considered him handsome. Lucifer wanted Velvet for his own but if he was in his true vessel, Velvet didn't have a chance against him.

Dean crossed his arms, feeling the chill of the night air. "Not sure. I'm sure it's crazy stupid knowing my little brother. Come on, we have to try this. Time is running out. It's running out for all of us."

* * *

"Night Sam," Velvet said as she left the kitchen to climb the stairs.

"Sleep tight," he called behind her.

She hadn't bothered asking him what was wrong. She could see something was weighing heavily on his mind. Sam always tended to over analyze things. Dean was just the opposite because he tended to jump in without thinking. She closed the door behind her walking to bed to lie down.

"Hello Velvet," a voice spoke from the chair at the window.

She was startled but turned around to see Lucifer waiting for her. She opened her mouth to scream but decided against it. "Why are you here?" _Crap!_ She knew this couldn't be good.

"You are still suffering the effects of what Moloch did and I'm here to offer you a solution." He was smiling at her. "Please sit and talk with me."

She shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea." She didn't bother running toward the door, knowing he could stop her if he wanted.

"I swear I'll do nothing that causes you harm. I don't lie."

She raised her eyebrows at that. "I'm not believing that. You're called the father of lies. How do you explain that?"

"People expect the worse from me. I think many want to believe the worst. I don't need to lie because humans do enough of that themselves. They can't even tell themselves the truth."

She'd give him that. "Did you send Moloch?" When he shook his head, she continued. "Then why? Aren't you their boss? You let it happen."

His face was calm. "No. I would never have anyone to harm you. Even if you never believe anything else, believe that. Few demons actually feed on human souls, most feed on pain and misery. Unfortunately for you, your soul is extremely powerful and extremely intoxicating."

"Oh yeah? Well I don't want an extremely powerful soul. I want a regular human one. This one is causing me a lot of problems." _Shut up Velvet_, she chastised herself. _He's probably here to kill you and you're babbling._

"I'm afraid you're stuck with the one you have. Tell me. How are you feeling? I am curious." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

She studied his face. This wasn't the same man from her nightmares but she knew it was him. "Fine. What's wrong with your skin? It looks...burned."

"My vessel is struggling to contain me. Only my true vessel could withstand my power." He gave her a smile.

She knew he was speaking of Sam. "Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. "No but it is painful to know you are suffering Velvet."

"I'm okay."

"So brave. Please sit," he gestured toward the bed.

Not even realizing she still stood, she stepped back and sat on the corner of the bed.

"Why do you want me so badly? I'm hardly considered a beauty." She had a feeling she was wasting her breath with that one.

"I know you don't remember but you and I spent a lot of time together before my banishment. You have a beautiful spirit and that hasn't changed. Not even hidden inside a human vessel."

"I'm awfully attached to this vessel even if it's not perfect." She picked at the bunnies on her pajamas.

His blue eyes were sharp and clear as he studied her. "I know you don't believe me but t I am not here to harm you but help you."

She eyed him skeptically. "Help me how?"

"Have they told you what is wrong, what is making you feel the way you do?"

She shook her head. "I guess this means they know. Why wouldn't they tell me?"

"To protect you would be my guess but I will not hide it from you if you wish to know." He stood up and joined her on the bed. When she didn't move away, he reached up to stroke her head. "Soft. I knew your hair would be just as I remembered."

She wasn't sure what to do. He wasn't making a move to harm her yet she couldn't relax. Did she want to know? No, she didn't just as she hadn't wanted to know what she truly was. If he told her what was wrong, it might make things worse. Then again, she needed answers. Right now, she was struggling along in the dark. Taking a deep breath for courage, she nodded. "Tell me."

"There are few creatures that feed on souls. Moloch was one of the few demons that had that particular affinity. Needless to say, none of them will be bothering you again. I took precautions after learning what happened."

"Uh, thanks I guess."

"Moloch knew your soul was powerful and had been after you since that day the Winchesters rescued you." He took her hand and held it gently, thrilled when she didn't jerk at his touch.

She was looking at the floor. Raising her eyes to him, she swallowed visibly. "Did he feed on my soul? Is that what's the matter with me?"

Lucifer looked at her, sadness apparent in his eyes. "Yes. It has started a chain reaction. When he feed, it was killing you. It made you weak but he was stopped before he could drain you entirely."

"Like a vampire except his was sucking out my soul." At his nod, she shivered. "I have a feeling there's more to it."

"He made an opening into your soul and because it isn't closed, your essence is draining away as we speak. Your soul will die unless it is healed."

Burying her head in her hands, the dam burst and the tears came. This had to the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. No wonder they didn't tell me."

Lucifer gathered her in his arms and cradled her against his chest as heavy sobs shook her body. "I'm sorry precious one. I don't want to be the cause of your pain." It was excruciating to see her in this condition but he held her tightly.

"I don't want to die," she sobbed. Panic surged through her. "I'm turning into a demon. This is awful!"

"No, you will not. I have a solution but I will need to stop the drain. The effects will only be temporary." He had longed touch her for so long. "That is if you aren't afraid to accept my healing." He could easily overpower her as she was now but he would not use force on her.

She sniffed and raised her head. Tears still ran down her cheeks as she asked, "You can?"

"Yes, it will help."

She wiped at her wet cheeks. Maybe she should say no but instead she nodded. For some odd reason, she felt the need to let him help her. "All right, I'm trusting you not to hurt me."

He felt a stab of remorse. To temporarily heal the tear in soul would be very uncomfortable for her. She would blame him afterwards he knew. He stood and lifted her long enough to place her back down on the bed against the pillows. "Velvet, I need you to listen to me. This won't be easy on you because it will be painful. It will not be intentional on my part. This is what happens when a human soul is touched. Now do you still want to go through this?"

Her dark eyes grew wide but the only thing she managed was "Yes."

"I need you to stretch out on the bed."

Velvet was shaking with fear now. Strange to actually feel so much in so short a time. "No funny business." Humor. Diffuse the situation with humor.

He looked grim. "I would never take advantage of you. I love you."

Not sure what to say, she closed her eyes. Her mind was racing. This was a nightmare. Her whole life was a living, breathing, walking talking nightmare. Now this. Maybe dying wouldn't be so bad after all. Blue eyes floated into her train of thought as she lay there and the memory of lying with him in this bed suddenly rose to the surface. That's when she felt the pain.

Lucifer pushed her shirt up to expose her stomach. He pursed his lips in anger when he saw her ribs. She had lost so much weight it was starting to make her take on a skeletal appearance. The skin stretched tautly across the bones. She didn't deserve this. He shoved up the sleeve of his long sleeved shirt. Then he reached into her, seeking the wounded soul.

* * *

Cas and Dean started walking back toward the house when Cas froze.

"Cas?" When he didn't answer, Dean shouted, "Cas!"

Cas was staring in the direction of the house. "He's here."

"Who?" Dean asked starting to get a little worried.

"Lucifer."


	52. Make me an Offer

This chapter is not as detailed as I would like but at almost 3,000 words I wanted to get it posted.

Chapter 52  
Make me an Offer

Dean shouted as he ran. "Son of a bitch! Sam! Sam, don't you dare!"

Cas was more afraid of who else was in the house...Velvet. In her weakened state, she might give in to him. No, she couldn't accept Lucifer. She was his and now he feared she would be lost to him forever. That fear made him run faster.

Dean stopped and grabbed a pistol and shotgun from the trunk. Cas took the archangel blade and they moved toward the backdoor. Dean opened it and raised his shotgun as he eased into the kitchen Cas following behind gripping the blade tightly in his hand. Sam was there where he had been earlier clicking on something.

"Sammy, you okay?"

Sam turned to see his brother aiming a shotgun at him and Cas holding Gabriel's blade in his hand. "Uh, Dean? Does this mean you didn't like what I made for dinner?"

"Cas said Lucifer is here," Dean explained. "Where's Velvet?"

Sam stood realizing what was happening. "Upstairs." Without hesitation, he reached for the pistol on the table and slid a round into the chamber. "Let's go."

They were at the bedroom door in no time. Listening closely, they heard tiny whimpers from inside. Dean took hold of the doorknob and turned it so it made no noise. Pushing it open, he raised the shotgun.

Horrified, he found Lucifer hovering over Velvet who lay on the bed. A glow surrounded them and he was touching her. "Get away from her asshole!"

Sam was already pulling the trigger when Cas grabbed his arm. "No Sam. Anything that disturbs this could kill us all." Cas realized immediately what Lucifer was doing. He was touching Velvet's soul and one wrong move would cause it to explode. Lucifer would survive but the rest of them would not and that included Velvet.

"Cas…" Dean was ready to shoot anyway. "We have to stop him. He's killing her."

"No, he's not. Her soul will burst if you disturb him in any way. I believe he is trying to heal the tear. None of us want him touching her but we have no choice now." Cas tried to remain calm for her sake.

Jealously, rage, remorse…so many emotions were raging through him at that moment. This was too intimate. Lucifer was touching what was his. Velvet was his! She belonged to him body and soul. He had not truly regretted becoming human until this moment. There was no way to stop what was happening and what was worse he was hoping this worked.

The glow was becoming so bright they had to look away. The silence among them was uneasy. Then they heard the familiar "Balls!" Bobby stood half-asleep behind them clutching Ruby's knife, shading his eyes. "Who is that and what is going on? What is he doing to her?"

"Bobby we have to be quiet and very still. Please do not interrupt what is happening," Cas pleaded with the older man. The quiet whimpering he had heard was coming from Velvet. Why wasn't she screaming? He knew this procedure was quite painful to humans. Her eyes were closed but he had to wonder if she awake or unconscious.

The four men stood there for what seemed an eternity. Suddenly the light faded and the quiet sounds from Velvet stopped. Lucifer straightened but didn't look in their direction. "She will sleep now." He raised his head to look at them.

Dean couldn't help himself. "What the hell did you do to her you son of a bitch?"

"I was helping her Dean. As my mate, she should be well and happy. See her color is returning already." He motioned toward the sleeping woman and indeed her cheeks had a much more healthy color to them.

"Not good enough. I want to know exactly what you were doing to her. Didn't she go through enough?" He was furious and worse, Cas was standing there saying nothing.

"You realize I don't have to explain to you don't you? But because I am leaving her in your care I will explain. I repaired the tear in her soul, albeit sadly only a temporary patch but it will allow her body to heal part of the damage. I know she has been suffering. She doesn't deserve what was done to her." Lucifer didn't make a move to leave or to touch her. "No one will harm her again."

Sam stared at the creature he might become. He was a cool one, he'd give him that and it seemed he truly cared about the woman lying on the bed. "What will this cost her? What are you going to do now?"

Lucifer smirked. "Why Sam, I think you already know but let me spell it out for you so Dean doesn't have to ask you to repeat it."

Dean growled in irritation. "God, you're a pompous ass. I'm not stupid."

Shrugging, he continued. "I'm waiting for you to say yes Sam. You say yes and Velvet will be mine. She didn't reject me tonight. It's a new start to a beautiful relationship wouldn't you say. When she wakens, she'll remember how I helped her."

Incensed, Sam exploded. "She'll never accept you. You're an evil, murdering, lying sack of shit and Velvet will never love you. Me? I will never say yes to you. I'd rather die." Then Sam fired his pistol, emptying it into Lucifer's heart. Dean and Bobby followed suit.

Dark, crimson blood oozed from the wounds but immediately started healing. "I wish you hadn't have done that because it hurts and pisses me off." Cas rushed at Lucifer with the blade He shifted his head and Cas flew backwards into the wall hitting it with a thud. The weapons the others held became a burning orange-red and they dropped them to the floor. A swipe of his hand sent the three men into the wall near Cas. Again and again the four of them hit the wall.

"Stop! Please Lucifer don't hurt them." Velvet was sitting up clutching his arm. "Please, I can't stand any more bloodshed right now." Her eyes darted between the men and him, tears glistening as she pleaded.

Dean hurt all over and he knew the others were hurting too. They couldn't fight the sandy haired creature and he was probably going to kill them. When she spoke, Lucifer stopped and the four of them hung suspended against the wall. He hated seeing her beg the devil for their lives.

"Please…" Tears trailed down her cheeks as she stood unsteadily and stared into his face. She would have given anything to save them. If he asked her to say yes at that moment she would have agreed without hesitation. When he didn't respond, she tried something different. "Don't give me cause to hate you. If you harm them, I will resent you for eternity. Is that what you want?"

Reaching out he wiped the tears. "For you. Just for you." He smiled when she didn't jerk away.

The men dropped to the floor, groaning from pain. Sam clutched his side. Bobby and Cas were panting for breath. Lucifer ignored them and focused once again on her. "Sit my love. You are still exhausted."

Velvet was so very tired and her eyelids didn't seem to want to cooperate. She seated herself on the edge of the bed stealing a look at her family assuring herself they were alive. "Thank you. I…thank you. Did it work?" glancing at her hands and arms; she saw they already looked less pale. The headache that never seemed to go away was gone and the sense of dread had dissipated.

He didn't smile. "You tell me. Do you feel different?"

"Yes, yes I do." She smiled at him. "You cured me?"

Cas felt an ache in his stomach as she smiled at Lucifer. She looked...happy. Had he lost her already?

"Only temporarily I'm afraid. The mate bonding must occur to in order to create a permanent seal."

"Oh," was the only thing she could think of to say. Then she got the shock of her life.

Lucifer kneeled in front of her and took her hand. As gently as he could, he held her hand his. "Velvet, I have loved you forever but without a mate bonding you will not recover. You will become an empty shell as your precious soul dwindles to nothing. I beg, no, implore you to accept me as your mate. Then I can heal you completely. I believe that once you have bonded an angel, your powers will begin to manifest more quickly."

Everyone's mouth hung open. To hear Satan beg was almost incomprehensible. Cas prayed feverishly. _Heavenly Father, give her the strength to resist him. Give her the will to say no. Give her the will to fight. I am an unworthy son, unworthy of your love unworthy of hers. PLEASE let her say no._

"Uh, can I think about it?" She surprised herself when she didn't say no flat out. Powers? She had powers? Really?

He stroked the back of her hand and she could feel the calluses on his fingers. It wasn't unpleasant. "Well played my love. I will give you that but remember your time is short. Your friends seem to think Castiel is your true mate but it couldn't be farther from the truth. I was banished from heaven not for loving God too much but for loving you too much. I know you don't remember your time in heaven but I remember every ion of it. Everything I've done, I've done for you."

Velvet wasn't sure what to say. She shook her head. "I don't believe it."

He stood and kissed her on the forehead. "Rest and heal my love." Turning to the others, he spoke, "Little brother, you will not win this game. She belongs with me. Sam, I'll see you soon." With the sound of fluttering wings, he was gone.

Sam and the others got to feet, feeling every ache. He walked to Velvet and sat beside her. Cas and Bobby stood but leaned against the wall for support. Dean was pacing but he limped as he did so.

Dean stopped to stare at her. "Tell me you're not going to accept what he's offering."

Velvet just looked at him. Turning her eyes to Cas, she remembered how much she loved him and she remembered how much he didn't want her. He had made love to her in the sweetest most passionate way, saved her, healed her and left her with a broken heart. Now he didn't even seem phased that Lucifer had had his hands on her. Nor had he showed even the tiniest hint of jealously when Lucifer professed his love. Wow, she sure seemed to have the knack for attracting the love 'em and leave 'em type. "I said I would consider it Dean."

He threw up his hands. "I'm in the twilight zone. Between you and Sammy... I need a drink. Bobby?" He looked at his surrogate father.

"Yeah, just let me get my sea legs." Bobby took a tentative step. "I'll see you in the morning girl. Don't do something stupid." He walked out the door, Dean on his heels.

"I am glad to see you are feeling better Velvet," Cas said as he too beat a hasty retreat out the door.

A pang of hurt made her stomach clench. He didn't even want to be in the same room with her. "Cas..." but he was already out of earshot.

Sam knew she was hurting because of Cas's attitude toward her. What was his problem? "I'm sorry Velvet." He didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay Sam. How have you resisted saying no to Lucifer all this time?" She wouldn't admit it but she was tempted. He had professed his love and shown he could be kind and gentle. She remembered his true form and knew he was very pleasing to the eye. And he could protect her from harm. She instinctively knew nothing would harm her if he were around. Cas seemed to have given up on her. At least someone seemed to want her.

"Because I know he's evil. I don't want to part of the destruction of the world. I sure don't want to part of the death of millions of people. I'm not perfect by any means but I do what I can to save innocent people. Most of all, I know how much it would hurt Bobby and Dean. Heck, Dean would go and do something dumb if I said yes. We couldn't have that now can we?" He smiled at her trying to distract her and make forget. The offer Lucifer presented her with made him uneasy.

"If you did say yes to him, what would happen to you, I mean the real you?"

"I think I'd still be inside my body. That's the way Jimmy was with Cas. But I don't know if he's still inside Cas since Cas died and the body destroyed. It could be a whole different story with Lucifer. After all he is an archangel."

Velvet chewed her lip remembering the pain of his death. "It's hard to think of Lucifer as an angel but I guess it fits."

"What fits?"

"His beauty. Sam, his true form is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. The Bible says he was the most perfect and beautiful angel. I thought Cas was until I saw Lucifer but I've never seen Cas's true form. Lucifer allowed me to see him and he's saved me."

"Stop it! Don't be fooled by his beauty or his pretty lines V. He wants to destroy and cause pain." Sam sensed how vulnerable she was at moment. "You deserve better than Lucifer."

"Sam, this will be my decision but rest assured I won't take it likely. Now I need to sleep." She yawned to emphasize the point and stood still a little wobbly.

"Alright. I'll see you in the morning. Sleep tight." He stood and gave her a hug. "It's good to have you back." Turning, he left to join the others downstairs.

She grabbed a pair of pajamas and changed quickly. Crawling under the covers, she sent up a prayer. "Please give me the wisdom to make the right decision. I don't know what to do." She had an awful feeling no one heard a word she said. Despite her exhaustion, she lay awake contemplating her future.

* * *

"What is your problem Cas?" Sam asked Cas, anger apparent.

Cas was nursing a bottle of bobby's finest rotgut whisky. "I do not have a problem." He emphasized that statement by downing the rest of the bottle. He stumbled over to the desk where Bobby sat. "I need another bottle," and fell against the wall.

"Sorry Cas. I'm cuttin' you off." The older man looked concerned.

"You barely spoke to her. You two...you two are both so hard headed. Why are you not up there right now with here? Just go and hold her hand and let her know you care. Do something." He looked at Dean who looked like he needed a good nights sleep. "How could you let him drink that?"

Dean just shrugged as Cas slid down the wall that was holding him up.

"How much did he drink?" Sam knew the former angel wasn't much of a drinker.

"Just half a bottle. Weird, but alcohol affects him really fast. Lucky dog." Dean poured himself another glass.

"Just be glad be got a reprieve. Looks like Lucifer ain't giving up on that girl anytime soon. We gotta convince him to bond her." Bobby looked at the now passed out Cas. "I hope this isn't gonna' become a habit. Poor kid."

Dean walked to the fridge and removed a slab of meat. Then he pressed it to his swollen eye. "We have to change the channel on this soap."

"what do you suggest? Rewrite the script?" Bobby grabbed a throw off the back of his chair and covered Cas up with it. "Let him sleep it off."

They sat discussing the events of the night until the first light filtered through the windows.

* * *

It was noon when Velvet finally made an appearance. She was smiling. Still way too thin but she had styled her hair and applied a bare hint of makeup. This was more like the old Velvet. Dean was bent under the hood of the Impala as she stepped outside. The other three men were cleaning weapons that were laid out on a nearby workbench.

She watched her family smiling at their seemingly relaxed ways. It was a typical man thing: Cars and guns. However, these men were far from typical on any level. They were hunters and extremely dangerous.

Dean grinned as he stood and wiped his hands. "Good morning or rather good afternoon sweet cheeks."

"Good afternoon to you too. Hi Cas." She looked at from Dean to Cas.

Bobby was grinning like an idiot. "You're looking bright eyed this morning. You ready to start helping me research? My files are in a terrible mess."

She gave him hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Of course I'm ready to help any way I can. I've missed you all." Blushing, her eyes darted to the blue-eyed man who was intently rubbing the outside of a pistol with a cloth.

Sam eyed her critically. "You still look tired. Did you sleep any last night?"

She nodded thinking he really was a cutie. "Some. I laid awake for a long time thinking and finally drifted to sleep about six. Then I woke up around 9:00 and realized I had to make a decision." She shifted her gaze back to Cas. "I'm going to let him bond me. I'm going to accept Lucifer's offer."


	53. Crime and Punishment

It's finally snowing here. We haven't seen snow on the ground this winter. Very unusual for us. But yeah anyway. I've missed you guys even though most of you don't review, I still look forward to posting a new chapter for you. (Okay, that was me trying to lay a guilt trip on you so you could write and tell me how much you love it!)

Finally, a new chapter. Thanks everyone for continuing to read a root for our beloved Cas . Saw that Misha is returning in March to the show and that inspired me to go back to this chapter to be revised. I'm sure Sera and the other stupid people that run the show will have him utterly changed to the point I won't be able to stand him. I miss Cas. Anyway, I had it finished for quite a while but was so upset with the show, I couldn't bear to look at it. Plus I've been incredibly busy. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 53**

**Crime and Punishment**

Silence ensued

"Bobby, you got any rope handy?" Dean turned away from Velvet to look at the older man

"In the shed. Why?"

"Because I'm going to hang myself with it."

Sam laid down his weapon and walked to grasp her upper arms. "No! You hear me? You're not saying yes. There's no reason for it." Then he pulled her to his chest and held her tight. She wouldn't sacrifice herself if he could help it.

She sniffed as she felt the tears well up. Sam was concerned about her. He always was. "I didn't reach this decision without thinking it over. You have to know it wasn't easy for me to decide to say yes but I have to. This is all my fault and I should be the one to try and fix it."

Dean exchanged the what-the-hell-is-she-talking-about look with Bobby before asking, "Why would you say that?"

Cas had long since stopped what he was doing to stare at her. Why would she want to do this and why was she placing blame on herself? She was innocent of all this. The blame lay with his brother. Lucifer was the cause of everything.

Pulling back just enough to look into Sam's face, she gave her explanation. "Come on. Don't you see? If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened. Dean and you would never have become hunters and you'd still have your parents. Jess would be alive Sam and you'd probably be married by now. Bobby would still have Karen. Cas would still be an angel and he would be in heaven where he belongs. Lucifer wouldn't have been banished and demons would not exist. Everything would be right and whole. It's all because of me, all of it." She felt the weight of world at that moment.

"No Velvet. This isn't your fault. You cannot do the, ever!" He saw the seriousness in her eyes. She was determined and he didn't believe she would be easily persuaded to change her mind. The one thing he had learned about her was she was very stubborn. "I know how difficult the decision is Velvet. I've been struggling with it too, but I say no. **You** need to say no."

Taking a depth breath, she continued, "Sam, please don't make this any harder than it already is. Of course I don't want to do this. That's not the issue. I have to do this. Billions of people are going to die. I've seen the news, all the natural disasters that are popping up everywhere. It's not too bad yet but what about later. If I am who they say, why don't I have any powers or any ability to stop this?" She had to save them especially the man with beautiful blue eyes.

A loud thud made them all turn to look at Cas, who had thrown down his weapon. He was staring at Velvet, a hard gleam in his eyes. He stalked over jerking her away from Sam. "Are you finished?" His was cold as he stared down into her eyes.

She gulped not entirely sure about the look he was giving her. Angry. He was very very angry and it was directed at her. "Finished with what?" Admittedly she was feeling more than a little nervous.

Still holding her arm, he continued. "Are you finished feeling sorry for yourself? Because I won't have it." He stared at her without blinking. "You're coming with me." Without another word, he was dragging her toward the house.

"Do you think we ought to do something?" Sam watched as a protesting Velvet was pulled through the door.

Dean was grinning. "Looks like somebody is in BIG trouble. No way am I setting foot in there. A pissed off Cas...I've gotten a taste of his anger."

"He beat the living hell out of you Dean. Shit! He won't hurt her will he?" Sam didn't want to believe the former angel could or would harm her.

"Sammy, don't you know a jealous man when you see one? Yeah, he was pissed because she was choosing Lucifer, his brother, over him. Whether he'll ever admit it to her, he loves her. He'd never hurt her and certainly won't smack her around. Right Bobby?" Dean was still grinning. Cas's anger was a sight to behold and he felt a little sorry for her.

Bobby chuckled. "I'd agree with that but I think we need to wait for the all clear before any of us go back in."

"I think she really meant what she said. About Lucifer I mean." Dean turned back to the Impala.

Sam wiped his hand on a clean cloth. "I'm going into town. Bobby, please tell me you got a set of keys on you." No way was he going into the house for them.

Bobby fished out a set. "I think I'll join you." He threw the keys to Sam and they climbed in the battered Chavelle.

"Bring me back some pie!" Dean shouted as they pulled out. Then he buried his head under the hood hoping Cas could talk some since into her. Hell, he needed to kiss some sense into her. Crazy kids, he thought and gave the socket wrench a twist.

* * *

"Let me go Cas." She tried pulling away from him but his grip was like iron. Not as muscular as Sam or Dean, he was stronger than either of them. Something left over from when he still had angel powers she'd guess.

He was silent as he pulled her up the stairs and into her room. With his free hand, he slammed the door, locked it and proceeded to remove his trench coat. He laid in on the chair, his eyes never leaving hers

"What are you doing?" She asked but he ignored her. The anger was still there but so was something else. She shivered.

"I'm giving you a chance to change your mind about Lucifer." He watched her eyes look to the floor. She twisted her right foot which told him she was nervous. A cute habit but right now he was going to get her to take back her decision.

"No. You have to understand Cas. I want to make it better. It has to be done." She watched he removed wide eyed as his tie and throw it into the chair with the coat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She swallowed hoping her voice sounded steady.

He removed his suit jacket and it too joined the other articles of clothing. "Last chance. Will you or will you not change your mind?"

She shook her head and then he started rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "Why are you taking off your clothes?" Her nervousness was growing.

He studied the face of the woman he loved. He didn't know how but he couldn't let her choose Lucifer. He raged at the thought of Lucifer touching her. Agony raced through him as he thought about her giving herself to him and Lucifer caressing her body, putting his lips on her. No! She was his and nobody was going to take her away.

She was inching slowly toward the door and he grinned inside. She reached for the lock and he struck. Before see could blink, he had hold of her again. "Where are you trying to run to Velvet? Who do you think will shield you from me? Lucifer? Dean?"

Now it was her turn to be angry. "What is your problem? You've made it clear several times you don't care about me. I thought you'd be happy with my decision."

Confusion crossed his features. "Why would your bonding with Lucifer please me?"

"I'd be out of your hair. I could put a stop to all this. Maybe I could get him to try and return you to how you were before." She didn't understand why he had such a difficult time accepting her decision. He didn't care for her. Damn, it hurt to admit that but he didn't. At least he didn't care about Velvet but he seemed to care what happened to the Sihade. How she loathed that word!

"I asked Sam for advice about relationships between men and women. Much of it was helpful. He advised me to read some of the books you always seemed to enjoy. I read all of them earlier today. They were much different than the movies Dean always watches." He had his arms crossed. It looked rather odd on him because she had never seen him make that body gesture before.

She groaned, covering her face with her hand. He had read her romance novels and now he must think she was pathetic. "Why would you need to read them?" It couldn't be for sex. They had managed just fine during their short time together.

"We have had sexual relations but I admit I do not understand women. I feel understanding women would help me understand you better Velvet. In these books the men take care of the woman, protect her, love her, discipline and punish her when necessary." He was staring at her again. "Do you truly mean to accept Lucifer?"

Sexual relations? It sounded so clinical and cold. Being with him hadn't been anything but amazingly wonderful but now? Raising her chin in a stubborn stance, she nodded and said, "Yes. I'm accepting his offer." Suddenly Cas was sitting on the bed and she was facedown across his lap. How had he moved so fast? Before she could react, he was pulling up the soft cotton skirt to expose her backside encased in a white cotton bikini briefs.

"If you're determined to say yes then I am determined to change your mind. Sihade or not, your decision is the wrong one." He caressed her bottom causing her to start wiggling.

"Let me up!" She was getting pissed. "Stop touching me." What was he doing?

"Change your decision." He was so calm it made her even angrier.

"No!" Beating her fists against his legs, she was determined to get up.

Suddenly air hit her skin and she realized he had pulled down her panties. SMACK! Stinging pain radiated across her backside. "You asshole! You hit me!" Only to be followed by four more slaps to her behind. He was spanking her like a wayward child! "Stop it! I'm not a kid. You have no right to do this." Tears flowed down her cheeks from embarrassment, pain and rage.

"Change your decision." Again the calm demeanor.

She gritted her teeth and ground out, "No, you're not my boss." Five more smacks. He was not being gentle. It hurt!

"You. Will. Not. Say. Yes." He punctuated each word with another slap to her bare skin.

"Damn you Cas! Leave me alone." She continued to struggle to get up and was only succeeding in wearing herself out. Five more slaps.

"It's very easy to say Velvet. Give me the answer and I'll stop your punishment." He continued with the spanking.

"I'll get even with you for this. I don't care if it takes an eternity but I'll eventually make you pay. " Smack! She didn't know why she was bothering to threaten him. It wasn't going to faze him. "You bastard. How can you be so mean?" Sweet, gentle Cas was showing his dark side. Smack!

"Wrong answer," he continued, praying she change her mind quickly. Afraid he might really be hurting her almost made him stop. Sam had explained one time that humans often disciplined their children with a spanking. Her books were full of men spanking the woman they loved when they had endangered themselves. He hoped this would work.

She went limp and ceased her struggles. In a shaky voice she said, "Okay, okay! I won't say yes. I won't accept his offer." Velvet hung her head and whispered, "I'm sorry Cas."

Cas let out the breath he'd been holding. Those books had been correct. Spanking was a very effective way of disciplining. He loved her but she was stubborn. She truly thought she was doing the right thing by accepting the offer to mate with Lucifer. Glancing down at her glowing pink skin, he felt the stirring between his legs. Leisurely, he rubbed her skin. Smooth, warm and inviting. He loved her, every inch of her.

"Cas?"

He shifted turning her so she was sitting on his lap. "I am pleased with your decision." He reached out to wipe at her tears. "I'm sorry I had to cause you pain but you would not listen to reason." She had endured so much in this human life. There was no way he could allow her to doom her soul and herself for eternity. "I am sorry to be the source of your tears but I had to make you see reason."

"Why are things so difficult? Where is my father? Where is God? Why isn't he fixing this?" Her skin was tender but there was a very nice tingle where he had rubbed his hand over her battered flesh. Thinking about him touching her bare skin was causing slivers of desire to course through her body. Geez, a spanking had caused it?

"I cannot answer that little one. He is God. He answers to no one. Are you alright?" The anger he had felt earlier gave way to concern. Having her on his lap, having his hands on her again was making him hard. Heaven forgive him but he wanted her.

In a tentative move, she put one arm around his neck, hoping he wouldn't push her away. "My butt hurts and now I, oh never mind." Confessing she wanted him was irrational at this point in time. "Why was it so important to you that I change my mind? I would think it would be more important for me to try and stop him. Dean told me you always did what you had to in order to accomplish a mission. Isn't that your goal? To stop him?" She wiggled on his lap, stopping when she felt his erection.

"You need to leave Lucifer to us Velvet. We know what we're doing. Please just trust us. You are special. Being the Sihade has altered the path of your life. I don't know where that path lies but it can't be with my brother."

She nodded. "I know. I do trust you, all of you. But why are you so concerned? It's not like you at all." Staring into his blue eyes, she wanted to blurt out how she felt about him but she couldn't. He didn't want or need to hear her blubbering about her feelings.

Taking a deep breath, he said the most important words of his existence. "Because I want to bond you Velvet. I want you to be my mate."


	54. The Beginning of the End

This got only a quick edit so there are probably mistakes. Please try to overlook that. I just wanted to get out a new chapter for you. Happy Reading!

Chapter 54

The Beginning of the End

All she could do was stare at him. "What did you say?" She thought he had just said he wanted her to be his mate.

Cas gave her one of his rare smiles. "I said I want to bond with you. I want you to become my mate Velvet." He was rubbing her leg just above her knee, causing her to have to focus on his words.

Her heart was pounding. Bonding? Mate? Did this mean he cared about her? This had to mean that he did have feelings for her. She felt giddy, her stomach twisting into knots and she had an insane need to start jumping up and down in celebration. "I don't know what to say Cas. This is really unexpected. REALLY unexpected."

"I have surprised you I know. You don't have to say anything but yes little one."

He's so beautiful, she thought. I wonder what his true form would be like if he were still an angel. Pain sliced through her heart. She would never know Cas as an angel again. That part of his existence was over and now he had to make a new life. He was asking her to make her a part of that new life. She smiled. "Oh Cas, I..." The door suddenly flew open and Dean stood there, the Colt in his hand.

"Where is it?" He scanned the room looking for something. "Velvet, get down. Cas, move!"

"Where is what Dean? It is only Velvet and myself," Cas assured him.

"But I heard her screaming. I thought something was attacking you." Lowering the weapon, he took in the scene in front of him. Cas was sitting on the bed with his shirt sleeves rolled up and he noted the absence of the coat, jacket and tie. Velvet sat perched on his lap, her arm draped around his neck. There was no mistaking what was entangled around her ankles. "Oh. Oh!" His face turned pink and he looked back at his friend. "Sorry Cas, I..." He lowered his eyes. "It's just...I didn't mean to interrupt."

"I'm glad you did Dean. He might have hit me again." Velvet looked at Dean and sniffed. She couldn't help but smile inwardly. This was too good an opportunity to yank his chain.

His head snapped up, eyes narrowing. "What?" Cas had hit her? Could he have been wrong about Cas?

"Yeah. It was painful Dean. He didn't want me saying yes so he decided force would make me change my mind." She pouted at him watching the anger cause his face to go even more red than before. She didn't believe she had ever seen that particular shade of reddish purple on anyone. Actually she didn't think she'd ever seen that color at any point in her life. Maybe they should call it Mad Dean.

"Son of a bitch. Cas, I swear I'm gonna kick your ass. What did you do to her? How could you hit her? How could you, you...Get up Velvet. I'm gonna kill him." Dean fingering his weapon. A bullet would take of this problem. No, he wouldn't kill him but he'd lay the hurt on him. Son of a BITCH!

"Velvet," Cas growled and she smirked.

"Please don't kill him Dean. He's going to be my mate. He wants to bond me. So if you kill him, I'd really be disappointed." She grinned at him and laid her head on Cas's shoulder.

"Yes Dean. Please don't kill me. I would never intentionally bring her harm. You know that." Cas was serious.

Dean shook his head. "So he didn't hurt you? What was all that screaming for?" He was very confused. They hadn't been having sex because he knew what a woman sounded like when she shouted her pleasure. That was not what he heard.

She giggled and hid her face in his neck. He smelled so good like rain and sunshine. "Tell him what you did Cas."

He looked at Dean and spoke. "She refused to change her mind about Lucifer so I used an apparently very effective form of chastisement. I have read about it and Sam once told me about your father disciplining you in the same fashion." His voice was steady and serious. Just like Cas.

Dean's eyes nearly popped out of his head. His gaze went back to the scrap of white around Velvet's ankles and bellowed "You spanked her?" He was shocked but not totally unsurprised. Cas knew how to dole out punishment. Having been subjected to Cas's fists, Velvet was extremely lucky he was in love with her.

"Yes. It persuaded her to change her mind. She will not be accepting Lucifer's offer."

Dean watched Velvet as Cas held her in his arms. They looked like they belonged together and of course they did according to what they had learned about her. He grinned like a mad man. Cas may have intended to punish her with a spanking but Dean knew from experience a spanking could be highly erotic. Velvet didn't appear to be too incapacitated. As a matter of fact, she looked extremely satisfied.

The former angel nodded. "It worked better than I anticipated."

"Good job Cas. I have sincere doubts she would have changed her mind otherwise and we would have had to have locked her in the safe room." He gave Velvet an idiotic grin to which she returned with a glare.

"Our next step is to prepare for a bonding ceremony. We will need to supplies and summon one of my brothers or sisters to perform the vows and complete the bond."

"So we live happily ever after?" Velvet raised her head and smiled at Cas forgetting that Dean was there and that her panties weren't where they should be.

Cas looked confused. "Why would you think that? The bonding is to make you safe from Lucifer. If you are bonded, he cannot lay claim to you."

Dean concentrated on Cas's face, refusing to let his eyes stray to Velvet's ankles. He still couldn't believe what happened between the two of them. "What about the whole forbidden, banishment thing when an angel takes a human mate?" Dean knew his friend wasn't an angel but he didn't believe he was 100% human either. Cas had beaten him to a bloody pulp and Dean hadn't been able to fight him. "As much as I think I would like to approve this little plan of yours, I don't know if you should. Look. Very few people know who Velvet really is. I know you've had your angel mojo stripped away but what if some of it is still there?"

Cas shook his head. "I do not feel my grace Dean. I have not felt it for a while."

"That may be the case but those sons of bitches would probably break it up just to punish you. What would they do to her? They don't know who she is and I doubt very highly they would believe it if we told them. No offense Velvet but I think this might be a bad idea instead of a good one."

She sat still on his lap, listening absently to the conversation. The angels. She had forgotten about the stupid forbidden rule. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. "I'm taking back my answer. I won't be your mate. If there is any risk that heaven will come after you, then we aren't going to take that chance."

Dean nodded in agreement. "Yeah. We hold off on that. No need to make stupid choices." Cas was like a brother to him and this mating bonding thing sounded a whole lot like marriage. Just thinking about that word made his skin crawl. He wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy. Well maybe Lucifer but he also felt this was the wrong time for Cas to take the proverbial plunge.

Velvet wanted to cry. She wasn't accept the bond if there was even a minute chance that it would cause pain or death to Cas but Dean standing there saying it was a stupid idea was painful. Although she supposed the heir of heaven, she felt like the most unwanted woman on the earth right now. Turning her head, she hid her face in Cas's neck so neither could see it.

"It could worth the chance Dean. He might stop his pursuit." Cas still held her close, his hand lay still on her knee. He heard Velvet sniff. "Velvet? What's wrong?"

She wasn't going to tell him anything resembling the truth. So she lied. "My skin. It's starting to really hurt. I think I should take a bath. And I think I'm a little tired. I didn't' sleep well last night." Why did everything seem cause her pain? Nothing was going right. Nothing seemed to ever get better. Nothing changed. Nothing at all.

"Dean, would you mind leaving the room? I need some privacy." The spanking still stung but it was almost gone. Now she just wanted to get off Cas's lap, pull up her panties and salvage what was left of her dignity. She shouldn't have said anything to them. Of course they wouldn't agree.

"Sure. No problem. Call me if you need me to apply any first aid." Giving her a wink, Dean pulled the door shut as he left.

"Okay, let me up Cas." She wiggled in an effort to free herself. He immediately released her. Reaching down, she removed the panties and put them in with her other dirty laundry. No way was she going to pull them back up in front of him. "Cas. Why did you really ask me to become your mate?"

"To keep you safe."

"That's it? Nothing more?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Yes. That is all. Should there be another reason?"

"No, of course not. Now, if you'll excuse me. I want to take a bath." She grabbed her robe and moved to leave. "Don't look so worried Castiel. I'm not going to change my mind about Lucifer. I couldn't even if I tried. The four of you are like pit bulls. Always alert, always on guard."

"Next time little one..." He stood and walked to stand in front of her. Staring into her eyes, he continued. "Next time you decide to make a foolish decision the spanking will be the worst of your worries." Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Do not forget." He gathered his things and walked out.

What did that mean? One thing was abundantly clear from this encounter. She had no chance with Cas. Nothing was ever going better than it was at this moment. Her heart was breaking again. He hadn't wanted to be with her because he was consumed with protecting her not because of an overpowering love for her. For a moment, she had been completely happy. For moment, she had felt loved and cherished. She kept bringing this on herself. She kept on believing. She believed because she wanted to be loved by Cas. But why did she keep trying when it always ended with her feeling like curling up and dying, she wondered. It was something she wondered about far into the night before falling into a restless sleep.

She crawled from the bed the next morning, groggy and unrested. Stumbling down the stairs, she went for coffee. Dean and Bobby loved their alcohol but they loved coffee in the morning. Trudging back upstairs with a mug, she settled into chair and looked out the window. Right now she couldn't face them. Cas. You coward Velvet, it's him you can't face. The situation they faced was a serious one. They all needed to be focused. Love, well there just wasn't room for that right now especially not for her. Maybe being this Sihade was a curse. Maybe her father, her real father, didn't want her to be loved by another. If that were true, why did he make sure she had all these human emotions. Emotions that made her angry. Emotions that made her cry. Emotions that caused her to feel as if her feet weren't touching the ground because she was so happy.

Looking down, she saw that Dean and Sam were arguing and Bobby was looking very unhappy with the situation. Every once in a while, he would say something and the boys would go right back. She couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked serious. Cas sat watching them, taking in everything they were saying or rather shouting at each other. What was going on? Whatever it was could wait. She wasn't in the mood to talk to any of them at the present time. She wanted to wallow in self-pity and cry until she started to feel a little better. No, she didn't want to cry. She had cried enough. What would she do or a a better question, what could she do? Reaching for the small book on the table, she opened it and started reading. Good research was always a valuable asset to what men did. She was getting better at it especially with Bobby guiding her, teaching her how to assess what would be useful and disregard the unimportant.

Hours later a knock sounded on the bedroom door that no longer latched. "What?" God, please not Cas.

"It's Bobby. I've come to fix the mess Dean made of the door. Is it all right to come in?" He sounded hesitant.

"Of course, come in." It was his house and he had the right to fix what was broken.

"Evening Velvet. You doing okay?" Dean told him about the spanking and what Cas had offered. He knew she had to be hurting yet again.

"Just fine. Never better." She gave him her brightest smile despite the fact she was still in her pajamas and had serious bed hair going on. "You should make Dean fix it. It was his fault."

Bobby looked horrified. "Dean? I'd rather let a Yeti fix it. He may know his way around a car but he doesn't know shit about fixing door locking mechanism. Can pick a lock but doesn't have a prayer of fixing one." He kneeled down and got to work. "You coming down to dinner? Sam is making those veggie burger you and he seem to be so fond of. How can you eat that?"

She shrugged and with a genuine smile said, "I like veggie burgers and I like hamburgers. I don't discriminate."

He grinned as he started removing metal pieces. "Guess that makes me and Dean prejudice. Cas, well I think he'd eat anything you put in front of him." He saw his mistake when her smile disappeared. "Sorry, sore subject."

"Yeah, very sore." She still winced a little when she moved around too much. Realizing what she'd said, she started laughing. "Get it? Sore, spanking."

Bobby laughed along with her, glad she didn't seem to be intent on sulking for days. She didn't really sulk but she did spend a lot more time by herself since Moloch had taken her. She was more subdued and quiet but he had faith she would put it behind her. But it Lucifer got his way, having the time to return to same old Velvet would be cut short. She had gained a little of the weight back she had lost but she still wasn't back to same weight she had carried before. Sometimes the haunted look and the dark circles would return indicating she wasn't resting well. Today was one of those times. It was good to hear her laughing. Dean was endlessly telling jokes and renting funny movies. She and Sam hovered over his damn computer playing those stupid games.

"What were you all arguing about this morning? It looked intense." She pull her feet up into the chair and rested her chin on her knees.

"Oh, that." He replaced the plate and started using the screwdriver to secure it. "I think Sam and Dean should be the ones to tell you."

"That sounds ominous. Has something happened? Is Cas..?" Crap. Couldn't she go one day without saying his name?

"No, no, nothing has happened and he's fine. I just think it would better for them to tell you about it." No way he was going to break the news.

"Bobby, you're starting to scare me a little." If couldn't be good if he didn't want to tell her.

"I don't mean to." He gathered his tools and stood. "Come downstairs to dinner. You need to eat."

"No. I just need to think. I'll join the living tomorrow. I promise."

"How 'bout one of us brings you something? It would disappoint Sam if you didn't eat that patty he calls a burger. I'll even bring you a piece of pie if Dean didn't eat it all. I told him to save you a piece." He waited for her answer.

"Nobody has to bring me food. I'll go down when I want something. I'm not an invalid."

"somebody will bring you dinner."

"Okay." Hoping Cas wouldn't show up with a tray. She didn't want to see him or talk to him right now.

An hour later, Sam was walking in with a tray filled with food. "I thought I'd eat with you if you don't mind."

"Fine with me. What happened? Did Dean and Bobby run you out of the kitchen in protest?"

He grinned. "Nah. I just knew there was prettier company to be found elsewhere."

"Flirt." She returned his smile and picked up her burger. As they ate they traded all the knock knock jokes they could think of and started making up their own. They weren't very good but it didn't matter. It was fun.

"Do you think that you would really have been happy as a lawyer?"

Sam busied himself by gathering their dishes. "Maybe. I mean, I would have been with Jess and that would have made all the difference. But now, with what we do, I able to really help people. I save people from monsters and demons. They are able to go home to their families and live their lives. Because of me, because of Dean and Bobby and Cas."

"You still miss her a lot I guess. She was beautiful." She had seen a photo of her on his computer.

"Sometimes I do. But I've past the pain. I carried it for years. It morphed into rage and it nearly destroyed me. I still feel the anger though. Blame it on demon blood? Maybe. Or maybe it's just me. I don't think I'd trade what we've been through. Dean and I, we grew apart but this has brought us closer. He's my best friend, my brother. He saved me from myself more than once. I owe him my life." He sat on the floor and leaned back against the chair she was sitting in.

"Is this code for "Velvet please work out the knot in my shoulder"?" She laughed. The muscles in Sam's shoulders always became tense when he stayed hunched over his computer hours.

"Nah. That's okay. I'm going to take a hot shower in a little bit. That will help. Velvet, there's something you should know." He seemed very serious all the sudden.

"Is this about the argument everyone was having this morning?"

He nodded. She waited.

"Well? Spit it out. What is it?" Suddenly there was a deep clawing fear in her stomach.

He turned around so he could look at her. "Dean and Bobby agreed as well as Cas. Tomorrow we head to Detroit. I'm going to accept Lucifer and become his vessel."

Velvet could only whisper, "No, you can't."

"This is the only chance we've got." His eyes were serious.

"Let me. Let me go. Not you Sam." She was crying again. Always crying. It never seemed to stop.

"Velvet. Sam is right." Cas stood in the doorway. "He is the only chance we have. You were willing to become bonded but you couldn't have controlled him. Sam has an opportunity and he is going to attempt it."

She didn't want to hear him. She didn't want to hear Sam. "There has to be something. Dean couldn't have agreed. He wouldn't." This was a joke. It had to be.

"Sorry sweet cheeks. I may not like it but we can't hold off any longer. The disasters are worldwide now. Wars are breaking out where there hasn't been war in hundreds of years. This is his handiwork and unless we act, there will be nothing left. The angels want this war and because they don't know about you, you will just be collateral damage. They think they can win but I'm not sure they can. Either way, we lose. Angels hate humans, demons hate humans, Lucifer hates humans. We have to act first." Dean looked determined. He looked defeated. He was going to lose his brother.

Velvet raised her chin as if she say she would defy anything they would say to her."Sam if you're determined to do this. I'm going in with you."


	55. When Doves Cry

Yes another chapter finally. Sorry it took so long. I did not do a great editing job here so you'll probably find mistakes. To be honest I didn't enjoy writing this chapter and am unsure how to lead into the next one. Maybe a wrap up to the story is coming soon. Sera Gamble is leaving the show! Yay! Maybe now they'll quit killing people off. Wait, there isn't anybody left. Ugh, don't like her. I added a few pics that relate to the story at: http:/ photobucket. com/Onceloved (take out the spaces)

Chapter 55  
When Doves Cry

Lucky for Velvet none of them had protested her decision to go with them. The evening was warmer than she expected as she strode through the field behind Bobby's house that wasn't filled with junked vehicles. In fact the thermometer read 82 degrees. The pond, feed by a small stream was. Peaceful. It's surface smooth and glittering from the rays of the sun. Spreading out the blanket she'd carried with her, she sat down and breathed deeply. The air was clean and the sounds of the tiny brook tinkled like little bells. The pond wasn't very deep, probably No higher than the top of her head at its deepest. The water was clear enough to see the bottom and fish swam slowly as if the were enjoying their time there. Bobby only kept a small stock. Karen had always liked to swim in the clear clean water and he had kept its original state. Weeds were trimmed back any debris or trash was removed as soon as Bobby found it. The fish had become so used to him he stopped trying to fish them out saying they were pets.

She sighed. So much was wrong with the world and now it could lose a great champion. Sam had very little chance of actually controlling Lucifer but he would try. She knew he would try his damnedest. But Dean was who she worried about most. Bobby had told her about Sam dying and the deal Dean made with a crossroads demon to save him. Dean practically helped raise his little brother and his feeling of responsibility hadn't lessened with time. Losing Sam a second time might drive Dean to do something stupid and careless.

"You are lost in your thought again." Cas appeared beside of her but instead of looking at her, he stared over the water as he stood. "Humans do that but I have never understood why."

She gazed up at him wondering why he had sought her out. "Sometimes we are thinking about something with such intensity that we block out everything out."

He sat beside her on the bank of the pond. "Are the thoughts unpleasant?"

She shook her head." Not always. Sometimes they can be very nice thoughts." Nice about you but I'm not saying anything else, she thought. Studying him, she noticed the tightness around his mouth and there were shadows under his beautiful blue eyes.

"Sam loses himself in his thoughts many times during the day but Dean uses alcohol more often than not."

"He drinks too much. I wish he wouldn't because it isn't healthy." Taking a deep breath she asked the question she had been holding in. "Do you think Sam can do it? Can he control Lucifer?"

Cas looked across the water before speaking. Then he turned to stare into her face. "Velvet, Lucifer is the most powerful angel created besides Michael. Although Michael banished him into the cage, he could not control him. I am afraid Sam has only a very slim chance. He will most likely fail."

"I thought so. Then why are you letting him try? You have to tell him not to do this."

"I cannot tell him not follow through with this plan because honestly, this is the only chance we have." His sincerity mocked the fact he had just said Sam would probably fail.

Velvet shivered as dread filled her. "What going to happen to all of us Cas?" She whispered. "What about you? You aren't an angel now and I don't know who I am anymore."

"You are the Sihade. No harm will come to you. I…" he hesitated and looked away from her. He looked uncomfortable.

"What is it?" Cas was usually so blunt.

Turning, he looked into her eyes. "I believe that Lucifer cares for you deeply. He will never allow anything to happen to you. That, at least, gives me reassurance that you won't suffer from the trials and tribulations to come. If Sam fails and Lucifer wins, the world will continue to suffer. He will destroy mankind and wreak havoc upon the earth."

"Does that mean he'll make me…" she swallowed as the possibility slapped her in the face. "Does it mean he'll bond me?"

"Probably. He cannot force you or it will not be a true bond. Velvet, promise me you won't let him deceive you. He can be beguiling and he will do everything in his power to make you his." His eyes were sincere.

She listened to the raspy hoarseness of his voice and wondered if he cared about her. "No, it will never happen. We have to believe Sam will be able to stop him. It can't come to that." Fighting the urge to cry, she turned her head. "I don't want anything to happen to you Cas."

"Velvet, I would like to hold you."

She jerked her gaze back to him. "I'd like that a lot." Smiling, she leaned toward him.

"Wait." He stood and removed the trench coat, jacket and tie.

Her heart was pounding at the thought of having his arms around her again. He lay down and held out his hand. She smiled and lay down beside him, snuggling up against him, her head against his chest. Right then she knew that this was where she belonged. How she had missed him.

"Why don't you close your eyes and sleep? You are exhausted little one. I will keep you safe." His sincere tone made tears come to her eyes. If only he meant forever.

There was so much she wanted to say to him. What was holding her back? He practically told her the world was ending. So what did she have to lose. "Thank you Cas. There's no where I would rather be than here with you. Thank you for always looking out for me, protecting me and saving me. Even before you knew who I was, you went beyond what you needed to make sure I was safe."

He kissed the top of her head. "It was my pleasure. I will always come for you. Always until I am dead."

She smiled and closed her eyes. His heart beat was lulling her to sleep as she lay there listening to it and the sounds of the surrounding area. It was peaceful and for that small moment in time, everything was perfect. "Tell me more about heaven."

Cas began as she relaxed and started to drift away.

Sam looked at Castiel. "Take care of these guys, okay?"

Cas looked at Sam, serious with his words. "That's not possible."

"Then humor me."

"Oh. I was supposed to lie." Cas faked a smile. "Uh... Sure. They'll be fine. I…"

Sam grimaced. "Just…just stop... talking." He turned to Velvet.

"V, I hope everything works out for you. I hope he realizes how wonderful you are and tells you he loves you." He watched the tears stream down her cheeks. Reaching out, he wiped them away but others quickly replaced them. "Hey, it will be fine. Don't cry okay. Now give me a smile, I have to get going."

Velvet couldn't smile. Instead she threw herself into Sam's arms and starting sobbing. "Please Sam. You don't have to do this. Let me go instead. Dean, he needs you. Bobby needs you." She was soaking the front of shirt with tears.

Sam held her, stroking her head, making shushing sounds. "I would never let you sacrifice yourself. Besides this is my destiny. You don't know what yours is yet. You're special V. I want you to take the bull by horns." Then he whispered. "Or the angel by the wings."

She nodded into his chest and he released her. Stepping back, she watched as he walked to the trunk of the Impala. Dean followed. "You mind not watching this?"

Dean simply said, "Okay."

Slamming the lid and wiping his mouth, Sam said, "Let's go."

Velvet, Cas and Bobby watched as the fate of world entered the rundown building.

Cas watched Velvet as she wrapped her arms around Bobby. "They'll be okay. They have to be okay," she said quietly.

She had been so brave on the journey here. Even when they took the demons, hung them and drained their blood she had been stoic. While he saw she wasn't exactly loving what they were doing, she didn't protest or complain or lose the contents of her stomach. Yes, he was proud of her. Sihade or not, she was one the most courageous non hunters he had ever encountered. That made him love her even more.

"Girl, this has to be the stupidest thing either one of them has ever done. If one of them dies, I'll kill 'em. Sam can do this. I know he can do this. He has to do this."

"Yes Bobby. Sam and Dean never cease to surprise me with their resourcefulness and wily ways." Cas tried to offer comfort to them both.

Velvet turned her head to stare at him, tears causing her dark eyes to sparkle like black diamonds. She gave him a smile that was sad but hopeful. Nodding, she turned back to gaze at the building. He always turned his eyes to watch the brick façade as if he still had the ability to see through it.

He wished he could have held her longer that afternoon. She had slept for over an hour, awakened only when Dean came looking for her. Worried something had happened to her, he hadn't suspected Cas was with her. He had wanted to punch Dean at that moment. Time alone with her was precious and the opportunity to touch her even more so.

Now he stood behind her, his hand itching to touch her hair. He badly wanted to pull her into his arms and shield her from everything. But what could he do now? He was nothing, a former angel, a leader of a garrison but still not high ranking when he had been immortal. Watching the building he offered up a little prayer knowing no one was listening.

Time seemed to crawl by but it had only been about 15 minutes. Though it was night, the mournful cry of a dove sounded in the distance. Dean came out the door but Sam didn't follow. His walk was fast and angry. Something was wrong.

"Sam?" Bobby choked out hoarsely.

Dean shook his head as he walked past them and climbed into the Impala.

Cas felt dread and fear crawl up his spine. Sam had lost. Now the world was lost. Lucifer would take her and he would not be able to stop him. He heard the sobs as Velvet cried into Bobby's shoulder. Bobby too had tears in his eyes. Turning Velvet, the older man led her to the Impala and guided her into the backseat. He crawled in and shut the door, wiping at his eyes. Cas wished he could comfort her but slid instead into the front seat.

"Dean.." he began.

"Don't. Don't say anything. Don't even look in my direction." Dean ground out in anger as he started the car and pulled out onto the street.

The ride back to Bobby's was silent and heavy. The only sounds to be heard was the sobs Velvet couldn't hold back and the roar of the Impala's engine. Cas thought he heard Dean grinding his teeth together but he wasn't sure. He was definitely not going to ask him about it.

When the sign at Bobby's gate appeared, Cas sighed in relief. The silence over the past 13 hours had been miserable on everyone. Velvet had fallen into an exhausted sleep. She had cried for hours and that seemed to make Dean angrier. Bobby had been lost in his own thoughts. Now they would have to face the fact that Sam was gone.


	56. How much is that Doggy in the Window?

I know it's been a good while but here you go! Happy Reading!

Chapter 55  
How much is that Doggy in the Window?

"...going in. It smells like a trap." Dean's voice carried over the back seat waking Velvet from her troubled sleep.

She shifted slightly finding she was snuggled up against Cas. He was asleep. "Uh, Dean? What does it mean when an angel sleeps?" With Sam getting ready to go up against Lucifer, this couldn't be good.

Dean lifted his eyes to the rear view mirror. "His angel batteries are drained and they aren't recharging." His gaze shifted to Sam who turned to study the occupants of the back seat.

"But what does that mean? Really mean?" She moved over other side where she could study the sleeping man. He did look a little more disheveled than usual.

"Cas is for most parts human. He has no powers. Angels never need sleep nor do they need food or drink." Sam answered her.

She nodded since she really didn't know what to say. What would she say to him when he awoke? "Hey sorry you've lost all powers. Sucks to be you." or the old standard, "It's for the best." instead of delving into the complications that might come about because of his recent loss, she changed the subject. "So what might be a trap? I heard the tail end of that conversation."

"Demons. We're about an hour to an hour and a half outside Detroit and Bobby called to say there are a couple of demons in an abandoned building. Easy pickings. Nothing is easy pickings." Dean glanced up in the rear view mirror.

"We're out of time Dean. This is our chance to get what I need."

Dean turned to stare at his brother. "I still don't like it."

Velvet decided not to pursue the demon thing any further. Dean was pissed and she really didn't want to argue with him. Then again, he always seemed angry about something anymore. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and stared at the back of his head. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is you are staying in the car while we go in. That's the plan."

Ugh! She bit her tongue. He was such a bully sometimes. Tapping her foot, she chewed on her lips. Finally she couldn't stand it. "So why bother to even bring me if I'm so useless?" Her voice sounded a bit whiny and she hated whiny but now she couldn't stop. "Poor little Velvet needs to be protected. Poor little Velvet is the Sihade , which by the way is pretty fucking useless to me or anybody else. Poor little Velvet this, poor little Velvet that. I'm sick of it. You guys have taught me to shoot and fight but that was just for fun right. Keep her occupied so she won't run off and get into trouble. Dean Winchester you're just a, just a..."

The Impala suddenly pulled over and the engine turned off. Dean turned around and there was a ring of white around his mouth. "I'm what? an asshole? a son of a bitch? a bastard?"

She clenched her teeth. "Yes!"

His eyes narrowed. "At least we're in agreement sweet cheeks. Yes, we all want you protected because you're family damn it!"

She blew out an irritated breath. "But everyone else in this "family" helps each other especially when there is trouble. I just don't understand why you think I'm so fragile."

"Dean may be an asshole but he has your safety in mind. I must confer with his plan that you will stay in the car," Cas interjected.

She gave him a dirty look before turning her attention to Sam. "Sam, please tell me you don't agree." He had to be on her side.

He shook his dark head. "Sorry V. I'm with Dean and Cas on this one."

Knowing she couldn't win this one, she crossed her arms. "Fine."

So for the next hour she refused to acknowledge the three males or even look at them. As the miles sped by, she thought about her claim of not being helpless but then again how many times how they stepped in to save her. Before meeting the brothers, she never knew a world where creatures wanted her harmed and even dead. But she wanted to help, needed it. All her life she'd taken care of others and there was a desire to be needed. She'd spent many hours outside of work volunteering for local charities, serving on their boards, painting and cleaning when it was needed.

She glanced at the brothers in the front. Her family. These men were all she had now. She wanted them safe and it would stand to reckon they wanted the same for her. "Dean?" her voice still had a whiny quality so she tried again. "Dean?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I know that you don't want me to get hurt and that you are only trying to protect me. I just don't want us to go into this being upset at each other." she watched him raise his eyebrows. "I'll do what you need me to do."

"Even if it means sitting in the car?"

Nodding her head, she said, "Even if it means sitting in the car."

He grinned. "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." as a final act of rebellion she stuck out her tongue at him.

Sam laughed. "I always thought we needed a brat of a sister."

"Yeah I already got a little brat for a brother. Why not a sister?"

Cas asked, "What is a brat sister?"

When Sam explained, Cas nodded. "Yes, I have several of each. Lucifer could be classified as a brat."

"No, he's simply an asshole, "Dean interjected.

"There's Bobby." Sam pointed to the dark van parked between two buildings on the deserted street.

It appeared they were in a part of the city that wasn't being utilized. Rundown brick buildings lined both sides. As the car pulled to a stop, Velvet shuddered. It felt wrong here. Maybe it was because she knew there were demons close by. She couldn't credit it to a sixth sense or enhanced power.

"Any reason you left me standing here holding my dance card?" Bobby asked, his sarcasm painfully apparent.

"Dean needed pie and so we were forced to stop at a greasy spoon," Cas was standing beside the car looking tired, "but our spoons appeared to be clean."

"It's...oh never mind," Dean started to explain. ""Where we headed Bobby?"

"Third building on the left. Figure we'll go through the back. They use the front garage entrance but there's a loading dock in the back. Seen a couple of demons go in and come out but there are two I figure are using it permanently." Bobby pulled out a folded paper and spread it out on the hood of the car. "We go in here."

Sam leaned in. "We need to block off the garage door. Cas can take point at the front door while we go in the back."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean studied his brother. "Are you sure about this Sam? We can try something else. You don't have to say yes."

"Stop it Dean. I'm going to say yes so stop stalling."

"How are you going to block the door? Cas can't drive," Velvet asked.

Dean took a deep breath "I can't believe I'm saying this but Velvet you will drive Bobby's van and park it front of the entrance and then you will high tail it back to here and..."

She finished his sentence, "...sit in the car. I know I know." Secretly thrilled she was getting to participate even if it was just driving the van a couple hundred feet.

Before she knew it, she was running back to alley to wait in Dean's car.

"_STOP!"_ A voice shouted in her head, "_GO BACK!"_

_No, no, no Dean made me swear to return to his car and sit like a good little girl_, she whispered back to the voice.

"_They're in trouble, Cas is in trouble_," the gentle voice continued.

_"You don't know that now shut up_." She chastised the voice. An image of a bloodied and broken Cas appeared in her mind causing her to stop just as she reached the corner of the building. "_Ah crap."_ she turned and ran back to the building.

With great caution she climbed the front steps and pushed open the door. This was probably a really bad idea.

* * *

Sam and Dean ran for the nearest door as the hell hounds chased them through the back of the building which appeared to be the storage area. Slamming it shut, Dean took the time to yell "Told you so!" as Sam bolted the door. It wouldn't hold for long.

Sam looked around for an escape. "Bobby and Cas... Do you think?"

"I'm sure they're fine. Now start worrying about us." Dean started checking his ammo. "Damn, I'm low."

"Yeah me too." Sam jumped back from the metal door as the two hell hounds slammed against it from the other side.

"Sam and Dean Winchester. Why don't you want to come out and play?" A woman's voice taunted them from the other side.

Dean fumbled around near the door and found a light switch. "There!" he pointed toward a door at the other end of the room.

They turned and ran to it as the door behind them starting bowing in from the weight of the hounds. Sam jerked open the door to find Cas and Bobby on the opposite side. They both were out of breath and looking scared. Hell hounds tended to have that effect on people.

"Tell me you got a way out of here." Bobby looked into the room.

"Two behind us. What about you?" Dean explained quickly.

"At least one, probably more. Cas locked it on the other side with one of the demons."

"I knew this was a trap." Dean groaned. The door into the first room was bending in for the outside.

"I hope you're ready to play Dean." That sing songy voice called from the other side.

"Back the other way," Dean said as he pushed Sam forward and bolted the door behind him.

The room was smaller than the previous one and the snuffling sounds and growls could be heard on the other side of the door at the other side. Trapped.

"I do not see a solution to this situation, " Cas remarked as he stroked the weapon in his hand. "These are hardly the weapons to use against this evil. I am afraid we will all wake to see each other in hell."

"You're a real ray of sunshine Castiel," Bobby sneered. "We got at least a better chance against one of 'em instead of two."

"Not unless you've got an arsenal Bobby. We're almost out." Sam explained as he started stacking things against the door.

"Velvet is alone out there," Cas suddenly interjected. He face told of his worry. "If they get to her, they'll tear her apart and drag her soul to hell."

"Let's worry about this moment. They are after us and we are deep shit Cas." Sam continued to stack the boxes.

It was suddenly quiet at the opposite door. "Cas? Dean? Anybody?"

"Balls! What is she doing here?" Bobby rushed to the door and jerked it open.

Velvet stood there white faced and unarmed. "Are you okay? Something is wrong here."

Just then boxes went flying as the hell hounds broke through. "Run!" Cas shouted as he grabbed Velvet by the arm and everyone hurried out of the second room and down a hallway. It opened into an room that appeared to be some type of office with file cabinets and old hanging lights. It was apparent no one had used it in a very long time.

They were greeted by growls and snarls as a dark figure stepped out of the shadows. "Welcome! We've been expecting you." The man was plain faced. He would never had stood out in a crowd but there was no way he could be missed now. "My pets are hungry for some souls."

"I wouldn't try backtracking if I were you. My companion is blocking the way with the rest of my pets. You should feel honored Dean. I brought my favorites from the pack. My most loyal, my most ferocious."

"Who are you, you son of a bitch?" Dean spat. God he hated hounds.

"Dean, dean such language in front of a lady. Too bad you didn't leave her in whatever bar you found her," the demon continued. "Who I am is of no consequence to you only to my Father. He will be most pleased when we bring him Sam. Maybe we should take the woman too. He might find her _useful_."

"You'll not touch her," Cas yelled as he pushed Velvet behind him. Why hadn't she stayed outside?

A giggle behind them drew everyone's attention. "The innocent angel or should I say former angel. Castiel isn't it?" the dark haired female that had taunted Sam and Dean couldn't have been much older than twenty. "You have fallen a long way baby." she continued her giggling as she stroked an invisible head. "I bet angels taste sweet my precious."

"Great, a Lord of the Rings fan," Dean mumbled.

"Enough talk! They're all yours my pets." the demon grinned monstrously and folded his arms. "Just remember my father's vessel is not to be harmed.

Cas had never cursed the loss of his powers but now he did. He pushed Velvet further back into the wall as Dean, Sam and Bobby backed up too, readying themselves to make a stand. He knew it was useless and so did the others.

"What are those things Cas? They look like rabid giant hyenas. I should have listened. I should have stayed in the car. I'm sorry Dean. You're always right and I'm just stupid. I wish I could do something. I just wanted to help." She was babbling but she couldn't help it. These creatures were the most terrifying things she'd ever seen.

"You can see them?" Cas sounded incredulous. Even angels couldn't see hell hounds as more than shadows.

"Yeah, but I wish I couldn't. What could have made those monsters?"

"No time to talk. We must fight."

She covered her ears, sliding to the floor as the gunfire started. It seemed like it was over all too soon.

"I'm out," Bobby shouted.

"Me too," echoed Dean and Cas.

"I'm finished," Sam yelled as he threw down his guns and pulled out Ruby's knife.

"Damn, is there a fat lady singing some where?" Dean joked.

"Not funny Dean," Sam eyed the seemingly empty space in front of them, slashing with the knife.

Suddenly, Bobby and Dean were flat on their backs as the hellhounds knocked them down. Another one had Cas cornered while Sam continued slashing at one pacing in front of him. The last one approached Velvet with its huge mouth open, sharp teeth glistening. She felt its hot breath on her neck, closing her eyes as its open mouth began to close around her throat.


	57. What a Surprise

This is my least favorite chapter. It never flowed the way I wanted after I lost it the first time. I put off rewriting it because I didn't have time. It's had a quick edit and is more fluff than anything. Sorry if it's boring but at least the story can continue now.

Chapter 57

What a Surprise

Crazy. There was no one there and now moments before death she was losing her mind too. "Okay, crazy voice in the room. How am I supposed to stop them? I don't even have a weapon."

"You don't need a weapon," the voice stated in simplistic terms. "You are a weapon."

"I don't think the little bit of training I've had has turned me into a killing machine. I keep telling everyone that I don't have superpowers. I'm already dead. Yes, dead and my hell is listening to someone drone on into eternity that I am the great and powerful Oz. So go away and let me rot in peace." Hysteria was setting in and words began pouring out.

"Sihade, please! You must listen. I cannot keep time frozen much longer." The voice was still pleading with her. "The hounds are beginning to stir."

"Then you save us!" She shouted back.

"I cannot. It must be you that brings about the sequence of events from this point forward. I cannot interfere."

"Who are you?" She thought she heard a low growl coming from the hell hound that had Cas.

"I am an angel of The Lord but you hold the power here. I am forbidden to do anything that may disrupt a chain of events that was planned when the world was young. Use your mind, use your heart. Use the feelings you have for Castiel and for the others. They give you strength. Reach out and feel the warmth of love, the strength of fear, the power of hate. Use the emotion that makes you feel strongest in the moment and you will have the power to stop their deaths."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat feeling stupid and helpless. She was a nobody. Really and truly. She could not produce wondrous acts or perform miracles. It had to be a dream. If it was a dream then maybe she could change it to how she wanted it to go.

The growling was getting louder. Velvet turned her head toward Cas and saw the hound moving in slow motion. Reaching out her hands, she pushed the hound away enough to wiggle out from under it and crawl away. Everything thing started moving as if there was an invisible gel surrounding everything and everyone. She had to stop the hounds. But how?

The flicker of Cas's eyes went to her as crawled toward him. The hound sensed her movement and began to turn his head. Cas fought to move his legs to get to her. He would let the hounds take him before they would have her. He managed to make three steps before the hound pounced on his back, knocking him to the floor. Bloody scratches immediately appeared between his shoulder blades.

Velvet watched horrified. "No!" Her fear was so strong she could almost smell it but there was something else, strength, power and a feeling she couldn't name. She stood and shouted, "Leave him alone!"

By now, time seemed to be nearly thawed. Dean, Bobby and Sam were battling helplessly against their invisible enemy and Cas was bleeding, dying in front of her.

"Run sweet cheeks. They don't respond to voice commands." But as he spoke the words the hell hounds seemed to back away.

The fallen angel lay watching what was happening. He could now see the hounds, shadowy as they were. They were all watching Velvet as she moved toward him. "No…," he mumbled weakly. "Run, get away to safety."

"What are you doing to them?" The male demon yelled. "Attack!"

Cas watched as the four hounds simply sat on their haunches like household pets. Tongues lolling out with heads cocked to the side. Their eyes followed Velvet as if waiting for a treat. What in Jehovah's name was going on?

"Oh Cas," she cried. "You're hurt!" She wasn't sure what to do. "Bobby, we have to help him."

Bobby shook his head. "Velvet, we're surrounded by hell hounds."

How could she have forgotten? She turned to look at the threat and found them sitting there. Other than being extremely ugly, they looked almost...docile. Maybe the voice was onto something. "Down!" The four monsters obeyed immediately. She jumped in surprise. "Cas? Why did they listen to me?"

"Maybe being the Sidahe is manifesting itself, maybe your powers are surfacing," he said weakly. Being human was rough. He motioned her close and whispered, "Quickly, order them to keep the demons from escaping."

"I don't think that..."

"DO IT!"

"Hounds, hold the demons. Don't let them escape." Her mouth dropped open as the hounds backed the two demons into a corner.

"You, you're some kind of demon aren't you? You're not an angel or I could smell it on you." The female demon. She looked frightened.

"There's no way you can hold us," the man sneered.

Cas managed to get to his knees. "Wrong demon. Hell hounds prevent even demons from leaving their human host."

Dean watched all this with interest. "Well sweet cheeks. Looks like you might have super powers after all." He grinned as he removed his t-shirt and pressed it to Cas's back. "Bobby, you know what has to be done."

Bobby nodded and looked toward the hell hounds. "Velvet, hell hounds can seal wounds with their blood if the correct words are spoken."

Velvet's brow furrowed. "I don't understand."

"I need you to somehow get one of them to let you draw some blood." Bobby handed her a sharp silver knife.

She looked at the hounds guarding their demons. "What am I supposed to do? Just ask?"

"Try it or Cas is gonna bleed to death."

"Okay, okay. Here doggy." God, she must be look like all kinds of crazy talking to the air. "Nice doggy. I need you to help me." The largest one turned to look at her. Then its lumbering form rose and came to her. "Now what? It still looks like it wants to kill something."

"Ask it to let you have some blood."

"Are you nuts?" She stared at Bobby and he only shrugged. "Fine. I need you to do something for me. I need blood from you to save Cas. It's important. I'll try not to hurt you anymore than necessary."

Everyone watched in awe as the hound sat down and raised it paw. "What do I do?" Bobby pulled his flask from his pocket and emptied its contents into his mouth. He held the flask toward her. "Catch the blood in this. Half full would be good."

"Alright. Here goes nothing." Setting the flask on the floor, she reached for the outheld paw. Shaking, she pierced the skin and the bluish-black blood appeared and began dripping into the floor. Laying the knife aside, she grabbed the bottle and held it to the liquid, collecting the demon dog's blood. It seemed to whimper. "I'm sorry boy if I hurt you."

"Don't apologize to it sweet cheeks. It has no good side. A hell hound would rather kill you than look at you." Dean was ready to jump on the hound even if he couldn't see it. It could turn on her at any moment.

"It's fine Dean. They won't hurt me. I know it. I don't know how I know it but I do. Can you show yourself?" The hound appeared as if materializing out of thin air. She reached out and patted the thing on the head. "Good boy. It's not your fault. Somebody made you into this." Satisfied she had enough blood, she handed the flask back to Bobby. "I need to bandage his paw. Do you have something?"

Bobby cursed. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He presented a pristine white handkerchief from his back pocket and handed it to her.

She smiled her thanks and bandaged the paw. "Thank you. I want you to run along with your friends and behave."

"Finished." Sam announced looking at the devils trap he had drawn around the demons. "Uh, what do we do about them?" He gestured at the hounds.

"Instruct them to return to hell Velvet." Cas said quietly as he slid back to the floor, his eyes closed.

"But maybe they could be trained or turned good." She felt like she was 5 years old, pleading for a pet.

"They aren't animals Velvet. They are hell spawned. Evil and death on four legs. You can't redeem them." Dean explained gently. He knew what she was thinking. "Order them to go. We have business to take care of. Cas needs us."

"Go. Go back to hell, back to where you came from." She had to care for Cas. What a disaster this operation had been.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN 

Velvet watched as Sam and Castiel loaded gallons of blood into the trunk of the Impala.

Bobby stood at the van, newspaper in hand. He had forced Velvet outside while the others drained the bodies. "Did you get it?"

"Yeah, all the "go juice" Sammy can drink."

Nodding, Bobby asked, "You okay?"

"Not really. What do you got?" He turned to look at what Bobby had.

"Not much." He held up a newspaper. These look like omens to you?" He handed a newspaper to Dean. "Cyclone in Florida, temperature drop in Detroit, wildfires in L.A."

"Wait. What about Detroit?"

"Temp's dropped about 20 degrees, but only in a five-block radius of downtown Motown."

Dean dropped the newspaper onto the boxes in the van. "That's the one. Devil's in Detroit."

"Really? As far as foreboding goes, it's a little light in the loafers. You sure?"

Looking at Sam, Dean said, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Velvet studied Sam. He looked nervous, lost and scared. She walked over to him. "You doing okay Sam. You don't have to..."

"Yeah I do V. Gotta save the world. I'm okay though." He gave her a sad smile and tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear.

She knew if she said anything else she would start crying so she simply nodded and walked over to the van and crawled in the passenger side. Tonight was the night Sam would face the devil and she hated he was going to do it alone.


	58. Discussions

A quick chapter without much editing. I find I just don't have the time. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Chapter 58

Dicussions

"You're awfully quiet. What's eating you?" Bobby asked, glancing over at Velvet. She hadn't spoken more than a handful of words since they pulled away from warehouse. Instead she just watched the comings and goings of the hotel parking lot where they had stopped for the night.

Worry ate at her, causing her stomach to ache. She rubbed the hurt, unaware of her movement. "How can you be so nonchalant about this? Sam is going to Lucifer. He's going to let him take him over. This will kill Dean." She sighed heavily and she felt the burn of tears in her eyes but blinked to hold them back.

"First of all, I'm feeling ripped up inside. Sam and Dean are the sons I never had. I've been looking after them for a long time through a lot messy things." He picked up an empty shotgun shell and began fill it with salt. "And now this pile of horsecrap. As far as Dean, he's been through this before. He knows the drill."

She refused to turn her eyes toward him. "Dean told me about bringing Sam back and making a deal with the crossroads demon. He didn't tell me everything but I could hear the pain in his voice. I could see it his eyes."

Placing the full shell to the side, he picked up another empty one and repeated his actions. "Dean's been looking after that boy since he was four year old. It won't be easy on if this doesn't work but if you have a better idea, I'm willing to listen."

She turned her eyes to look at him. "I could go. Talk to Lucifer. Maybe if I…"

Bobby crossed his arms and got a feeling he wasn't going to like what she was thinking. "Maybe if you what?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could stop Lucifer myself."

"And your grand plan is what?"

She liked her lips nervously and in one long sentence blurted, "I can offer to give myself to Lucifer, to stay with him forever, to be his mate in exchange he stops the Apocalypse and leave Sam, Dean, you and Cas in peace and I would promise to never leave his side even if it means spending eternity in hell."

"Like hell you will!" Dean growled as he threw bag on the bed. "No one and I mean no one is going to try anything stupider than what Sam already has planned."

"But.."

"No Little One. Dean is correct. You will not place yourself in danger. My brother is more deadly than you can imagine and more ruthless than anyone could fathom." Cas has followed Dean inside the room. He blue eyes settled on her face, noting the worry in her dark eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she asked, "Where's Sam? I.." she blinked back tears, "I want to spend some time with him." Deep down she knew she couldn't stop him from going to Lucifer or change his mind.

"He's walking down by the water. Take this to him would you? It's a veggie burger and a salad. I got you the same because I know you like to eat sawdust sometimes. Yours has cherry pie." Dean pulled out two small bags from the bag he had thrown on the bed. "He probably won't want to eat it but maybe if you eat too…"

Moving away from the window, she took the bags and gave them a small smile. How she wanted to throw herself into Cas's arms and sob but he was so standoffish anymore she avoided him just as much as he did her. Had she only dreamed of the time together? Had the sweet moments they had shared been imagined? "I'll be back soon," she assured them, closing the door behind her.

"You big dummy," Bobby huffed, staring at the former angel.

Cas tilted his head. "I am quite intelligent although I admit I am sometimes naïve to the ways humans act."

"And you're a horse's ass too." Bobby turned back to his weapons.

Turning to look behind him, Cas looked at Dean confused. "As far as I'm aware my host's body is no different than any other human's."

Dean rolled his eyes as he opened his burger. "It means you are throwing away a good thing, a very good thing."

"Velvet." Cas nodded his agreement. "I am nothing now Dean. Not really human but not angel, I am not as I was."

"We all know that. She knows that and she doesn't care. Jesus Cas, she's a wonderful person and she'd do anything for you, for any of us. What is your problem?" He took a large mouthful.

All Cas could do was stare at him. "You really do not understand do you?"

"No," Dean said as he took another bite. "Why don't you explain it to me?"

"I have nothing to offer her. She is the Sihade. What do you think that means? She is the daughter of God. Even if I were an angel, she is too far above me. I could never be what she needs, not in an eternity."

"So this is the poor boy/rich girl thing." Dean was now on his piece of pie. "Just get over it and love her man. She deserves to be loved. The world is going to hell and even if she if this Sihade, we don't know what is going to happen to her. She could die crossing the street. We found out she is reborn after death."

"She's too good for me, she's too good for Lucifer. I don't know what my father was thinking when he allowed her to be taken from heaven and born to earth." He shook his head.

"Yeah, well he's a dick too. At least she would have been safe if she was in heaven and Lucifer, maybe he would be off bothering some other planet." Dean threw his trash away and leaned back against the bed. He almost laughed at the pure disbelief on Castiel's face.

"I don't think you should talk about my Father in such a way Dean."

Dean laughed harder. "What's he gonna do Cas? Allow my family to be killed? Watch my brother suffer time after time? Send me to hell? Well been there and got the t-shirt."

"As much as I hate to interrupt this tender moment, we've got more important things to think about right now like the end of the world, hell on earth," Bobby slammed a silver knife down on the table that he'd been sharpening. "So what's the plan?"

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN SNSNSN

Cas heard Velvet enter the connecting room next door. Heaven help him but he wanted her. Wanted that closeness they had shared before everything had fallen apart. He had never understood the physical relationship that adult humans shared until Velvet. True, he had watched for centuries but the impact of what it meant never made sense. Two humans might be together for an hour but then there were those who stayed together their entire life.

He knew he loved her. He knew he wanted her. He wanted to hold her, protect her and shield her from everything. Before he could blink he found himself opening the adjoining door from Bobby's room and knocking on the adjoining inside door.

"Come in."

He pushed on the door, knowing it wasn't locked but knew she expected her privacy from all of them. That was something he didn't understand. He already knew what she looked like without clothes. She was beautiful but he would be respectful or else Dean or Bobby would "tear him a new one." A new what he wasn't sure about but he didn't think he wanted it. He closed the two doors behind him, securing her side with the bolt.

"Velvet, I wanted to talk to you," he began and stopped as he saw her sitting on one of the beds brushing her hair.

She was dressed in a long t-shirt that only came mid thigh. He felt his heart begin to beat faster and his breathing became shallow. He watched her lay the brush on the bedside table and move to tuck her legs underneath her.

"Talk about what Cas?" Puzzlement was written all over her face.

He moved to sit next to her pleased she didn't shy away from him. She smelled like the purple flowers from his Father's favorite garden mixed with sunshine. He suddenly wondered what she would look like in her true form. Though her human form was lovely, he knew it would pale in comparison to what she would look like in heaven.

"About tomorrow and what might happen."

Her voice was filled with disappointment as she said, "Oh, of course."

"Sam is making the only choice he can. You know this don't you?" His had lay so close to her leg, he could feel the heat of it and he itched to touch it.

Her head hung down. Slowly she shook it and muttered, "There has to be a better way."

"If there was, we would take it. You know we would. You care deeply for Sam I know. You love him?"

"Of course I do but I don't want it to be the only way. Sam has been through so much. He didn't choose this, never wanted it." She sniffed. "I don't want him to die. I don't want anyone to die. Why can't I do anything? Why can't I make my powers work? Maybe I don't have any."

"Velvet, I don't think…"

"Do you think they were wrong?"

"Wrong about what?"

"Me, being who I am. Do you think they got the wrong person?" She looked as if she really was searching for an honest answer.

"No, heaven would never be so wrong. Besides Barchiel always had the ear of the heavenly Father. No, Velvet, you are the heir of heaven." He hoped he was reassuring her.

"But yet, here I am helpless, hopeless and lost. Do you know what that feels like?" Before giving him a chance to answer she went on, "Of course you do. I'm so sorry Cas you are not what you were. If I could restore you I could. If I could stop this I would."

He took her hand, happy when she didn't pull away. "You must be terribly frightened. I will never let anything hurt you. Not as long as I draw breath in my body."

"This is so screwed up Cas. Since the day my husband left me, nothing has made sense. Nothing except you.' She blushed. "I thought we were getting along so well."

"Getting along? I am not sure I understand." He thought the pinkness of her skin made her even more lovely.

She looked into his eyes and then down at where he held her hand. "This. We ummm, we umm made love and it was so wonderful and sweet and demanding. Everything I ever dreamed of and then suddenly you didn't want me after you found out I'm not just me anymore."

He studied her face and saw how much pain he had caused her. "I am afraid I behaved more like a human than an angel when it mattered most Velvet." He cupped her cheek, wiping away the tear that escaped her eyes. "I am sorry."

Cas felt terrible as if his soul was ripped away as he watched another tear escape. He hadn't really thought about the pain he has caused her when he pushed her away. She deserved better than him and this was a fact. No angel, no even Lucifer at his glory, deserved her. Sure there were other gods but they couldn't come close to touching her. No, there was no one that was worthy to be with her. Least of all him.

Nowadays there was a look of pain that seemed to be permanently etched on her face. A look he had helped put there. Perhaps it would have been better for her to die now and take her chances for survival being reborn.

If Sam lost what would happen to Velvet? No one had even thought to stop and fathom that. If Lucifer was able to take Sam over, there would be almost nothing to stop him. Michael was powerful but would he be powerful enough. Cas knew he could do nothing to stop Lucifer. He would not be able to protect his love from his brother should things go wrong.

She smiled at him, "I know. I've been angry at you for dropping me like a hot potato but you had your reasons. Angels always have their own agenda."

"But I am not an angel now."

Shaking her head while giving a bitter laugh, she continued. "No matter how human you become Cas, you'll always be an angel."

"We leave at 8:00 tonight. Lucifer has been located." He slid back on the bed until his back was against the head and held out his arms. "Come Velvet."

"So soon? But its too early, we don't have a plan." She muttered in a frantic tone.

"Velvet come," he said more firmly and smiled slightly when she quickly obeyed. He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head as it lay on his chest. "Sleep now."

"I can't sleep."

"Yes, you can. You should because you've slept very little the past few days." He stroked her hair savoring the softness.

"You won't leave will you? I mean you won't wait until I'm asleep and go back to the other room?" She asked in a small voice that sounded so unsure, he gave her reassuring squeeze.

"I promise you I will be here when you wake up."

"Maybe a couple of minutes will do me good," she yawned and tried to snuggle deeper in his arms.

Cas smiled again and moved until he lay flat on bed with her beside him, feeling the effects of the past few days. He knew this could be the last time he might have to hold her so he tried to fight the drowsiness that threatened him.

The pounding wouldn't stop. Then the yelling began. The pounding was the door and the yelling was Dean. He crawled off the bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping woman. He opened the outside door to the room.

"Time's to go Romeo. This train is pulling out." Dean turned and walked down the hall.

Cas moved quickly to wake Velvet. "Open your eyes little one. Our time is up."


End file.
